


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All that's just in the prologue, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bullying in beginning, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harry lived in Oklahoma for Highschool years, Katy is the same age as the boys, Lapdance, M/M, Marcel in beginning, Masturbation, Mentions of Prostitution, POV First Person, Punk Harry, Riding, The actual story now, Tiny mentions of Zarry near begining, because i'm lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only does Harry have to deal with his past and all those terrible memories, but also his overly-obsessive boss, Nick. And though Harry feels as if he should hate Louis, hate and dispise him for everything, deep down he knows he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIfInLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/gifts).



**Prologue**

The first day of school. It’s always said that the first day of school is the start of a new year; to forget about all the troubles and worries from the summer and year before. It’s a time to renew yourself, make new goals. The first day of school is always supposed to be the best.

Especially at a new school. Nobody knows you, who you are, what you’re like. You can walk around freely and not worry about anything. Make new impressions, new friends.

And that’s exactly what Harry thought as he stepped into his new high school. He transferred from Holmes Chapel to this new one in Oklahoma, in the US. The schooling system is different so Harry is a Freshman in high school? Whatever that means. He doesn’t understand or care really.

But he’s fifteen and walking down the hallway filled with American students. All of their accents are weird and different and Harry automatically wishes he was back at his old school with his best friends, Niall and Zayn. But Robin- his stepfather- just had to take that job here in the States and now here he is.

One thing he’s grateful for is that the school isn’t that big; only around 1,300 students. Oh! And the lockers are numbered almost the same so it takes no time at all to find his. Number 1027. He opens it on the first try and sighs as he drops his heavy bag into the bottom of it, fixing his blue sweater vest. Class doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes so he grabs an empty notebook, shuts his locker, and heads out to find a toilet. Bathroom. Whatever the heck it’s called here.

To his luck, there’s one right down the hall. He gets smiles and small waves from a few people in the hall, all of which he smiles back to. The restroom is empty, well, up until he starts washing his hands.

A boy with bright blue eyes and tousled hair comes in with a big smile. He’s a bit taller than Harry, quite skinny, and very pretty. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Harry tries not to blush when the pretty boy smiles at him, coming over to the sink next to his own, messing with his hair.

“You’re the new kid, right?” Came from those cute lips, making Harry blush even harder and snap his vision back down to his soapy hands. Pretty boy has a think British accent, surprisingly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Are you from the UK?”

“Doncaster, yup. Are you too, then?” What are the odds that somebody other than Harry would be from the UK just like him? At an American school.

Harry nodded as he turned the water off, finally glancing back up to those blue eyes. “Holmes Chapel,” he answered, drying his hands with a few paper towels.

“ ‘M Louis. Sophomore.”

“Harry. Freshman,” Harry said back quietly, picking up his notebook from the shelf by the door. He’s usually light and happy and loud, but this Louis boy is just so nice and pretty. And that’s weird because Harry’s never had thoughts about a boy that way. Has never thought a boy was pretty.

Louis turned away from the mirror, done with his hair or whatever he was doing, and looked straight into Harry’s eyes. “Don’t be a stranger, ‘kay? I was new here last year and it’s not as bad as you’d think. Just…” he sighed, Harry getting a little nervous, still standing by the door. “What I’m trying to say is, just be yourself. Nobody likes a quiet, keep-to-themselves kind of person.”

Harry nodded and forced a smile at Louis before slipping out and back into the hallway, the loud sounds and chatter engulfing him. Why did Louis just say all of that to him? It’s not like Harry was planning on being a quiet kid. Louis, with his bright eyes and pretty smile and soft voice, was imprinted on Harry’s mind. Throughout the whole rest of the day, Harry could not get Louis out. Thoughts of Louis; in each class, lunch, passing periods. He couldn’t stop thinking about him.

It wasn’t until school was out, when Harry was at his locker, that he saw Louis again. Just after he opened his locker and was going to put his paper-filled notebook away, he heard the voices.

“Hey look. It’s the new kid.” It was unfamiliar and close behind him and sounded very squeaky, and just as Harry turned around, he was pushed back into the lockers with a ‘thud’.

“Aww. Poor baby,” came another voice, a different one, and along with it came another hand, pushing his shoulder. Harry landed on the ground on his hands and knees, his papers scattering all over, and his glasses almost falling off.

When he glanced up, the first one he saw was an older boy with dark brown hair and light skin and he oddly looked like a squirrel. The second was taller with light brown hair and was wearing a snap-back. Both were laughing. But then he saw Louis, standing a little behind them with his mouth hung a bit, eyes looking like he wanted to do something.

Harry glared up at the two laughing, gathering his papers and standing back up. There goes his perfect first day. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and winced at the slight pain in the shoulder, trying to ignore the three. Even Louis. He was so nice and friendly earlier, and now he’s just standing there.

“Stupid, nerdy boy with his black glasses,” the short one muttered, flicking Harry’s cheek. “What’s your name, dork?” he sneered.

“I bet it’s something stupid. Like Jimmy or Marcel or whatever,” the other, taller one said. Louis still just stood there, his cheeks slightly red. “What do you say, Tom?” the taller one said to the squirrel boy- Tom. “Shall we call him Marcel?”

“I think we shall, Justin,” Tom said back. Harry just stood there with his eyes on the ground, wishing they would all go away. “Hey, _Marcel_. What’s wrong? You gonna go cry to your Mommy now?” Tom mocked, pushing Harry back against the lockers again, Justin just laughing.

“Guys, let’s go. My Mum’s waiting for us,” Louis finally said from behind the two mean boys. Harry could see the sadness and apology in his eyes, though he just looked away.

“See you around, Marcel,” Justin said. Justin and Tom were both laughing as they walked away. Louis glanced back at Harry, who just glared at him, closed his locker, and walked the other way.

And that’s how he got the name Marcel. All throughout his high school career he was called Marcel. Even his teachers called him that, though they knew his real name. Kids laughed at him and made fun of him for being too smart and for wearing glasses and sweater vests. He’d get pushed everyday and he’d get weekly beatings from Tom and Justin and some other kid he thinks the name is Brice.

All throughout Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year. He never spoke to anybody, not the kids, not the teachers, and barely ever to his family. Always kept to himself, and he lied to his Mum and Dad about all those bruises. ( _‘S Just from gym class, Mum. Don’t fret._ )

The worst part, well the two most terrible parts about all of this? Is that he lost contact with Niall and Zayn so he could never talk to them. And the fact that Louis knew his real name, probably still does. He knew Harry’s real name, yet he still calls Harry by Marcel, and even though he doesn’t make fun of Harry or beat him, he still isn’t nice. Louis would just sit off to the side and watch everything, even chuckle sometimes.

He was called gay and a man whore. Nerd, dork, hobknocker (Lord knows how people found out what that word is), piece of shit. The worst was faggot. Yes, he’s gay. But that word still hurt.

Which is why, when he turned eighteen he moved to London; back to his home country. No matter how much his parents protested. He was eighteen, old enough to do whatever he wanted and make his own decisions. He found a job as a desk secretary at a tattoo/piercing parlour, got his own studio flat, and finished school, all before he turned nineteen.

Harry was accepted to a small University in London that worked well with his schedule and he couldn’t be happier (Even if his life wasn’t the greatest). Nobody judged him or beat him. No, he didn’t have any friends, but he had a job, and was working on getting his degree, and his own flat. All throughout UNI, he changed. Gone were his glasses and sweater vests, replaced with crazy coloured contacts and v-neck tees with skinny jeans.

He sized up to 00 gauged, had a lip piercing, and plenty of tattoos across his chest and arms. Every weekend, he’d go out to that gay club down the street and brought home a new guy every time, kicking him out the next morning after collecting what he earned (Because having two jobs brings in more and he’s okay with his night job).

Yeah. Harry has changed quite a bit. He curses, and gets new tattoos more often than not, and he sells his body for extra money; but he’s happy with his life. At twenty-one years of age, Harry couldn’t help but think his life was as good as it’s ever gonna get. Oh, but was he wrong…

 

 

 

**Part One**

“Ouch!” I hissed, quickly pulling my hand away from my face. My purple contacts was being a big pain in the arse tonight, well more like the right one. So I reached down and grabbed my contact solution, soaking the contact with it. It went in easier this time, me blinking a few times as I adjusted. I could see more clearly now and gazed at myself in the mirror.

These bright purple contacts were on sale and I just couldn’t pass them up. I have red ones, yellow, orange and yellow swirled, white ones, black out ones, and plain clear ones, but never purple. It was a change. I got tipped big last night so I bought some a new outfit to match the contacts. Looking at myself in the mirror, I deemed myself hotter than ever. With the new boots, tight black shorts with a yellow belt, black tie, and a yellow fedora. The yellow brought out the purple in my eyes just like I was hoping it would.

Just as Nick peeked in my dressing, telling me I was on in two, I was lathering up my body with sparkly lotion. “Damn,” Nick muttered, winking at me as he still stood in the doorway.

“Shut up, Nick,” I muttered, checking myself in the mirror once more before following him out. “What’s the song tonight?” I asked. The arm Nick draped over my shoulders I tried to not shake off, but I didn’t want to seem mean. (Me and him have hooked up a few times and he absolutely adores me, but I’m just not interested. He’s not really my friend, though. More like my boss and fuck buddy.)

“Stay The Night. By Zedd?”

“I know what song it is,” I said in a ‘duh’ tone, rolling my eyes at him one more time before pulling the trench coat on and stepping up on the stage behind the curtain.

Nick tugged on the edge of the black coat, saying my name so I looked down at him, but had to lean down when he pulled on my arm. He leaned in real close, right next to my ear and whispered: “Don’t strain yourself to much. I plan on taking you home tonight if nobody else does.” He pushed me back up, winking, then waved to the lights man to indicate I was ready. And just the thought made me shudder. I may not have feelings for him, but he’s still a good fuck.

Quickly, I turned so my back was to the curtain, and then the music started, the curtain slowly opening. The crowd seemed to go wild when I turned around and stepped forward. Time to start tonight’s show, I thought to myself as I started swaying my hips back and forth against the pole.

-

I jumped down from the stage, sweaty and tired, but then there was a Nick and a Katy a few other people who worked here hugging me and congratulating me because that was (apparently) the best show I’ve down yet.

“You were amazing!” Katy exclaimed after everybody walked away. Her and Nick being the last ones walking with me.

“Thank you, Kat,” I said, chuckling as she pecked my cheek. “Do I have any requests yet?” I asked.

“Only two, babe,” Nick said. “Oh. Katy, you go on in a few so be ready.”

“Okay,” she said happily, patting my back and skipping away. I may be gay, but damn she is pretty. If I were to be with any girl on the face of this planet, it would be her.

I opened the door to my dressing room and fell down on the couch, internally groaning when I heard Nick was still there. I love him to death, my best friend he is, but he can get clingy sometimes. “You should keep those one tonight,” he whispered right next to my ear, his hand traveling down my back slowly. “Those purple things. Hot as hell.”

A chuckle slipped from my lips as I turned my head to look up at him, staring straight into his eyes. “I never said I was coming over tonight,” I teased. “You never know if somebody else wants me.”

Nick groaned, but I could see the deep spark of lust run through those eyes as I turned over, the hand he had on my back now on my sweaty stomach. “Harry. I don’t understand why you still do that.” He glanced up at the closed door, then back to me. “You get enough to support yourself and a family of four from this and that secretary job you have. And you said yourself-” Here he goes again; he hates what I do after here at the strip club. Not that I care. “You got a big tip last night. Can’t you put it off for at least one night?”

“Nick.” I sat up, clicking my tongue.. I leaned in real close, right in front of his face; our noses touching and I was staring straight in his eyes. One of my hands came up and rested on the inside of his thigh, squeezing at I slowly trailed it upupup as I spoke. “Maybe I’m saving up for something. And I promise,” I lowered my voice to just above a whisper, smiling deviously. “If I have nobody tonight, I’ll come over. Just for you and-” I placed my hand right over his crotch, pushing down and palming him hard. “Your little friend.”

And then I stood up and swung my hips more than usual as I bragged my red mask and walked out. Glancing back before I was out, I laughed when I saw Nick staring at me, his mouth hung, eyes filled with desire and obvious tent in his skinnys.

“Good luck sexy!” I called out to Katy who was just about to walk out on stage, winking at her while I put my red mask on. (I always wear a mask when I give private shows.) She smiled at me and then was walking out so I continued on, turning down the hall of separate rooms, going down to the end door that was marked with a cursive _H_ in bright pink.

A water bottle was sitting on the stool next to the door with a note from Katy saying good luck and I mentally thanked her as I opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark with a soft green glow, soft music playing in the background. The man was already sitting the designated chair, I could tell from the whistle I heard, but I kept my back to him, going to the radio to turn it to the next track: A louder, more upbeat song.

And when I turned around, I gasped, ripping off the mask and running the blond boy sitting there, pulling him up for a hug. “What the hell are you doing here Niall?!” I cried out. When I pulled away, I stared into his familiar eyes, running over to turn the lights on.

“Thought I’d come visit,” he said. Niall’s my second cousin, by marriage, and I never get to see him because he live in Ireland. Hints: his thick Irish accent. “And damn, I wasn’t expecting to see you in a sexy outfit.”

“That’s just weird,” I said, chuckling when he just shrugged. Pulling him to sit down on the couch next to me. “How’s life?”

“It’s going,” he said, pulling out his phone and showing me the background. “ “s my new puppy.”

“It’s cute,” I said. A small Siberian Husky with one blue eye and one yellow.

“How come I don’t hear music in there?!” I heard from outside the door, the voice obviously matching up to be none other than Nick. “You better not be fucking anybody in there!”

“Oh yeah!” I moaned loudly, hitting my hand against the wall. “Definitely fucking my cousin. Fuck yeah!” I moaned again, then both Niall and me started to laugh when Nick threw open the door, a serious (and jealous) look on his face. “Because I would fuck anybody in here,” I scoffed after I calmed down a bit. “Do you really think I’d do that?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Nick muttered, walking in a bit more. I ignored his comment because yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time, but the guy was fit okay? “Ah. Niall. Nice to see you again.” They met the last time Niall visited.

“Yeah. Great actually. Got to see your jealous face,” he played, making me chuckle.

Nick just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking to me. “You know you’ll have to kick him out, right? You have somebody else waiting for you,” Nick stated.

“Oh they can wait a few minutes,” I said, waving him off. “So why’d you come to London?” I turned to Niall.

Niall went into explain how he came to visit his brother originally and was leaving the next morning so he thought he’d stop by and say hi real quick. I glanced back up at Nick who was (not so subtly) staring at me with longing eyes, but then what Niall said next, snapped me back. “I’m actually moving here next week.”

“What?” I said. “No way.”

“Yes way,” he imitated, me rolling my eyes. “Yeah, my brother said I could stay with him until I found my own job and place. Mum and Dad wasn’t too thrilled to hear but oh well.”

“What? No. You should come stay with me. It gets lonely sometimes and I have an extra bedroom,” I finished. I felt the couch dip beside me and hand on my back, slowly rubbing up and down, a sighed. Nick. He seriously has an obsession with me or something and it’s kind of annoying, but I deal with it. (At least someone cares for me.)

“I can’t do that, Harry. -”

But I interrupted. “Niall, like Nick said ealier, even though you weren’t here, I bring in enough to support a family of four. I think I could take care of you for at least a little while until you find a job and place. Even if just for a little while.”

“But-”

“Your brother is married and has a newborn. It’d probably easier on them if you stayed with someone else…”

After a few second, he sighed and said: “I guess I could call him and tell him not to worry about cleaning up their guest room.”

“Good,” I said. “Now go because no matter how much I want to sit here and talk with you, I have another person waiting on me. Come on.” I stood and pulled Niall in one last hug before pushing him out of the room and turning back to see Nick still sitting on the couch. I bent down and picked my mask back up, putting it on and dragging Nick out also. “You have to go too,” I said. “Bring the next guy in.”

-

That night was filled with wondering around the club a bit, looking for somebody to bring home. But I had no such luck and (halfheartedly) went to find Nick. And the next morning, I may have taken Nick home before having to go to class, chuckling as I watched him limp up to his house.

-

“I actually cleaned up a little,” I said as I showed Niall around my flat. “Yours is the one on the right,” I said when I pointed to the hall.

“Okay,” he said, walking down the hall and to his room. I plopped down on the couch and pulled my phone out, going on Tumblr to see my favourite blog uploaded. (Okay, so I might have a slight _thing_ for… gay porn blogs… And gay smutty one shot blogs. No big deal, I’m just a typical horny male, okay?)

And fuck, the new gif they uploaded…

I quickly locked my phone and pocketed when I heard Niall walked back out to the living room. “Comfortable bed in there,” he said, me quickly agreeing. “I’m hungry thought. Taco Bell? My treat,” he offered, so I jumped up an followed him to the door, knowing that him living here would change quite a few things. For the better definitely.

And thank god tonight’s my night off. I can come back home and sleep and sleep and sleep. So long as Niall stays quiet.

**-**

_Harry: is there any possible way I could have the flat to myself for a few hours??_

_Niall: .._

_Niall: I hate you. Just thought I’d let you know that_

_Harry: THANKYOUTHANKYOU! I LOVE YOU TOO! BEST BREAKFAST JUST FOR YOU TOMORROW! PLEASSEE??_

_Niall: Chocolate chip pancakes with homemade sausage balls and fresh no fat milk_

_Niall: I’m coming back home at eleven so you better be done by then_

_Harry: Of course! You’re the best(:_

 

-

“They didn’t have no fat regular milk so I got no fat chocolate milk…” I said slowly, placing Niall’s plate and glass in front of him. I got a big tip again last night and even if I hadn’t, I still would’ve made Niall his favourite breakfast. I stick to my word.

“That’s fine. Thank you,” Niall said, already stuffing his face. I swear, he eats enough for two sumo wrestlers, but at least he pays for half the groceries. Within the two weeks he’s been here, He’s already found a temporary job at the café down the street, and he’s already been accepted to the online UNI for London. That boy just has this charm that everybody seems to love.

“Do you work tonight?” Niall asked about half way through eating, while I was making my tea.

“Yeah,” I said back quietly. I feel so bad every time he asks me that because I know he gets lonely here at the flat. “But I’m coming home at normal time. Got a big tip last night.”

When I turned around, Niall was staring up at me and I was about to ask why he was looking at me like that, but then he cracked a grin, a hopeful grin, and asked: “So I won’t be alone tonight?”

I swear. He is such a cupcake and I sometimes want to ruffle his hair and rub his tummy, but that would be weird, wouldn’t it? I’m such a weird person. “Yes,” I said, taking a sip of my hot tea. “And I was thinking we could go out shopping before I go in, and then we could-”

“Go eat at Nandos?” Niall’s face lit up and I just smiled. Is it weird how cute and adorable he is, yet he’s living with me… Oh well. “I’m taking that smile as a yes because I have not been to the Nandos here in London yet and you are taking me,” he ordered, waving his fork at me.

Rolling my eyes, I pinched his cheek as I walked by. “Yes that’s a yes. Hurry up and eat. Wanna get to the mall before it gets busy!” I called out to him from where I was in the hallway. Once in my bedroom, I shut my door tight and flopped down on my bed.

Two tweets from my favourite… Don’t judge me for following my favourite porn star, okay? He’s cute and actually a really cool person. Tumblr was also updated and it took all I had to not to moan because _why the heck do they have to put the most amazing gifs up!?_ It’s not okay that they do that.

Quickly, I locked my phone and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Niall’s call of protest because he was about to use it. Oh well; I need a shower.

Once done, I walked into my closet and looked around. “Can I look like a freak?!” I called out, knowing Niall had heard me from the bathroom. “Or do you want me looking somewhat normal? Don’t want to embarrass you or anything.”

“The crazy contacts are a no!” he called back.

“ ‘Kay!” I said, quickly picking out a plain black pair of skinnys and one of my band tees. No point in dressing crazy if I can’t wear contacts to match. I pulled on my favourite, old and beat up converse and walked to my dresser, pulling out the little black box I keep my piercings in. I’m still wearing these; can’t risk my lip closing up. It was just done a month ago. I picked out a plain blue stud for my lip but decided to go with the clear plugs.

After making sure my curls weren’t too tangly, I grabbed one of my jackets and made my way out the living room, pocketing my phone and plopping on the couch to wait for Niall. It was only a few minutes later that he walked out, wearing what must have been the funniest shirt I have ever seen, for him anyways.

“Madonna? Really Niall?” I asked, standing up to get a better look at it. It had her face on the front, and when I turned him around, it had her name in big red letters across the back.

“You have no room to judge, Mr. -“ It took him a second, but he eventually read the crazy lettering on my own shirt. “Mr. Memphis Mayfire.”

“Touché,” I replied, ruffling his hair and pulling him out the door.

The car ride there was quite boring. Niall kept trying to switch the station to some mainstream station, me turning it back because I rarely listen to that kind of music. It sickens me. But we eventually settled on plugging his phone in and turning on a Beetles station on his Pandora (The one band we can actually agree on.)

“We’re going to American Eagle first,” Niall said as we were walking into the big shopping mall.

“Ugh!” I groaned. “Why? You should know by now that I hate all those preppy clothing stores.”

“Because I want to and if you don’t come with me than I am not leaving the flat at all for the next month.” I gave him a ‘really?” look and he just shrugged, patting my arm before walking down the large open hall, probably in search for that store he wanted. I just trailed behind slowly, whining when he pulled me to walk with him again. (“I can’t help it, Ni. That was one of my favourite stores!” “I don’t care, we’re going to American Eagle first.”)

And so, I ended up buying him a new pair of jeans and a new jacket there at American Eagle (God forbid, I hated it!) But Niall seemed to be happy because I also let him drag me to some other store (Aeropostale, was it?) and I helped him pick out some new shoes (Only because he begged me to.)

And after, I made him come to all the stores with me that I wanted, even though he said they kind of creep him out. Oh well. Hot Topic and Spencers (And sometimes even Pacsun) are my favourite places. The only things I ended up getting were a new belt (Pierce The Veil) and a new lip stud. It was also blue, but when turned different ways in a black light it turned yellow or some orangish colour and it was amazing.

“Nick called you,” Niall said to me when I got back to our table in the food court after using the restroom.

Apparently I left my phone at the table; thank heavens nobody knows the lock. After sitting back down and taking a couple of bites of whatever it was Niall got me for lunch, I called Nick back. I really didn’t want to because he has a tendency to ramble, but oh well. Maybe it’s for work. “Hello?” I said after I heard the line being picked up. “Nick?”

“Oh, yes, Harry. It’s Nick.”

“You called me?” I said, instead of the stupid comeback I was going to say.

“Yes. I got a call today and somebody requested you for the whole night. Well, not really just the whole night. Just for the few hours. You’ll still getting off at the usual time. -“

“Nick,” I interrupted, rolling my eyes. “I understand, okay? Did you get somebody to fill in for me onstage?”

“Yeah. The new guy said he’d do it.”

“Malik?”

“Yeah. Him. He-”

“I have to go. Bye,” I said as cheerfully as I could before hanging up on him. I knew he was going to start talking nonstop and I had to stop that early. Groaning, I tugged on my curls shut I eyes tight. It’s not that being assigned to one person for a full three hours is bad, I would just rather be up on stage, instead of in that back room. The room that is separate from everything else, sound proof, with a huge bed and… It’s not always the best.

But I live with it. “You okay?” Niall asked, concern laced in his eyes.

“Eh,” I answered slowly.

A long while later, after I had been at work for a little while, I was just about to go in my room when Katy walked up to me.

“Have fun,” she said. She gave me a side hug before I was about to go wait in the dreaded room, and I guess she could tell I wasn’t in the best of moods because she stopped me, turning me to face her. “What’s wrong?” Her American accent was so pretty, I could probably listen to it forever.

I shrugged, pulling my mask on over my face. “Was just hoping I’d get to go on tonight.”

“You’ll be fine,” she said. It was a weird thing to say in a situation like this, but it was still comforting and I was actually feeling kind of better.

“Thanks, Kat,” I said, smiling at her once more before disappearing in the room.

Oh how I hate this room. The last person, well the last few people who requested me… let’s just say I didn’t get into a fight like I had told everybody else. Some guys can be rude and rough. (Even though I didn’t bottom. I’ve never bottomed; those guys just liked to throw me around like a ragdoll, but they paid a lot so.)

The lights were dim, bed made, and the music was on, but I went and turned it off. No point in having music play if all that’s gonna happen is-

My thought was cut off though, because I heard the door opening behind me and when I turned around, well. That must be who wanted me. He had the dark purple mask on that I make all my private clients wear, but I could tell he was quite short. Feathery hair, descent biceps and thighs, and he had really tan skin. Well, he doesn’t seem like the type to be dominant.

“Um,” he started awkwardly. His voice was quiet, but I could still tell it was a very pretty voice. “H-Hi?”

I groaned, walking closer to him. “Don’t be so awkward or this is going to suck for the both of us,” I said. Once I was close enough, my hand reached out and trailed across his collarbone; so smooth and clean. When he shuddered, I chuckled. “Nervous?”

But when I looked back up, and our eyes met, I gasped and stumbled backwards a bit, luckily catching myself on the bedpost. Those eyes. My God, they’re the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. SO bright, and full of wonder and so, so beautiful. And not only that, but. They’re so familiar. I know I’ve seen those eyes somewhere. I just can’t remember where. Where…

“What… What’s wrong?” The boy asked, his voice overtaking the sound of insecurity and worry.

“Nothing,” I said quickly, standing up straight and fixing my shirt. “Just. Your eyes look really familiar. Nothing really. Now…” When I reached up to run my fingers through his hair, I heard his breath falter so I looked down to see him staring in my eyes. “What?” I asked, pulling my hand away.

“What’s your name?” he asked quietly.

I hummed, falling back to sit on the bed, pulling him to sit next to me. “I don’t usually give out my name to strangers,” I whispered, leaning in real close. “But, most people are okay with that.”

“So… You’re not gonna tell me?” He sounded more worried than anything now, so I grabbed him by his hips and pulled him over to where he was sitting on my lap, straddling my waist. His face was really close to mine.

“Only if you tell me yours first,” I said, smirking as I rolled us over. (I really didn’t want to do this at first, but this boy is really pretty, and that ass that I barely got a glimpse of… )

“I-I…” he stuttered. To sooth him, I dipped my head down into his neck and nosed along his soft skin, smiling when he shuddered. It was when I started nipping at his neck and collarbone, making my way up so I could nibble on his ear, that he finally spoke. “Louis.”

And if that name was ever okay with me. Just name itself brought back so many memories, so many images from back in school came flooding through my head. And then, after I had sat back up, I looked down to see Louis staring up at me, still looking worried with those eyes… As if Louis himself had said out loud that it was him, _the_ Louis, it all clicked in my head.

I jumped up and took a few long steps away. So much stuff was going on; every memory from high school, every memory of being beat and picked on, every name I was called, every time that was happening and remembering seeing Louis standing in the background. So many emotions were swimming around inside me; anger, hate, sorrow, pain, need.

“Harry.”

When I heard him say my name, though, my head snapped up in his direction, and the one emotion I was trying so hard to repress seemed to bubble up and burst inside me because suddenly, I was standing right in front of Louis, glaring at him. “You fucking prick!” I yelled. I kept my hands to my sides, fisted.

“I-”

“No!” I cut him off, walking backwards until I ran into the wall, the door next to me. “Don’t fucking talk to me. Don’t ever fucking touch me!” I screamed at him, yanking the door open and stumbling out. Nick was running down the hall but I ignored his questions. “Just. I’m leaving,” I tried to say as calmly as I could, storming away from a confused looking Nick.

I didn’t stop until I was all the way to my dressing room, locking the door and falling down on the floor. I could feel the tears welling up and it was getting harder to breath, but instead of getting my inhaler out of my bag, I just curled up into a ball and let the tears fall, silently of course.

But the crying wasn’t for long because I knew Nick had a key to my room and he would come in sooner or later so I quickly got dressed and wiped my face off, making myself look as presentable as I could before grabbing my bag and leaving.

I didn’t stop to say bye to Katy like I usually did, or to tease the new Malik kid; no, I just kept going until I made it outside. The fresh air was soothing, but I knew I wouldn’t be okay until I was as far away from here as possible.

And if that meant getting Niall and aimlessly driving on an empty highway until the wee hours in the morning, having to carry Niall in and lay him down in his bed because he fell asleep in the car, then who cares. The driving helped me calm down and even though I wouldn’t talk at all (except for when I was ordering food for Niall in a Nandos driveway) he knew to leave me alone.

But I wasn’t able to calm my thoughts until I was snuggled under my favourite quilt, the one my grandmum made for me before she died. Even then, it was only for a few minutes before I started crying again, not caring that my brand new pillow was getting soaked. It felt nice to finally be able to cry. Cry for myself, cry for everybody in the world who was hurting. To just cry.

-

“Harry?”

I woke to the sound of my name, and a hand rubbing softly at my back. My limbs were stiff and ached and cracked when I stretched, yawning. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was nothing because my window was open and sunlight was streaming in right in my face. Groaning, I rolled over onto my back, facing up and rubbing my eyes.

“Morning,” I heard again, immediately recognizing it to be Niall. When I glanced over, I found him sitting on my bed beside me. He looked tired still, like he could fall asleep any moment, yet his eyes still looked bright.

“Hey,” I said groggily, grimacing at the sound of my terrible morning voice. It was too low and scratchy.

The sunlight streaming through my open window was now on my chest, warning me up. I looked down to see each of my tattoos looking darker in the light. It felt nice.

“How are you feeling?” Niall asked quietly, his hand coming up to feel my forehead.

“I’m fine,” I said, pushing his hand away with a roll of my eyes. “Why are you acting all Mother-like?” I asked, not used to the way he was acting. It was usually I who took care of him and worried for him.

Niall shrugged. He looked up out of the window as he spoke, obviously not wanting to make me mad or anything. “You just… seemed really upset yesterday. Was kind of worried about my favourite cousin.” He glance back down with a worried smile, ruffling my hair a bit.

And, yeah. I was upset last night. More than upset, really. I was pissed and hurt and I really just wanted to break something.

But, I couldn’t let Niall worry about me. (His Mum called me last week and made me promise that I would take care of him.) Not only that, but I hate when people worry about me. “I’m okay. Just had a stressful day at work yesterday.”

“You were only there for a little over half an hour,” he said.

“Niall, I’m fine now. Really,” I insisted, sitting up and stretching again. I really did feel better this morning. “Want me to make breakfast? Or I can take you out to Nandos. They have good breakfast.”

Niall still looked like he didn’t believe me, but his face lit up when I mentioned Nandos so I took that as a yes, dragging myself out of bed and to my closet. After pulling on some okay clothes and turned back to Niall. “Well? Am I driving you to Nandos or are you just going to sit there?”

-

“So Mum called the other day, again!” Niall groaned out.

“Chew with your mouth closed,” I said, handing him a napkin. He doesn’t have the best of manners, but then again, who does? I know I don’t. “And she’s just being a Mum. They worry y’know.”

I snapped my fingers at him a few times before he was going to talk, though, and he groaned and made a show of chewing and swallowing his food before speaking. “It’s still annoying. I’m an adult. She needs to-”

“She needs to be your Mother,” I said, both of us knowing I had a point.

“Harry Styles?”

I looked up to see the cute new kid, Malik is his last name. He’s pretty good too, that black and red hair, along with his perfect skin glows perfectly in the lights they use up on stage sometimes. His jaw is pretty amazing to. “Malik,” I said with a smile, patting the table. “Come sit with us.”

As he was getting a chair, I looked back at Niall to see he was giving me a weird look. “This’ the new kid up at work. The one I was telling you about?”

“Oh,” Niall said smiling at… Well I actually only know his last name.

“Hi, I’m Zayn,” Malik said cheerfully, holding a hand out for Niall to shake. So, Zayn Malik. Huh. He even has a nice name. He looked back at me, nodding his head towards Niall. “This your boyfriend?” he asked.

I busted up laughing, Niall joining in, and after I’d calmed down, I saw Zayn was looking at me, looking confused. “Niall’s my cousin,” I explained with a smile, rolling my eyes when Zayn started apologizing.

“It’s okay,” Niall said to him, waving his hand. “It happens.”

“I still feel bad though,” Zayn said.

“Zayn,” I said, placing one of my hands on his arm. “It’s happened before. Don’t feel bad, okay? And thank you for covering for me last night.”

Zayn smiled, pulling his phone out so I looked at Niall. “Yeah. This is the new kid-”

“I’m not a kid,” Zayn interrupted me, still staring down at his phone.

I was going to talk to Niall some more, but he was stuffing his face again, of which I only laughed at, looking back at my own food. It did look good, and I was about to start eating, but-

“Hey Harry?” Zayn said, looking up at me. “Nick asked me if you’re okay.”

Both Niall and I groaned. “Tell him I’m fine,” I said, though I was smiling. Nick. God, he’s such a worrier. When I looked at Niall, I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me, because he too was smiling but he rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Not three minutes later, after Zayn had ordered his own food and we were all exchanging small talk as we ate, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I immediately knew who it was. He was bound to text sooner or later.

 

_Nick: You’re still coming in later, right?_

 

I just groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

“What do you think about a double show?”

I looked up to see Nick sitting at my desk and rolled my eyes. I didn’t hear him come in but it didn’t bother me. I’ve only been sitting here, on my phone waiting until it was close to time for me to go up. “What do you mean?” I asked, locking my phone and setting in on the arm of the couch.

When I looked back up, Nick was facing the mirror and looking at me through it. “A double show. I was thinking you and Malik could maybe do one. Could make more money you know.”

I’ve never done a double show before. And it did sound kind of interesting. Especially if it was going to be with Zayn. I’ve been hanging around him more and more since me and Niall ran into him at Nandos those three weeks or so ago. “Sounds like it could be fun. As long as we don’t have to fuck up on stage or anything.”

“No. Not at all,” Nick said immediately, coming over to sit on the couch next to me. “That’s against the policy. No, you’ll just be going up and dancing.” I knew it was against the policy, knew we weren’t allowed to actually show any over our genitals on stage. Messing with Nick is fun though, and seeing him get all jealous and flustered, so much fun.

“Okay,” I said with a shrug. “Give us a week. I’ll have him come over and we can practice or something. That should give you enough time to put it up on the website and the board outside, right?”

“Sure. I-”

“Hey. Only a few minutes now,” Katy said, poking her head in the door. “Get ready Styles.”

“Fine,” I said with a roll of my eyes, knowing Katy knew that I was playing. After she went back out, I stood up and pulled Nick with me, pushing him towards the door. “Quit staring at my arse and go so I can get ready. You’ll have plenty of time to do that when I’m up there.”

I could see it on Nick’s face that he was going to protest about what I said, but I only turned his around and pinched his bum while pushing him out. “Go,” I said.

Shutting the door, I went back to the desk and made sure my hair looked okay, along with making sure my contacts, outfit, and lip stud didn’t clash. Then, I grabbed my bottle of sparkly lotion and went to my couch, sitting down and popping it open. First was my arms and chest and neck, basically all the visible skin above my waist. Then I went on to do my legs, since I was wearing shorts.

Just as I put the bottle of lotion away and checked in the mirror to make sure I had it all rubbed in, the door opened and in came Nick. “You’re up now,” Nick said to me, pointing out the door behind him.

“Alright, hey,” I said, stepping over to him. “Did I get it all rubbed in on my back?” I turned so my back was facing him, and I almost instantly felt his hand on my upper back.

“I’ve got it,” he said. After a moment or two, he said: “Alright. You’re god. Now get out there.”

“Thanks,” I said, my hand resting on his head and tugging his hair a little. I tried not to laugh when he let out a strangled groan. “What’s tonight’s song?” I asked.

Nick looked up at me, shaking my hand off with a glare. “ _Dreamer_. By _The Artifact_. Some new song that was picked. It’s all slow and instrumental and though.

“What? Did you tell them that I like fast songs?”

“I did. But it was that or some country song and I know you don’t like dancing to country so. Good luck though,” he said, bumping his shoulder with mine right before I grabbed my silk robe and mask and walked up on stage behind the curtain.

I smiled down at him, but my middle finger immediately came out when I caught him staring at my legs. “Maybe later,” he teased, of which I only scoffed to and turned to face the curtain.

I left the dark red silky robe open, though, smiling because I remembered to wear the right shorts with it this time, and then the music was starting and well. Slow, and different, and it sounded like some song that would be in The Lord Of The Rings or something. Like, I found it a little weird that our sound guy, who knew me well enough, would make me dance to this song.

But, oh well. After I slipped the mask on, I was slowly stepping out and I was glad I could still hear the music over the loud people, and soon enough, I was out to the chair sat in the middle of the stage. It wasn’t long before I was throwing the robe out into the audience. (My audiences aren’t that big, but they aren’t small either and they mainly consist of older men in suits, very few girls, and young barely legal boys who were afraid of their sexuality. Eh, that’s what Katy says all the time, since she’s also a waitress.)

As I was dancing, I remembered a conversation I had with Zayn a while back about the club he worked at before. He told me about something one of the other dancers did and I was suddenly very intrigued to try it. It wasn’t like I would get in trouble or anything; their wasn’t no rule against it.

Quickly, I looked out into the crowd, and stepped down (still singing my hips) as I walked through the people. I did have hands on me sometimes, but nowhere inappropriate. My stomach, thigh, back (though that hand that was on my back was quite low, I didn’t care.)

I was surprised when I found who had the robe, but I had to keep my act up or otherwise my paycheque would be lower. And I promised Niall we’d go see the new Superman movie. Guess I’ll just have to live with it. Slowly, I approached the man who was holding my robe and bent down and said: “You gonna give that back?”

Only the few people who were close by could hear me, but that was okay because I was still getting cheers from a lot of people. When I looked into those stupidly beautiful blue eyes, they were wide and bright; I only smiled and took his hand, bringing him up to the front and on stage, making him sit on the chair. Everybody seemed to grow louder at that, which made me smile. I had no idea people would love this so much.

Circling the chair, I stopped behind it and leaned down to his ear, my hand sliding down Louis’ chest until they stopped right on the tops of his thighs. “Why did you o fall people have to catch that?” I whispered, knowing nobody else could hear me.

He turned and looked up at me, clearly about to speak, but I shushed him and came back around to the front, crawling up in his lap and moving my hips along with the slow beat. “I still hate you, y’know. Only doing this because I needed the robe back and I have to put on a good show.” Again, it was only a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

Not being able to look at his face anymore, I turned around and continued dancing right in front of him, winking and smiling at the audience. After a while, when I started grinding down into him (only for show) I could feel him hardening and a rude chuckle left my lips, as I started grinding down harder. I was still facing away from him, and the song was coming to an end (I hoped), so I slowly turned back around, glad that the chair was a little wider so I could fit my knees on either side of Louis’ thighs.

Instead of actually coming down and dancing _on_ his lap, I was up on my knees, moving my hips along with the music, and when I looked down, I rolled my eyes when I saw Louis staring right in front of him. He’s always been on the short side, and I’ve always been tall, and well, yeah. My crotch was right in front of his face.

His mouth was agape just a bit, the robe still in his lap, while his hands seemed to somehow make their way to the backs of my knees as I slowed with the music. And, for the hell of it because I knew it would drive the crowd mad and would make Nick jealous, on the last note, I leaned forward just enough to skim my cock over Louis’ chin. And then the music was over, and I was grabbing the robe and saying: “Get off my fucking stage!” right in Louis’ ear, but only loud enough for him to hear. He was scrambling to go down the steps and I watched him hobble over to the bathroom.

A laugh sounded from my lips as I watched him as I was picking up all the bills that were thrown up on stage. He deserves making a fool of himself, trying to run to the bathroom while trying to hide that massive boner I gave him. Like I cared. I waved once more, blowing a kiss to no one in general, then made my way back to the back.

And there was Zayn and Katy congratulating me, along with Nick who looked pissed off. “That was amazing,” Zayn said, giving me a side hug. “God I swear you did that way better than Kris.”

“he’s right. Whoever that guy was sure is lucky.”

If only she knew... “Thanks guys, thanks. Now who’s Kris?” I asked Zayn, smiling at Nick as we walked passed him. Katy was walking away after smiling at me again.

“The guy I told you about who did that. At my old job.”

“Ah. Yes. Now I remember. I wasn’t going to do that. It was just the song and I had my robe with me... Thought I’d try it out.” I shrugged, smiling again when Zayn started talking about how I was so much better and blah blah blah.

As we were walking back to my dressing room, I heard my familiar Irish voiced cousin’s voice, and turned to see him trying to get in the back, but Paul wouldn’t let him. “Hold on,” I said to Zayn, running over to where Paul was blocking the doorway to come in the back. “Paul!” I said draping my arm over his shoulders and planting a messy kiss on his cheek. He ew’d and wiped it off. “Come on Pauly, let Niall come back here. Please?!”

I batted my eyes at him, and told him I’d kiss him again if he didn’t and he only rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Get off me Harry, You know I’m straight. Fine, you can come back here.”

Paul moved to the side and let Niall passed as I kissed Paul again on the cheek, just to piss him off. “Sure you’re straight. That’s why you work at a mainly gay strip club. Sure, sure.” I was pushed away, laughin, but Niall was there to make sure I didn’t fall. “What’re you doin’ here Nialler?” I asked after I stopped laughing, as we walked back over to where Zayn was only smiling at us.

“You’re getting off now. Thought I’d come pick you up and take you to Nandos or something.”

“So _I_ could take _you_ to Nandos?” I said, plopping down on the couch in my dressing room. “We all know that’s what you meant, since I will most likely be paying.”

Niall only looked at me with his big puppy eyes, sitting on the couch between me and Zayn, practically on us since it was more a loveseat than a couch. “I guess!” I sighed, pushing Niall away, laughing with he fell head-first into Zayn’s crotch. “Niall!” I squealed as he pushed back up and glared at me, Zayn only laughing. “Don’t be giving out head while the door is open.”

“Oh fuck off,” Niall muttered, scrambling to sit in my spot at I stood up.

“Oh, I’m sure Zayn wouldn’t mind,” I said, smiling when Zayn laughed again. But I snickering when Zayn started going on about the different things Niall needs to do if he wants to give head. Niall only sat there and ew’d a bunch, kicking Zayn and trying to get him to stop, as I stood there and pulled out all the money thrown at me on stage. I hate carrying it around so I usually stuff in my shorts, not too weird I hope.

After sitting at my dresser/mirror/whatevertheheckit’scalled thing, I laid out all the money and started counting it, pitching in on the conversation Zayn and Niall were having. “Still taking about blowjobs, huh?” I asked.

“Niall here thinks getting deep throated is way better-”

“Than what?” I cut in, looking at Niall in the mirror.

“Than technique. It’s all about the technique. I mean, yeah, deep-throating is fun, giving and getting-”

“But most times I’ve not been deep-throated it sucked.”

“So? It...” I drown them out again, shaking my head as I finished counting. Wow, £47. That’s more in tips than I’ve ever gotten on stage.

I turned around, about to tell Zayn he should come with us too, but- “What the hell are you talking about?” I looked up to see Nick standing in the doorway, staring at Niall and Zayn with a weird look.

“Blowjobs,” Zayn said, clearly not caring how weird it was. He’s a pretty cool person. “Niall-”

“No it’s fine. I don’t need to know,” Nick said, putting his hands up. He looked at me then back. “Can I talk to Harry alone for a second?”

Zayn and Niall both looked at me with that look (the he-is-definitely-going-to-ask-you-to-fuck-him-later look) and I only rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. “Leave. I’ll be out in a second and Zayn you are coming to Nandos with us. No choice.”

“Okay,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, going back to his conversation as they walked out.

“Wait for me in the car,” I called out to Niall, getting a thumbs up. They shut the door behind them, and then Nick was walking over to me. “What’s up, babe?” I asked, smirking as I pinched his left nipple through his shirt.

Nick pushed my hand away and he actually looked serious, so I sat up and turned serious too. “What was that out there?” he asked, pointing in the general direction of the stage. “I’m not even sure that’s allowed. I could get in trouble for that, y’know.”

“Oh calm down,” I said, pulling out the workers handbook from the top drawer and handing it to him, open to the _Not Allowed_ section. “It doesn’t say anywhere in here that I can’t bring somebody from the audience on stage. And, I got more money from it. No harm, right? And if whoever the head macho Grande owner whoever he is tries to get on to you for it, I’ll just step in and tell them it was all me.”

He looked up from his reading and smiled a bit. “Don’t know if that’ll work. But, thanks anyways.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see what he says, yeah? Wouldn’t want my favourite co-worker getting in trouble.” And I know we both knew I said that as a joke, but I could see the smile twitching his lips up a little. “Now,” I said, getting up and turning to my bag. “I need to get dressed and I’m letting you know now, if you stay and watch I am not helping you out at all. Got to go feed people.”

He set the book down, then wrapped his arms around my waist, still looking at me. “You did good out there though,” he whispered, kissing my shoulder when I hugged him back.”

“Stop being a sap and let me get dressed,” I said, turning him and pushing him towards the door so he didn’t see my slight grimace. “See you tomorrow,” I called out to him when he waved and closed the door behind him. As I changed from my shorts to some public-appropriate clothes, I called Zayn, thanking nothing in particular when he answered and Niall was there too. “We have to find Nick a boyfriend or something,” I said right after Zayn said I was on speaker. “Seriously irritating.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Niall said in a stupid voice.

“No,” Zayn said. “I don’t think you realise Niall. Nick really is a creepy person sometimes. Always staring at Harry, always talking to him, talking about him, I’ve even seen him take pictures of Harry on stahge with his phone.”

“Are you serious? Oh my god, we seriously need to find him somebody,” I said, pulling my jacket on and grabbing my bag, stepping out. Nick wasn’t anywhere to be seen, thank you, so I hurried and hung up and ran out to the employee parkinglot.

I slipped in the driver’s seat of my car, saying ‘hey’ to both Niall and Zayn. “Didn’t you drive Zayn? Will I have to bring you back after?”

“Yes and yes,” Zayn said from the backseat of his car. “Now, I have a question. Well, both me and Niall do.”

I hummed in response, turning down the radio a bit as I pulled out and onto the street, handing my phone to Niall and telling him to plug it in. “What...” I said slowly, worrying a bit. This can’t be good; they both look serious.

“So, that thing you did up on stage?” I hummed to let him know that I was listening. “Well, I saw who it was that you pulled up on stage...” Crap. This can’t be good at all. Damnit Louis, why did you have to come back to _my_ work place after I already blew up on you?! I silently groaned, my hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Um, well. You know a couple weeks ago... When you kind of got really pissed and just left. Well, Katy said that was the same guy up on stage as before.”

“And?” I asked, getting impatient.

I heard both of them sigh, and Niall’s hand came up on my shoulder. I was really hoping I could just forget about tonight at work. And that night before. “Well. I don’t know. I just... Do you know him or something? Like, I heard your yelling from before and it was kind of scary. I didn’t know...”

“It’s fine,” I said, happy that we were at Nandos already, pulling into the parking lot. “And yes. I know him from when I lived in the States when I was younger. He’s from Britain too though.” I got out as soon as I was parked, but both Niall and Zayn were out too and looking at me from on the other side of the car, with questioning looks. “It’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it, so I would really appreciate it if we could go in and forget that any of this happened?”

“Of course,” Niall said, walking around to my side, trying and failing to put his arm around my shoulders (at least comfortably, he’s so much shorter than me. Like Louis.) “What do you think I should get? I was thinking abo...”

I looked over at Zayn to see him still giving me this look, but I only smiled at him and shook my head. “Niall you can get whatever you want, alright?” I said. “You too Zayn. Not really hungry right now. “We were inside and Niall was already running towards the back to get out usual table. He claims he can smell the food more, but I know he only likes sitting there because the bathrooms are right down the hall there.

Once seated, Niall and Zayn across from me, Zayn started talking about the aspects of head and whatnot and I groaned. “Okay, I know I am a weird and crazy person and I normally don’t mind talking about things like this, but I like this place and I don’t want us getting kicked out forever because you want to talk about blowjobs,” I whispered harshly to both Zayn and Niall, though they knew I meant not to be rude.

“Oh come on. It’s-” Zayn looked down at his phone. “23:43, nobody else is here, and we’re in the far back. Nobody is going to hear us.” He then turned back to Niall, and Niall seemed just as interested in the conversation as Zayn did.

I groaned, turned so my back was against the wall, legs spread across the booth seat, and pulled out my own phone.

“Hello. I’m Liam and I’ll be your server tonight.” We all looked up, and wow. That boy sure was cute; soft curly hair (though not as curly as mine), cute puppy face with a hot birthmark on his neck, though under his uniform I could tell he was built. Sexy and cute... nice. “Here are your menus and can I ask which one of you is uh Harry?”

I raised my eyebrow, but waved my hand a little. “I am. Now tell me, how does such a cute fella like you know my name?” I know it was probably bad, but oh well. I can flirt if I want.

“Actually. I was asked to give you this-” He took off the plate from his tray and set it in front of me. “Um. German chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and strawberries.”

“I see what it is,” I said, looking over at Zayn and Niall with a smile, though Niall looked like he was drooling over it. “And who, might I ask, told you to give me this? And am I allowed to share.”

“Yes. He said it was for you and your friends.”

“Who is he?” I asked, looking up to see Liam turning to the side, looking for a moment, and then pointing. Following his arm (fit arm) and pointed finger to where he was pointing, my eyes fell on the one person of all the people on the face of this planet that I really, really didn’t want to see.

“What the actual fuck.”

“That’s the same guy,” Zayn whispered from across the table.

I groaned. I know who he is! The fucking prick. Wait. Louis’ here too? Did he follow me here? Oh my god, what if he followed me here?! My small moment of panic was interrupted by our server, Liam. “Yes, well, no matter how much I would like to know why all you lot are staring at him, I would also very much like to get paid so if you’re ready to order.”

“Uh. You guys order,” I said, not looking back as I got up. Louis’ and I’s eyes were locked and he looked nervous, hands fidgeting in his pockets, lips between his teeth. But I didn’t care. I wanted to know why he suddenly showed up at my work twice, and then bought me and my friends ice-cream here. Once I was about five feet away, I stopped and crossed my arms, staring at him hard. “Louis Tomlinson,” I simply stated.

After a moments of hesitancy, Louis released his lip and slowly spoke, stuttering and sounding more nervous than he looked. “H-Harry St-yles-s.” It was just a form of a greeting, like I had done, but he was nervous and I could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes with mine.

Years and years of torture from him and all those other students in my school, and I was only trying to be successful so maybe I could open my own bakery, since that was my life-long dream until I decided to give it up right before I decided to move back here to England. I hated it. “Oh, but that’s not my name now is it?” I said in a weird voice, mocking Louis. “We both know what my _real_ name is...”

I leaned forward a bit, cupping a hand around my hear as an indication of ‘I’m waiting’. Louis gaped a bit up at me, and went back to biting his lip, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground. “I-I never called you that.”

“You did too,” I sad right away, pointing a finger in his face. “You called me that twice. I remember them crystal clear.”

“You do?” Louis looked up at me with surprised eyes, and I only rolled mine.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked with a loud sigh, running my fingers through my curls as a nervous habit, and then crossing my arms again. I noticed how Louis’ eyes seemed to watch every single thing I did, and then they snapped back up to mine, him raising his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, making sure my voice was lower so nobody would hear, even though nobody else was around. “I understand showing up at where I work the first time as an accident, but that doesn’t mean you come back!” I spat harshly, but quietly. “And then I might understand showing up here, but that also doesn’t mean you buy me and my friends food.”

I stared down at him unkindly, knowing it was making him uncomfortable. “Harry-”

“Don’t call me that. You have no right to call me by my name.” Maybe I was being rude, but like I cared. Louis and his friends were rude assholes and now Louis thinks he can just call me by my real name? No.

He sighed softly, and I could see those eyes soften and look sad almost immediately, but I ignored the small pang in my chest from it. No, I cannot let Louis’ small look effect me. “I just...”

“You what? Come on, I haven’t all night.”

“Maybe I feel really bad,” he said back right away. “I don’t know. You kind of blew up at me that first time and that honestly scared the shit out of me. And then tonight, and I came here to get something to drink but I saw you and you’re friends-”

“And you thought you could pay me back for all those years of shit with cake and ice-cream? No. Louis, there is no way that you could ever get me to forgive you for that. No way in this whole universe. My life was complete hell and it still kind of is so if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get back to my friends and be happy.”

With that, I turned around and walked back to the table, sitting down quietly as Niall and Zayn looked up from their conversation. “Don’t even try,” I warned, pointing a finger at both of them as I sat back into my earlier position and pulled out my phone, but from the corner of my eye, I could still see as Louis stood there for a bit, and then slowly sulked out.

-

I woke because _he_ was in my dream. And, it wasn’t like all the other dreams I’ve had about him and his friends were I get back at them, no. It was from last night, when I danced with him up on stage. Well, I had ended up grinding on him more and well- things kind of happened by accident and that’s when I woke up because fuck! I should not be having dreams like that!

I hate Louis. He’s a jerk and so are his friends, though I doubt he’s still friends with them since he’s now back. Which, that sucks too. Louis is back now, and not only back but in _London_ too, which is where I live which probably means I will more than likely run into him again, since I already have three times in the past month and a half.

When I glanced at the clock, after a long time of scolding and yelling at myself mentally, I noticed it was really early still, so I snuggled in farther under my covers, and forced myself to get more sleep.

The next time I woke, it was because Niall and his loud singing coming from the bathroom. He’s an amazing singer, but I still find it annoying how loud he is, even in the shower. I can hear him from down the hall.

Again, I wasn’t too much bothered by it though because this time it was nine, much later than before, and I felt well rested. I sat up and stretched, grabbing my phone to check it while waiting for Niall to get out so I could use the shower. No Tweets, but I did check Tumblr and well. That’s not always a good thing to do, especially since I’m still lying alone in my own bed because. Well how is a gay man supposed to survive after seeing _that_? Seriously. The bad thing about all the gay porn blogs I follow is that they are run by girls. Teenage girls actually, because apparently gay sex and boyxboy stuff is hot as hell to girls.

Though, girl on girl stuff is hot to straight men so I guess it’s about the same. But still, they always seem to find the hottest stuff, and I can’t even do that. I do reblog everything I like, just in hopes that nobody I know will find it. No chance of that, though, because my name is _gaypornmakesmehappy_. Okay, I will admit that I do suck at making up usernames for myself but it’s not like I care. I don’t give out any information about myself on anything so I’m safe.

The sound of running water was turning off, and I sighed in happiness, locking my phone and hiding it under my pillow. That seriously wasn’t good for me, I could tell when I sat up and looked down in my lap. To hide it, I held my other clothes in front of my crotch as I waited outside the bathroom door.

Niall came out, towel wrapped around his head, and around his waist. “All yours,” he said with a cheeky smile as he slipped by and down the hall into his room.

I didn’t care about shooting a snarky comeback at him, because I had a problem and I was hoping to whatever Heaven’s there are that he didn’t see. I was quick to turn the water back on, strip, and jump in, sighing as the warm water ran down my body. At least there was some warm water left.

I went through my usual routine of washing my hair and body and whatnot, like always, but I still couldn’t get out when I was all done. I was still slightly hard between my legs and it’s been a while since I’ve had a good wank; why not?

It didn’t take me long to get myself to complete hardness, with soft strokes and the slight thumbing over my tip. My one hand was against the wall under the showerhead holding me up, while the other continued to softly touch up and down, even playing with my balls a bit. After a bit, I deemed myself teased enough so, while biting my lip, I actually wrapped my hand around my shaft and slowly started moving it up and down, the water making it less of a tug, though I knew I would be sore later.

Oh well. It felt really good and I almost missed the perfection my wrists had overcome over the years. At one point, I even trailed my hand behind myself and started pressing my fingers against my hole and gasping. I’ve never bottomed. But... I have tried using my fingers before. Probably not as amazing as the real thing, though I didn’t care. I didn’t trust anyone to do that to me.

It was just as I heard the loud knock on the door and Niall yelling at me, that I had worked myself up and up, and was almost there. Groaning, quietly of course, I hit the wall and yelled: “What do you want?! Trying to shower here!”

“Yeah sure,” I heard him scoff. “Where’s the cinnamon?”

Curiosity ran though me a second because why would he need cinnamon, but I honestly could care less. “In the spice cabinet, in the very back. I rarely use it!” I yelled back quickly, almost growling when I heard him chuckle and mutter something along the lines of ‘stupid wanker’.

Back to what I was doing before, It took me a bit to work myself up again because of that stupid interruption, but I didn’t care. It felt quite amazing actually, and I knew it wouldn’t be too long.

But, damnit?! Why the fuck?! Those damn blue eyes flashed in my eyes and with a flash of anger, I tugged harder on my dick and then I was suddenly coming all over the shower floor, the awaited orgasm flooding through me unexpectedly. And, again. Guess who’s eyes were right there on the edge of my rain the whole time?! Not Niall’s.

I was breathless as I rinsed off the come I’d gotten on my thigh, and even still as I was getting out and grabbing a towel. The only thing going through my mind as I towelled my hair and body dry, and then as I was getting dressed, was why? Why on earth would I think of _him_ while doing that? Yes, his eyes are pretty and he is pretty, but still! I cannot believe my mind allowed itself to think of Louis while I was fucking tossing myself off!

I guess Niall could tell I was pissed off because as soon as I sat down at the island, trying to see what Niall was cooking, Niall asked: “Come too soon? It’s alright, happens to me too sometimes.”

And no matter how weird that may seem to talk about stuff like this with my cousin, it honestly wasn’t. “Yes,” I admitted, dropping my head to the counter. I made sure not to mention anything else though, quickly changing the subject. “Smells good. What are you making?”

“Rice pudding? You didn’t have cocoa powder so I used cinnamon.”

“Sounds delicious,” I stated, my mouth watering a bit as a bowl of rice pudding sprinkled with cinnamon was placed in front of me. It looked better than it smelled. “I didn’t even know I had rice,” I stated quietly after taking a bite. “Really good.”

“Thank you,” Niall stated with a proud smile across his lips while making his own bowl. “By the way, maybe one of us should go out to the grocery. Kind of running low.”

“Zayn texted to see if we could come over. You can, I’ll just go buy some things and then come over later.”

Niall agreed quietly as he started eating. After we ate, Niall started on the dishes while I went back upstairs to grab my phone and put on some shoes. When I came back down, Niall was waiting by the door. “Zayn’s on his way over to get me. And don’t forget my fruit. I will tickle Styles.”

“I won’t forget your precious fruit, Horan. Geese,” I muttered with a smile as I slowly walked out and to my car in the driveway. Niall may be a pig, but he does eat healthy. He’s a freak when it comes to eating fruits or veggies with at least two of his meals every day. And most of his snacks consist of fruit so.

The drive to the grocery was boring, along with the walking in and getting a cart. But, then I spotted my favourite isle and quickly went over to it, smiling at the smells. The chocolate isle. Well, candy really, but it was mostly chocolate and this place made fresh chocolate every day and it is seriously one of my weaknesses.

Just as I was about to reach and grab a bag to put in the fresh candies of my choice, another hand was reaching for one too. “Sorry,” I said quietly with a smile, stepping back as I looked up and saw the person doing the same. But then I saw who it was and groaned. “Never mind. I take that back.” I grabbed myself a bag and tuned away from Louis, going back to my cart to pick out what I wanted.

Of course he’s here. My luck is just sucking right now or something. “That was a bit rude.” I heard from behind me, though it was just a mumble and clearly not for me to hear.

But I didn’t care. I whirled around and glared at him, forgetting all about the chocolates at the moment. “Rude?” I asked in disbelief, making sure to stay quiet as to not disturb anybody else. “That was rude? Wow, Tomlinson. I cannot believe you right now... You’ve no room to talk really,” I said after turning away from him.

I couldn’t even calmly look for what I wanted; Louis was standing not two feet away from me, picking out a few different types of candy and chocolate himself. Chocolate oranges, chocolate covered pretzels and peanuts, gummy bears, toffee. He seemed to be getting a lot of the same that I do. I don’t know why but that made me mad and I just had to leave. The fresh fruit was a couple isles over with the vegetables and deli, which was convenient.

_Harry: What do I get? <2 Attachments>_

I sent a couple pictures of what they had, then went and got myself a clear bag to pick out what kinds I wanted. I know he eats apples and oranges, so a got quite a few of those, along with some bananas. Then, as I was looking at the different grapes, my phone buzzed.

 

_Niall: grapes, strawberries, star fruit, cherries if they have them, and get some more cinnamon and piecrust. gonna make apple pie._

My mouth watered at that; apple pie. I’ll have to get some vanilla ice-cream to go with because it’s always better like that. After getting what he wanted, I made my way to the baking isle and looked for the piecrust, along with some fresh cinnamon. Then I went to the frozen section just an isle over and picked out the ice-cream.

“Pie does sound good.”

Harry glanced up from the tub of ice-cream he was reading over to see Louis standing in front of his cart, looking down at the food, then back up to Harry with a small smile. And no matter how much he disliked Louis, he hated being mean in general even more. “Niall’s making some,” Harry said back quietly, though it was in a flat tone, and he looked back to put the tub back. It had too much sodium for ice-cream.

“Niall? And you should get- here.” He reached over and pulled out a different brand, handing it to me. “It’s healthier and tastes really good to.”

“Thanks,” I said slowly, still glancing at the back. “Niall’s the blond. Cousin and roommate,” I explained. To my surprise, the ice-cream didn’t have too much of anything or too little of anything, and it was a brand that had a record for being fresh and healthy, so I placed the tub in the cart and looked up to see Louis still standing in front of my cart with his basket full of food.

I had to force my eyes back up to his because his shirt was really tight and showed off his biceps, which pissed me off because I can’t be attracted to Louis. I just can’t. “Oh. The blond sitting with you at Nandos?”

“Yup,” I answered.

“Who’s the other one then?” He asked, stepping aside of which I was thankful for because I could actually start walking start walking without bumping my cart into him. Louis kept up walking next to me, looking up with curious eyes. “Is he Niall’s boyfriend?”

I laughed, having to stop and clutch my stomach. That was the first time I’ve ever gotten that. When I looked back over to Louis, he was smiling himself, though I knew he didn’t know why I was laughing so I had no idea why he was smiling, but I didn’t care. It was a small smile and actually kind of cute. After calming down, I spoke. “Niall’s straight. And the other one, with red and black hair?” he nodded. “That’s only Zayn, a co-worker of mine.”

“Oh. Well Liam said he thought they were together or something, especially with what they were talking about.”

“Liam? Is he the server from Nandos?” I was up at the counter now, putting my items up on the conveyer belt and looking back at Louis standing behind me. Am I really having a conversation with him?

“Yeah, and my roommate,” Louis answered.

“Hm. And he heard what Niall and Zayn were talking about?” I chuckled, putting the last of the fruit up. “One’s straight and the other’s gay but they’re just friends. And they talk about the weirdest shit. Poor Liam.” I shook my head, watching as the cashier started scanning my items and bagging them.

She was a teenager, I could tell, and she kept glancing back up at me and Louis, but I could see the look of disgust when she was looking at me. Not that I cared. I was used to getting looks like that and they never bothered me. “Liam’s gay too,” Louis said back. “I’m sure he didn’t mind hearing two guys talk about head.”

I chuckled yet again, watching the numbers add up on the screen in front of me. But when I reached into my pocket to grab my wallet, Louis started speaking again, though not towards me. “Don’t look at him like that.” I looked up to see him glaring at the cashier girl, who had red cheeks and was looking down. “He is a normal human being and just because he looks different does not give you permission to stare and be grossed out. Now would you hurry so we can get out of here?”

I was gaping, literally gaping, at Louis. He just practically yelled at this girl to stop staring at me; I don’t think anybody has done that. The cashier seemed to start scanning faster, and she mumbled my total and a quick goodbye as she handed the change back. I was quick to put my cart up, after taking out all three of the paper bags.

“Wait.” I heard from behind me, so I turned around to see Louis picking up his own bags and running over to me. Again, I had to make myself not just walk away, but I stood there and watched as Louis quickly walked over to me.

“Um. Thanks for that, I guess,” I said quietly before he could say anything, turning and walking out through the sliding doors.

“It was nothing. The girl just pissed me off a little,” Louis said back, still walking next to me as I walked to my car.

“Don’t you have your own car to go to?” I asked while placing the bags in the back of my own car, then turning to see Louis flush deep and bite his lip.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he muttered, waving a bit with his free hand as he started sulking away. “Bye?”

I hummed, forcing a fake close-mouthed smile before I quickly slipped into my car, starting it and quickly pulling out. That must have been the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had. It wasn’t awkward, at least not for me, but it was still very weird. Louis seemed interested in what I had to say, and about my friends. And he told off that cashier girl for staring at me.

I didn’t stay on that for much longer though, not wanted to hurt my brain with too much thinking. Instead, I focused on driving back to my flat, so I could quickly put the groceries away and then go over to Zayn’s.

-

Again, I felt something hit my back so I turned around and jumped on Niall, tickling the hell out of his sides. “You little fucker,” I growled, feeling arms on mine, pulling me off of him. “Can’t you just go in the kitchen or something? We’re practicing and we can’t really if you keep throwing those sticky candies at us.”

I wasn’t really mad at him, just a bit irritated, though I still smiled at him as he got up and held his hands up. “Damn, calm down. Was just playing,” Niall said, picking up his bag of candy and rolling his eyes when I pinched his non-existent bum. “Don’t touch me,” he said, skipping quickly out of the room with a laugh, the weird-leprechaun.

“He was only playing,” Zayn said. I shook his arms off and turned back so I was facing away from the couch.

“Yes I know,” I said quietly, playing the music again. I looked over at Zayn, raising my eyebrows at him, of which he oh’d to and started doing whatever it was he was doing before. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

“Harry, everybody is going to love this,” Zayn stated with a pat to my shoulder. “Us, I mean.”

“They better,” I muttered. Mine and Zayn’s performance is tomorrow and I’m nervous. Which is weird. I’m never nervous about anything, especially not being up on stage. Maybe it’s just knowing that Zayn will be there too and I won’t be able to freestyle it like usual. But Zayn is a great dancer, and I’ve seen the people he dances for, how much they cheer and how much he gets in tips.

It should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

 

 

I didn’t want to, but he was just so persistent and wouldn’t let me say no, so here I am, sitting across from Nick at some nice restaurant. I kind of felt bad because I was only in some holy skinnys and a white v-neck, my piercings and tattoos visible, while Nick sat with a blazer and nice jeans and loafers and his hair was up nice and.

And a nice smile, like he was really enjoying being here in this uptown place with me, picking at the small plate of some appetizer meal we had to share. I was getting many looks, though I didn’t care. Nick basically made me get out of my flat and come with him here. He claimed it wasn’t a date, many times, just us two hanging out as good friends, but the way he had his ankles locked around one of mine, the way he was looking at me, proved that to be wrong.

The food here isn’t even that great but it sure is expensive and everything is all nice, and I keep telling Nick that I’ll be paying him back. All he says in return is how me being here with him is enough payback. I tried my hardest to not grimace at that.

And now he’s rambling on about how amazing mine and Zayn’s performance last night was amazing and how we should do more sometime, though I’m really not paying attention, only smiling and humming along when he addresses me. “... and sometimes the view from behind stage is so much better, y’know?”

“Okay,” I say with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck. “How’s the boyfriend thing coming along?” I asked, just to change the subject, and to see if he’s found somebody else he can obsess over besides me.

Nick, looking a bit confused, picks up a fried chip and pops it into his mouth, shrugging and leaning back to sit. “Eh,” he answered. “Not too lucky lately, though-” he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “- My favourite person isn’t really letting me so.”

He was looking right into my eyes as he said this, and I groaned, kicking his feet away from mine. “Nick,” I warned.

“What? It’s true,” he defended, looking serious as ever.

“But you know how I feel about you.” My voice was much lower now, so nobody around would hear me. I looked away and took a drink of my water, huffing when Nick started to protest. “Nick,” I said again, getting a little irritated. “Don’t, please. You know I’m not even looking to be in a relationship right now.”

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out before Nick could say anything back.

 

_Niall: Were you?_

I texted him back quickly, but kept watching the screen until he texted back. I didn’t necessarily want to look back up at Nick yet, having a feeling he’d go right back to what we were talking about before. Niall replied quickly though, something I was very thankful for.

 

_we need t find him somone asap_

He said, then

 

_I can come get you? Sat theres been an emergenci or somet_

Much to Nick’s distaste, Niall was up at the restaurant in no time, and then I was saying bye and we were driving quickly away. “Why’d you even go with him in the first place?” Niall asked, cursing when someone cut him off.

“I don’t like him, Ni. But he’s still my friend and I felt bad for him. 27 years old and he’s oddly obsessed with me. A boyfriend is what he needs.” Niall hummed in agreement, though he was more concentrated on the traffic that always got this bad on Friday nights.

Not too much to do but sit there and listen to music, though when I got bored with that I took my phone out and checked Twitter and Tumblr and all that. The car ride was boring, but soon enough, we were stepping into my flat, me laughing at a funny face Niall made. To my surprise, though, Katy and Zayn were both sitting on my couch, eating cheat takeout.

“Hey, guys,” I said, happy to be back in my own kind of environment. I plopped down next to Katy, leaning forward and eating the bite of fried noodles she was about to eat.

“Harry!” she said with a smile pushing me away. I only chuckled, and then smiled at her.

Suddenly, there was a Niall falling on me, both of us laughing, though Zayn seemed right pissed. “Got your hair in my food. Get off you rat!” He pushed Niall off, who landed on the floor with a thud.

“That hurt,” Niall complained.

I turned back and stole Katy’s bowl, taking a few more bites before she got mad and took it back. “So how annoying was he this time?” she asked me.

“Basically asked me to be his boyfriend. God,” I shook my head. I don’t think he realises how obvious he is to everybody else. “Can we not talk about him? Like, Niall got me to get away from him, not so we could talk about him.”

“We’ll play a game then,” Niall said. I looked over at him, still sitting on the ground in front of the couch, with my eyebrow raised. A game? Why would he- “Nothing good on TV. Checked earlier. C’mon. Could be fun?” He looked up at me with pleading eyes, then to Zayn and Katy.

Katy answered first. “Fine with me.”

Zayn shrugged next to me, so I said, “Why not. What game then?”

Niall was smiling, more smirking, up at me, and Zayn and Katy, and I already knew this would be bad. “Truth or Dare?”

I wasn’t up for Truth or Dare too much, but Katy and Zayn wanted to play too, so now I was walking back into the living room with the beer I had tucked deep in my fridge. It was usually only for when I had a bad night at work or after, but today’s alright.

Katy started first, asking Zayn which he wanted. It went on for a while with just stupid little dares (Like when Niall dared me to let Katy braid my hair) and cheap truths (Or when Zayn told us the first time he kissed somebody, at Katy’s request.) Simple little things until, after only a few beers because she’s a lightweight, Katy had to.

“Truth or dare Zayn,” she said with a heavy slur. I could already feel the fuzziness of the beer and whiskey I’d brought out not too long ago kicking in. Niall would not stop laughing about each and every thing, and Zayn’s head kept lolling onto my shoulder.

“Dare,” he said quietly. He’s a lot different when he’s taken alcohol in his system, a lot more quiet and calm, as if he was coming down from being high or something.

I looked at Katy to the right of me on the couch expectantly, shivering a bit because I was forced to take my shirt off. (We only get to back out three times and for each we have to remove a piece of clothing. Zayn and I already have our shirts off because I refused to go streaking outside and Zayn refused to eat a mouldy carrot.)

“Harry, you’re butterfly is really pretty,” she said with a mischievous smile while poking at my butterfly tattoo a bit. Just as a thought ran through my mind, a thought I kicked away because surly she wouldn’t, Katy spoke again, proving me wrong. “Put your lips on it, Zayn, I dare you.”

Gasping, I glanced quickly to Zayn who had sat up and was looking at me with droopy eyes, and then back to Katy who looked serious as ever. Niall was laughing and literally rolling on the ground. “Kat, wh-”

“Give him a hickey right under it Zayn. Unless you want to take your pants off.” She was smiling at me and crawled onto the ground next to Niall. And maybe she sat a little too close to him and hunched her shoulders just enough for some cleavage in that tight, pink shirt, but Niall didn’t seem to care; all his laughing seeming to cease. God, he’s so straight for her (in general but still.)

Deciding to let him, because I knew it wouldn’t make anything weird between us, I scooted and turned a bit so my back was against the arm of the couch, legs crisscrossed, and beer bottle in one hand. Before I knew what was happening, Zayn’s was leaned over me, mouthing along the tattoo on my torso. I had to say, it did feel nice to have this, but I would have to wear a shirt for the next few days at work.

It was over before I knew it and soon, Zayn was falling back into his spot on the couch and I had a brand new small hickey under the butterfly, only noticeable because of how pale my skin was. Huh. I poked at it a bit, sitting back up next to Zayn, while Katy got up. “Well that was new,” I heard Zayn say next to me, though I wasn’t paying attention.

Instead, I was stifling my chuckles because of how ridiculous Niall looked. Katy just happened to decide to check her phone while standing, and her big bum just happened to be facing Niall, who just happened to be sitting on the floor with his mouth dropped open like a dog. “Oh, Niall,” I tuted.

“What?” He looked up in a daze, shaking his head and blushing when he saw me and Zayn smiling at him. “Okay, Zayn. Your turn,” he said quickly, though he still gazed up as Katy, totally oblivious, sat back down on the couch next to me.

Zayn hummed, tapping his chin a bit as his head, yet again, fell to rest lightly on my shoulder. Probably not comfortable, but he doesn’t seem to care. “Nialler,” he called out, stealing my beer and gulping some of it down. I would’ve protested, but too lazy to.

“What?” Niall called out.

“What’s your favourite sex position?”

“Blunt,” I muttered, Katy giggling next to me, while Niall seemed to blush a little.

But he answered anyways, without a seconds thought or hesitation. “I guess I like it best when a girl is confident enough to ride? L’right, me turn,” he said looking right at me. I groaned. “Dare you to snog Zayn.”

“What? Why is it all me and Zayn all of a sudden?” I asked. Zayn’s an awesome person, but he’s more of a friend than anything, brother; he is pretty, but nothing would ever happen with us.

“You’re the only gay ones here,” Katy pointed out next to me.

I didn’t feel like arguing any further so I turned to Zayn and tried to ignore how wrong this probably was, and leaned forward. When I pulled away, I did smile though because Zayn was panting a little and looked dazed, lips pink and swollen. “Damn,” Is all he said.

“Eh,” I said with a shrug. “I’ve had better.” That earned me a hit to the arm from Zayn, but I only chuckled, and heard Niall chuckling too, so I looked at him. “Oh, and my turn by the way, Niall.” He was probably to out of it to notice the smirk on my face, because I plan on getting him back good for that.

“Okay. Dare!” Niall yelled out with a goofy smile, almost dropping his beer bottle.

I hummed, tapping my chin. Niall made me snog Zayn for a whole three minutes, and I swore to myself that I would get him back for it so I know I have to think of something good. After a few moments of thinking and looking around the room, an idea popped into my messed up brain, and I laughed, leaning over to whisper it to Zayn.

He, too, was smiling and he nodded, so I said: “Niall Horan.” He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, but what I was about to do would get rid of that. I was right, because after I was done speaking, he’d gone all red. “I dare you to let Katy do whatever she wants to you. But the catch is, it has to be in that closet-” I pointed to the closet right at the entry of the hallway. “And both of you have to be naked.”

“What the fuck?” Katy was laughing, giggling even, and she’s only had three beers, a while ago. Yep, no more for her tonight. “Why’d you match me and Niall up?” Though she was smiling at him.

“Because you’re the only straight ones here.”

“Touché.”

“Go,” Zayn said, hitting Niall’s arm and pointing at Katy and then the closet door.

So, Niall got up and looked to Katy expectantly, who seemed to laugh harder but she got up anyways. “E-e-eh,” I said, waving my finger at them before they disappeared in the closet. “Gotta strip.”

Immediately, Katy started taking her clothes off, while Niall desperately tried to look away from her, doing so himself. Katy had her arms around Niall’s neck and was dragging him into the closet shortly after, so I turned back to Zayn. “God, heterosexuals and their nasty on goings.”

A laugh escaped Zayn’s mouth and he said, “Right? Could never understand why Niall likes girls so much. Though, Katy is pretty awesome.”

“Right?” I took another long drink of my beer, emptying the bottle, then telling Zayn to help me pick up since it could be a while. “He really does like her too. I see him out in the audience for her sometimes and he always gets a little nervous around her.”

“Even when he’s drunk,” Zayn scoffed. We’d gotten all the bottles and plates by then, and got up to take them into the kitchen. When we got back to the living room, I picked up mine shirt, running down to throw them in the hamper in the bathroom, before returning. “Think I should just go? I was gonna give her a ride but she’s probably staying now so.”

I groaned with a smile, running my fingers through Zayn’s already messy hair. “Just leave already would you?” I said, pushing him towards the door after he pulled his shirt on.

“Love you too, Haz,” he called back, slipping out the door after hugging me.

Before heading down the hall to my room, I grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen and wrote _Zayn left so you’ll have to stay the night Katy. Don’t be too loud! x_ on it, sticking it on the wall with tape right across from the closet door. Then I was dragging myself to my room, stripping down to boxers, then turning some music on loud just in case, so I could actually fall asleep.

-

The new black ink on my side, well ribs really, hurt like no other. I’m used to getting tattoos, the needle of the gun not bothersome anymore, but this new tattoo was right on my rib bone and it hurt every time I twisted a weird way. And it sucked because I dance, and I’ve found that twisting my body around in weird ways onstage will happy the crowd, so I can’t really do too much now.

The largish bare tree I had another bird on it. Two now. The tree was kind of a drunk, spur of the moment thing one night, and even though that’s what it was at first, it has meaning to me. Kind of. Each bird represents a person that I’ve had sex with that wasn’t associated with work. (It sounds dumb but it’s important to me.) The first bird I got was the person I lost my virginity to. He lived upstairs from me when I first moved to London and I really, really liked him, though after a few weeks of us ‘dating’ he moved because of work so.

And now, the second one I got for Zayn. Yes, I work with him, so technically he has to do with work, but I still felt like I should get another. (And I know I don’t have one for Nick but the only reasons why I’ve gotten with him was because he was so pushy and I kind of felt bad for him. Zayn and I are only friends and we made sure that it would stay that way after; I was just horny and didn’t feel like going anywhere and Niall was gone and Zayn was there so.)

It sounds bad, it does. Because friends aren’t supposed to just have sex, right? But, nothing’s weird between us now, just the same level of friends as before; if not then more. If anything, it brought us closer, but still just friends. If that makes sense any. Probably doesn’t.

So yeah, the new small bird right on my rib hurt like hell, and even worse every time my arm brushed across it, but the audience didn’t seem to notice when I winced or jerked a different way from the pain. They were all just as lively and wonderful, and I was congratulated a lot when I stepped backstage. From Katy, who’s always there, and Zayn and Nick and even Ryder and Scarlett, some of our other dancers.

It’s always nice when they’re here, and they always make me smile, and I was still smiling when I shut my dressing room door behind me and feel down on the couch. But I winced and rolled back over, my hand going over to the new tattoo of mine.

Jumping up, I grabbed the non-scented lotion from my bag and started rubbing it over the small bird. It was cooling and felt good, even though it still slightly hurt because I was touching it. When I looked back up into the mirror, having heard my door being opened, there Zayn was with Niall behind him, both laughing as they came in and claimed their usual spots on my couch just like after every show.

They were talking about something somebody had said, but I wasn’t paying attention. Instead, I was counting all the money that was thrown at me. It was my off-night again; where I work but I don’t bring anybody home, instead opting to hand out with the boys for the night. It’s been a little while since we’ve been to Nandos so I turn around and ask them if that’s alright.

“Of course,” Niall responds instantly, his face lighting up just from the mention of it. Zayn nodded and smiled, going back to whatever it was he was explaining to Niall, so Harry put all the bills in his wallet and turned to his bag to get dressed in public-appropriate clothes.

Once he’s pulled on some skinnys and a jumper, he closes his back, pockets his phone and wallet, and turns to Niall and Zayn with a “We going?”

Niall, the hungry one he is, jumps up immediately and is at the door while Zayn takes his time, and I know it’s only to piss Niall off. Laughing, I link my arm through Zayn’s and the other through Niall’s, and pull them both out and down the hall, waving bye to Katy and Nick. We’re out and in the car in no time and soon we’re in our regular booth at Nandos, sitting in our regular spots with Niall and Zayn across from me.

“But I just don’t understand why you won’t just ask her out already,” Zayn said, and I looked up from my phone, suddenly interested in their conversation. “I mean, you’ve been together multiple times and it’s obvious she likes you back.”

“It’s true,” I cut in, both of them looking at me. “She just asked me yesterday why you haven’t taken her out yet.” With a sigh, Niall rubbed his hands down his face and I could tell he was about to protest so I stopped him. “Niall, I am your older cousin and if you don’t ask Katy out I’ll tell your Mum that you’ve been smoking.”

“You wouldn’t,” Niall gasped and I only shrugged. “You know my Mum would kill me.”

I shrugged again and turned back to my phone, leaning against the wall with my legs across the booth as I answered. “It’s either that or take Kat out for a nice dinner before you fuck her.”

I heard Niall huff and I laughed, letting Zayn and Niall get back to their talking as I turned back to see whatever it was that Nick had texted me. Something about coming over on my day off and I almost immediately deleted the text. I hate being mean to him, but he has no idea how annoying he is.

“Can I sit down?”

Looking up, I saw who it was and started laughing, hard, and even harder when I saw the confused looks on Niall’s and Zayn’s faces. “You look like some guy who picks up kids off the streets,” I choked out between fits of laughter while I moved my legs to allow room for Louis, who was currently dressed up in a whole old-man outfit/makeup thing.

But Louis was sitting next to me, smiling himself, and saying hi to the boys across the table. “Do you know him, Harry?” Niall asked, and I only laughed again, up at Louis while clutching my stomach.

“I wish I didn’t but yes.” I was still laughing, but I did catch the small flash of hurt in Louis’ eyes. They’re were back to normal and he was rolling his eyes, and looking at me with expectant eyes. I groaned. “Niall, Zayn, this is Louis. Louis, Niall, Zayn.” I pointed to them as I said their names, and went back to scrolling through my Tumblr when I realised. “Wait,” I looked back up at Louis. “Why’re you here?”

“Just got done with my last show for the weekend and I thought I’d come to wait till Liam gets off.”

“Liam’s that cute waiter, right?” Louis nodded. “And so you thought you could just sit here so what, you wouldn’t be alone?” I wasn’t trying to be mean, hopefully I didn’t sound it.

“I,” he started, shrugging a bit. “I guess. It’s only for a little bit, until Liam’s off. I’m probably just going to go take all this stuff off in the toilet anyways so I won’t-”

“Stop,” I cut in, stopping his potential rambling with a small smile, and it grew wider when I saw Niall and Zayn staring at us in confusion. I took a long drink from my water then pushed Louis to get up, following after, but not before asking Zayn and Niall if they wanted to come too. “Come watch Louis take all that makeup off,” I explained after Zayn asked.

So, Niall and Zayn were both behind me, and I behind Louis and then we were standing in the bathroom and watching Louis look at himself in the mirror. “So. You aren’t an old man?” Zayn had asked.

Louis laughed and I smiled a little, crossing my arms as Louis pulled at the giant fake beard, it and the fake skin starting to peel off. It looked quite weird. “Does my voice sound like an old man?” he asked, eyeing us in the mirror before stepping back and starting the mess with his big jacket and shirt. That was off in a matter of seconds and on the floor, and I could tell it was stuffed and that was how Louis looked so fat. “Or this?”

He turned around and then I saw a shirtless Louis. His skin was tan and clean, inkless and so, so pretty. I had to snatch my eyes back up just as he turned back around, and I almost groaned because he was smirking at me in the mirror. “I guess not,” Niall answered, though he still looked confused. “And why were you dressed up as an old guy?”

“It was my role in the recent play the downtown theatre did. Tonight was the last show and I didn’t feel like staying for the after party,” Louis explained as he was pulling off at the fake skin around his hairline, pulling the bald cap off and letting his soft brown hair fall. I watched as he shook his hair out a little, and he continued speaking as he used hot water from the sink to help get a lot of the other makeup off. “You’d think a big party with a bunch of theatre people would be crazy and fun, but nope. They’re all too serious and complete shit at having fun really.”

“That sucks. And you had to work with them for how long?” Zayn asked, at the same time Niall said he had a call and slipped out. I just stood against the far wall next to the door with my arms crossed still, watching as Louis continued scrubbing his face free off the different skin-coloured makeups that helped make him look old and wrinkly. It all fell off onto the counter.

“It was a minor show, so we only worked for about two months. Worst two months of my theatric career, I swear. I’m probably gonna start auditioning closer to home.” He looked a lot more himself now, with just a lot of eye shadow and other base powders that were easily coming off with the wet paper towel.

Zayn, after stepping forward and picking up the shirt-thing Louis was wearing and squishing it a bit, said: “Was this uncomfortable? Or heavy?”

“No,” Louis said. “It just a bit of liquidized foam. Really light and comfortable.” I stepped forward to feel the material of the shirt and sure enough, it was soft and squishy just like Louis had described. When I looked back up, Zayn was helping Louis sweep all of gross makeup from the counter into the trashbin, and then Louis stepped back, unbuckled his belt, and dropped the fatty pants. “I’m wearing boxers, I swear,” he said when both me and Zayn looked surprised. “They’re just kind of hot.”

And fuck, he was stepping out of them and I know I hate him, I really, really do, but he’s half naked right night and he has the nicest legs I’ve seen, and. It’s not uair that he’s just this beautiful. It’s always the pretty ones who’re big jerks. Stepping back to where I was standing before, I remained calm, and even I was surprised at how I was able to act so composed like this.

Then I realised, as I was thinking, Zayn and Louis had been talking, which surprised me a bit. Zayn knows who this is, knows this is the guy I blew up on and he’s the one I didn’t want to talk about the last time he was here at Nandos the same time as us. And he barely knows Louis, yet he’s so open and kind and friendly. “... Yes, I was the old boss at some big corporation and it was my job to fire and higher all the people.”

“He claims it wasn’t such a big role, but it was the second biggest in the whole thing.”

We all looked over to see Liam standing in the doorway, and then Louis was hugging him and saying: “It wasn’t a big role at all. Easy anyways.” Liam only rolled his eyes and hugged Louis back before pulling away and muttering about going back to work, but Louis stopped him before he was out. “Wait, do you have extra clothes in the car?” he had asked.

“Shit,” Liam muttered. “Sorry?”

Louis only waved him off and turned back to the mirror, messing with his hair a bit silently, me and Zayn still standing to the side watching. (Though, from what I saw, I’d say Zayn was watching more of Liam than anything.) I felt kind of bad for Louis, since the only clothes he apparently had were those stuffed with the fake fat, and before I knew what I was doing, I was offering him the extra pair that I always kept in my car. Which was surprising, but oh well.

“You sure?” Louis asked, sounding hesitant and almost like he shouldn’t accept. Which, is almost understandable.

“I can go get it for you,” Zayn said, almost eager to leave, and before I could stop him, he was slipping out, leaving me and a half-naked Louis alone in the bathroom.

“So...” Louis started awkwardly, from his part anyways. This wasn’t really awkward for me, though I could tell it was for him, which I didn’t understand. “Um. Thanks for the clothes I guess.” I nodded. I knew I probably should have properly addressed him back, but I felt like I didn’t really need to. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, looking everywhere else but me, even though I could tell he knew I was staring straight at him. Him and his sexy, clean and tan body.

Zayn still wasn’t back, and it shouldn’t take him this long to get my bag out of my car, but I still stayed quiet and still. When I looked from the door back to Louis, he was staring at me, but his eyes averted almost immediately and it looked like he was blushing, and like he had wanted to say something, but chose not to. “What is it then?” I asked in a calm voice, startling Louis who gasped and snapped his head back up.

“What?” he asked.

“What did you want to say?” I asked again, more quiet this time. I had a feeling that this was going in a direction that I wasn’t too fond of, though I was still slightly interested to hear what Louis had to say.

With a sigh, Louis turned to look at himself in the mirror, and then back at me with different eyes. Sad and deep blue, and he stepped forward just a step or two, enough to where there were only a few or so feet between us. And then he spoke, looking up at me with those pretty eyes, surprising me with what he said. “I’m sorry.” It was just a whisper, and then he was looking down again and crossing his arms over his exposed chest.

As if he needed to explain what he was sorry for; I knew exactly what he meant by it, what he was sorry for. And though it was nice, smile-worthy even to hear him apologize, no simple _sorry_ would be good enough. A simple _sorry_ wouldn’t make me not hate Louis (Hate was a strong word though, and I don’t like using it, especially for people. And I know I don’t hate Louis, no matter how much I should.) No, a simple sorry would never be good enough for all the shit I went through.

I hadn’t realised that I said most of that out loud, until Louis was saying: “I know it’s not good enough. It never will be, but Harry.” I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow for him to continue. “I really am. Sorry that it. I don’t think you realise how sorry I am, how bad and terrible I feel about myself because of what happened.-”

“Here you go,” Zayn walked in then, holding my bag, though he stopped when he saw me and Louis. “Sorry. Did I interrupt? Sorry,” he said again. “I kind of got sidetrack. I’ll just.” He set the bag on the floor next to me and slipped back out, and it wasn’t until the door was completely shut that I turned to look back at Louis.

Who was still looking up at me with those big, sorrow-filled eyes, like he hadn’t even been bothered by Zayn at all, hadn’t moved at all. I could tell he was about to speak again, from the way his mouth opened and eyes widened a bit, but I just bent down and unzipped my bag, pulling out an extra t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. “Here,” I said, handing them to him, before zipping my bag back up, picking it up, and turning for the door.

“But-”

“Just take the clothes, alright?” I said without turning around to look back at him. “Don’t want my food to get cold.” It was a lot softer and quieter, but I knew he heard it. I didn’t want to seem mean at all, even if I should have, and so I just slipped out quietly and made my way back to the booth, where Zayn and Niall were already eating and chatting with Liam.

-

Two of the waiters had some concert they were going to so they were gone, which meant that I had to be a waiter for the night, because Nick forgot to schedule anybody else. It wasn’t half bad though; I got a lot of men talking to me and telling me they couldn’t wait until I went on, and a lot of others all gave me big tips. One even put a five in my back pocket when I was walking away. And all I was doing was picking up and giving out drinks to the different men and the occasional woman here, and I had to help clean which wasn’t bad either: wiping down the tables.

Zayn helped out a bit while Katy was up there and a few of our other dancers, and that was nice because I got to talk to him and not the bartender. The bartender is a jerk, especially to me and I have no idea why, but I don’t pay attention to him unless I absolutely have to.

He was a nice distraction though, Zayn. Kept me company and always made sure to come around and save me if one of the customers wouldn’t leave me alone. But after Katy got offstage, it was Zayn’s turn so I was left out in the front again. Only, a few minutes later, while Zayn must’ve been getting ready, Katy came out in some other clothes and picked up a tray to help out too, I assumed. “You were good up there,” I said to her with a smile.

I was leaning against the side of the bar because nobody needed me, and she had just walked up and was smiling now. “Coming from a gay guy, that must be true,” she said back, and she really did look happy.

“It is true though. A lot of the guys that come in here are gay, but a lot of them still cheer for you and are staring at you like crazy. You know, eyes wide, drooling like the dogs they are.”

“Oh my god, Harry,” she said with a small laugh and the roll of her eyes. “You are terrible.”

“But it’s true though,” I said back. “I know one person in particular who thinks you’re absolutely amazing.” A drink was sat next to my hand, the one I ordered for myself, so I picked it up and took a large drink of the dark liquid, then looking back at Katy to see she was looking at me with a look that clearly meant go on. “It’s Niall, duh. What’s going on with you two anyways?”

As I took another large drink of whatever it was I ordered (I picked at random, and it wasn’t half bad) Katy started smiling and looked up at stage, looking like she was thinking good thoughts. “He’s a nice guy,” she said eventually. “He needs to hurry up and ask me out, you know? Tell him that, I can’t just sit around waiting for every time we play truth or dare.” With that, she was walking away, to some table in the back with a group of guys who was calling her over.

I mentally noted that, a reminder to talk to Niall later when I got home, and then I was looking back up on stage to see Zayn was just starting. He really did look a natural up there, with pretty olive skin that glowed almost perfectly in the purple lights. After downing another drink, I pushed away from the bar and started walking through and around the tables, making my way up to the door that led backstage, so I could start getting ready since I go on after Zayn.

But I was flagged down by somebody who was waving their hand a bit, and when I saw who it was, I almost groaned. At least he has Liam with him this time. As I walked over to their table, I saw Louis was staring up at me with his pretty eyes, but Liam seemed to be staring ahead, captivated by Zayn. Louis told me he was gay before, I think.

“How may I help the asshole and his roommate?” I asked with a playful smile, ruffling Louis’ fringe a bit. He glared up at me and went to fix his hair with a grumble and I laughed, but a table nearby was shushing me, so I turned to them. “I don’t think I should have to be quiet,” I said, looking down at the man in a messy suit, who’s eyes went wide and who mouthed sorry, probably recognising me.

After I turned back to Louis, I yet again asked him what he wanted, though I wasn’t rude. Both his and Liam’s glasses looked to be half way full still, and unless he wanted something else to drink or a private room with someone, I couldn’t think of any other reason why he’d need me. “Are you going on tonight?” he asked after a bit of silence, and he looked kind of nervous.

“What’s it to you?” I asked with a smirk. And then I ruffled his hair up again as I continued. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re just nice to me all the time now just so you can see my sexy body.” His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped a little, a flash of hurt running through his eyes before they betrayed him and I could tell that at least part of that was true: he wouldn’t mind seeing me up on stage again, though I knew that’s not why he was being nice to me. I only shrugged, patted his shoulder and turned. “You’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” I said over my shoulder with a smile.

Then I started walking towards the stage myself, instead of the door off to the side. Before getting to the stage, though, I picked up a nearly full glass from a front row table and took a big drink, thanking the man who it belonged to with a wink, before pulling myself up of stage. The music was going, and Zayn was dancing, and the best part was he was facing away, so I was able to walk right up to him from behind. As I whispered in his ear, the crowd seemed to get louder, which made me smile even wider. “Think I had a little too much to drink before work,” Is what I said.

And then, as Zayn was chuckling and turning around to let me dance with him against the pole, my eyes searched out those precious blue ones in the crowd, finding them in only a second. I smirked out at Louis’ dim face one last time, before leaning in to peck Zayn on the cheek. Then I waved, and turned around and walked off the stage into the back.

Immediately, Nick was standing there and looked surprised when I came off. “I thought you were out their waiting tables,” he said to me.

“I’m on after Zayn,” I started. “Thought I’d mix up his dance a little.” With that, I was brushing passed Nick and down to my room so I could start getting myself ready. I changed from the skinnies I was wearing into some tight shorts, and out of my white tee. Then I put on some body lotion that was slightly sparkly (The light glimmers off it just right, okay? I may be some punk guy, but I am gay and I do like sparkles sometimes) and then I was coming out my hair a bit so it wasn’t as crazy. Next was my clear gauges, a blue stud, and I was grabbing my tie and fedora.

“Want me to help you with that?” I looked up after stepping out of my dressing room to see Nick there, of course. Not wanting to seem rude, I didn’t role my eyes until after I handed him the tie and turned away from him. The tie was weird, already in tie form, and it clipped in the back, so it was really a fake tie I guess. But it worked, and it matched my fedora so.

“Thanks,” I muttered when he stated he was done, turning to walk down the hall so I could stand next to the stairs up to the stage, in wait for when Zayn was done.

But Nick was right behind me, and was standing next to me now with an arm draped over my shoulders. After I put the fedora on, I almost groaned because Nick’s breath was on my ear and he was asking me again. “Wanna come over tonight?” It was a whisper, right in my ear, and I really wanted to yell at him that no, I didn’t want him, but he’s my boss and I can’t do that.

“I already have someone coming over,” I lied instead, raising an eyebrow at him and shrugging him arm off my shoulder.

“You do? Who then?” he asked, like he didn’t believe me, or didn’t want to anyways.

Goodness, I seriously need to find him a boyfriend, somebody else besides me would be fine, anybody else. “I don’t know why it matters. I already invited somebody over. I’m not going to blow off the plans I already made.”

“It matters because you’ve lied to me before and I hate it when you lie to me.” Who the hell does he think he is?! He can’t just act like this towards me; I’m not his boyfriend or toy and I don’t deserve to be treated like this. God, he seriously pisses me off. “So are you going to tell me who it is you’re fucking tonight?”

“I don’t have to take this from you,” I muttered, infuriated with what Nick was doing, what he’s been doing lately, just Nick in general. Turning around, I stalked off towards the door that led out to the tables, but not before grabbing a robe off the rack next to the stage entrance and pulling it on. Even if it was Katy’s pink one that was a bit small; I didn’t care.

I wasn’t going to just walk out of the place, because that could lose me my job, but I still had to get away from Nick so I continued walking, ignoring all the people who tried getting my attention and going to stand by the far wall in the back. Zayn was still dancing, with some guy who was probably from the audience which surprised me because his songs and dances have never gone on this long, but oh well. He is a great dancer.

“Harry.”

I groaned. Of course he followed me out here. I seriously wanted to yell at him to leave me the fuck alone, but all I did was turn around and fake a smile to his face, because I do not want to lose my job. “Yes, Nick? How may I help you?” I sounded sarcastic on purpose, and actually felt accomplished when he scowled at me with a frown and angry eyes.

“Don’t just walk away from me. I am your boss and that was very rude.”

“Yes, and I am pretty sure that it says in the handbook that they give all employees that all of the assistant managers and anybody higher are not supposed to be in any relationship more than just friends with the dancers and waiters. I could just as easily tell on you.” A flash of fear ran through his eyes, but for only a split second because then he was coming right back at me. Thankfully he was just as quiet as I was being.

“And I’m pretty sure it also says that the dancers and waiters aren’t supposed to have sex for money with any of our customers outside of work, yet you do that almost every night.”

“What do you want from me, Nick? Do you want me to tell you who it is I’m taking home? Because I’d be so happy to do that if it means getting you off my damn back,” I spat, sounding a lot more harsh than I intended to, but Nick kind of deserved it. Zayn was off the stage now, since it was black, and I knew I was needed up there, and I was hoping to everything in my life that he would just leave me alone for five freaking minutes.

With a glare, though it was soft, Nick said: “You know very well what I want Harry.” And I rolled my eyes, but before I could come back with any smart remark, he continued. “And don’t tell me that it’s never going to happen, alright? I don’t want to just be an occasional fuck-buddy to you-”

“Well to bad because that’s all you’ll ever be, and now, I’m not sure I want that with you. I like being just friends with you, Nick. I don’t want to be in a relationship at all, and I probably won’t for a very long time. Now If you’ll excuse me, I have a job that you are keeping me from.”

I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn’t care. He really was pissing me, and he pissed me off even more when he grabbed my arm as I tried walking around him. “Wait,” he said. I only stopped still facing away from him and yanking my arm away from his hand, but I stood there and waited. “You still haven’t told me who you’re taking home.”

“Oh my god!” I whirled around, ready to start yelling at him, “You-” but I was cut off.

And not by Nick. “Me. He’s taking me home.”

I almost gasped when I turned and saw who it was, but I honestly didn’t care that Louis was helping me out. I was actually quite thankful and I smiled at him in relief, and then turned back to Nick to see he was mad, quite mad actually. “I told you I already had plans for tonight, and he’s paying me more than this job ever would so I don’t think I want to bow him off just for you. Now, can I get to work?” Again, I sounded sarcastic when asking him this.

Before turning away, I glared at him again, and then started walking away. Louis was walking next to me and when we got to his table, I thanked him so many times and promised both him and Liam free entrance next time and maybe even a free room with one of the dancers. “I was only helping, Harry. You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m confused,” Liam whispered from next to Louis.

“As you should be,” I stated, then looked back at Louis. “But I don’t think you realise how terrible he really is. That was only half of it and I really can’t thank you enough for getting me out of that. B-”

“Go away,” Louis said to me with a slight smile. “Get up on stage and show Liam here why I come to see you.”

I looked at Liam and saw a small blush creep up of his cheeks, which may have been the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, but I really did need to go so I made them promise to stay after I was done, and with one last smile I was running to the door. “You’re late,” Paul yelled after me, and I only rolled my eyes as I threw the pink robe back on the rack, and grabbed a water bottle.

“Where’ve you been?” I turned around to see Zayn standing there in his own robe, drinking his own water.

“I think all I need to say is: Nick.” He was confused at first, but then it looked like everything dawned on him and he groaned, muttering about how he was sorry for the way Nick is always acting towards me, which I brushed off. “It’s alright for now but I need to go.”

So I opened to water bottle and downed the whole thing, sighing at the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down my throat, and then I checked myself in the mirror once more, then stepped up the steps. The cheers were a little loud as I stepped out from behind the curtain, and they didn’t stop for the whole time I was dancing up there. At some point, I threw my fedora out to the audience, and not a moment later it was thrown back up on stage with a ten stuck in the fold on the inside. Just to rile whoever it was who put that there, I stuck the bill in the waistband of my shorts, which seemed to make a lot of the people rile up.

Zayn was standing there when I stepped down with a water bottle and I gladly took it and the towel he had, wiping off the sweat from my body as I gulped down the water. “You did good,” he said quietly as he helped me put on my own robe.

“You always say that,” I said back, though I was smiling at the compliment like I always do.

“Because it’s always true,” he stated, throwing an arm over my shoulder when I laughed. “Shit, hey Nick is walking over,” Zayn whispered in my ear.

When I looked up, sure enough there was Nick walking up to us with his arms crossed and he looked pretty pissed off still but also kind of worried. “Can I talk to you?” I asked me, ignoring Zayn’s presence.

“Why, so you can harass me even more?” I asked back, knowing the venom in my voice was probably not needed, but I still didn’t give a flying rat’s ass. Nick needs to take a hint and leave me alone, or I will do something more than just yelling at him. “No,” I continued. “You can’t right now because I have some important things to do.”

And with that, I tied the robe tighter and walked away, slipping past Paul and out the door. A lot of the people had left, since I was the last act of the night, but some, including Louis and Liam, stayed at their tables or at the door or even at the front desk- probably asking about private rooms. I made my way over to the table that was occupied by the two L’s, and pulled up a chair, taking a drink of the closest drink. “Hey, that’s mine,” Louis said, taking it back, though he was smiling.

“Whatever,” I said to him. “So how was it?” I asked, looking at Liam who was on his phone.

He put his phone away and looked at me with a smile. “A lot better than what I’ve seen before,” he said. I smiled, glad that I hadn’t disappointed him.

“That’s because you’ve never gone to the right place, Li,” Louis said to him, chuckling when Liam rolled his eyes. Louis then looked back to me, and spoke after taking another drink. “So I might just have to take you up on your offer. Liam here has never gotten his own private show before.”

“That’s a shame,” I said to Liam. “They’re amazing. Did you have anybody in particular you liked? Besides me of course,” I played, laughing when Louis scoffed. “Oh I was only kidding.”

“Sure,” he said, ducking when I tried ruffling his hair again. “Missed me.” I flipped him off, then turned back to Liam, and raised my eyebrow. “He couldn’t take his eyes off of Zayn, not even when he was getting a call.”

I smiled. I do remember Zayn mentioning that Liam was quite the hotty, yesterday when he got home from Nandos. Louis still hasn’t given my clothes back from then. I said all of this out loud, smiling and patting Liam on the back when he lit up from hearing what Zayn thought. Louis didn’t say anything. “Come on, then. I know Zayn is still here and didn’t have anything else scheduled so.” I waited till they both stood up, then led them away.

“Am I supposed to let them back here?” Paul asked when we got to the door, eyeing both Louis and Liam behind me.

“Liam here,” I pointed to him. “Has some time with Zayn and I think Louis’ just gonna hang around till they’re done.” Paul stepped aside and smiled at us as we all passed, and then I was leading them down to Zayn’s room, where he was sitting on his own couch with his phone. I motioned for the two to stand by the door, as I stepped in. “Hey, Z,” I called, knocking on the wall a few times before running over to jump on the couch next to him. And I laughed when I saw what he was doing on his phone. “You naughty, naughty boy,” I said, laughing when he smiled and hit my arm.

“What is it this time?” he asked drastically, acting like I was some child, which I kind of am.

I lowered my voice so Liam and Louis wouldn’t hear as I spoke to Zayn. “You remember Liam? The hottie from Nandos?” He nodded. “I think he wants a little show from you-” I pointed to the door. “And him and Louis are the ones who helped me get away from Nick so I would greatly appreciate it if you-”

“Of course,” Zayn boomed, dropping his phone on the couch as he stood, and then walking over to Liam and Louis. “I would love to show Liam a good time.” And with that, he was wrapping a tie around Liam’s neck and snapping it, and I gasped looking down at myself.

“Zayn, you took my tie,” I pouted, but he didn’t seem to care, because he was looking up at Liam hungrily (Liam looked the same), and was pulling on the tie, nearly dragging Liam down the hall. And I was left half naked on the couch, with Louis standing in the doorway, looking at me.

I got up and slipped past him out the door, and walked down the hall to my own dressing room. First, I checked my phone, nothing, then I went and grabbed a shirt, pulling it on over my head. When I turned back to shut the door so I could change my bottoms, Louis was standing there, probably having followed me. “Um. There are a couple of lounge chairs out there, if you’re just waiting,” I said because I honestly didn’t know what to do. I had to change, but I hated shutting doors in people’s faces, and I didn’t want to take my shorts off and be naked for a bit in front of Louis (maybe.)

“I know,” Louis said, taking a small step into the room. “I have been here before, you know. Anyways, I don’t think I made myself clear out at the table; Liam wasn’t the only one who wanted a private show.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

  

 

So here I am, standing in front of Louis, half naked and sweaty and almost nervous. And though he’s smirking, and patting his lap for me, I can still tell he looks a little nervous too. This cannot be happening, it shouldn’t be, though deep down inside I know I want it to happen. Because Louis is beautiful and biting his lip up at me, and maybe I used to have the biggest crush on him back in school, even though he was an asshole to me.

_“Wait, so you want me to find you a dancer too?” I asked him, feeling dumb because I didn’t realised that Louis wanted his own private show too? How dumb am I? He hummed in response, though it was a hum that I could tell he knew who he wanted. “Who then?”_

_“Just remember that I helped you get away from that Nick guy, yeah?” Louis stated a with a hint of worry._

_“Yeah, yeah. I know,” I urged on, waving my hand around. “Who? Do you want Zayn too? Or maybe-”_

_“You.”_

And here we are. I didn’t freak out or kick him out, like I thought I probably should’ve, and so Louis had shut the door and made his way to sit on the couch, while I slowly walked to stand in front of him. I gulped, a little to noisily, but I was nervous. I’m supposed to not like Louis, not supposed to like running into him at random places, not supposed to like the idea that I’m about to give Louis a lapdance. It’s not supposed to be that way, yet it is.

With a sigh, barely audible and obviously fake, I grabbed my phone from the couch next to Louis, unlocked it, and went to Pandora in hopes of finding a good song. The first that came on my random radio was called Drunk, though I didn’t catch the name of the artist before it started playing and I set it on the arm of the couch, all the way up. It was loud enough, though not nearly as loud as I usually dance to, but I didn’t mind.

Louis was still biting his lip and his eyes were sparkling, watching me, so I winked and turned away to start dancing. My t-shirt was still on, but I still wore the shorts and so it was easier for me to move around, and dance. Dancing for Louis was amazing because at first, he was calm while I just pretended there was a pole in front of the couch. Then, after a bit of me dancing, his mouth was slightly hung and a thin sheen of sweat formed on his tan skin, and I could see him sporting a semi.

So, with only a seconds worth of thought, I climbed up so my knees were on either side of his thighs, and started dancing as much as I could like this. Occasionally, I would feel him press hard against the inside of my thigh and a small ‘whoosh’ was heard from his lips. As much as I thought this would be weird, it was the total opposite. I love doing this in general, and with Louis it’s so much better. It wasn’t weird or awkward, just both of us breathing heavily and me playing with his hair while I moved, and him pressing his fingertips into my thighs and looking up at me with those big eyes.

Time was lost, and the first song went by, then a second one, and I didn’t even care. My thighs were burning a little because this was like a workout, and Louis and I were both sweating now and panting, and I don’t think Louis cared either. Especially when I dipped a little more than I was trying to and ended up grinding our crotches together, because his eyes snapped shut, head tipping back, and a quiet moan slipped from his lips.

And I realised I was hard from this too, which, that was a bit weird.

I didn’t care anymore, though, because I kept dipping down against him, grinding us together along with the slow beat of whatever was playing, and it was perfect. But, perfect things have to come to an end, right? Apparently, because the next thing I knew Nick walked in and almost yelled my name, causing me to stop.

I didn’t get off though; I stayed there against Louis, arms wrapped around his neck as I turned to look at Nick standing just a few feet away with his arms crossed. “You know you’re not supposed to do that here, Harry,” Nick said sternly, glaring at the both of us.

“Was only giving him a lapdance, Nick, something I am allowed to do here. No,” I turned to look at Louis with a smile, poking his nose. “I’m saving more important things for later.” Half of me wished that were true, and the other half knew it wasn’t. I had to play it up in front of Nick, and him walking in on that was perfect. I could feel Louis’ fingers dipping into my skin more as I looked back to see Nick still glaring at us. “You were leaving...”

Nick did leave, but not before huffing and it looked like he was about to flip me off, though he didn’t and stormed out, thankfully shutting the door behind him. At least he was gone now. Oh, he just irritates me so much and if I don’t leave now he’ll just come back even more, so I groaned and got up. “Where’re you going?” Louis asked right after, looking up at me with concern.

“I have to get out of here. He’ll just keep coming back if I don’t.” It was as simple as that, and I didn’t even care that Louis was in there because then I pulled on my sweatpants over my shorts, grabbed my bag and phone. Louis got up too, looking disappointed, and followed closely behind me out the door. “Are you just going to wait for Liam and Zayn? Or would you rather me give you a ride? I’m sure Liam could take Zayn home...”

I was texting Niall, about to tell him when I’d be home, but I could still hear Louis walking next to me and talking, as I made my way to the back door. “You’d be willing to give me a ride?” Is what he asked, with a bit of disbelief and hesitancy.

“I don’t mind. It’s pretty boring waiting around here and I don’t know when they’ll be done so.” I opened the door and held it for Louis, then started making my way to my car near the back of the small parking lot. Louis was still walking next to me, and went to the passenger side, getting in once I unlocked the doors, and once I was seated and had the car on and my seatbelt on, I pulled out my phone and went to Zayn’s number.

_See if Liam can give you a ride? Got tired of waiting so I’m taking Louis to his x_

After I sent it, I couldn’t get out of there any faster and it wasn’t long before Louis started giving me directions to where he and Liam lived. It wasn’t a surprise when we pulled up in front of the building and I realised where we were; he doesn’t live too far from me actually, only about five minutes probably. The building was big and nice, quite tall for an apartment building and very expensive looking. “You live here? This place looks so expensive.” Especially for this neighbourhood, I wanted to add.

“Yeah. Liam pays for the rent mostly though. I just help with everything else, like the car and groceries and entertainment.” Louis didn’t look like he wanted to go, and I didn’t want him to go either, but I was tired and still sort of uncomfortable being around him like this, just us, so I was going to tell Louis I needed to head home.

“What does Liam do?” I said instead, turning the music down a bit so I could hear him better.

“He’s some big shot corporation guy at the BBC. Helps coordinate all the famous people that come and go and whatnot.” I muttered a small ‘wow’ while Louis just shrugged. “He’s met quite a few people, so I guess that’s a bonus.”

I just danced for Liam, and he’s some big rich fellow who meets famous people all the time. That’s quite a shock. “What do you do then?” I asked.

Louis looked over at me, looking surprised, but that faded into a small grin as he started speaking of his own job. “I’m actually the drama teacher at the local UNI, and I help with choir too sometimes.” Louis works with students not much younger than him, which isn’t a surprise. From what I remember he was always in the theatre and choir and loved helping people back in school. Except for me, though.

“So you love working with students then?” I asked. I was surprised at myself, for asking Louis all these questions about his life and actually having interest. The personal lives of other people have never really been of importance to me, but suddenly I want to know a lot more about Louis and his own life, and that’s kind of weird. Never have I thought I would be interested in anybody from my own school, especially Louis.

But Louis was talking now, about how he loves his students and would never want any other job, and I was smiling and listening because I actually wanted to. I didn’t need to ponder on why I was so interested on Louis right now; thinking would just hurt my brain and I didn’t want that. “... There’s actually this one kid who reminds me of you. Curly hair, though it’s blond, and his eyes are brown. But he’s tall and is super cute too so.”

And yeah, Louis did just basically say I was cute. But instead of commenting on that, I said: “Don’t be getting too close to your students, Louis.” And I was smiling at him too, which was okay, it really was.

Louis let out a laugh and shook his head quickly. “Oh no. Never. They’re too young anyways.”

His laughing let down and then we were both silent, Louis looking down almost nervously at his lap, and I was just staring at him. It was dark out, the street illuminated by the streetlights and lights from the buildings, along with Louis, who was outlined by the bright front light his building behind him. He really was beautiful, a lot more than anybody should be allowed to be, and I really didn’t want him to go, at all.

Louis jumped and cursed, which made me jump too because it was silent for a long time, but then Louis was pulling out his own phone and I realised that must have been what scared him. “Hello?” He said after answering, smiling at me for a quick second. “Oh, hey Liam.” So it was Liam. I could hear his voice though I couldn’t make out what he was saying, and so all I heard was Louis so of course I was confused. “I’m outside the building with Harry... Why?... Wha- ... I don’t think ... Ughhh, fine... Yeah, sure. Bye then.”

“What is it?” I asked, very, very confused.

Louis looked up at me, looking slightly anxious. “Uhm, Zayn apparently can’t find his keys, and so Liam is bringing him here... I, uh-”

“And I don’t think you’d want to be around. Zayn is quite loud in bed, probably wouldn’t get any sleep.”

He gave me a weird look, eyebrow raised as if to ask how I would know this but I only shook my head at him. “I guess that too, yeah. Liam kind of kicked me out though, so, uhm-”

“You can crash on my couch if you need to. I’ll make sure Niall doesn’t play sing too loud.” Wow. I just offered him to stay at my flat. What’s going on with me? “Just don’t touch Niall’s fruit-” Louis smirked, and after a second I rolled my eyes. “Actual fruit, like food you dipshit. God. Anyways-” I started the car and pulled back onto the road. “Don’t touch his _food_ , and my room is off limits. Otherwise, as long as you don’t try to fuck my cousin or do any of the other stuff I mentioned, you should be fine.”

“Your cousin? Oh, Niall, right. I thought he was straight though? I’ve seen him watching that one American girl before.”

“He is straight, but if you did try anything I’d kick your ass.”

“Wow, you’re very protective of your cousin. More like a brother then?”

I nodded as I turned right at a light. Driving here has always been so much easier than in America in my opinion. “Yeah, he is. If it weren’t for him my life would still be a living hell right now.” My words had messages hidden in them, that I didn’t even realise were there until after I said them, and after that it was fairly quiet. Louis was looking out his own window, away from me and he wasn’t talking at all. Maybe he caught on to what I did too, and maybe I regretted saying them a bit. Though not much, because they were completely true.

As soon as I was parked outside my own building, smaller and made from brick and obviously older, my door was being ripped open and Niall was going on about how he was hungry and we had nothing at home, and then he was jumping in the back, not even fazed about why Louis was with us. He only said a quick hi to Louis and then sat back , humming while I started on my way to the closest place to eat that was open at this time.

Luckily, I found an IHOP before Niall even mentioned anything about Nandos, and we were soon inside and waiting for a waiter or waitress. “So how’ve you been, Lou?” Niall asked, letting the nickname slip easily. He shifted from across us, sitting so he looked more comfortable, still looking at Louis. “Not to be rude but why’re you with us?”

“Liam took Zayn home so he’s staying with us for the night,” I explained, giving Niall a look, and not a second later he was ‘oh’ing and smirking, at Louis and I.

“That explains a lot then. I basically had to sleep out in the hall when Harry brought him home whenever that was. Zayn’s so loud, it’s not even funny.”

I smiled a bit, remembering that, though I wasn’t sorry. “You just need to get better noise-cancelling headphones,” I stated as a fact, pointing my glass at him before taking a long drink of my water. Louis was looking at me in surprise and maybe jealousy? But I paid no mind to that, since our waitress was now asking us what we wanted to eat.

-

Louis was awake when I woke up, sitting peacefully on the couch. The TV was on but was muted, and he was staring out the large window that was letting in the morning light. I couldn’t tell what was going on in his mind, his face blank and body still, but he looked calm. I knew he hadn’t noticed me yet, since the couch was facing somewhat away and I was very quiet, so I crept along to the kitchen as silently as I could.

Niall already left earlier, probably for work or to hang out with his brother or something, so it was just us: me and Louis. He ended up walking into the kitchen just as I got breakfast done and was setting out the table. “When did you get up?” he asked quietly, standing hesitantly in the doorway.

I beckoned him over to sit at the table with me and waited until he, slowly, made his way over and sat. His hair was a bit messy and he still looked tired, but still cute. “A bit ago. Didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh,” he said, and then picked up his fork and started eating the sausage and eggs I made. The silence was comfortable enough, and I hoped it was for him too because I really did hate when things were awkward. Soon enough, he was getting up and taking his plate and glass over to the sink, and then he turned back. “Do you want me to wash these?”

“I can get it,” I said. I got up and cleared the rest of the dishes, taking them over to sit in the sink and promising myself I would take care of them later. “Do you need me to take you back to your place? Or would you rather stay here for a while?” I asked him. “I don’t have to be to work until later this evening so...”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he said with a shrug, looking up at me with those damn eyes that I loved. Shit. I really do like his eyes, could stare into them all day. Quickly, I looked away, because I really shouldn’t be staring into his eyes like that, especially since we’re standing close like this. Wait- when did I move? I was in front of the sink, but now I’m in front of him?

Oh and he’s just staring up at me, with those big eyes, not talking, straight faced. What was I supposed to do? Or say? Smalltalk? Walk away? Thankfully, Louis spoke first. “You’re a really great cook,” Louis said softly.

I looked back up at him and smiled. “Thanks. I’ve always loved to cook.” And just like that, it wasn’t awkward anymore. (Not that it was awkward. Nothing’s really awkward for me, just weird.) I stepped up to the cupboard and pulled down a bag of candies (Fruit gummies, I see now) and walked back out to the living room. Louis was right behind me, just like he always seems to be, and sat right next to me on the couch.

“Really?” he asked, though it was a bit of a late reaction.

“Sure,” I said back through a mouthful of gummies. I set the bag on his lap and reached for the remote, then turned the TV on and explained myself while looking for anything interesting to watch. “Mum used to cook with me all time. Dad was away to work all the time and Gem was always out with her friends so I was stuck with my Mum... Not that that’s a bad thing,” I added quickly. “I love my Mum.”

Nothing was on that I liked, mainly soap-operas and the news and those programs trying to sell stuff, so I switched over to the new Xbox One Niall’s brother just gave us. After grabbing two controllers and sitting back next to Louis, I finally noticed him staring at me, and his eyes were different. Like they have been before; much more sad and regretful, things I didn’t like at all. “Lou? Y’alright?” I asked after taking the bag of gummies from him, of which he probably didn’t eat from at all from the looks of it.

“I... Uhm...” He sounded hesitant, and quickly averted his eyes away every few seconds. His fingers were fumbling with a string from his shirt from the night before, and the game controller was still sitting on his lap. Suddenly, his demeanour changed from gloomy and quiet, to something completely different; his eyes were bright again (somewhat) and his face was happy again. “What games do you have?” he asked, turning to look at the entertainment centre.

“Go look,” I said slowly, still watching him. That was weird, really, really, weird. But, Louis seemed okay and was walking up to the entertainment centre, plopping down on the floor to look in the cabinets under the large TV. Quite a few different game cases stacked up next to each other and he took his time looking at all of them. (And I may have watched him as he walked over to where he is now, only because he really does have a nice bum and amazing thighs to match. Actually, his whole body is just so curvy and beautiful and...)

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts -ones I should _not_ be having- and paid attention to what Louis was doing. He had two different game cases in his hand, HALO and COD Zombies (Niall, I swear) and he kept looking back and forth between the two, then he turned them over to look at the back. “Having troubles?” I asked quietly. I was still confused as to what just happened, but... Never mind. I shouldn’t think too much.

“Uh...” Louis trailed off, then he set the HALO case back and shut the cabinet. He got up after putting the game in and walked back over, plopping down next to me. “I’m fine. Just I’ve never played either and I couldn’t decide which.”

“You-you’ve never played Call Of Duty? Or HALO?” I sputtered, gaping at him in surprise. “How have you never played these? Do you play video games at all?”

“Not often,” he confessed, shrugging and stealing the bag of gummies from me. I noticed there weren’t as many in the bag and then realised- I was eating those the whole time? Huh... All the credits before the game were over and Louis looked quite surprised. “Is this what it’s supposed to look like?” he asked.

“Yeah, it is,” I said back. “We can start offline at first, so you can get used to everything.” When I looked back over at him from the settings, he looked confused. “Oh my god,” I muttered and he looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. “You seriously know _nothing_ about games do you? Do you even know how to work the controller?”

Louis trailed his eyes up from the controller in his hands, up to me with an innocent smile and shrug. “No?” I sighed with a smile. It’s cute that he doesn’t even know how to work the Xbox controller, and also weird. Everybody, in my opinion, should. “I just... Occupy my free time with other things besides video games.”

“Like what? Porn?” I scoffed in a playing manner, taking back the bag of gummies and stealing some for myself. When I looked back up at him, he was blushing and I busted up laughing. “I was only joking, Lou. You don’t actually spend all your time watching porn, do you?” Though I have no room to talk... at all.

“Not all my time,” Louis shot back, snatching the bag from me. “The only free time I normally have is during the evenings on the weekends. Teaching isn’t as fun as you think it’d be.”

“I never said I thought it would be fun,” I said, looking back up at the screen to press play, and then he screen split to top and bottom screens, and I paused it. Louis needs to know how to at least use the controller, so I took it from him and leaned closer so he could see what I was pointing at. “This is the menu button, and this is...” Basically, I pointed out all of the major and important buttons and showed him what they did, and before long, me and him were walking around the small course. “Now I set it so only one person is on the other team, so it should be pretty easy. You remember how to aim and shoot, and if you freak out just run or hide.”

“This is seriously the worst,” Louis groaned as he ran off a different direction, but I wasn’t worried because I had the other team’s person in view, and I slowly started following him. Humming, I crouched down, aimed my gun at the guy from behind, and then shot him. “Oh,” Louis sounded out, sounding a bit startled and looking at my screen. “You just get him?” I nodded and went to find where Louis was at: hiding behind a desk in the corner of one of the houses. Wow, nice strategy. “Will he come back?”

“In a bit...” I said.

After a few minutes of me following the other guy around and killing him countless times, I finally decided to just go find my own place to hide and see what Louis would do. He’s had this time to walk around and get used to all the controls, so I went to one of the broken jeeps and crouched behind it. What I wasn’t expecting, was to be shot and killed, right in the head. “The fuck?” I said, throwing my hands up in the air. “He’s all the way on the other side of the field though...” But then I saw the little red dot next to my own on the map down in the corner, and when I looked at it, it was none other than Louis, so I turned to him and he was giggling.

“I think I figured out how to switch teams,” he said in a cute voice, and I couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Smart ass,” I muttered, playfully hitting his shoulder then turning back. “You think you’ve got the hang of everything then? Cause I wanna go kill some Zombies.”

“I guess,” Louis said back and I saw him out of the corner of my eye pick up the gummies again and start eating them while I backed out of everything. “Though you can kill all the Zombies...”

“Of course,” I mumbled, barely paying attention, though it was still sort of a grumble too because of course I would be the one killing the Zombies. Louis can’t play worth shit, yet, and I bet he’s going to end up running around in circles around the large table, literally yelling at me to kill all the Zombies so he didn’t die. But, oh well. At least it passes the time.

And I was right. I had to respawn him during the first wave, and I was seriously laughing as I did it because he kept whining and hitting me and he even tried shooting me once alive again. “You can’t kill me, Lou,” I had said, and he only grumbled and ran off. And then I had to again during second and third waves, and then he refused to go on because he couldn’t handle how many Zombies there were and why I wasn’t killing them all for him.

So he set the controller on the coffee table, not as carefully as he should’ve, and sat back and watched as I went back to set it to one player mode. Every time a Zombie even got close to me he would flinch or squeal, and he would yell out for me to be careful and to not go this way or that, and eventually I got to round 11. Which isn’t even as far as I can go on my own, but Louis was still pissed because even with my help he died in the first round and I chuckled when he said this out loud.

Eventually, though, I did die. After throwing one of those monkeys that make noise, all the Zombies gathered around it and while I was shooting it, those damn dogs came out and got me unexpectedly, and Louis was sort of freaked out because _there are flaming Zombie dogs?!_ And all I could do was laugh.

But I did end up taking the game out because I was getting bored with it, and a bit hungry, so while I made lunch, Louis stayed to find a movie. It was only eleven, but lunch was very much needed and I laughed again when I saw what Louis picked. (How many times is he going to make me laugh today?!) “27 Dresses? Really Louis?” I asked.

“Hey, it was in your movie collection so don’t blame me. It was this or a whole bunch of either Zombie movies, action movies, or Lord of The Rings that I had to choose from so.”

“I’m pretty sure Katy left that over here once. And what do you have against Lord of The Rings. Because if I hear you say anything bad about the most amazing trilogy ever I swear I will kick you out right now and you’ll just have to endure Zayn’s loud noises.” Okay, so maybe I was overreacting a bit, but I was still teasing too. Well, I might make him leave, but I didn’t want to sound like a complete jerk.

“I have nothing against Lord of The Rings, I promise,” he said with his hands up in front of him in surrender. “Not my favourite movies, but I don’t hate them either. Just please don’t make me endure the horribleness at my flat?” Louis blinked up at me with those beautiful eyes, and nudged my side with his shoulder (it’s cute how short he is.)

“Would you pick a Lord of The Rings marathon over a Harry Potter marathon?”

“Depends on who the person I’m watching it with is. Cause if it’s Lord of The Rings then only by myself because... Well I hate crying in front of people. But Harry Potter I don’t really care about all that much so.”

Wow. So he does like Lord of The Rings, even admitted to crying while watching all of the movies. I will admit that the first time that I watched them all I did cry, not like a full-on-sobbing cry, more like a silent tears-are-present cry. But I was 15 when I watched it for the first time and that wasn’t necessarily the best time in my life, nor was I in the most stable state SO.

“Whatever,” I shrugged, propping my feet up on the coffee table and snuggling back into the couch. Gonna have to be comfortable, if I want to fall asleep. Which hopefully I won’t, but I can’t promise anything...

I did end up falling asleep. The last part of the movie I remember was the... _scene_ in the car that I didn’t particularly care for because seriously, I don’t find girl on guy stuff attractive but oh well. That’s probably why I fell asleep, well that and the fact that Louis’ shoulder was very comfortable and his arm felt good draped over my shoulder the way it was. But when I woke, the credits were just getting over and the screen went back to the menu, and when I looked up, I came face-to-face with a very asleep Louis. His head was back against the couch and turned to the side, and it was then that I realised how close out faces were.

He looked very peaceful and happy asleep, his cute features all soft and calm. Maybe I should let Louis stay over more often... Oh my god, I sound like a creep. Thinking about letting Louis stay over again just so I can see him sleep. Well he is a cute sleeper, cute in general, but I can’t do that.

I quickly shuffled around a bit so I could rest my head on him again, though it was more his chest this time. Louis stirred a bit and his arm went tighter around me again. His other arm looked like it was about to rest around me too, but instead his hand rested in his lap, so I scrunched my hands in his shirt and sighed. Never would I have thought that I would basically be cuddling with Louis right now.

But we’re both asleep... More or less, and I’m too tired to care anyways. So, oh well.

I turned my head a bit so my hair would move, but after I did so I felt something warm on my forehead. And then it was gone and replacing it was Louis’ chin. Did Louis just kiss me? My forehead I mean? Huh. He’s still asleep, didn’t even realise he did it. Not a big deal. I don’t mind... at all actually. It felt nice. Louis felt nice in general. Warm and comfortable. I easily fell back asleep.d. (How many times is he going to make me laugh today?!) "ghed again when I saw what Louis picked. (How many times is he gonn

 

-

Niall was there when I woke up again, for the third time that day. And so were Zayn and Liam. I couldn’t see them, but I could hear their voices. But I was confused about why I couldn’t see them and why I was so warm. Even after I opened my eyes, all I could see was a dark mix of blue or maybe dark green, a soft material it was that my face was buried in. Louis’ voice spoke then and it sounded like he was right above me.

After blinking a bit to clear my eyes, even though I just saw the same colours, and shaking my head a bit, I stretched out, my feet hitting something hard and my arms stretching over another something. A couch, I realised, the same couch I fell asleep on earlier with Louis. When I opened my eyes again, I was facing up and could see the ceiling, and also Louis’ face. My head was in his lap, and his shirt was the dark blue I was seeing before. He was smiling down at me and I felt his fingers carding through my hair.

I lifted my head and saw Niall at the other end of the couch with my legs in his lap. He too was smiling at me. The clock on the far wall behind Niall’s head said it was early evening, dinnertime. “Morning.” I looked back and saw it was Niall who spoke.

“Hi,” I croaked out, stretching some more and turning my head to see Zayn taking up the loveseat and Liam sitting in a random beanbag that must’ve been from Niall’s room. I smile at the two of them. “When did everybody get here?” I asked.

“Niall was here when I woke up again,” Louis said, me turning my head back so I could look up at him. His eyes bore down into mine with this sparkle, this gleam that I couldn’t tell what meant, but I liked it; I like Louis’ eyes anyways, very bright blue, striking. His fingers kept playing with my hair as he spoke. “The movie was on loop so it was about half way over again when I woke. Pizza’s on the way.”

I nodded. My eyes still drooped and I could still feel the tired behind them, the exhaustion at the back of my eyes, which was weird since I’ve barely done anything all day except eat and sit on my butt. It was very comfortable, they way I was laying, though my left foot was a bit numb from the way Niall’s arm was pressing to it, probably unintentionally. But my back didn’t ache like it usually does when I sleep on something other than a nice bed. And Louis’ thighs, though thick, were very comfortable under my head, and his shirt smell nice and felt nice.

Louis kept scratching at my head but he seemed interested in the conversation Liam and Niall were having about pizza or whatever food it was. It was hard not to lean my head into his hand; it felt nice and very soothing. To say the least, I was in a great mood. And I didn’t have to work tonight, thank heavens.

I jumped up, literally jumped up from the couch and started running down the hall. Drank way too much earlier. When I came back out, Louis was smirking up at me, but the other three seemed to not notice my return, their eyes glued to the TV screen. Instead of lying back down, I sat in the empty spot between Niall and Louis and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. “What’re you even watching now?” I asked after seeing a screen full of dancing girls, and being a little weirded out by it.

“Niall picked it out,” Zayn said with a shrug, not even looking away. He seemed just as interested in whatever was on as Niall did. Liam was staring with a blank face at Zayn, and Niall couldn’t unglue his eyes from the screen at all.

“Of course he did,” I muttered, elbowing him. He only frowned a bit but otherwise gave no other reactions. Of course he would pick a movie with a bunch of half-naked girls, all sweaty and dancing together to some girlie song. Glancing over, I noticed Louis was playing on his phone, not even paying attention to the TV at all. I leaned back some more to get more comfortable and scooted closer to Louis, in hopes of seeing what he was doing on his phone.

I tried keeping my laughs in, just managing a loud giggle-fit, which had Niall next to me shushing me, and Louis blushing furiously with his eyes wide. He’d locked his phone, but I saw what he was doing. Louis never crossed me as the type to follow gay-porn blogs on Tumblr. I do, obviously, but Louis? It was quite amusing, especially when he huffed and walked out into the kitchen. “Aw, Lou,” I said with a wide smile.

“Shut up already,” Niall snapped, turning the TV up.

I rolled my eyes and hopped up, sauntering into the kitchen to find Louis, still with a deep blush, sitting at the table, his phone lying face down. “Why’d you run away, Lou?” I asked after slipping next to him. He shrugged, still not looking up from his twiddling thumbs. “I follow blogs like that on Tumblr too. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Which one was that?”

Louis finally looked up at me, somewhat relieved, but still embarrassed. “Girls-For-Gays,” he whispered quietly. I watched as he unlocked his phone (8570... cheeky) and up came the gif I saw earlier. Jake Bass and some other guy I didn’t know the name off, and damn.

“That’s one of my favourites. They always post the best ones.” Louis nodded his head in agreement and continued scrolling through the feed, stopping every now and again to watch a gif or look at a picture for a bit, and I sat and watched over his shoulder. You’d think it would be awkward, looking at porn like this with a guy I barely call my friend (that hurt...) but it wasn’t actually. Only when Liam walked in with an empty cup, did Louis finally move, jumped actually, and quickly locked his phone. That blush was still tinted on his cheeks, but I wasn’t going to be bothered if Liam had caught us.

“What’re you two doing in here being loners?” Liam asked after filling his cup up with some water. He leaned back against the counter and sipped at his drink, eyebrows raised in wait.

Louis looked over at me, clearly lost at words, of which I chuckled to. “Not watching whatever lesbian dance party movie Niall picked out,” I explained casually with a shrug.

“What’s so wrong with it?” Liam asked.

I huffed with a smile. “Uh. Obviously I’m gay, so even if that isn’t some massive lesbian-orgy-porno, I’m still not interested in any of it. And I’m pretty sure same goes to Louis over here?” I asked, finally looking back at him and smiling when he nodded.

“Did you forget that I am actually gay? And not just into whatever like you?” Louis asked cheekily, earning an eye-roll from Liam.

“No, I didn’t. Don’t even know why I asked. I bet you two were watching gay porn anyways. That’s all Louis does these days.”

“Liam!” Louis squealed, blush covering his face and neck in a deep red again, as he sunk in his chair a bit.

“What? Just telling the truth. Don’t get me wrong, I watch it too, you know? Just I’m not obsessed with it like he is,” Liam said looking at me.

I shrugged. “I watch it a lot too obviously.” I felt Louis’ eyes burning a hole in the side of my head, for no reason, I hoped, but I kept my eyes trained on Liam. “Anyways,” I continued. “If you’ll excuse us, me and Louis were kind of in the middle of something important.”

“Hah, sure. Alright then. Just don’t be too loud?”

I raised my eyebrow curiously at him, though he winked at Louis and skipped out before Louis could snap at him, like I knew he was going to do. I turned back to look at Louis and he only shrugged, turning back to his phone. The blush on his face and glint in his eyes I took notice too. Liam obviously effected Louis by what he said, right? Oh well, Louis had pulled up a video he almost scrolled past on the page and I got distracted by that quickly.

The video was quite long, and fuck. Of course it was barely above silent so only me and Louis could hear it, and even then I had to strain to hear it. But I wasn’t interested in hearing it as much as I was watching it. Because. Well. All I have to say is damn. Damndamndamn. That was... That was something else really. But what really affected me was obvious tent in Louis’ pants. He was still staring at the black screen of his phone, still probably trying to process it, so he didn’t notice me staring. Even if he did catch me staring, I wouldn’t care. Louis looked freaking sexy in general, but with such an obvious (and big) boner like that. Not saying that I expected him to be small (not that I’ve thought about that before, cause I totally probably have not) but I was still surprised.

And god, I was already turned on by that video. But, sitting for at least more than a few minutes, just staring at Louis, I knew I was pretty obvious too. Who wouldn’t be? Being able to sit and stare at Louis’ crotch without being caught, running my eyes over the way the pants confined him, is a real treat. But Louis did look up eventually, so I quickly had to snap my eyes up to my hands flat on the table. I scooted my chair closer to the table, so at least my arousal wouldn’t be noticed as easily, and finally looked over at Louis, who was already staring at me.

“Damn,” he breathed. I barked out a quick laugh in agreement, shaking my head with wide eyes. “Bit intense sometimes.”

“Yeah,” I said back. Neither of us were looking away. I just couldn’t. Louis’ eyes were so gorgeous, and obviously full of lust, and I couldn’t look away. They were to magnificent. To my disappointment, Liam just had to choose to walk back in right then, followed by Zayn and Niall. Louis’ eyes averted from mine quickly at the first sound of other life, but I stayed staring at his adorable face. Even after the other three had grabbed some beers from the refrigerator and sat at the table with the pizza boxes and drinks.

When Louis looked back at me with I small smile, I smiled back and looked away. I was scooted in far enough to the table that the only way anybody could see my hard-on was if they had x-ray vision or if they touched me. Louis had pushed up to the table too. A bottle was set in front of me, along with a napkin. “Thanks,” I mumbled quietly after taking a slice of pizza and opening the bottle.

“Yupp,” Niall said back.

It was quiet as we ate away at the pizzas. None of us really had anything to say while we ate. Everything could wait until after all the food was gone. Which wasn’t too long later. Niall weirdly threw all the napkins and boxes and empty bottles away, and got five more bottles to bring to the table. “If we’re gonna drink,” He started after downing a large gulp. “We’re gonna do it right. Which means more dumb games.”

“Like truth or dare again? Sorry laddy but Kat’s not here yet,” I said with a smirk. Zayn laughed a little too, but both Liam and Louis had confused looks. They weren’t there, oh well.

“Shut up,” Niall uttered back. “She doesn’t need to be here. As long as y’ull don’t make me do anything with any of you.”

“Oh but you’re allowed to make us do stuff to each other? This was much more fun last time.” I looked over and winked at Zayn, who laughed. His smile is so perfect. Anyways. “But since you suggested weird games, that means all the rules apply to you too.”

Niall huffed and started drinking at his beer again, ignoring me with annoyance. Ha. “Alright, I’ll start then,” I said, looking at the rest of the table. Liam was staring at Zayn again, who looked like he noticed but wasn’t looking back, and Louis’ eyes were under the table. At... “Ahem,” I said to him. Louis’ eyes flicked up from where he was staring almost hungrily at me under the table, up to my eyes in surprise. I smirked at him, but shifted a bit. So, Louis could still tell. _Well, obviously Harry! He’s right next to you!_ My subconscious yelled at me. I ignored it. “Alright Liam. Truth or dare?”

Liam sat back and tapped his chin for a second, before saying: “Truth.”

“Going easy then,” I mumbled. I sat back too as I tried to think of a good truth to ask. I didn’t care about my arousal, which was going down anyways. Louis was the only one who could see it anyways. Why should I care? Exactly, I shouldn’t. Therefore, I don’t. “’Kay. How personal can we get? Well obviously I’m not going to ask _too_ personal shit, but...” Everybody shrugged so I looked at Liam again. “What’s your favourite sex position? With a girl or guy?”

Liam nodded, as if he was silently complimenting me on the good truth. “Well,” he started. He seemed very comfortable already. “I’m strictly a top so. I guess doggy with girls, cause they just make really weird faces and stuff. But I like it when a guy is confident enough to ride me.”

I looked at Zayn and he was smiling a smug little smile, and I kicked my foot out to his leg under the table, winking when he looked at me. He winked back, but then Niall coughed and nearly yelled at us all for being so gay and for Liam to hurry up with his turn. “Alright, alright,” Liam said. “Niall then. Truth or dare.”

“Truth I guess,” he said lazily.

Liam took a bit, probably to think of something, so I trailed my eyes over the room, waiting. My eyes stopped on Louis though, who was still sitting up, but I could tell he was trying ( _trying_ ) to sneakily look at me under the table. The little buttmunch. Well, he was staring at me, so I peeked at him too. It was much easier from the way I was sitting back lazily, and yup, he’s still pretty hard. Damnit.

“When was your first time?” Liam asked suddenly.

I snapped my eyes back up, but I could still feel Louis’ eyes on me, which my dick gave an involuntary twitch to. Ugh. “Summer before I started uni,” Niall answered without missing a beat.

So it was Niall’s turn then, and he was talking to Zayn (nobody talk to me or Louis, okay, whatever) but I could barely hear what anybody was saying. Because I was back to staring at Louis again. His beautiful face, and. And just. I want him. Shit, I want him. I want to kiss him, and hold him, and maybe have a piece of that magnificent bum to myself for a bit. But. I can’t want him. I’m still supposed to not like him, and I’m supposed to be upset with him and never forgive him. I...

“Harry?” Zayn said suddenly, waving his hand in my face.

“What?” I snapped my head up, feeling my face flush. Louis was looking at me, I knew he was. But I refused to look at him, because he had caught me staring. And I know I said I wouldn’t care, but I do.

“Truth or dare? Stay with us mate,” he said.

“Yeah. Right, okay, uhm. Truth then. Since you all started with truth.”

Zayn nodded his head, and after a second a smile grew wide on his face. Oh no. “Who’s the one person at this table you’d fuck without hesitation? And that can not include me since that’s already happened.” He smirked at me after I tried to discretely glare at him, but eventually I had to answer, with my eyes locked with Zayn’s.

“Well Niall’s my cousin and that’s just wrong. I’m pretty sure you’d kill me if I fucked Liam over here.” I kept talking before Zayn could say anything. “So I guess Louis here. He does have a nice arse.” I shrugged. I finally looked over at him and he was smiling, of course he was. “Louis then.” The smiled wiped off his face. “Since you haven’t gone yet, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said instantly.

“Okay. We all have to pick dare the next round,” Niall cut in. “And then after we can pick whatever.”

“Okay,” I said. I searched my mind frantically, looking for something to ask Louis that would go along with everything else that was asked. I didn’t hear what Niall had asked Zayn, but I’m pretty sure it was something sexual too, just like the rest, so I had to pick something along the same lines for Louis. “Hmm... Since I said I’d fuck you without hesitation because of your godly bum, would you let me?”

His eyebrows raised, and his jaw dropped a bit. I saw Zayn and Niall smiling out of the corner of my eye, but Liam... “Go on, Lou. Tell him the _truth_.”

“Shut up Liam,” Louis said back, without taking his eyes away from mine. “Sure, I would,” he said eventually, much more calm than I expected. His acting skills, I swear. “Those shorts leave little to no imagination. I don’t think I’d have a problem at all if you wanted to fuck me.”

“I’m gonna get more beer,” Niall said, standing up and walking away with a frown. So straight I swear. Good thing I texted Katy earlier to come over, because the doorbell just rang and now Niall won’t be as disgusted by all our gayness. “I’ll get it,” he called.

Good thing too. I can’t get up in front of everybody. “Who is it?” Zayn asked, leaning over to peer out the doorway.

“Katy,” I answered, just as Niall and Katy came walking back in. Niall had the biggest grin and Katy was giggling, her hand clutching to Niall’s arm. And yeah. Much better like this. Not to my surprise or probably anyone’s really, Katy ended up sitting on Niall’s lap even though there was another chair. “Welcome to my home.”

“And mine too.”

“Whatever Ni.” I shook my head, smiling at Katy and turning back to the boys. “So who’s turn is it now?”

“Mine,” Louis answered next to me. Liam was on his phone, with Zayn staring over his shoulder. They get distracted so easily. I sat back again, aware of Louis’ wandering eyes, and crossed my arms in wait for the game to continue, hopefully sometime soon.

Liam looked up then, right at Niall and frowned. “You didn’t get the beers,” he said, to which Niall looked away from Katy and shrugged.

“Get ‘em yourself,” he said.

“Alright Katy, since you just got here, truth or dare?”

“You have to pick truth. That’s what everybody else picked. Then we’ll do a round of dares and then whatever,” Niall explained to her. Her eyes were on him like what he was saying would determine if she lived or not. Which, I guess it wasn’t that important but still, it was adorable.

She looked back to Louis with her eyebrows raised, obviously waiting. Louis was staring at her, but then he looked at me, so I shrugged. He needs to think of one himself, shouldn’t need any help. “Okay then,” he started. He sat up, resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the table, and leaning forward a bit. I couldn’t help but sneak a glance down, knowing he was still hard. It wasn’t as noticeable anymore, wouldn’t be at all unless you were me and knew he had already had a boner, but still, it was hot. God, I really do want him. “What’s your biggest turn-on?” he asked.

“Nice,” I muttered.

I looked up at Katy and she was smiling a wide smile down at Niall. But then she looked back up at Louis before she answered. “A nice ass,” she answered in her adorable American accent. “Especially if it’s a guys ass and like when guys twerk, you know? Or just do anything sexy with it.”

“You’d be so gay if you were a guy,” Zayn said. I chuckled, but Niall frowned and Liam wasn’t paying attention.

“So my turn then? And all dares now?” We all nodded. “Hm...” She leaned down, Niall whispering something in her ear, and then she looked right at Zayn with a smirk. Zayn only lifted an eyebrow and sat forward, suddenly interested. Liam too was more alert, but Louis... Well Louis was quite distracted, again. Oh well. “I dare you to... keep your hand in Liam’s pants until it’s Liam’s turn.”

“Oh, Kat. You and your American nouns. Okay,” Zayn said. He pulled his chair closer to Liam’s, and quite literally put his hand down the front of them, but not the trousers. Though I knew he wouldn’t have a problem having his hand in both, I knew he was just doing so to be a smarty.

She looked surprised and caught off guard and maybe she pouted a bit, but Niall whispered something to her which made her giggle. Liam shifted a bit. To someone who didn’t know what was going on, he would look uncomfortable, but we all knew it wasn’t that, and the slight blush on his cheeks was cute. “Niall then. Dare you to keep your hands off Katy for the rest of the round unless you’re dared to.” Niall’s jaw dropped and he, reluctantly, took his hands off Katy’s thighs and left them dangling a bit weirdly to his sides. Zayn looked smug.

“Fine then,” Niall said. “Liam, I dare you get Zayn hard without touching him. And Zayn you have to take your hand outta his pants now.”

Zayn glared at Niall, and damn that’s a sexy glare, but it’s Zayn. What about him _isn’t_ sexy? (Or just plain perfect for that matter?) He reluctantly brought his hand to himself again and slowly looked over at Liam, who was blushing and smiling a bit. I peeked at Louis to see him fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and he was smirking up at Liam, with crinkles by his eyes and perfectly crooked lips, and. “Fine,” Liam muttered quietly. He then got up, but hesitated. “Can I at least sit in his lap?”

“You can’t move your hips at all,” Niall answered. Both him and Katy were smiling.

“Cool.” Liam sat in Zayn’s lap. He kept his arms in his own lap, but leaned in so his lips were right next to Zayn’s ear. The way he was sitting had his back to us, and so I couldn’t see his lips moving, and though I couldn’t make out what he was saying, I could tell he was whispering. At first, Zayn seemed calm, but then he was smiling, and now he looks absolutely turned-on, it wasn’t even funny. What was Liam whispering in his ear? Never have I ever seen Zayn get like this before. (That’s another game we should play sometime, I mentally noted).

Eventually, Liam got up and slid back into his seat. “Harry, you check.” I snapped my eyes up to Niall in confusion, knowing what he meant clearly wasn’t what I thought he meant. But, it was. “I can’t see from where I’m sitting and I don’t know if I can trust Liam. See if he’s hard.”

Damnit. I can’t though. I can’t stand up and look over the table, because then everybody else will see that I too am hard. “He is,” Louis said. I looked to see he had stood up and peeked, then sat back down. No tent in his pants anymore. I smiled a thank you at him and he shrugged. “So you gonna tell us what you were whispering?” Liam shook his head. “I’ll get it from you eventually...”

“No you won’t,” Liam replied. “And to make sure you won’t-”

“How on earth could you keep me from finding out what you said?” Louis cut in, sassy and sexy. “You can’t resist me...”

Liam only shook off possibly the cutest look I’ve ever seen. I would not have been able to say no to those precious eyes, and pouty lips. Liam’s lived with Louis for a while now, so he’s used to it. Lucky. “Like this,” he said back, glancing at me then right back at Louis’ eyes. “I dare you to give Harry a lap-dance.” I choked on nothing, Zayn was grinning like an idiot, and up until now, Niall and Katy seemed to have been having their own silent conversation, but they were both staring at Louis and me.

“Liam...” Louis whispered, deathly silent... but not, with a hint of... hurt and a lot of surprise. Liam only shrugged. He seemed like he knew Louis wouldn’t be mad at him for long, or at all for that matter. Slowly, I twisted my head to look at Louis with raised eyebrows, seeing if he would actually do it. If he did, I mean, I already have a boner anyways. I could just blame it on that, right? And his arse, and everything in general. I’ll be sooo upset if he refuses to.

Slowly, he looked at me with almost blank eyes and an almost forced smile, as he slowly got up. It was then, while Louis slowly brought his leg over so he was standing over my thighs, that I really got a good look at him. The soft stubble accenting his angle-y jaw, tan skin stretched over his high cheekbones, and long eyelashes. His fringe growing past his ears, and sweeping across his forehead. That dark blue shirt that stretched over his biceps, and chest, and cute little bulge of a tummy. His thighs looked so sexy in those pants, especially as he lowered himself so he was sitting in my lap, with his wrists linked behind my neck.

With his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and a nervous glint in his eyes, Louis brought his lips to my ear and I tried to not moan from what he whispered, and from the way his fringe tickled my temple, and how his bum was right on my lap. “Never done this before-” because he’s so fucking innocent. “- Sorry if it sucks.” Okay, not innocent mentally, I meant physically, compared to me anyways.

“That’s alright,” I whispered back after taking a second to regain myself. And with a slight pat to his bum: “Just returning a favour, right? Besides, you have the arse to make up for it. If all else fails just grind and you’ll be fine.”

Niall coughed loudly, making both Louis and I snap out heads up, to look at the others, who were all staring at us. “Stop your whispering and get on with it then,” he said.

I smiled up at Louis, and after resting my hands on his thighs, then changing my mind and bringing them up to lightly hang on to his hips, I nodded at him to go ahead. Some music with a fast beat was put on from somewhere across the table, the perfect dancing material, so I knew it was Zayn. He’s always the best at picking out songs. All thoughts flew from my mind, though, when mine and Louis’ eyes connected and he started moving his body, slow and sure, above mine.

My mouth dropped, at the first contact of his (oh my fucking damn) bum. It was just a light brush, but I was already hard and his arse is too good to be true, especially dancing above me like this, teasing me, just barely doing what I wanted it to do. My eyes slipped shut for a moment, but I dug my thumbs into his hips, which made him jerk his hips away and down. So there’s his bum. Grinding on me like his life depends on it, my vice-like grip on hips not moving like my life depended on it. Maybe did. Maybe I’d never be able to live without Louis’ arse.

With one particular breath of air from Louis that seemed to falter, I brought my eyes back up to him, to see he was sweating and hard and biting his lip, eyes hazy. The opposite of the way his hips were moving, like a hurricane. I couldn’t help myself, his skin just looked so tan and soft and glisten-y. It wasn’t my fault, really, it was Louis’ for being so pretty, or maybe Liam’s for making Louis do this. Not like I cared though. Yes, I surged forward and started kissing along Louis’ neck, and yes, I was now sucking a deep bruise right in the crook of his neck while he still was grinding me. But, who wouldn’t in a situation like this?

Everybody else in the room was gone. Literally. The music was off, and only Louis and I were in the kitchen now. Wow, I didn’t even _hear_ them go. So. Louis and I. And he was staring at me with blown eyes, mouth hung, and his face, just inches from mine, and bum sat right on my crotch. Fuck.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked, more whispered, from where he was sat on my lap. Louis’ face was so close to mine already, I could feel his breath on my lips, warm and soft. My mind was yelling a big fat no, complete with flashing lights and sirens; but my heart (and my dick) was saying a big fat yes. I wanted so badly to just kiss him, and maybe fuck him, but I couldn’t. Something deep inside me kept me from doing so.

My hands moved down from his hips to the tops of his thighs, squeezing and making him shudder, which made me smile, while I shook my head in a small, silent no. My thumbs were right at the crooks of the inside of his thighs, pressing. Louis giggled a bit, causing him to basically bounce on top of me, to which I gasped at. I opened my eyes (I hadn’t even realised I closed them) to see Louis was already looking down at me, holding his breath. His eyes looked even more out of it, farther away, but I knew he was right here with me. And I also know that I want him. Like, right now.

“Not in here,” I whispered. Louis gasped and jumped, again, startled by me talking. It was kind of cute, the way his eyes got wide, and the way he nodded and immediately stood up, his hand outreached to me. I took his hand and got up, but when he took a step, I pulled him back to me, his back to my front. I brought my lips down to nibble at his neck, and up to his earlobe as my hands travelled down his front, stopping at the bottom of his shirt.

“Haz,” he whispered, rolling his head back on my shoulder, clearly trying to stay quiet.

“Come on,” I whispered, stopping my fingers just as they pressed into his hip bones. He made a soft whining sound when I pulled away, turning around and plastering himself to my front and mouthing along my neck. The way he’s being so clingy, so needy and responsive, is kind of worrying me. Not kind of, a lot actually. But, I’ll ask about that later, right now my cock is really hard and Louis’ thigh is pressing to it, along with his dick on my hip, and that’s all I can think about right now.

I brought my hands down and around, stopping to squeeze at his bum before wrapping my fingers around his thighs and, not having to use much strength since he’s so light, I pulled his thighs up so his legs would wrap around my waist. “Umph!” Louis got out, quickly grasping to hold on around my neck and breathing heavily. I wouldn’t drop him, though, never. I kept my hand holding on to his bum, securely, and started whispering things into his ear as I slowly walked us out of the kitchen.

Things like: want your arse so bad, can’t wait to see your pretty little dick, gonna fuck your sweet lips... All of which Louis shuddered to and curled around me even more, face buried in my neck, hot breath making me shudder too. That’s a thing, for me at least, when my neck is played with. I’ve never admitted it, though I could name off one person in this house hold right now that knows, figured it out himself.

My chest hurt a bit, from breathing so hard, but I didn’t care one bit. “Lou,” I gasped out, pushing him up against my bedroom door. One of his hands left my hair and reached down to pull at the handle, twisting it and letting the door fall open. I almost lost my balance, but I caught myself with the wall and I was quick to reassure Louis, to make sure he was alright.

“ ‘M fine,” he whispered, dragging his open lips over the column of my throat again.

“Ew.” I snapped my head up to see Zayn and Liam cuddling on my bed, snickering at us.

“Get the fuck out,” I growled, narrowing my eyes at Zayn. I knew he would, and I knew Liam would follow. “Now.”

“Okay, okay. God, Harry. Calm your d-”

“Go,” Louis said quietly, cutting Liam off. All three of us went silent, staring at Louis in surprise. He was quiet, but a hidden force was put behind his words, and immediately Liam was off the bed and dragging Zayn out with him without another word. I was just barely able to see the look on Liam’s face, the almost fear, obvious confusion, and very prominent _knowing_ in his eyes.

“What the hell was that?” I asked softly, locking the bedroom door behind me, then making my way over to the large bed, I carefully sat down, with Louis in my lap.

He had his face buried in my neck again, his breathing harsher than before, but he was still pressed hard against me, my abs this time. “Nothing. I-I don’t know,” he stuttered out, before lifting his face up just an inch from my own. “Can we just-”

“Yeah. Of course, love,” I murmured. Without having to look, I brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt and, slowly, of course, I pulled it off by the hem. When it was off and discarder somewhere on the floor, I lifted my own arms up and let Louis pull mine off too. Our eyes didn’t leave each other’s once. Not until we were both shirtless, that is, when I couldn’t help myself from leaning forward and pressing my lips to Louis’ collarbone. They’re just so sharp, and tan, and desperately in need of being marked.

I felt him smile where his lips were pressed against my temple, just a small smile, though after a bit of me nipping along and finally sucking in a mark, he shuddered, yet again. “Harry,” he mumbled after I pulled away. “You’re so fit,” he commented. His fingers ran from behind my neck, down my shoulders and arms, linking with mine before coming back up to idle down my chest. He didn’t hesitate anymore, just kept touching me. I gasped when he pinched both of my nipples at the same time. “Surprised these aren’t pierced.”

“You are?” I asked back in the same hushed tone. I realised that was a bit rude, what he said, but it didn’t bother me one bit. I know I’m different, always have been, and I also know that Louis doesn’t judge me. Not anymore anyways. “You’ve seen me shirtless quite a few times before,” I added, while bringing my hands up from his thighs, to his hips, and back around to grope at his ass.

“Oh.” Louis’ cry was almost silent, as his head dropped down to my shoulder. I chuckled. “I know,” he said. It seemed like he was pushing back into my hands; I liked that, a lot. “Just I’ve... never said it before.” His voice cracked at the end, when he turned his head into my neck again.

I decided no more letting him touch my neck, at least for now. No matter how weird it is, I love it, and I knew if he kept breathing and mouthing along my neck, I’d come in my pants. Of which I really need to get out of. “Lou,” I said as a bit of a warning, grabbing his sides and pulling him away. He looked surprised and rejected, but that was soon replaced with realisation and lust after I flipped us over so he was leaning back on his elbows on the bed, with me standing between his spread legs. “You’ve done this before, right? Been with someone before?”

“ ‘Course,” he grunted, staring up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. They still shined bright, even in the dark room that was barely lit by the moonlight seeping through the curtains I had. “Well, not with a guy. But...”

“I thought you were gay?” I asked as I watched him closely, since I was now slowly pulling down my trousers. I let them fall to the ground and kicked them away, smirking at the way Louis was practically drooling while staring at my now almost naked body.

“I-I am,” he stuttered, his eyes snapping backing up to mine when I laughed.

“Take your clothes off then,” I said, turning around and pulling the light blue curtains open as far as I could. The moonlight lit everything up in soft hues, especially Louis, as I noticed when I turned back to him and the bed. And fuck. I felt my dick twitch and then it was a bit more moist at the head against fabric of my briefs, all because Louis seriously is the sexiest man alive, I swear. His whole body is tan and smooth, and his pretty dick is dark, curved up towards his cute little tummy.

Without another thought, I dropped to my knees between his legs, resting my hands on his thick thighs. My eyes were trained on his thick, pink cock, which was brought even closer to my face when he got back up on his elbows. “Harry?”

“Hm?” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hands clenched in the sheets and I smiled, but turned my attention back. I didn’t have to see his face to know a look over pleasure took over it as I grasped him in my hand, because he outright moaned and his hips jumped up. “Hey,” I said with a short chuckle, looking up anyways and looking into his eyes calmingly. “It’s alright.” I didn’t understand why I was doing that, normally the guy will just fuck my mouth and leave me to get off, but I guess I knew this was different.

Especially when, after I suckled his head into my mouth, because he was whimpering and _trying_ to keep his hips down. He tasted good, sweet, probably because he eats healthy. He laid heavy on my tongue, and he’s quite big (not as big as me, but still). “Haz,” he whined when I tongued along his slit and sucked harder.

I was smiling as pulled off, but Louis wasn’t. He let out a whimper and sat up, staring down at me with desperate, pleading eyes. “Okay,” I said, a bit confused. “Either I seriously am the best at giving head, or you’ve never received it before.”

He bit his lip. “The first?”

“Have you seriously never gotten a blowjob before?” I asked in disbelief.

“Maybe.”

I ducked back down and took him in my mouth again, taking him deep and sucking hard, making him moan. My mouth and throat are used to this, used to having dicks in them, so I didn’t gag or sputter and my eyes didn’t tear up. Not being able to help myself, I used my other hand not squeezing his thigh and dived down into my own briefs, pulling my hard, leaking member free and tugging on it a few times.

It wasn’t long later, after I swirled my tongue around his head a few times and managed to deep-throat him without trouble, that he was coming with a strangled cry of my name, his hips stuttering and hands flailing around for something to purchase. I swallowed all that I could, which was everything since I hadn’t pulled off, and I licked his head to make sure I got everything. That was a surprise, but at the same time it wasn’t.

I remember my first time ever receiving a blowjob. The guy wasn’t the best I’ve had, but I came quickly, just like Louis. Granted it was my first time.

He was panting hard, lying on his back. I didn’t feel like getting up, already feeling my muscles burning while I pumped my shaft quickly. My face was buried in Louis’ thigh, my heavy breathing muffled, and I quickened my wrist. That was fucking hot, seriously the sexiest moan I’ve ever heard, and the prettiest face I’ve ever seen, and his come was hot and tasted great. Everything added up perfectly and it wasn’t long before I felt myself nearing the edge. Which usually would take a lot longer than this to reach, but oh well.

But, fuck. Just as I was almost there, Louis was sitting up and pulling my head up from his thigh by my curls, though it didn’t hurt. He looked sated still, but he was staring down at my dick in my hand longingly, which had slowed to a stop at the base. “Harry,” he whispered, glancing back up to my thighs. “Can I-”

“Yes,” I moaned immediately, crawling up on the bed and placing my head on my pillow. I looked at Louis, who was now laying on his side next to me and was staring down at my dick, yet again with an almost thirsty look. I brought an arm around his shoulders, letting my fingers sink into his feathery hair while my other fingers curled in the sheets, all while Louis was reaching forward with one hand and wrapping it around me softly. My dick dwarfed his hand almost; it looked so small, delicate fingers stretching around all the way and just barely meeting all the way around.

I bucked my hips and buried my face in his shoulder, as he went on to drag his fingers tightly up and down a few times. The dry tug was a bit uncomfortable, but I was able to deal with it. Louis’ hand would stutter sometimes, and it was going a bit slow, but I guess this is his first time with a guy. “Lou?” He hummed. “I-if-”

I was cut off from my question by my own moan ripping through me, my come spilling out onto Louis’ hand and some on my stomach. God, Louis’ thumb was soft, thumbing across my head and slit, which was why I had came so easily. I hadn’t even realised that I bit Louis’ shoulder until after I pulled away and saw the dark red mark against his otherwise perfect skin. I knew there would be a bruise there in the morning.

When I looked up, Louis was smiling down at me, even though I’d just bitten him. “You look amazing when you come,” he commented, the blush creeping down his cheeks and chest as he averted his eyes away.

“You do too,” I said back. I looked over at my nightstand and silently thanked nothing as I reached over to get a tissue. After wiping myself and Louis’ fingers clean, I threw the tissue away and pulled the duvet up and over Louis’ and I’s bodies.

My arms came around Louis again, pulling him to me for a cuddle. “Harry? Didn’t you have to work today?”

Shit. Shitshitshit. “I did,” I said, getting out of the bed and pulling on the closest things I could find. It wasn’t a surprise that they were Louis’ underwear, which were a bit tight, but the soft material felt nice against my still sensitive cock. “I’ll be right back.” I slipped out, wondering how on earth I had forgotten about work, and why Zayn hadn’t gone in, and why he would let me forget. I could hear Niall and Katy in Niall’s room, so I quickly made my way out to the living room to see Liam and Zayn pressed super close together under a large blanket on the couch. They were kissing, and whispering to each other at the same time, and I could see their clothes strewn about on the floor. “Zayn,” I called out, crossing my arms, not caring one bit.

They both gasped and looked up, Liam seeming to blush hard even in the dark, while Zayn was just glaring at me. “What the fuck Harry?” he almost growled.

I only smiled as a response, stepping a bit closer. “What happened to work today?” Zayn raised his eyebrow. “You just let me forget we had work? And you forgot too...”

“Tonight was ladies night anyways,” he said, looking like he suddenly realised what I was on about. “I called myself in and Nick just said you didn’t have to go in either. Sorry I forgot to tell you.”

“Whatever,” I sighed. “Continue fucking. But,” I pointed at the two of them. “You’re cleaning the couch after.”

With that, I turned around and quickly made my way back to my room, discarding the briefs and sliding in next to Louis under the covers. I explained to him the whole thing with work after he asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling his body against mine, until he was the little spoon. He’s just so small; I love that, love being able to curl him in against me, being able to hold him like this. I whispered goodnight to him, just hearing him say it back before I was out.

-

When I woke, light was streaming through my window, blinding me for half a second before my eyes adjusted and I realised where I was: in my bed wrapped securely in my blanket, but I was alone. And I swear I fell asleep with Louis last night. I stretched and sat up, seeing it wasn’t too early, but when I glanced to the floor, only my clothes were laying there. Did Louis seriously leave? Maybe it was a dream. No, it couldn’t have been because my mouth still tasted of come. Maybe he’s out there somewhere, probably eating breakfast or something.

I got up, stretching a bit again, before pulling on my sweats from yesterday and venturing out in the hall. I stopped in the bathroom to rinse my mouth out with mouthwash, then found my way out to the living room. Liam was still asleep in the couch, but he was dressed and it looked like Zayn’s clothes were gone too, so I went to the kitchen.

Only to find both Zayn and Louis, fully clothed, yet, Louis was backed up into the counter while Zayn was towering over him with clenched fists. I could see the hard look Zayn had on his face, but I couldn’t hear the harsh whispering he was pointing towards Louis, who looked slightly scared and confused and very sorry. “Zayn,” I said in a flat tone, walking over to where him and Louis were. I didn’t hesitate to drape my arm over Louis’ shoulder. “What’re you on about?”

He sighed, looking back at Louis, and then back up to me, while stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking a small step back. But he still looked right pissed. “You’re not mad at Louis? Or upset with him?” Zayn asked, acting like I should be, even though I have no idea what on earth’s going on.

“No. Why should I be?” I asked. I glanced down at Louis to see him blushing down at the floor, his fingers tangled together and twitching nervously.

“He fucking made you cry,” Zayn said suddenly, looking at me like I was crazy. He still looked pissed, and he wasn’t even looking at Louis, not once since I’ve made my presence known. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, not remembering crying at all, while my arm around Louis’ shoulder dropped down to his waist, my fingers brushing along the soft skin of his hipbone under his shirt. Zayn finally looked over at Louis with a hard glare as he spoke again, this time in an even more hushed voice. He explained to me how he came to get something to drink a bit earlier and found Louis sulking. He’d asked what was wrong and then Louis apparently asked if it was normal for me to cry in my sleep after sleeping with someone (even though hadn’t actually had sex.)

“I cried?” I asked.

Louis looked up at me with worried eyes and nodded. “I-I woke up to you crying in your sleep and it was only like two in the morning so I didn’t want to wake you. I don’t know how you react when people wake you that early. But I woke early this morning and was really worried so I came to get some water and Zayn came in and-”

“Lou,” I cut his rambling off, bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of his frantic eyes. “It’s alright. No, I don’t usually cry after sleeping with someone, and I don’t usually cry in my sleep. You don’t have to worry, though, okay?” He nodded, nuzzling his cheek in my hand a bit with a small smile while I whispered: “Go lay down while I make breakfast, alright?”

I watched as he walked out of the room with his eyes on the floor, and I felt bad for him. My whole head was swimming, mostly confusion about everything going on between me and Louis, but I pushed those thoughts aside and looked back at Zayn with a frown. “How could you make him believe it was his fault that I cried? He was probably already worried and confused-”

“Yes, but you cried, Harry. I’ve never seen you cry in my whole time knowing you. You barely ever get sad about things. Was I supposed to think it was a natural thing? Especially after I spent the night with you _and_ slept with you and you didn’t even bat an eyelash all night.” He had a point, yet I still feel like he could’ve been a little more mature about this all, rather than just getting mad at Louis and yelling at him. I hadn’t realised I said all this out loud until Zayn spoke back. “Well you’re my friend Harry and if it was his fault I couldn’t have just let it go.”

“It wasn’t his fault. Yes, I haven’t cried in my sleep in a very long time but it happens to everybody, okay?” I was more calm, as I pulled Zayn into my arms for a long hug. No, I didn’t know what my dream was about, or why I cried, and no, I wasn’t absolutely positive that it wasn’t Louis’ fault, but I’m hungry and I know everybody else will be getting up soon, so I made Zayn leave and got to work on breakfast. That’s more important to the rest of this crazy group in my house than my own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

 

 

“Don’t say goodnight! With the stars in the sky! Let’s wait til-”

“Harry Styles do you have to be so loud?!”

“ - in your eyes, and if you see it in mine!” I continued to sing, ignoring a giggly Zayn whose face was pressed in between my shoulder blades. Stupid alcohol, oh how I love you! “Let’s wait till tomorrow. Don’t say good, say good, please don’t say goodnight!” I love this song, I love Hot Chelle Rae in general. Especially Jamie Follese, god he’s so hot, so amazing at playing the drums, I wanna run my fingers through his hair all the-

“Harry!”

“What?!” I whine, cutting off my singing and turning around to Zayn, who looks right pissed. Tonight marks the fifth and most successful year of the club being open, and so after it closed, there was a huge party for all the employees and whoever they wanted to invite. Niall’s out having dinner with his brother, his brother’s wife, and their baby girl, promised he’d be here later, so it’s just me and Zayn right now, surrounded by a crowd of people. Somewhere off in the distance, I can see Nick talking to the bartender, Ian; one of the waiters, Kris I think it is; Katy, who’s surrounded by a group of girlfriends; and Ryder was just a few people away, looking like he was trying to chat up Katy’s younger brother.

Zayn leaned up and decided to smack a wet, from saliva and his Crown Royal, kiss on my cheek, and it should be gross but I honestly don’t care. I’ve had worse liquids on my cheek before. “Do you have to be so loud?” he asks again, smiling up at me with his drunk, crooked smile that made me smile too. A bit of his drink spilled to the floor, his smile so wide it even making him sway a bit. I watched as he downed the rest of his Crown Royal, set the glass on a tray of a passing by waitress, and looked back up at me with his perfect eyebrow raised. (Can eyebrows be perfect? If they’re Zayn’s then yes.) (I have a question to answer don’t I?)

“Always, honey babe,” I called him, just to see he reaction. Normally, he hates pet names like that, but he only raised a perfect eyebrow at me again. “You’re just lucky I’m not-” I stopped talking, slurring, when Zayn gasped and was being turned around. When I looked up from him, I saw Liam standing there with his arms secured around Zayn’s waist, speaking in his ear. Fucking hell, why is it that Liam is the only one who can make Zayn giggle like that? Lucky bastard, I’d listen to Zayn’s magical giggle for the rest of my life.

I smiled though, pinching Zayn’s bum and ignoring the glares both he and Liam sent me, because I could just barely see Louis’ fluffy hair sticking out behind Liam. “Louis Tomlinson,” I said as I stepped around the two who were almost making out right in the middle of the room. He looked up at me, a look of relief washing over his face.

“Good,” he said when I raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of whatever light blue drink I was handed just a few minutes ago. “Thought I’d be alone.”

“Now why would you be alone?” I said, taking a step away to look Louis up and down. His hair was styled up in a quif, though it still looked soft and feathery. Louis’ eyes were blazing bright, his face clean and spotless, along with his bare neck and collarbones. The tank top he’s wearing is way too big, some weird design on the front I swear I’ve seen before; it’s hanging off his shoulders just so, and I can almost see his nipples from how low it on his chest. Hopefully it’s Liam’s, that’s probably where I’ve seen it before, because I cannot stand the thought of Louis wearing some guy’s shirt, someone Idon’t know. The look’s complete with the tightest skinny jeans Harry’s ever seen Louis wear, a dark gray colour, with small holes at the knee and rolled up above his ankles and white VANS. Sexy minx.

“Didn’t know where Liam was taking me until we got here,” Louis explains, smiling and flushed from his forehead to his chest. I hope it’s from the way I was just eye-raping him. But, I wasn’t I eye-raping him. If I were eye-raping him I’d be trying to make out the little bumps of his nipples through the white tank, or I’d be staring at his crotch accented perfectly in those jeans, trying to remember what he looked like, remembering how he tasted. Just like I’m doing now. Wait, did that even make any sense? Why do I like alcohol again? “Anyways,” Louis said when I looked back up at him, not caring what I was just doing, or that I was biting my lip. I don’t have a lot of shame. Obviously. “Didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Well this is where I work. And it is the fifth anniversary,” I said, as if he was dumb for thinking I wouldn’t be here, but I was only joking. I hope he knew that. Louis didn’t look too offended by it, though, as he took a step closer to me when someone walking by bumped into him. “You alright?” My hand came up to his bare arm, and by bare I mean bare. He’s tattoo-less, almost shirtless too. So pretty. Fuck me, I’m screwed. ( _Not yet_ , a voice in the back of my mind commented. I internally sighed, hoping to Neptune and back that voice was true.)

Louis nodded. He looked irritated, but though he nodded his head yes, he asked: “Does having someone ‘accidently’ bump into you just so they can grab at your arse mean alright? ‘Cause if so then just peachy.” So much sarcasm, it almost hurt. And, wait, what? Who the fuck would grab Louis’ ass? It’s mine. No, it’s not. Yes, it is. Why do I stupidly like Louis so much? I though alcohol was supposed to make me calmer, kind of, not supposed to make me think more.

I stopped my train of thought, thankfully, and then remembered what Louis had said, a flash of anger running through me. “He grabbed your arse?” I asked. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh,” Louis said, looking back up at me after adjusting the tank. Why did he have to do that. It slipped down so far, I’m stood so close, I almost saw his cute nipples. I need to stop thinking with my cock. “It happens all the time at parties like this. Not my fault I have an amazing arse.” _You do_ , I silently added, wishing I could just reach around him and grope his ass myself. Better not though, he seemed pretty upset when that other guy (fucking asshole) did.

I finally looked away from Louis’ small body to see Zayn and Liam were chatting at the bar (more than chatting though, if the disappearance of one of Liam’s hands was to count for anything), and also it seemed more people had arrived, it looking and feeling much more packed. The air’s thick, smells of sweat and cologne, since the majority of people are guys. Seriously, the only girls are Katy and a few of her friends, and Scarlett and her girlfriend. “You wanna go get something to drink?” I said loud enough for Louis to hear.

He looked away from the large, dancing crowd not ten feet away, and up to me with interested eyes. “Sure,” he said, leaning in close when I put a hand on the small of his back and led him through the many people, to the surprisingly not crowded bar. Only a few other people besides Liam and Zayn were standing around. Amongst those people was Nick, all the way at the other end, still listening to the bartender.

I set the empty glass I forgot I’d been holding down on the counter below the actual bar, standing next to Louis who’d climbed up to sit on one of the stools. He was significantly shorter, even on the higher barstool, which I found endearingly cute. Everything about Louis is endearingly cute, and sexy, especially tonight. This is the first time I’ve seen Louis since he left a couple hours after breakfast, the morning after we hooked up. God, the phrase sounds horrible: hooked up. It was more than just a hook up, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew deep down, both me and Louis knew, there was more to it than just a simple little getting-each-other-off kind of thing. He’s still just as beautiful now as he was that night. Of course he is, he’ll always be beautiful, even if he was covered in mud and-

“Harry.” I snapped my eyes up from Louis’ blushing face to see Ian, the bartender, was standing there and looking at me. He wasn’t smiling, like most bartenders I’ve ever met, but then again he hates me, for whatever reasons I know nothing of. But at least he’s decent to me most of the time. “What can I get for you and… this cutie next to you.” Immediately, my hand went from Louis’ back, to around him, pulling him closer to me, while I kept my eyes locked on Ian. “Oh, calm down,” Ian said, looked back at me with a roll of his eyes. “I just called him cute, no need to freak out. At least he’s better looking than some of the other men you’ve been with. Besides Nick of course.”

“He’s better looking than anybody I’ve been with, including Nick,” I defended, feeling Louis’ cheek heat up against my shoulder. I wasn’t paying attention much, because how could anybody think Nick is cuter than Louis, he clearly isn’t. Just my luck, Nick walked up and stood on the other side of Louis, smiling small up at me. Last time I actually talked to him, or came into close quarters with him like this, he was being a jerk. I looked away, squeezing Louis’ hip and back up to Ian.

Ian was staring at Nick, with a smile I’ve never seen before, staring with such an intensity, it was too obvious what was going on through his mind. So Ian likes Nick. That’s… almost interesting. But not as interesting as Louis looking up at me, calling my name, and smirking when I finally looked down at him. “Off in your own world?” he asked. I rolled my eyes. “I thought we came to get drinks anyways.”

“Oh right.” I turned back to Ian, with a smile, in hopes he would at least get Louis a drink. He sighed, looking defeated as he asked what we’d like. “Whatever Louis wants,” I said, but Louis looked up at me, embarrassed and biting his lip, because of course he doesn’t even know what the names of drinks are. I sighed with a smile. “Something fruity to start off with then,” I said to Ian. “I really don’t care, just don’t make his as strong.”

“Do I have to get you something too?” he asked me. I huffed.

But. Nick was suddenly scolding Ian for asking such a stupid question. “Of course you have to get him a drink too, Ian.” God, Nick is annoying, and way too hopeful. He knows I don’t like him in any other way than an employee has to like his boss, and an occasional fuck buddy (and even then.)

Before I was able to listen in on the quiet, heated conversation Nick and Ian were sharing, Louis tapped my tummy. No matter how weird it was, it was also endearing; he probably only did it because my chest is right in front of his face when he’s facing me like this. I raised my eyebrows down at him, thumbing along the back of his neck as I sat down on the stool behind me so I could hear Louis better. “Are they always like this?” he asked, glancing up at Ian, who was currently mixing some bright coloured drink, and Nick, who was still scolding him.

I shrugged. “Um, Nick always gets like this when people are rude to me, and Ian’s always just hated me so.” I shrugged again, at the confusion and maybe anger in Louis’ eyes. “I’ve never seen them bicker like this, though.” It was sort of cute, like a married-for-30-years couple who bicker.

“Why-”

“Never mind any of that,” I cut him off, saying a quick thank you to Ian and taking a drink, Louis taking the other. I grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him with me away from the bar. I don’t want to spend a night like this talking about Nick and Ian and their weirdness, when I could be drinking and partying and dancing with beautiful people. Louis kept his hand in mine, even after we stopped walking and was stood near where everybody was dancing. He held a drink, and was about to take a drink of it, but I quickly stopped him.

“What?”

Lifting the drink I held to my face, I sniffed at it a bit, then dropped Louis’ hand so I could grab the other drink and smell it. His smelled way more of alcohol than mine, so I switched them with a smile. “He gave you the stronger one,” I said when he raised an eyebrow at me. I took a drink of mine, automatically smiling at the taste of kiwi, then watched as Louis took a drink of his own. A small frown, Louis had, but he took another drink. “Do you drink?” I asked. His barely had any alcohol in it, yet he still frowned.

“Only once or twice before. Never been drunk though.” My goodness. Why is he so- “Why am I so what?”

Shit. Was I really talking out loud? “Cute,” I said automatically after my half a second of panic subsided. I took another long drink from the tall glass of bright green liquid, smiling at the fruity burst, and the burn of the alcohol sliding down my throat. No matter how gay it sounds, or how pathetic it sounds, I cannot stay away from drinks like this. Niall’s got me even more addicted to fruit than I was before, and I hate straight beer, it makes sense why I love anything that ends in –ini.

“I’m not cute, I’m sexy,” Louis said sassily, wiggling his eyebrows for maybe some sort of weird emphasis?

“You’re cute an’ sexy an’ weird and why d’I like you s’much?” I slurred out loudly, finishing off my drink and dropping it in the hand of whoever that random person was. They didn’t seem to care. The music seemed to grow louder, seeping in my ears, base and quick tempo running through my bones; all I want is to dance. Then maybe drink some more, karaoke the shit out of this place, dance again, maybe take someone with an amazing ass home, wake up with a pounding headache and a very satisfied dick.

“Harry you’re drunk already,” Louis commented. I felt his hand come up to my hip tight when I laughed at his accusation too hard and stumbled. Maybe I am. Maybe I don’t give a flying fuck. “Did you drink before even coming here?”

“Was Zayn’s fault,” I yelled out, over the loud music. I was barely able to hear Louis; hopefully he’ll get the hint by me yelling so he’ll speak louder too. “Gave me a beer at ten the morning’.”

Louis clicked his tongue. Oddly, I was able to hear it. Am I imagining this music. Is my hearing turning into selective hearing? What the fuck? Again, I wasn’t hearing what Louis was saying to me, I realized when I focused my eyes back on him and saw he was standing much closer. “Dance wi’me!” I yelled, cutting off whatever it was he was rambling about, drinking too much or something unimportant.

I grabbed his hand in my own and led him to the group of sweaty, grinding/dancing, yelling people. He discarded of his only half empty drink on a random table, as I drug him along. The music seemed to get louder, and fuck. The next thing I was remotely aware of was being drug off the dance floor by Niall and Zayn, and not stopping until I was in the safety of my dressing room. “What?” I whined, falling onto the couch, only to have my face pushed against a very sexy looking and feeling crotch. I heard an audible gasp and didn’t have to look to know it was Louis. Why do I always end up with my head in Louis’ lap.

“Harry could get your mouth off Louis’ dick for one measly second for me please?” Niall said, his voice sounding close and soft and caring. When I turned my face to the side, away from Louis’ tummy that I wanted to bite a little, I saw Niall was crouched on the floor in front of the couch, in front of my face. His face was laced with concern, but also annoyance. I could hear grumbles and footsteps, guessing it was probably Zayn leaving, probably to go find Liam.

When did Niall get here? How long was I dancing? Did I smoke something? What.

I focused my eyes again, feeling light headed still, and saw Niall was still trying to talk to me. “I forgot how you can get sometimes,” he said with an amused sigh. Fingers were carding through my tangled mess, massaging my scalp; it felt nice. So did the hand on my back under my shirt, rubbing. Louis’ hands are so soft. “The only thing you’re allowed to drink for the next few days is water now and juice after tomorrow morning, alright?” I nodded my head. That’s when I felt it; Louis’ hard in his skinnies, pressing to my cheek. It feels nice. I want it. “Make sure he drinks plenty of water, Lou.

“Of course,” I heard Louis’ soft voice say above me, his fingers pressing more, yet softer.

“Alright, then, up you come love.” I looked at Niall again, to see he was looking right at me, so using Louis’ knee for leverage, I lifted myself up on my hands and knees, then shakily stood from the couch. Louis was standing immediately, his hand at my back again, while Niall placed a hand on my shoulder. “Fucks sake, you’re worse than me,” Niall muttered. He and Louis both started leading me out of the room. “You-”

“Where are we going?” I asked, suddenly panicked when we turned the wrong way down the hall: not towards the door that lead back out to the loud, thumping party. I looked up and saw the bright red exit sign at the end of the hall right above the door that led to the parking lot out back. “Nonono,” I whined, pulling away and running into the wall. The sharp jolt of pain sent through my shoulder would probably hurt worse if I weren’t so filled with alcohol. I don’t even know how I haven’t passed out yet. “I wanna, no Ni, no.” I kept trying to protest, pulling my arm out of Niall’s grasp and backing away from Louis’ hands on my back and shoulders. “Lou, please. I wanna dance!”

“Harry Edward Styles.” My eyes went wide and I stilled, looking right at Niall. He didn’t look mad, just irritated. I’m surprised, caught off guard; Niall’s never been this assertive with anybody. “You will-” he continued, placing both hands on my shoulders, standing me up straight, maintaining eye contact. “-go home with Louis and you’ll do as he says. You’re too messed up as it is and you need to sleep. And-” he cut off my protest, knowing exactly what I was going to complain about. “-if you do what he says maybe you can fuck in the morning okay?”

I nodded. I know I need to sleep, drink plenty of water, and sleep all this off. No matter how much I wanted to stay and dance and suck someone off in the bathrooms and sing, I knew what was more important. And though I’m drunk, I still know I need to take some responsibility with myself. Sighing in defeat, I surged forward for a hug from Niall, then turned to Louis and outstretched my hand. “Take me home,” I said.

Niall patted my back, before walking back down the hall, to go find Katy I don’t doubt, while I felt Louis’ hand slip around my back instead of my own. When I looked from my hand, to him, he shrugged and whispered something about me needing help with my balance. I didn’t believe him one bit until I took a step forward and almost took Louis to the ground with me. Through much needed giggles, a lot of stumbling, and a lot of cries, Louis finally managed to get me out the back door, and too my car. “Keys, he said, before helping me into my seat.

-

Though I fell asleep in the car, I woke up naked and wrapped up in very soft, very comfortable sheet, my own to be exact. Light was pouring through the window, bright and painful to my sensitive eyes. “Ow,” I said, pulling the sheets back up over my head. A second later, I heard a mutter, some steps, then the unmistakable sound of my blinds being closed.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” I heard. The bed dipped behind me, a hand landing on my shoulder and squeezing. “Harry. Haz, love. The room’s darker now, you can open your eyes.” Louis. Fuck, his beautiful morning voice, deeper than usual and more manly. That’s, after I pulled the sheets back down just below my nose, when the intense throbbing in my head caught up to me, and I groaned, shutting my eyes anyways, and stretching out.

Stupid alcohol, I hate you.

I peeked my eyes open a bit, seeing a large glass of water on the bedside table along with some pills I assumed were pain pills. Without thinking, I sat up quickly, groaning at the sudden rush to my head. Oh well. I quickly took the pills and downed the whole glass of water. Which also reminded me that I had to piss like no other. I quickly stumbled to the bathroom.

I felt a lot better after, my body feeling lighter. It was easier to walk and move, and my head even felt more clear. Upon returning to my room, I found Louis, clad in what looked to be my black flannels and nothing else, laying out on the bed on top of the covers. He was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, but his eyes quickly snapped over to me when I started making my way over to the bed. His eyes stayed locked with mine the whole four long steps it took me to get from my bathroom to my bed, surprisingly. Most guys would’ve took advantage of me being naked. Louis’ not most guys though.

Flopping on the bed felt nice, the soft sheets caressing my skin just how sheets should. Especially after a long night, like last. That got me to thinking about last night, and everything that happened, or that I remembered. I remember nothing after dragging Louis to the dance floor, besides vague, blurry pictures of stumbling down the hallways with Louis and passing out as soon as I was on the bed. “Lou?” Shit, my throat is scratchy, dry, and my voice probably sounds like crap. Oh well.

“Yes love?” he answered instantly while shifting on the bed, handing landing on my back.

“Did I make a complete fool of myself last night?”

“Just get some more rest,” he said, ignoring my question. Does that mean I did? “You didn’t do anything too stupid besides drinking all that alcohol, but I think it’d be better if you rested some more?”

I nodded into the sheets, relieved. “Cuddle me,” I demanded, after shifting around and letting Louis pull the sheets back up over my naked, shivery body. When I turned so I was facing away from him, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, plastering himself to my back. His bare, warm skin felt way to good against my own. Louis, nosing along my neck while lightly humming to me and thumbing over my butterfly tattoo, had me drifting off quickly. He’s too nice.

He was there when I woke up for the second time, still holding me from behind. My phone, laying on the side table, was still ringing loudly. I quickly reached out and grabbed it, answering before looking; Louis might or might not be awake, and if he isn’t, I don’t want my rude phone to wake him up like it did me. “Hello,” I said quietly, wincing when Louis stirred.

“Harry, hi,” Nick said, sounding surprised. Not wanting to disturb Louis anymore, since he is still somewhat asleep, I untangled myself from him and crept into my bathroom, shutting the door quietly and leaning against the wall.

“Nick,” I said, hoping he’d hurry and say whatever he had to say, so I could go back to Louis. He’s so warm and soft, and I’ve never really enjoyed cuddling all too much, but I love it with him. I love hearing his soft, even breathing, feeling his warm, bare skin against my own.

“Okay, um. So I know you weren’t supposed to come in until eleven later, but Ryder called in and he was supposed to help with the new kid coming in.”

“Kid? He has a name you know,” I said, irritated. “Okay, yeah I’ll be there to help _Stan_ around a bit. When?”

“Seven, if that’s alright.”

“Sure thing. I have to go now, bye,” I replied, quickly hanging up and tip-toeing back into the room. As soon as I took a step in the room, though, I sighed and just normally walked. Louis was sat up in the bed, staring at me. His hair was all over the place, eyes drowsy, and he still looked too adorable. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Louis shook his head, instantly snuggling up to my side after I slid back in under the covers. I stuffed my phone in between the two pillows and wrapped an arm around Louis, resting my cheek against his forehead. “Woke up when the phone rang,” he admitted sleepily, a cute little yawn escaping his lips. What the hell is this boy doing to me?

It’s always been about big, muscular men with deep voices and huge cocks. Now it’s soft eyes and delicate skin and huge bums. (Specifically Louis’.) Used to be loud grunts and firm commands, but now it’s soft whines and almost insecure questions. “Harry?”

“Hm?” I said, burying those thoughts, stroking Louis’ arm. “Sorry, was thinking. Were you saying something?”

“I asked who called, and said we should eat something soon. It’s a little past four.”

“Four? Already?” How did I sleep that long? I didn’t even get home that late. And now I have less than three hours until work. Just great. “It was just Nick, telling me to come in at seven instead of eleven. I have to help show the new guy around.”

“Should I have woken you up earlier?”

“No, you’re fine.” My arm snaked around Louis’ back, hand squeezing his hip, on it’s own accord. It happened without me even realizing it. I didn’t notice until Louis was pressing to me even further, and along with it, I noticed him hard against my hip. “Mmm, someone’s got a little problem,” I teased.

A sort of sigh fell from him, like he was contemplating on where or not this was a good thing or not. Eventually, though, he snuggled closer, not seeming to care about pressing himself to my hip harder. “Oops,” is all he said. It sounded tired, but I could tell he was waiting for a reaction.

“Well then.” I made the decision in a split second, to dig for my phone between the pillows. Louis had an eyebrow raised, as he rested his head on my chest again and watched me putting in my password. I don’t care if he knows. “Tumblr or Pornhub?” I asked.

He didn’t freak out or ask why, just shrugged, so I suggested Pornhub, told him I had quite a few videos in my likes that he’d probably like. Then, “As long as they aren’t cheesy.”

“What do you take me for?” I laugh out. I know the one I want to show him already, and I pull it up quickly, shifting a bit. This always turns me on. So fucking much.

“Harry,” Louis whispers as the video starts, a home-made video of a boy sitting back. His face isn’t visible. His knees are drawn up to his chest, a pair of knickers around his knees, just above some knee-high socks. A collar is just barely visible, and he’s playing with himself. As in, he’s pushing a butt plug with a bunny tail on the end deeply in himself. Louis’ breathing is harsh, body tense against my own, which is surprising. We’ve watched porn together before, how’s this any different?

But I wait it out. My mind is distracted enough by the video (oh hot damn!) to where it’s not an urgent need for me to know what’s up with Louis. Holy fucks of all fucks. The video is over all too soon, to my distaste, so I lock my phone and throw somewhere at the end of the bed, before quickly returning my hand. Back up to palm Louis through the night pants. He’s so hard, and it’s so fucking hot, feels hot through the material.

He shudders and pushed his hips towards my hand. “Lou,” I pant, rutting against his thigh for at least _some_ friction, as I keep rubbing him. He gasps and his eyes widen (they were closed?) connecting with mine. His eyes are pleading, full of lust, longing. The hand that isn’t gripping him through the night pants, the one that’s around his back, sneaks down and I grip his bum tight, causing a small sound to rip out of him. His hips push forward, but then stutter back, like he can’t decide which of my hands he wants more.

“Harry,” Louis pants. Finally, he just pushed back against my hand, so I take the opportunity to squeeze at his ass more and to sneak my other hand down to tug at my own dick. He feels so warm against me, his skin smooth and soft and I want more. So much more.

Without a care if Louis wants it or not, I start pushing down the black material, pausing to drool over his pretty cock for a moment, then continuing until he kicked them off. He seemed okay with it anyways when I came back up to settle between his spread, tan legs. Louis had a hand wrapped around himself and he was pulling himself off, as he stared at me, as I stared at the beautiful cock in front of me.

I leaned forward and took his balls in my mouth, humming when he let out and _oh_ and his hips stuttered. His voice is so cute, soft; hitches and catches and sends more arousal through me, all as I mouth along and lick over his balls and almost down farther. It’s right there, just barely visible between his huge cheeks. “Louis,” I say, needing it.

I nose along his crack, so he knows what I’m talking about, and he moans. Outright moans into the empty air. His hips push down and I smile at his broken nod. Of course it’d be okay. Not wasting another second, I push his knees towards this chest and dip down more, rutting against the soft sheets when my tongue makes contact with his hole.

Fuck. It’s hard not to just dive in right now and eat him out like there’s no tomorrow, but I know I can’t. So instead, I bring my hands down and run them over his soft thighs that have spread, as I lick long, wide stripes across his hole and up to his bollocks. Louis’ a shivering mess already. He tastes clean, and feels so soft. I’ve never been a big fan of rimming, but Louis’ so pink and soft and his broken whimpers urge me on. “You’re clean,” I whisper, sort of confused.

“Took a quick shower after you woke up the first time,” he pants out, voice high and soft.

I hummed and went back to licking over him. Holy fuck. As I’m sucking over his rim, I glance up at him, his red chest and face, hand working over his own cock. And I moan. And reach to grab my own cock.

Louis’ fingers tangle in my curls and he pulls, which. Fuck, it hurts but it’s a good hurt. I spurt precome as Louis tugs my head up and away from his bum, and he doesn’t stop until I crawl up so I’m looming over him.

“Please kiss me,” he begs, eyes bright and pleading. His hand is relentless on his cock, making slick sounds, and he looks like he’s about to come. “Please.”

I want to, god I do. His lips look so soft and inviting. I used to daydream about them all the time, would search them out in the crowd of people that would form when those jerks would bully me. They were always turned down in a frown.

Without hesitation, I zoom down and kiss him. It’s not the best first kiss I’ve ever had; it’s a bit messy and he’s very urgent. But it’s because he’s coming, hard and fast all over his hand. Thick white ropes shooting up to his chest and a bit on my chest. Fuck that was fast.

He doesn’t even seem to wait before he’s done to reach for my own dick and to start pumping it. His hand is hot and slick with his own come, sliding small over me, and my knees almost give out. I burry my face in his neck and pant heavily, bucking into his hand, and soon, I’m coming too, adding to the mess on his hand and chest.

I slump forward, falling to the side, and finally open my eyes to see Louis licking the come off his hand. He then gets the rest from his chest and from mine, and swallows that too. “Lou,” I whine, feeling more aftershocks run through me.

His blue eyes glance up to mine while he’s pulling a wet finger from his mouth with a rude, but fucking hot, _pop!_ “Yeah?” he says breathlessly.

Before I can say anything, he leans forward and kisses me again, surprising me. I kiss back nonetheless, soft and quiet, until I hear a loud voice shouting and feet running, and then Niall is busting in my room. He doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does he doesn’t care, that me and Louis are naked and sweaty and kissing. He just runs and jumps onto the bed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me, a smile almost ripping his face in half.

“Harry! Oh my fucking god. You won’t believe it. Holy fuck, holy mother of all fucks!” He keeps going on and being excited, even grabbing Louis’ arm. He’s jumping on his knees right over my legs, and I can’t help but smirk at that.

I look over at Louis while Niall keeps rambling and I say, “He’s so excited he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing.” Louis smirks, but I feel his hand wrap around my wrist. “Niall,” I call, reaching my free hand up to his shoulder to stop him. “Niall, calm the fuck down.”

“How I am I supposed to calm down!”

“He’s acting like a teenage girl,” Louis whispers and I chuckle.

But then I try to decipher his fast rambling. “Ican’tfuckingbelieveitKatyaskedmeoutohmyfuckinggodweweremakingoutandshesaidshewasgonnastophavingsexwithmeifIdidn’taskheroutproperlysoIdidandnowwehaveadatetonightohmyfuckinggod! Harry do you know what this mean?!”

“Okay. All I got was Katy’s name, the word sex, and date. But,” I cut him off, “I’m pretty sure that’s a good thing so would you stop bouncing on me before I get hard again?”

“Louis wouldn’t mind,” Niall says. “Anyways. Do you know what this means? Katy is basically my girlfriend now. Oh-”

“My fucking god, I know, blahblahblah. Whatever. Does this mean you’ll stop wanking off and moaning her name every night?”

He blushes. “No,” he says anyways. “But this does mean you have to help me get ready for tonight.”

“You’re gayer than me sometimes, I swear. Now get off me, you tit. I have to eat and get myself ready for work.”

“So you can’t help me get ready?”

“Louis will,” I say without looking back at him to see if he’s okay with that or not. He voices his agreements anyways so. “Nick called me in early to help with Stan.”

After I pulling on clean briefs and grabbing a tee and some sweats, I turn back to see Louis staring at me and Niall on his phone. Louis back under the covers now, and he looks so cute like that. “Remember Ni. No sex on the first date.” He frowns, but I continue. “Even though you’ve already done it quite a few times. Don’t come onto her, alright? Make her feel like a lady, not like an object. If you want her to be your girlfriend, you need to treat her right, and don’t try anything until at least the third date.”

“What if she comes onto me?”

“Well. Do whatever I guess. But no actual penis-in-the-vagina sex until the third or later.”

“And why aren’t you dating anyone?” Louis asks suddenly? “Like, you would be the perfect boyfriend, yet you’re single.”

I shrug. I really don’t want to spill my heart out right now, don’t want to have to explain that I have trust issues. Niall has this look in his eyes, pointed towards me, but I ignore it, and finish pulling on all my clothes.

“Harry! Niall! Where’re you guys at?” Zayn’s pretty voice calls from the front room. The front door clicks shut, and his footsteps are heard coming down the hall after Niall calls out to him. “Oh, Louis’ here too? Hey,” he smiles and waves.

Niall’s face, almost split in half again, is what makes me jump forward and put my hand to his chest. So he doesn’t attack Niall like Niall did me and Louis. “Before you start shouting and pissing yourself crazy again,” I say to Niall. Then I look at Zayn. “Niall and Katy finally have a date.”

“Aw congrats mate.” Zayn claps Niall on the back. “And thank you for not shouting and pissing yourself.”

I role my eyes. Then I look over at Louis, who’s already looking back at me, and I make my way over. “Come up then.” I tap his ankle and pull the blankets back. “Get dressed so we can eat and so I can take you home before work.”

“I thought-”

“Nick called me in to help with Stan,” both me and Louis said in unison, making me chuckle while grabbing some non-dirty clothes for Louis.

I helped with the jumper when it got caught on his ear, how? I don’t know. His hair is long enough to cover his ears. It didn’t make sense to me, but it was so cute and I couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from my mouth.

“Hey.” I just smiled down at the whining Louis, pecking his forehead and dragging him down to the kitchen, where Zayn and Niall had already located to.

“What’s on the menu?” Niall asked as soon as I opened the fridge.

Looking around a bit, I saw leftover pizza from two days ago, sandwich items, some other stuff, “Leftover pizza, sandwiches, or maybe some pasta?”

I peeked over the door or the refrigerator at Niall, because I know he’s the decision maker. Zayn never cares what we eat, will try anything, and I hope Louis doesn’t care either. “I want the pizza,” he says eventually.

So I grabbed out the pizza box and placed it in front of him, at the table. “You can warm it up yourself if you want. What about you guys?” I asked Zayn and Louis, who were quietly whispering on the other side of the island.

Typical Zayn says, “I don’t care,” with a shrug.

Typical Louis says, “Whatever you want,” with a smile. It’s always whatever I want with him, it seems like. He’s too nice.

Sandwiches then, I decide, knowing it’d be quick and the boys can make their own. Niall will probably make himself a sandwich too, from the looks of it. He’s already got one slice done and is holding the other two in each hand.

“Here,” I pick up an orange and chuck it to Niall, who catches it with fast reflexes and a tip of his imaginary hat.

The sandwich stuff doesn’t take long for me to get out, and by the time Niall’s sauntering over to snag another orange and make himself some, me and Louis and Zayn are already half way done. The conversation has been almost nonexistent, some thank you’s and asking’s of passing something over, but it’s not too awkward. At least not on my part.

I’m used to being around Niall and Zayn so much that I’m not bothered by being around them in complete silence, and Louis is. Well he’s Louis. He get’s awkward sometimes, but he’s sweet and everything he does is too cute.

By the time I had the kitchen cleaned up and was showered, it was time to go. Actually it’s past time to go, and I’m literally trying to push Niall off of me. “Unless you want to be almost naked on stage in front of a bunch of creepy men with me, please _get the fuck off_!”

“You’re being such a child,” Zayn laughs from where he is on the couch.

Louis’ the wonderful boy he is, is already ready and standing, waiting by the front door for me. While Niall, the stupid boy he is, will not got off my back. He keeps whining about not wanting me to leave and I keep yelling at him that I _have_ to leave.

The doorbell rang, making me chuckle because both Louis and Niall jumped. I took the opportunity to shove Niall off my shoulders and run up to where Louis was standing. Opening the door, I placed my arm around Louis’ waist and said, “Hello?”

“Harry,” Greg said with a smile. He smiled at Louis too, even though he didn’t know him, and gave me a quick hug.

“Hi Greg. Niall!” I yelled behind me.

He was already there though, pushing Louis out of the way to hug his brother. “Watch out,” Louis said with a chuckle, after he was pushed against me. I held him tight against me though, the feeling was amazing and he’s all warm and small and smile-y.

Niall, ignoring us and, thank goodness, not harassing me for leaving him, lead his brother inside and to the living room. “Bye Z,” I called, blowing him a kiss and rolling my eyes when he ‘caught’ the ‘kiss’ and placed it on his heart with a large smile. “You are coming in later, right?”

“Of course.” Zayn scoffed. “You can’t be all alone.”

With that, I let Louis lead me out the door and down the hall to the stairs. “If Zayn didn’t go there tonight, would you be all alone?” he asked as we strode down the stairs hand-in-hand.

“Nah,” I answered after opening the door of the building to him. “Katy’s off tonight. Her and Zayn are the ones I usually talk to. Z was just joking.”

Louis gave me directions to his flat, because I don’t have the best of memory. I vaguely remember it being somewhat close to my place, and thankfully it was. “I was gonna walk you up,” I blab out while taking in the familiar features of the very nice building. “But I really am going to be late.”

“I wouldn’t let you anyway.” Louis chuckled, patting my arm and slipping out of the car. That’s all I get? That’s his goodbye?

I jump out of the car and run around, grabbing his wrist in time before he slipped inside. “Wha-”

“That was a terrible goodbye,” I complain when he raises an eyebrow at me. “I may not have a lot of expectations and rules about things, but I do like proper goodbyes.”

“Of course,” he says immediately, looking guilty. He wraps his arms around my neck, burying his face in my neck, and sighs. “By Harry,” he whispers. His warm breath tickles my neck so I quickly hug him and let go.

But I didn’t let go completely. Before he can get away again, I swoop down and kiss him, soft and quick. I give his bum a few love-taps, making him squeak and blush and step away quickly. “Go Harry, you’re gonna be late,” he commands.

I obey. But while I’m sitting in my car, I watch him make his way inside for real this time. The shorts he’s wearing are old shorts of mine. They’re way too small on me, but they fit him perfectly and they hug his bum perfectly and it’s a nice thing to be thinking about while I make my way to the dreaded place I call work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

 

 

When I got to work, Nick was, surprisingly, by the bar, instead of his usual spot right next to or in my dressing room. He was talking with Ian; both were smiling and Ian looked like he was laughing and he was leaning across the bar far too close to be called casual. It was kind of cute.

“Hey Paul,” I said with a wave as I passed him. He too was watching Nick and Ian’s weird encounter, but he waved.

“Bit weird huh?” he asked. “At least he’s not bugging you today.”

“Good,” I huffed, patted his shoulder, and turned back to go to my room before Nick had to chance to see I’m here.

My room wasn’t empty though. Which wasn’t a surprise, because it’s usually always Nick, Katy, Niall or Zayn chilling in there, but this time, it was Stan, looking at the few bottles of lotion I have by the mirror.

“Hey,” I called out. I kicked my shoes off and when I looked back, Stan was staring at me with a smile.

I’ve met him a few times before. When he first came to apply here, I saw him standing with Zayn and Nick and I waved hi, and then one other time. He’s cute, with soft brown hair and he’s really nice too.

“Hi,” he said back. “Nick said you’d be helping me out?”

“Oh yeah,” I agreed, walking to stand in front of him. I looked down his body and back up, to see the short sleeved blue button up and plain black jeans, though they weren’t skinny jeans. It was all paired with some plain TOMS that reminded me a lot of Louis. “First off though…”

“My outfit?” he guessed when my eyes got back up to his. “I know. I brought other clothes.”

“Good. Let’s go check out what you brought first, then we can start with the… training. Yeah, we’ll call it training.”

He nodded and stepped around me to start shuffling through a gym bag on my couch that I had not noticed before.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and when I pulled it out, I saw that I already had three texts from Niall and now one from Louis.

 

_shes so fucing beutiful omfg wat do i do???????_

_harry fucking styles answer me f_

_shes bein so polite and acting like a proper woman I caqnt harry!!!_

 

I chuckled and when Stan asked, I told him I laughed because of the texts I received. It was true. So I answered back quickly to calm him down.

 

_you’ll be perfectly fine. treat her like the proper woman she is and don’t act a fool_

 

And then the text from Louis.

 

_wuld it be to weird to say i already miss you?_

Sighing with a smile, I put my phone away and turned back to Stan to see he already had quite a few different outfits laying out on the couch. “Alrighty, I guess we should start then…”

-

Stan was a really good dancer. He’s a dance major in uni, and even though he has to dance 24-7 at school, he still wants to work at a place where he can dance. His words: _“And if that means dancing in skimpy outfits for creepy men then so be it.”_

He didn’t seem to care about doing that in front of people. When Nick and I sat down to watch, he seemed like a professional already. Nick said he was almost as good as me. I chuckled because everybody, even Stan now, knows when it comes to Nick, nobody will ever be as good as me.

When we had gotten back to my dressing room, Stan even asked what was up with Nick. Said he’d been staring at me a lot and stuck right to my side. I ended up telling him the truth. He needs to know that his new boss is a weird, stalkerish man. Although he didn’t seem to mind. He just wanted to dance.

We let Stan go on, right before me, and he was amazing. He got a lot more applause than most people do when they go on before me.

Which I _hate_. I know I’m one of the best dancers, that my face is plastered on posters here and there throughout the city, and that a lot of the audience comes for me. It’s not fair to the other employees, like Zayn and Katy, who don’t get as much tips as me, and who don’t get asked to do private shows as much as me.

They always say it’s never a problem, and that they’d rather not be all that popular like me.

They do have it easy though.

I can’t count how many times I’ve had to give a lapdance to creepy men over forty, who just grope at me and call me degrading names. It sucks, but then being up on stage and performing and giving lapdances to young, attractive men, makes up for it.

“Harry?”

I looked up from the earphones I’ve been trying to untangle for a bit now, to see Nick poking his head in, and I sigh. Not loud enough for him to notice, because I’m not a complete dick, but enough to calm me down a bit. These earphones have been pissing me off, and the last thing I need is Nick begging for me to fuck him.

Sitting up and stretching, I almost groaned when I realized that I’m still in the tiny pants I wore up on stage. That and some socks. He would’ve been ogling at me even if I was dressed appropriately.

“Hey Nick. You can come in,” I called eventually, settling back into the couch like before and getting back to the black earphones.

The door opened wider and in came Nick, and when I looked up, he wasn’t the only one. I saw the shaggy hair and soft skin of his forehead over Nick’s shoulder and knew who it was immediately.

“Louis.” My forced smile turned real as Louis came into view, stepping out from behind Nick. He held a plastic bag filled with take-out boxes and my roomed filled with a warm, very good smelling aroma. “You brought me food?”

“Yeah,” he said, walking over and sitting right next to me on the couch. He placed the warm bag of food on the floor in front of us and took the earphones right from my fingers. I watched for a second before the smell of the Chinese food became too much and my stomach growled.

I sat up again. Not so I was taller than Louis, no, not at all. Although I did notice that after I glanced at him, watched him work through my tangled earphones with quick, little fingers. He looked so concentrated, though he seemed to be getting them untangled way faster than I was.

I had to shake my head and focus on getting the food, instead of letting the inappropriate thoughts run through my mind like they were threatening to do.

“Uh.” When I looked up, Nick was still standing in the doorway, looking confused as hell. “I’m guessing you two made up then?”

“What are you on about?” I asked, though I looked back down at the small tub of dumplings I just opened.

The earphones, all untangled now and looking a lot better, were draped over my shoulders by Louis’ pretty fingers. I smiled a thank you at him with a mouthful, and looked back up at Nick.

He looked so confused and maybe even a little irritated, staring between Louis and I. I raised an eyebrow at him, not batting an eyelash when Louis took the dumplings from my hands and replaced it with a Styrofoam box.

“Are you alright?”

Nick furrowed his eyebrows a bit more and stepped back towards the hallway a bit, the door handle in his hand. When he spoke, I almost choked on nothing and kept my eyes straight on him. He said, “I seem to remember the first time you two met,” he pointed to me, then to Louis as he said our names, “Harry yelled and got so pissed at Louis that he just left. And he’s never done that before…”

“I was just having a bad day,” I muttered, not caring to tell Nick that we’ve met before then. I frowned at him and jerked my chin towards the hallway, and eventually he sighed and shut the door behind himself. “Sorry about him,” I said as soon as the door was shut, keeping my eyes down on the Styrofoam box filled with rice and teriyaki and some vegetables. It looked very good and I intended on staring at it as long as I could.

After a while of silence, and both of us eating, I settled back into the couch like Louis, and stole another dumpling from him. He just stole chunk of teriyaki in return, so we were even.

“Thanks for the food. You didn’t have to bring any, you know. Me and Zayn were probably just gonna grab something on the way home.”

In response, Louis pressed his bare knee into my bare thigh. The jean shorts he was wearing barely came down to the tops of his knees since he was sitting, and the dark blue t-shirt hanging loose off his shoulders reminded me a lot of a t-shirt I used to own. So that was where it went. It looked very good on Louis like that, complimented his tan skin.

He said, “Liam took Zayn home, so I brought food.”

“Does that mean you’re coming back to mine then?” I asked conversationally, switching our containers of food. I looked up and saw him smiling small smile up at me, with bright, pleading eyes. “Are you very good at cooking then?”

“The only thing I’m allowed to do in the kitchen at home is boil water and make toast. Maybe even warm something up in the microwave if Liam is feeling generous.”

“Well then. I guess you won’t mind watching me make pie in the morning, huh?” Niall aced this date tonight, I know he did, and he deserves a pie for breakfast. That means I have to stop by the grocery on the way home, but it will be worth it to see his big smile in the morning.

“What kind?” Louis asked.

I gulped down some of the water Louis pulled out of nowhere, and answered with a smile. “Niall’s favorite is apple with cold vanilla ice-cream on top.”

He hummed and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” Then his eyes lit up and he turned so he was sitting, facing me. “I can scoop the ice cream if you want. I like to help.”

I chuckled, and rested a hand on his knee. His eyes were so bright, smile so wide. The total opposite of what I grew up with. I like this Louis much better. “Of course you can help.”

He seemed too happy to say anything else for the time it took us to finish eating. Once the last napkin and plastic spoon was thrown into the plastic bag filled with our trash, and after me and Louis argued over who would get to drink the last of the water, the clock read 12:27. Why is Louis always up late at night like this?

“You should be sleeping, like normal people do,” I thought out loud, and I immediately regretted saying it because Louis’ happy, bright demeanor, went to a bit gloomy, maybe even sad.

“You are normal,” he said strongly, seriously.

Shit. This is what I have been trying to avoid for a while now.

“Harry,” he sighed.

“Louis,” I said back. I kept my gaze low on the ground, not wanting what was coming. Why can’t we just continue on with our weird, random hook-ups/friendship? I’d be perfectly okay with that. I think.

Thankfully, the door was shut, which meant nobody will happen to walk by and hear. I really didn’t want to do this here at my workplace. I didn’t want to do this at all.

But it had to happen I guess. Ugh.

“My Dad’s boss was very homophobic.” I looked up in surprise. That was… I’m so confused. What does that have to do with anything? Before I could ask, he answered, like he knew already. He looked down at his hands, messing with the hem on the blue t-shirt, then continued with a sad voice. “His son was Tom.” Even the mention of his name made me frown. “And one of the other guys my Dad worked with was Justin’s Dad.

“Tom’s father, like I said, was very, very homophobic. He made that very clear all the time. There was another… one of us, I guess you could say. His name was Tyler and his Dad worked for Tom’s Dad too. Freshman year, when he came out… Tom’s Dad fired his Dad and they were kicked out of the neighborhood.”

He finally looked up at me and I was gaping. What the actual fuck is wrong with people?

“Yeah,” he nodded. “And they moved all the way to California because of it. I just. I don’t want you to think that I was being selfish. -”

“Why would I think you were being selfish?”

“Because I’m gay. And it probably seemed like I always ignored you because I didn’t want to get hurt myself.”

My eyes went wide and I sat up, bringing one of his trembling hands into my own. “Well I’ve never thought about it that way, even though that does make sense. But I’m pretty sure that’s not… Well I.”

Louis continued. “My Mum didn’t have a job, and with my four sisters and I, my Dad barely brought in enough to support the family. We wouldn’t have had enough to move and I didn’t want my Dad to lose his job.” He opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably trying to find the next words to say.

I understood completely. So I said it for him. “You didn’t want your Dad to lose his job, and for your family to suffer. It’s alright,” I squeezed his hand and smiled a bit. “I’m not mad anymore. Maybe a bit insecure still, but not mad. Especially not at you.”

After saying it out loud, I realized it’s true. Louis is my friend now. Yes, I may have had some bad memories of the first few years I knew him, but I can put those behind me. I already did. And Louis is a close friend of mine now.

“I guess seeing you again was surprising and it brought back a bunch of unwanted memories.”

“If I was you I’d be the same way,” Louis admitted, and I smiled. “I’m pretty sure anybody would be though. Liam’s said before he understands why you’re a bit closed off sometimes.”

Wait. What? He told Liam? “Liam?” I asked.

“I. Yeah. Uhm,” he looked down and bit his lip. “I talk to him a lot. He’s my best friend…” I raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “When I ran into you those first couple of times, Liam would always ask why you acted so… different around me. Closed off is what he’s always saying. I told him eventually because he wouldn’t stop nagging me about it but.” He looked up at me. “I probably shouldn’t have. It’s your business to tell, not mine.”

Shaking my head, I turned Louis so he was facing forward again and brought him to my side. His soft hair brushed over my bare skin, and I shivered. “That’s quite alright. I probably wouldn’t have told him myself at all, but I don’t mind.”

Which was true also. I am very iffy about my past. Nobody knew about what happened back in high school. Niall knows I hated it and that I would never go back. But nothing more. The only person in my life, well now people, who knew are Louis and Liam.

Louis, with his small hand soft hand on my bare thigh, pressed closer and I smiled. He’s so small, and pretty.

I kissed his forehead then got up from the couch. Zayn’s already left for the night and Nick doesn’t need me anymore, so I might as well get ready to leave. And I can’t leave in these tiny little pants.

After I pulled on some sweatpants, a flannel button down, and my converse, I made sure my bag was all put together and turned back to Louis with my eyebrow raised. He seemed to have been watching me, because his eyes were already right on me and he was biting his lip.

“Are we going then?” I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. He bent down and picked up the bag of trash from our dinner, and I refrained from doing anything. I mean, his bum was right there and it looked so wonderful and I desperately wanted to reach out and grasp it. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, though I am a bit worn out and I don’t think I could get it up tonight even if I tried.

Yeah, leaving his bum alone is the best idea. Maybe if he agrees to sleep in my bed tonight, I could try in the morning.

“Harry?” Louis cut off my thoughts, and I blinked my eyes back to focus on his curious expression. “You alright there?”

I answered, “Yeah. Just a bit exhausted. You better let me sleep when we get home.” Hell yeah, I am exhausted as fuck. I just said home like it’s where both Louis and I live.

Oh well. I’m not going to fix it now.

I take Louis’ free hand in my own and flick the light off on the way out. His hand is small in mine; it fits in mine so perfectly. I see Nick on the way out, chatting with Paul at the door that leads out to the customers. He eyes Louis and I’s hands, then looks back up to me with almost sad eyes.

It made me furrow my eyebrows, because why did he care? Me and Louis aren’t together. He’s my best friend and occasionally he helps me get off. Me and Nick even used to be like that. Before he got all bat crazy in love with me and wouldn’t ever leave me alone. Now he’s just creepy.

Wait. What if that happens with Louis eventually? What if he ends up developing feelings for me too? I don’t think he would become all creepy and stalk me around like Nick does. He’s not as desperate, right? Right.

Louis reached over and rested his hand on mine on the gear shift, and it stayed there the whole ride to the 24 hour grocery just a few blocks away, between my work and my flat building.

The thing that got to me the most, while me and Louis walked in side by side, is that rather than the first time we were in this exact store, when I was still uncertain about befriending Louis, now we’re much farther along in our friendship. I like it a lot better this way too. Louis still follows me around and watches me with those big, blue puppy eyes. Yet he’s a lot more open and not as hesitant, and I’m not afraid to joke around and tease him and be myself around him.

The first aisle we went down was that of the baking goods. Louis helped me decide between premade pie crusts, and making one myself. He said that yes, it would be healthier and would taste better, but it would take so much longer to make too.

I ended up picking a large, premade pie crust, like Louis had suggested, along with a few other ingredients that was needed from the baking aisle. The smile on his face, pointed towards the ground, as we made our way to the fresh produce.

“What kind of apples?” He skipped over to the large shelves filled with assorted apple choices. When he looked back at me, I couldn’t help but smile even wider. One hand held a dark red apple, and in the other was a light yellow one.

I’ve never bothered to learn the names of apples. All I know is the big, dark red ones bake the best and Niall’s never complained about them. “Those,” I said and pointed to the red one.

Louis insisted on picking out the apples, so I stood for about five minutes, watching and laughing as he picked up different apples and decided on which ones to get.

When we went to the frozen section, Louis ran ahead again and picked out the very same tub of vanilla ice-cream he helped me pick out the first time here. He even took the basket from to and carried it, claiming that I am way too exhausted to carry the basket. It wasn’t even heavy. A half gallon of ice-cream, seven apples, a pie crust, and a few small seasonings, like cinnamon.

I grabbed a half gallon of milk, white and chocolate, and carried those. I almost drug Louis down the candy aisle, but there is still a little bit of assorted chocolates from when I came in a week ago.

Louis looked hesitant as we made our way to the registers. I knew why too. The check out person was an older looking man anyway, who barely took two glances at us. He seemed perfectly content as we made our way out of the store and to the care.

A little bit later, while Louis and I were carrying the bags down the hall, headed towards my flat, Louis spoke up in what felt like forever. “Is Niall home then?”

“Should be.” Thankfully, Louis held two of the three grocery bags, so I was able to dig my key out of my gym bag to open the door. All the lights were off except the small lamp to the right of the door. Niall insisted we put it there so when I get home alone, at night, I can see when I come in.

On the way to the kitchen, after kicking my shoes off and dropping the gym bag next to them, I saw that Niall’s bedroom door was open. His bedroom door is always closed when he is gone. So yes, he is home, and he must be asleep.

“He’s probably asleep,” I said, while Louis handed me the different things that needed to go in the fridge.

He spoke just a quietly as me, and even tiptoed as we walked back out of the kitchen. “Are we waking up early then? In order to bake the pie?”

“Actually.” He stopped walking when we got to the hallway, eyebrow raised, hands in his pockets. The dark made him look smaller, and I desperately wanted to cuddle him up and never let go. Shit. Anyway. I took his hand in mine and made him come to my bedroom. “He has to be at work at four-”

“In the morning?”

I shut my bedroom door behind me and placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes were still so beautiful. “Yes, in the morning,” I continued, as I made my way to my closet. “But he gets off at ten, so we won’t have to wake up _too_ early.”

“Where does he work again?”

“Coffee shop down the street.”

After changing into some comfortable boxers, I turned back around to see Louis had already stripped to his briefs. The rest of his clothes were folded neatly and placed on top of the dresser I rarely use.

“Come on. Gotta rest some. My back aches.”

“I can give you a back massage if you want,” Louis offered immediately, going to sit at the edge of the bed.

When I looked up at him, after settling in under the duvet, I smirked and pulled him to lay down properly. “Save that for the morning when I can actually return the favor,” I whispered in his ear.

His shudder didn’t go unnoticed, so I pulled his back to my front, and the blankets around us even tighter.

This might be one of my new favorite things; cuddling, falling asleep with Louis, is calming and comforting.

My mind went back to when I was in school. I always dreamed of this happening. Of being able to hold high school-Louis, and touch his soft skin, and kiss him. I never thought it would actually happen, and now that it is, it’s better than I thought it would be.

I buried my nose in the fine hairs at the top of Louis’ neck, feeling him shiver a bit, and pulled him closer. I’d like to be able to smell Louis’ strawberry-smelling hair for a long time.

-

Louis wakes me up right when it starts getting light, by doing what I’d told him to save for this morning. His fingers dig into my skin, right below my shoulder blades, and it feels heavenly. Especially when he trails his fingers up farther and rubs out the knots in my shoulders.

What gets me, though, is when Louis’ working at my lower back, and he starts singing. It’s a soft, quiet melody of some song I’ve never heard, yet his voice fits perfectly. A perfect tenor voice, flowing freely throughout the cool room. He must’ve opened the window too.

It’s a while before I let him know I’m awake. This honestly feels so amazing that I never want it to stop. Yet, his fingers are smooth and dainty, but at the same time firm, and after he rubs out all the tension in my back, the faint throbbing of my morning wood pressed between my thighs and the mattress becomes too much.

I turn my head so it’s facing away from the wall with the door, and I see that the window is in fact cracked open a bit. Louis’ fingers slow down a bit as I stir, and soon he stops all together and sits back up, bum on my thighs.

“Harry?” he whispers, thumbs digging in a bit again.

Blinking the tiredness from my eyes, and with a bit of struggle, I turn myself over to where I’m lying on my back, looking up at Louis. He’s still sat on my thighs, hands now resting on my stomach, and smile pointed down towards me.

There’s curls, a little damp from sweat matted to my forehead, and I grumble, “Mornin’,” as I push them back.

His smile widens. He says, “It’s only just past 7.”

I groan, and sure enough, when I look at the alarm clock, it says 7:12. “And you woke me up this early why?”

I do remember that me and Louis are supposed to make that pie for Niall before he gets home after ten. But that won’t take a whole three hours to make. An hour, if that.

“I woke up earlier and couldn’t fall asleep. Though I’d give you that massage I promised.”

When I shift again, I realize I’m not wearing the same pants as last night either. Well, I’m not wearing pants at all; the soft fabric of the sheets feels good against my bum and my aching member. Which reminds me. “Well you got me proper hard from it. We better make use of the extra time, huh?”

Louis bites his lip, as he looks down. I don’t shy away from his gazing eyes. I actually like the way he stares down at the tent in the sheets, at where the head of my cock is poking out, pink, leaking precome.

When he looks back up, his eyes have gone wide, and he shifts forward so he’s sitting in my lap instead of on my thighs. That little fucker. He knows how amazing his ass is, knows how good this must feel. And it does feel good. The way he’s sitting up, only the thin sheet and thin briefs he’s wearing separating my dick from his ass.

He rocks down a little, eyes glued to mine, and I suck in a deep breath. “Fuck Louis. Stop teasing,” I bark, bringing my hands up to grip his hips. He’s hardening in his briefs, I notice when I sweep my eyes down his soft, tan body.

When my eyes come back up to his face, soft stubble dusts his chin and jaw, and it looks a bit weird. But then again, I did grow up to him always having baby soft face and short, swept to the side hair. The long, almost shaggy hair grouped with the barely noticeable stubble is such a turn on.

I really want to know what he’d look like with tattoos. Even if just one. The dark ink would compliment his tan skin so well; he’d look older, sexy as fuck.

Louis leans down, and with his face pressed to my neck, he says, “Wha’d ya’ want then?” His words were slurred together and my breath hitches in my throat.

I’d really like to fuck him, is what I want. Bend him over and watch his amazing ass jiggle as I’m driving into him. Fold him in half and snog the living hell out of him while fucking against his prostate.

All the dreams I had while I was a teenager. Though they were accompanied by other dreams of mine that will probably never come true.

“God,” I mutter when he grinds back again, and then forward to push his own hard on against my stomach. “Really wanna fuck you.”

Louis freezes up, and what I said finally clicks in my mind, and I almost regret it. He did ask what I wanted, and I’m sure he didn’t want me to lie. I just don’t know if he’d be okay with what I want.

I rub a hand up his back and he seems to calm down a bit, doesn’t seem as tense anymore. “Lou?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies immediately. He takes deep breaths then, before he sits up, he kisses my neck. When we lock eyes, I see his are lustful and blown. Maybe I was wrong about his reaction.

Licking my lips, I smile a bit and he smiles back. His back to sitting on my erection again, but I barely pay attention to that. I want to know if Louis wants me too. Like that. I ask just that, if he wants me to fuck him too, if he’d be okay with that, and his eyes go wide again.

He nods, “Yes. Yeah, I-I do. It’s just…” _Whew!_ That’s a relief. I nod too, and smile to urge him to continue, my thumb sweeping across his hip bone. “Not this morning. I’ve got plans with. Um, my sister’s coming in town.”

Right. Of course I can’t fuck him right now; he doesn’t want to be walking around all day with his sister. I completely understand. I would be the same way if Gemma came for a visit. That is, if I ever did let anybody fuck me.

“She needs help picking out a dress for her school formal,” he continues, and I realize I hadn’t been talking. Just staring at his pretty face. “So I promised I’d take her out here since there’s more of a selection.”

“Yeah. That’s fine,” I voice finally. “I’d love to hear more about your sister, but you’re sitting right on my hard cock and-”

“Shit, yeah.” Louis crawls back so he’s sitting over my calves and pulls the sheet down to reveal my erection, red and resting on my stomach. He takes it in his hand and pumps a few times and I gasp.

He feels so good, hand running up and down my thigh, the other slowly dragging up and down my prick, thumbing at the tip. His eyes stay right where his hands are, eyebrows drawn, tongue poking out between his teeth. He looks like he’s concentrating so hard, which shoots more arousal through me.

The moment he leans forward and wraps his thin, pink, delicate lips around the head of my prick, I moan and push my hips up by accident because it feels so fucking good. “A-ah shit, ‘M sorry, ‘m sorry,” I sit up and run my thumb over his cheek bone, as he’s sputtering and gasping for air. Right over my prick, I might add.

“No, no it’s alright,” he gets out, his throat already sounding sore as fuck. Louis looks up at me and smiles a bit. “I’ve never done any of this before so I’m still a bit new.”

“Right, I remember you told me before that you’ve not done anything with a guy before.”

“What?” He looks confused for about two seconds, which confuses me as well, before his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up. “Right. Yeah. N-not with a guy.”

I raise an eyebrow. Why is he acting so weird?

He pushes at my shoulders until I’m back on my elbows, and takes the head of my dick back in my mouth. This time, I’m more prepared so I don’t fuck into his mouth. I am able to keep control and keep my hips still, even as he takes me deeper.

Louis’ already gagging a bit just past half my length, coming back up for air. It’s so cute how hard he’s trying, and so fucking hot too. But I don’t want him to have a sore throat all day. So, I thread my fingers through his hair and scratch at his scalp, hopefully in a comforting way.

“Use a hand too,” I command, softly of course, as to not scare him. He does as told though, bringing a hand up and wrapping it around the bottom half of my prick. Then, “Don’t hurt your throat. Just use your tongue a lot or summat.”

How I am able to guide Louis through his first giving a blowjob, I’m not too sure. His mouth is creating a shit ton of saliva, and it runs down my length to where his hand is pumping up and down just enough. It’s all wet and slippery, but his mouth is tight as he sucks and licks around, and it may be one of the sloppiest blowjobs I’ve ever received, but it’s also fucking hot and I’m already fucking close.

I come on accident, when he lowers his mouth to far and I hit the back of his throat. It’s fast and hot and leaves me breathless as I shiver through the shocks.

When I come to, Louis is sitting up and wiping his spit and come slick mouth and chin off, eyes blown wide and other hand palming himself through the briefs. “Lou,” I gasp out, grabbing his arm and pulling him down into a kiss. His mouth tastes like my come; he must’ve swallowed it. The good boy he is swallowed on his first time giving head. To a guy that is. “So fucking amazing,” I say between kisses.

I manage to get a hand between us and rub over the fabric, though he shakes his head. “No.” He sits up, then rolls over so he’s laying on his back. After kicking off his briefs, he spreads his legs, bringing his knees almost up to his chest, exposing himself for me and only me to see. “Please?”

“I already came. And I thought you said-”

“Well then just your fingers then. Please?” He pleads, flashing his wide, bright eyes up to me.

“Fuck.” If I hadn’t just come not two minutes ago, I’d probably already be hard. It doesn’t take me more than five seconds to fish out a bottle of lube from my side table, that’s how eager I am to make Louis feel good. “Wait,” I stop from slicking two of my fingers up, and snap my eyes back up to his. He looks turned on and confused and like he needs me to hurry. “You’ve done this yourself right?”

“Of course,” I snaps, though I know he didn’t mean it in the rude way he sounded. I know what it’s like to be super hard and not get any relief.

Nodding my head, I finish slicking up my two fingers and drop the bottle on the bed somewhere. I honestly don’t give a fuck about that right now. Louis’ lying open and spread before me, basically begging me to finger-fuck him, and nothing could be more important to me in this moment.

The first finger I press to the tight ring of muscle, makes him jump, then push down like he could impale himself on my finger. When I press more, after seeing his pleading look, my finger slips in quite easily, and all the way in.

Louis’ hips jump and his eyes close as a soft moan tears from his lips. I focus on the slow push and pull I’ve created to get Louis used to the intrusion, and soon, he’s not feeling as tight as he did. I’m able to curl my finger in a little, which has him jumping a bit and rambling.

“Harry. Oh fuck. I- your fingers. So good-” I smile at the words already falling from his mouth, like this is the best he’s ever had even though it’s just one finger. I glance at his fisted in the sheet. My fingers are thinner, but they are longer than his. I must be able to reach further in; that must be why he’s already thrashing and why his cock has already leaked out a small puddle of precome on the swell of his tummy.

When I deem him ready enough, I pull out my finger, and ignoring the sharp cry of protest from him, I push it back in, with my middle finger alongside. Louis gasps and clenches down hard, which keeps me from pushing them in all the way.

I bite my lip and start pulling them out, afraid that I’ve hurt him, but he only clenches down harder and won’t let me pull out. “No, nonono, don’t stop. Was just surp-prised is all. Please don’t stop.”

“Alright.”

I take a deep breath and wait for Louis to readjust, curling my fingers and moving them in and out only a little. It does help; slowly, he unclenches and is back to moaning as I push them all the way in and keep them there for a few long seconds, before pulling back out and repeating.

Louis’ breathing hard with his eyes clenched shut, few moans here and there slipping out and sounding so breathless and so beautiful. I’ve never really paid attention to a guy’s sounds, for reasons, but Louis has always sounded so wonderful while he’s being pleasured.

I bite my lip at the shoot of arousal through my body again, but my prick stays soft, thankfully. If I got hard again, I’d be too tempted to fuck Louis and that would not be good. I push those thoughts away a best as I can and curl my fingers up.

“Harry!” Louis cries out, pushing down on my fingers, hand pumping his cock fast. He’s looking up at me with wide, pleading eyes. “Again. Fuck, again. There.”

Nodding pressing a kiss to his chest, I straighten, and lock eyes with his stretched hole. I push my fingers back in quickly and curl them up again, into the small, soft nub that makes him moan loud. He looks as if he’s trying to push down onto my fingers and into his own at the same time; his chest and neck and cheeks are flushed red, head thrown back again, and I don’t know why, but it looks really familiar. Like I’ve seen him like this before, even though I know I haven’t. Maybe when I rimmed him a little, but even then, he didn’t get like this.

Louis’ own orgasm seems to surprise him like mine did me, his hips jumping and back arching obscenely. I don’t stop the insistent curl of my fingers while he comes on his stomach, thigh muscles visibly contracting. His body tries to curl in on itself, thighs pushing together, but with me sat between his legs, he’s only pushing at me on both sides and gasping like he drowned or something.

Seriously. The single sexiest thing I have ever witnessed.

I get that weird déjà vu feeling again, but I push that away as I slowly slide my fingers out and wipe them on the sheets. I know I’ll regret that later, but leaning down and pulling Louis’ body against mine, kissing him, gets rid of any regrets that I might have ever had in the past, and might ever have in the future.

It’s hard to tell when he’s finally okay, so I lie there for a while, holding him, kissing his face.

Until he finally whispers out my name, I’m sure he’s falling asleep. “Yeah, right here,” I whisper back, pulling him to sit up with me.

We really need to shower and get a move on baking that pie. The clock only says 8:32, but I want to get us a shower and make sure the pie is for sure done before Niall gets home right after ten o’clock.

Getting Louis up and into the shower is quite easy, and we shower in silence, sometimes sharing kissing or brushing past each other while we share the spray of the water. Louis’ so soft and pliant even as I help him dry off and get dressed back in his briefs and one of my t-shirts.

Louis stays on his respective side of the kitchen, sitting at the island, and watches while I get out all the groceries besides the ice-cream that we bought last night. He’s nice enough to run and grab my phone from my room when I asked, handing it to me with a big smile. I kiss him on the cheek in return, and send a quick text to Zayn, telling him to come over at ten and to bring Liam too if he wants.

I don’t get anything in return until after I’ve put the pie in the oven to bake, which isn’t a surprise. It’s just a quick _we’ll be there_ , which isn’t a surprise either. Zayn’s never been one to actively text like usual when he’s hanging out with Liam or whoever else he liked before Liam came along.

Louis is still quiet while I hand him a cuppa and sit down next to him. I sip at the tea I made, and watch him from over the brim of my cup. He takes a few sips too, then, quite abruptly, sets it down and turns to look at me with furrowed eyebrows.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” he answers, rolling his eyes when I lean forward and lick off a few drops of tea from his chin. The he surprises me. “You don’t care that I’m a virgin, right?”

My eyes go wide for about two seconds, before I compose myself and shake my head. I rest a hand on his thigh. “Not at all. I am too so. I think it should be me asking you that. If _you’re_ okay with letting me be the first to fuck you and all.”

“You aren’t a virgin,” he scoffs in return, though it’s still quiet and holds no emotion besides maybe a bit of curiosity.

“Like you, I am. I’ve never bottomed before,” I admit, my cheeks heating up a bit. It’s not that I’m embarrassed about never bottoming, it’s just a hard thing to admit. I am a very sexual person, though I still have trust issues and I’ve never let anybody come near my bum like that. Except for one person, but I quickly stopped him out of nervousness, and before I knew it, he was moving away two months later. And I’ve never even considered anybody else to do that to me.

Well. Back in high school I would daydream about Louis doing that, but that was a long time ago.

I barely ever play with myself like that anyway. I’ve maybe fingered myself four times my whole life, and that’s it.

The silence from my end stretched on long enough that Louis spoke up, with his pretty tenor voice. “Oh… But yeah. I’m fine with you being the first to… fuck me. Just not right before I have relatives visiting.”

“Of course,” I agree, rubbing his thigh some more before drinking more of my tea. “I wouldn’t want my first time bottoming right before taking my own sister out shopping.”

“Would you ever… bottom?” Louis asks a bit hesitantly.

“Depends. Maybe if I ever find my lifetime partner. And if I trust them enough.”

“That makes sense,” Louis says with a nod.

A little while later, while I’m taking the pie out and making sure it’s done and whatnot, I glance behind myself to watch Louis scooping out the ice-cream into some bowls. He looks so concentrated, like he doesn’t want to mess this up, even though it’s just ice-cream scooping.

It’s not my fault really, that I stare at his delicate fingers wrapped around the ice-cream scooper. It isn’t, because I can admire his fingers, his hands. I can think they’re attractive and not be weird.

What is weird, is that my mind wanders back to all those daydreams I used to have. The ones where maybe our history class was watching a movie, which meant the lights were off, and me and Louis would be hiding in the back corner, Louis’ hand sneaking down the back of my pants while I tried to stay quiet. Or the ones where Louis would bust in on me taking a shower and bend me over the sink and make me come all over cabinet doors just with his cock.

I probably shouldn’t be thinking like that at all. Shouldn’t be wondering what it would be like to let Louis, older Louis, this Louis, bring me to orgasm with just his fingers. Shouldn’t be thinking about what it would be like to ride Louis till he came.

When the front door opens and in comes Niall and Zayn and Liam all laughing at whatever, I shake my head and go back to cutting the pie into separate, equal parts, enough for all five of us.

Not the right place, nor the right time, to be letting my mind travel down that road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is the very last part that I had updated before reconstructing _Hope_ , but I wrote more at the end so it's longer. Just saying, enjoy ♡❤
> 
> \- K xx

**Part Seven**

 

Niall is way too happy when he sees the plates of pie and ice-cream. He smacks a wet kiss on my cheek and digs right in, Zayn and Liam following. Louis is still sitting, watching me.

He gets up and wipes Niall’s slobber off my cheek then pulls me to sit at the table so I can eat too. It’s not surprising how Louis’ attention is on me most of the time. Even while Niall goes into deep details about the whole date -- they didn’t do anything sexual -- Louis keeps glancing over at me, rests his knee against my thigh under the table.

It’s nice, I will admit. I have missed having someone in my life like this. Someone who I’m having casual sex with, who supports me and likes me for me. Yeah, I have Zayn, but he’s more like a best friend if anything. We aren’t having casual sex and I don’t think I could ever see myself being in an actual relationship with him. He and Liam would make a way cuter couple anyway.

It’s not surprising how all the pie is gone by half an hour after everybody had arrived.

Everybody complimented me on how good the pie was so many times, even Louis. Actually, Louis complemented me the most.

I love all these people. I don’t really know Liam all that much, but he makes Zayn happy and he’s Louis’ best friend, and he seems like he fits right in. The only person missing is Katy.

Which reminds me.

“Hey Niall,” I say as we are all going to the living room to play FIFA. He hums. “When’s your next date with Kat?”

His head pops up from his phone, eye bright, smile wide. “I don’t know,” he answers, plopping down next to me and Louis on the couch. “Why. You planning on making pie again?”

I shrug, and drape my arm over Louis who is pressing to my side. Zayn eyes my arm, then raises his eyebrow at me. I do the same to where his hand is on Liam’s thigh. He sighs, mouthing touché, and I smile and look back at Niall.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

-

Thank the lord jesus, Nick calls and says I don’t have to come into work tonight. It would have meant me and Niall could both hang out in the flat together, play some FIFA, drink whatever beer is in the fridge. But Niall got called in because one of the other workers who is pregnant went into labor. I feel bad for him because working at a coffee shop means his work schedule is all sorts of crazy. He had to open the coffee shop this morning, and now he has to help close tonight.

Zayn and Katy do have to work tonight and Louis has some parent teacher conferences later today, and, although I feel kind of bad about this, I’m not as close to Liam as I’d like to be to invite him over.

Him and Zayn seem to be hitting it off pretty well, though. Which makes me smile every time I think about them, because they are so cute together. I don’t even know if they are together. They should be. Liam the famous person recruiter and Zayn the exotic dancer. It even sounds cute.

I should definitely try harder to get to know Liam better. He’s funny and nice to everybody, from what I’ve seen. And he is attractive. And a guy who is nice and funny and attractive who might want to date my best friend, certainly needs to become my best friend also.

He might be at work right now too. And I don’t have his number.

Oh well.

I just bought two American comedy movies, a bunch of different fruit flavored vodka shots, and a bunch of bananas. I’m good for the evening. Maybe even tonight too.

The first thing I do is set out all the vodka shot bottles in a row on the coffee table along with the banana bunch. Then I strip off to my boxers and socks (my feet are easily chilled), pop in one of the movies, and fall back onto the couch with all the lights in the flat off.

It may only be just passed lunch, about an hour past noon actually, but I don’t have to work and if anybody want to hang out later, oh well. I haven’t had a whole afternoon/evening all to myself in such a long time and I plan on taking advantage of the opportunity. If that means by getting drunk on fruity vodka shots and laughing up banana chunks to some American comedies, then so be it.

I kind of do wish Louis were here. Maybe he can come over later after all his school stuff is done. It would be nice to pause the movie and sneak to my room and have a very nice wank, all by myself. It would be even more nice if Louis could come over and blow me after I rim him.

“Fuck,” I mutter to myself, sitting back up with my legs spread and turning the TV up. Thinking about anything sexual and Louis related is not the best idea right now.

The first that I try is, of course, the banana flavored. Bananas are my all time favorite. It’s not as good as I thought it would be, but already I can feel the opening of my airways and the burn of my esophagus.

It’s nice. Especially since I’m actually paying attention to the movie and it actually is quite hilarious. Every time I laugh, it scratches my throat more. I love that.

I love it when I drink such strong drinks that my throat burns and then I laugh a lot or sing or yell, and then my throat is very sore. Or if someone decides to face fuck me, and my throat is sore and scratchy all the rest of the day and even the next.

It’s great because there are only a few people who know what I sound like on a regular basis, and who know exactly what’s happened by the way I sound. Like if I’m ever out with someone, and when I come back, Niall will automatically know.

Along with Katy and Zayn.

Maybe even Nick, but I refuse to think about him right now.

By the time there’s a knock on the door, I’ve gone through four of the nine different shots and three of the six bananas, and I’ve just switched over to the other movie.

Groaning and with a small sigh, I jump up and grab the banana peels, dropping them in the trash in the kitchen, then jogging back to the front door.

Without looking through the peep hole, because I honestly don’t care who is at the door, I open it to see Liam, of all people. He’s standing with his hands clasped behind his back, clad in some nice looking black slacks with black shiny dress shoes, a dark blue sweater, and a white shirt underneath with the collar folded out over the top of the sweater.

He looks very nice and grown up, especially with his slicked back hair, like he just got off work.

“Liam,” I greet with a smile, and I step aside to let him in.

With a salute, the fucking cutie, he says, “Harry, hey,” and steps in. He takes a quick glance around, like this is the first time he’s ever been here, and lands back on me. I’d like to say I imagined the quick look over he gave me, because sexy men glancing me over, all along in my flat, is not good at all. Especially since the man I’m quite fond of is his best friend, and the man he’s quick fond of is my best friend.

But I didn’t imagine it. I know for a fact, because when his eyes lock back with mine, after I’ve shut the door, he’s smirking. “I certainly can see why Louis’ so obsessed with you.”

“Fuck off.” I can feel the heat rolling over my cheeks and neck and even chest, and now I wish I had worn at least a shirt.

He smiles too and steps closer into the flat, eyes peering into the living room. “Night to yourself then?” he asks like he’s just making small conversation for now. Before I can answer, he turns back and it’s with a serious face now. “Harry, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure,” I answer right away, pulling him to sit in the living room. I pull a blanket over myself, because Liam seems pretty serious and I don’t want to be almost naked for that. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

Then Zayn’s face crosses my mind, his happy smile, his wonderfully lit up eyes whenever Liam is around, and I can’t help but feel dread. “This is about Z, isn’t it?”

“Actually,” he starts with a small smile and sparkle in his eyes, though he’s back to serious in a second flat. “No. It’s about Louis.”

The feeling of dread seems to get worse and I frown. “Louis?” He nods. “Is he alright?”

“I sure hope so.” Wow. That’s almost a slap to the face. Liam, Louis’ best friend and roommate, came to me, Louis’ sometimes fuck buddy and friend, to see if he’s alright? Something seriously must be up.

“Okay. Why don’t I just start over.” I nod, turning to face him and tucking my foot under my other leg so it’s more comfortable. I have a feeling this will be a long conversation. “So Louis is a teacher, okay?” I nod. “Well lately, I’ve been kind of worried about him. And please don’t take this offensively or anything because I think you are a great guy and all that, but lately, Louis’ seems to be spending most of his time either with you or fawning over you.”

“What do you mean?” I spur him on.

He shifts too, and I see the way he eyes the small alcohol bottle on the coffee table. “Well. I have to be at work at five every morning, right? And usually by the time I get back at noon, Louis’ gone. So I’ve always assumed that he’s at work, at _school_. But Harry, lately he’s always staying up way late to see you at your work or to be over here, even on week days. And he never has any paper work to go through like he usually always does. You know, the usual paper work that teachers have to have, grading and all that.”

After Liam cuts off, he’s quiet for a while, staring down at his hand. It gives me time to let that sink in.

So Louis’ been staying up way too late on week days, and he never has any papers to grade anymore. There’s a smile in my mind somewhere, because Liam kind of sounds like a stern mother right now or something and it’s cute.

I push those thoughts away and look back up to see Liam already staring at me. “What are you getting at?” I don’t want to sound impatient, but I kind of am. I want to know what Liam’s worried about.

“I don’t think Louis’ working as a teacher anymore.”

Well that makes sense. Quite a lot actually.

“But he is still getting pay cheques every week. And that’s what I’m worried about. Why didn’t he tell me and where is he getting the money from? I came to talk to you to see if you knew anything. Like if Louis’ ever said anything at all?”

Actually, Louis’ barely said anything about his work. Except for when he told me he was a teacher, and earlier today when he told me about some parent teacher conferences. Otherwise, he’s not said anything along those line unless he’s talking about my work or Liam’s work.

I say this, Liam sitting there and nodding, eyebrows furrowed. He’s frowning a bit, and even I’m a bit worried and confused. Why has Louis been lying about his job?

“Well thanks anyways. I’ve just been concerned about him lately is all.”

I chuckle. “You remind me of a detective on a murder case or something.”

This breaks Liam’s serious face into something much more relaxed, as he chuckles a bit too and seems to relax back into the couch. “Yeah,” he says. “I guess I do.”

I watch his eyes travel across the different framed pictures of Niall’s and I’s families across the walls and flat surfaces. His eyes seem to smile themselves, and I remember back earlier today when I said I’d have to befriend Liam.

Now seems like the perfect time. He doesn’t have to work for the rest of the evening, and I’m not entirely sure if Louis will be able to come over or not, and the others will all be gone too.

Why the fuck not?

“I’m actually taking mum out to dinner later tonight.”

So that’s why not. Oh well. At least Liam is wonderful to his mother. That’s a plus one for him. The more and more I hang out with him, which hasn’t even been all that much, he proves himself better and better. Zayn has found himself a good guy.

“Where are you taking her? There’s this nice little Italian place not too far from here,” I suggest while standing with Liam at the door.

“Her favorite place to eat is Red Lobster actually, and since that new one just opened up down town not too long ago, I was thinking about there.”

“Oh yes,” I agree. “They have the best biscuits. And you should have her try the new shrimp alfredo.”

He chuckles and claps me on my shoulder, then steps out. “I will, since you seem to be the professional chef around here. Louis’ always bragging about your cooking.”

“I love to cook, though baking is my favorite.”

“Oh yes. Your pie is the best. You should make some for Zayn after I take him out tomorrow. Anyways. I really should get going.”

“Of course,” I say with a wave. “You better be nice to Z tomorrow.”

“I will. Trust me.”

After he’s gone down the hall, I step back from the door and am about to shut it, but I step on something small and pointy and I yelp, jumping forward. I shut the door then bend down to pick up a small, thin, silver flash drive, what I had stepped on.

It doesn’t look familiar at all; nothing like what me and Niall would usually buy or use.

Is it Liam’s? Did he drop it?

He might have. But it could also be someone else who had dropped it a while ago and me or Liam kicked it, or something.

Only one way to find out.

I grab my laptop and sit back on the couch, downing another shot. It burns my throat just a tiny bit this time, as I’m starting up my laptop and plugging in the flash drive.

I do kind of feel bad for looking through it, but oh well. As long as there aren’t any dickpics of Liam on here or anything, I shouldn’t have to worry.

The thing is, the first thing that shows up is a single folder named ‘o-o’. Which. Why would someone name a folder with a face? Apparently whoever this belongs to, because after opening that folder, there’s another one named ‘6_6’, and then another named ‘+_+’. And then so on for about six or seven folders.

After bit, I get bored and I’m about to just eject the flash drive, when I see two folders. One has three periods and the other is named ‘dumbest decision of my life’.

I open that one, and come face to face with a document named ‘link’ and what looks to be two video clips that are named the same as the folder it’s in, with a one at the end, and a two at the end of the other.

Suddenly, this flash drive so much more interesting.

I open the video with a two at the end first, because the picture used for it looks oddly familiar.

I just so happen to be taking a bite of banana when the video starts, because I choke a bit and sit up straight, setting the laptop on the coffee table. My face must look really dumb right now, but I do not care one tiny bit.

This is the same video as before. The one me and Louis watched together. The one with the male who’s by himself, playing with a buttplug that has a bunny tail at the end, wearing knee high socks and panties and a collar.

Why the fuck is this video on this flash drive that I found in my flat?

Like, what the actual shit?

Even though my cock twitches in my boxers, I close the video and open the other one. It starts out the same as the other, except the boy isn’t there. It’s the same chair and background and whatnot, and the camera seems to be moving a bit until it settles. Then two legs come into view and the boy sits in the chair.

He pulls the panties down to reveal his hard cock, bunny tail buttplug in one hand, the other hand playing with the head of his cock a bit.

The moment he moans, I am definitely half hard, but that’s forgotten when I look up to the boy’s face. The moan sounded way too familiar, for more reasons than one, and what I see makes me choke on air and shut the lid of the laptop.

I’ve seen Louis naked before, like even before I knew he was back in London.

Because that was definitely his face, on that boy’s body. And now that I think about it, that does make so much sense. The boy in the video does remind me of maybe a younger Louis.

And that explains why he was acting all weird when I wanted to watch this video with him.

And now I can’t stop wondering if Louis’ made more videos at all.

Suddenly, I jump forward and open my laptop, exiting the video and opening the document, and then also the link in the document.

Google Chrome opens, and soon Pornhub loads to the exact video that is on the flash drive. Except it’s the one I’ve always watched. I go back to the other video, and sit back and watch as it open again to Louis.

I can’t keep my eyes off his face, even as he sits back and pulls his knees up, pushing the buttplug through his rim. He must’ve prepped himself before the video, I assume, because it looks like it’s going pretty easily.

And soon, it starts to get into the actual part that I’ve seen.

This, I assume, is the original video, and the other is the edited one, with the beginning and end cut out.

Seeing the original, and knowing this is Louis, suddenly makes everything seem so much more intense. Specifically my now raging boner, pressing tight against the fabric of my boxers.

I can’t help myself when I pull my cock out and start pumping it, keeping my eyes trained on the laptop screen. The alcohol I’ve consumed makes my head a bit more fuzzy than usual while I’m wanking off to the homemade video of Louis fucking himself with a buttplug.

Also, knowing it’s Louis, knowing that if Louis walked in right now and saw me getting off to this video, is making this so much better.

It’s not too much later that my hips are jumping up while my thumb presses to the underside of the crown, eyes drawn shut, Louis’ panting breaths in the background making the heat in my stomach boil even hotter and quicker.

It may not have been the nice, long wank or even the real Louis that I was hoping for, but it was a nice orgasm and rewinding the video a bit to watch the end, while Louis cleans himself up and shuts the camera off, is definitely worth it.

Anyone would definitely be able to tell that Louis is nervous, the way he handles himself while setting up and setting down the camera for the video and just all of it in general.

The major questions are: _Is Louis a camboy?!_ And _If he isn’t, why did he make this?!_

I feel like I’ve snooped into someone’s personal lives way too much, so I quickly eject the flash drive, setting it way at the other end of the coffee table.

I also go to take a shower, to get rid of the days sweat and the come from earlier.

When I get back into the living room, my laptop has died, the flash drive is burning a hole in my vision, and I can feel the alcohol wearing off, so I quickly down another shot. After putting the other movie in, I move on to another banana.

About half way through this movie, there’s a knock on the door again. Pausing the movie, I get up and snatch the flash drive up, slipping it into the pocket of the basketball shorts I put on after my shower earlier, and I go to the door.

This time, I do bother with looking through the peep hole. It’s Liam again, so I quickly open the door.

He doesn’t even wait before walking right in, looking around frantically on the floor and on the flat surfaces nearby. When he looks back to me, I raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You wouldn’t have happened to find a flash drive after I left earlier, did you?”

So it is Liam’s. Must’ve fell out of his pocket or summat. But why would he have a flash drive of porn videos his best mate made? That makes no sense.

I pull it out of my pocket, holding it out for him to see. Then, I look at him pointedly, hoping he’ll understand that I’ve seen what’s on it and that I want to know why Liam, of all people, have it.

Liam seems to understand, though, because he puts his hands up in defense and says, “No, no, no. It’s not what it looks like, whatever it looks like. I just found it hidden in the bookshelf at home and I was going to bring it up to Louis later, but then I realized I lost it so. God, I swear, I don’t just have videos of Louis like that, I promise.”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t looked through it?” Liam’s mouth drops like he’s going to answer, though he just shrugs. “I’ve seen it anyway,” I continue, dropping the flash drive in his hand. “With him actually. The one from online so I didn’t actually know it was him.”

“You didn’t know about it?”

“Well I knew the video existed,” I answer, thinking back to it. “But I didn’t know it was actually Louis in the video… You gonna talk to him about it?”

“Oh yeah,” he says like it’s obvious. “I should already know about his, for goodness sakes.”

“Hey,” I shrug again, taking Louis’ side kind of. “Some of us aren’t too comfortable with sharing very personal stuff.” Liam’s eyes go soft at that, and I immediately know he’s thinking about me. “Anyways. Don’t be too harsh or anything. I’m sure he has a good explanation as to why he made it and why he never told you or anybody else.”

“Hopefully,” mutters Liam. “I should go again. Mum’s waiting down in the car, so.”

We exchange numbers, though it is a kind of weird occurrence. Maybe Liam’s an awkward person too, and I just am immune to awkward. “Right again. Bye Liam,” I wave and smile as he waves back and shuts the front door behind himself.

Quickly, so I don’t have to step out into the hall shirtless to yell after him, I pull up his contact in my phone and type out:

 

_if he’s at home tell him to come over or text mayb? won’t answer any of mine._

 

Almost instantly, Liam replies:

 

_sure thing :D_

-

The next time the door is knocked on, it’s Louis. He looks a bit distant and seems a little hesitant, standing there in front of me with a small duffle bag/backpack looking thing slung over his shoulder. When his eyes meet mine, they light up instantly and he stops biting his bottom lip.

“Lou,” I greet with a small smile. I grab his hand and pull him inside, side-hugging him while taking the bag from him.

“Hey Harry,” he returns, and I don’t let my arm fall from where it’s wrapped around his shoulders, as I set the bag down. “Sorry I didn’t text before coming over.”

Louis shrugs out of the jacket he had on while not letting my arm fall, and kicks his shoes off. I watch with a small smile, though I can tell he’s still being a little hesitant. “That’s quite alright,” I chuckle it off, pulling him to cuddle on the couch.

His eyes wander over the empty vodka glasses on the table and three empty banana peels, before sliding back up to mine.

“You’re eyes are sooo pretty,” I sing-song, stealing a kiss. His nose scrunches a little though a small smile. “What? What did I do?” I get all sad all of a sudden and sit up.

“Nothing,” Louis chuckles, seeming looser than before. He pulls me back down and kisses me, this time with no scrunched up face. “You just had quite a bit of… Vodka,” he confirms after looking at the bottles on the table again. “Acting a bit funny.”

“I am not acting funny,” I slap a hand over my heart, feigning hurt. His eyes sparkle and he smiles a large, teeth-filled smile, the first of the night. “There. I made you smile.” I poke his nose. “I’m not a light weight you know. Especially when it comes to vodka. That shit’s my favorite.”

It takes about four whole seconds before he narrows his eyes and snorts. “Oh come on, I’m not in that bad of a mood. You didn’t have to fake drunk… Actually you should’ve kept faking drunk.” He winks.

Rolling my eyes, I shift a bit so his hip bone isn’t digging into my stomach, and rest my cheek on his forehead. “Bet you would’ve had fun with that,” I say softly. “But you did seem pretty upset, you brought a small bag of clothes, and… Liam came over earlier and was concerned about you. So I was right to fake drunk and cheer you up.”

“You opening the door cheered me up,” Louis insists; his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He must be pretty upset. I go to kiss him, hoping it’ll enliven him, but him speaking stops me. “Just needed to get out of the flat for a night. Liam’s a bit upset, holed up in his room, and I got a little lonely. It’s alright that I stay here, right?”

Worry flashes across his face. I roll my eyes and pull him closer. “Of course, dummy.” That gets a small smile out of him, victory. “Would you like some alcohol too before I make you tell me what’s got you and Li down?”

Louis hesitates a bit, biting his lip a bit while eyeing me. Eventually, he sighs and crawls up from the couch, looking down. I realize he’s waiting for me so I jump up, gathering the rubbish from the table and taking it into the kitchen.

Louis is behind me, pulls himself up to sit on the counter with his legs dangling off and head hung a little. It’s honestly so cute that I have to smack a loud kiss on his cheek and pat his thigh while I walk by.

There are only three little vodka shots left, but they are cold and they are the expensive brand name kind, so I grab them out and jump up on the counter next to Louis. I pull my legs up to sit crisscross, facing Louis, and setting down the bottles between us.

Louis situates himself so he has one leg tucked up under the other that is still dangling off the side, also facing me. He looks not as upset anymore, smiling when he looks at me.

“Have I ever drunken any harder alcohols with you?” I ask, opening the first bottle. Touching the tip of my tongue to the rim proves that it is a lot colder than the others I’ve had today and I’m tempted to drink it, but it’s for Louis.

He takes it and downs it the instant I hold it out to him. His face scrunches a bit, but nods a bit and smiles at me again. I love his smile, even if he is holding back a bit.

“Banana,” he eyes me, smirks. “Should’ve known.”

Randomly, my mind flashes to him naked and panting and playing with that buttplug. I wonder if he still has it. That thought sends a shiver down my spine and blood to my groin, so I shift a bit and place a hand on his thigh.

“Ready to talk?” I ask, coming back to the current problem of him being upset, instead of my curious mind (cock.) Louis’ gaze drops to his lap again, his hand settling over mine on his thigh. He sighs and it worries me a bit more. He really is upset. “Lou?” I urge.

“Yeah,” he answers, squeezing my hand. “Yeah, I’m- I’ll talk. Just.”

I say, “Take your time,” gently, trusting he’ll know that he’s alright, that he can take his time, and that I am here for him, no matter how long it takes for him to be comfortable with talking.

Louis does take his time, staring down the hand he’s playing with the bottom of his shorts with. When I notice his outfit, I smile a bit; bright green basketball shorts with a fancy, dark red v-neck, his torn up grey VANS and that light blue jacket that’s in the foyer. It’s the funniest thing I’ve seen him wear, albeit super cute.

I think only Louis could pull off such an outfit. Especially with his hair all spiky and artfully disheveled.

The smirk turns into a genuine smile when Louis suddenly snaps his eyes back up to mine and he starts speaking, quiet enough that I have to lean forward a few inches. “Liam’s upset with me because I didn’t tell him I lost my job. It’s just,” he’s obviously struggling, so I take both of his hands and squeeze them tight, offering another smile. “I wasn’t ready to tell him or anyone yet and I didn’t want to disappoint him. Or you. And now he is and he’s mad too.” He pouts.

“He’s not disappointed that you lost your job and he isn’t mad at all. Lou, sweetie, he came by earlier and he was really fucking worried. About you and about your job situation.” I refrain from bringing up the video. Not just yet. “I think he’s just a bit hurt that you didn’t tell him right away. He is your best mate and your flat mate. I think I’d feel the same if Niall lost his job and didn’t tell me, especially if he was able to keep paying for his half.”

“It’s from a trust fund,” he mumbles. I raise my eyebrows. “A trust fund my Grandparents left me; that’s how I’ve been able to keep paying my half of the rent. And every time I’m gone for ‘teacher’ things, I’m really just job hunting.”

“How long has it been?”

When Louis looks up, it looks as if he’s about to cry, or at least loose a few tears. It’s heart breaking, the way he looks so small, upset like this. I don’t like it at all. He’s supposed to smile and hum tunes randomly and cuddle me and get me off. Not almost cry and hesitate and feel like his best mate hates him.

He looks panicked as he speaks. “About three weeks and I won’t be able to help with the bills and rent next month and groceries and extra stuff because the trust fund is already getting low. Nowhere that I’ve applied at has called back and it’s starting to worry me, Haz.”

“Hey, hey,” I coo, jumping off the counter. I pull him so he’s facing me, legs hanging off the side, knees on either side of my hips. My fingers brush the fringe from his eyes and I swoop in to kiss him, calming him. “I’ll help you find a job, alright?” I promise after pulling away, and the way his face lights up more than it had all night is the best in the world. “We’ll get you a decent paying job that you like and everything is going to be alright… Just as soon as you tell me the _full_ story.”

“I think I’m gonna need another drink for that,” Louis admits, back to sad and shy.

Once I’ve got Louis to drink the second shot all by himself, and once I’ve gotten him curled up in my lap on my bed with the blanket around us, third bottle on the bedside table, does he relax his muscles and breathing. With his face buried in my chest, head tucked under my chin, Louis breaths out a long sigh and settles completely.

“So there was this guy back in the States,” is what he starts with. I stroke the back of his neck delicately and stay quiet, waiting. It’s about a minute later that he continues with quiet, cautious words. “And we were really close. Like, we had never officially labeled our relationship as being boyfriends, but that’s what I considered us. Um… He was leaving for a family trip to Costa Rica for a couple of weeks during the summer and so I thought I’d give him a going away present. You know, keep him… _supplied_ with… I don’t know what to call it.”

He sounds exasperated so I jump in. “Gave him a sexy video, huh?” Abruptly, he pulls away and looks at me with wide eyes. “Oh, don’t look so surprised. I didn’t notice at first, but Liam dropped the flash drive the first time he came over.”

“And you looked through it?”

“I was curious,” I shrug, and pull him back down to lay with me. “It’s funny knowing that technically I’d seen you naked before you came back into my life. Especially when I remember when we watched it together that one time. You seemed so uncomfortable, but I was too engrossed in the actual video to notice.”

And now every time I think back to that time, I smile a bit because he really was uncomfortable and I was too busy paying attention to naked Louis on the screen and my own dick. Often I have flashbacks, even though it’s only been like two hours since I’ve had the flash drive, of when I had watched the video before knowing about it being Louis. I remember how I’ve always gotten off so hard from it, how hot it had gotten me the first time I found it.

No other porn/homemade videos has ever come as close to being that amazing, to being my favorite, as Louis’ has. I guess it makes sense, since I have always been attracted to Louis. His laugh and smile and body.

“Anyways,” Louis cuts into the silence, seeming to not want to comment on what I had said. “When he got back, he gave the flash drive back, and said he didn’t need it anymore.” I frown when his voice starts getting shakier, and pull him closer. “I didn’t think anything of it, until I got home that night and opened it and found everything had been renamed and there was a second video, the edited one. I found the link and that must’ve been the worst night of my life, Harry.”

On instinct, my lips brush over his temple, and “Louis,” comes out of my mouth softly a few times.

“When I called him, he just said it was a good video and my face wasn’t visible and that _it wasn’t a very big deal_ ,” Louis spits bitterly. Bitter doesn’t suit him either and I frown and rub his back. “He didn’t understand that I wasn’t okay with my body being on fucking Pornhub like that and he got all mad about me _overreacting_ and broke whatever it was we had going off.

“And then I found out that my parent back in Oklahoma were moving back to Doncaster so I decided to come with them, to London instead.”

“Back in Oklahoma?”

“I moved to LA when I graduated, for college,” explains Louis. “I always carried that flash drive around with me, to make sure nobody would ever see the original video. But it must’ve fallen out of my pocket at school because I got called into the Dean’s office and was fired because some other teacher found it and told on me and-”

“And you need to take a deep breath and try to calm down for me, please?” I brush away his hair again, and he nods, doing as I asked.

It’s not until a while later that Louis finally stirs again. He kicks his feet out with a stretch, then leans up and presses his lips to mine for a short few seconds. I wait as he strips down to his boxers and moves around so his back is pressing to my chest, and then I wrap my arms back around him.

“Have you told Liam the whole story?” I whisper. He shakes his head. “I’m guessing you already ate?” He nods. “Well then after breakfast in the morning, we’ll go over to yours and wait until Liam gets home, and then you can tell him… If you’re ready too.”

“Thank you Harry.” Louis snuggles back further, and I burry my nose in the fine hairs at the back of his head inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo. It’s very soothing.

“Always,” I whisper in return.

And it’s true. Louis never deserves to be sad like this, to think his best mate is mad at him. Louis just needs a long nights rest and a great breakfast and he’ll be close to normal again.

When Louis talks again, it’s in a whisper and it scares the shit out of me because I thought he had fallen asleep. Apparently not. “Niall will be quiet when he comes in from work, right? ‘M a light sleeper.”

“Oh yes. Niall’s loud and obnoxious, but when it’s late at night like this, he’s always quiet when coming home. I think it’s ‘cause I’m always quiet when I get home from work, and so he’s just returning the favor.”

It’s a lot more than I should’ve said, especially when we’re both sleepy and the flat is so silent. I don’t care really, because Louis sounds like he’s smiling a bit when he replies.

“That’s nice of him… G’night Haz.”

I kiss his neck, not missing his shudder, and pull the blankets up higher so we can settle in completely and sleep comfortably.

-

The next morning, I wake up to Louis’ mouth around me. After the best morning blow job ever, I return the favor in the shower, and then me and Louis both snog lazily for a few minutes in my room.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam are all sitting at the kitchen table when we venture out. Niall’s talking animatedly about something, probably from work last night, and Zayn and Liam both are listening intently with smiles.

Louis’ hand tightens in mine, I’m guessing when he sees Liam sitting next to Zayn. His arm is draped idly over Zayn’s shoulders, hand playing with the short hairs at the top of his neck.

Niall doesn’t stop talking when he looks up at us. His eyes seem to brighten even more as he continues his crazy story. Zayn smiles at us and Liam does too. Something flashes through his eyes when they settle on Louis, though he’s smiling just as bright.

“Morning,” I greet quietly, so they can still listen to Niall.

I steal one of Zayn’s grapes on the way by, bringing Louis to the other side of the island so I can start on some breakfast for us. Some simple toast and eggs with tea for the drink is the best I can do this morning. Louis’ mouth on me is still in my mind and it’s harder to concentrate right now.

Louis stays close, leaning against the counter of the island with his arms crossed. I love watching the way he pays attention to the other boys’ conversation, sometimes contributing his own opinions and whatnot, while he mostly watches me. Every time I catch his eyes, he smiles one of his very beautiful smiles that always make me a little weak.

“Thank you,” Louis says politely when I hand him his plate. The gentleman he is, waits until I have my plate all ready before he walks over to the table. I smile at him, placing my hand on his thigh under the table once we are both settled.

“You two are so cute,” Liam blurts out. When I look up at him, he’s smiling wide with a slight blush. Zayn next to him, and Niall next to Zayn, are both nodding and smiling too, all staring at me and Louis.

Louis looks to me the same time I look to him, and he’s smiling and blushing, and I really want to kiss him. But the boys are here and I am respectful, so.

“Thanks,” Louis says cutely. He doesn’t look away.

I do. I look back up to the boys. Niall is eating again, still smiling. Zayn has a mouth full of food, chewing. Liam, though, is still staring at Louis, and Louis is staring back, and it seems pretty intense. I can’t identify a lot of the emotions Liam is showing, besides curiosity. Louis’ face is showing a lot, that I can definitely identify. Worry, humiliation, hurt, upset, maybe a hint of relief.

I really hope they talk it out. I know Louis was upset last night, and he had come over because he wasn’t ready to talk about it with Liam just yet. He was – still is, hurt, because of the fact that Liam had looked though his flash drive.

He didn’t react other than a small flash of worry in his eyes when I told him that I had gone through it. Why is that? Liam is his best friend, definitely more important than I am, to Louis anyways.

That really doesn’t make sense, but Liam starts speaking, breaking me out of my thoughts. “You planning on staying again, Lou?” is what he asks, eyebrow raised.

Louis looks at me and I catch the worry flashing across his face. He bites his lip and I shrug my shoulders, before Louis turns to look back at Liam. “As long as you don’t have plans already.”

A smile finds Liam’s face. It’s small and secluded and maybe it’s one he has just for Louis. I wouldn’t know. Louis seems to understand it, though, because he nods small and continues eating.

I really want to kiss him.

After Niall weirdly decides to take all the dishes to the sink besides Louis’ since he is still eating, he claps his hands together while standing at the head of the table, looking around at all of us. I raise my eyebrow at him and he finally speaks up. “Since we are all off this morning and since we all deserve it, we’re gonna go see a film.” The smile on his face is camera worthy and I’m reminded of the thoughts I used to have when we were growing up together, of how Niall should be a famous billionaire because of how awesome he is.

Louis perks up next to me and I turn to see his eyes brighter than they have been ever since we walked into the kitchen. “Which one?” he asks excitedly, forgetting all about the last few bites of eggs on his plate.

He doesn’t notice when I steal a bite, already finished with my own. He’s a slow eater for sure.

“Yup!” Excitement is seeping out of Niall’s voice. “That American move _Need For Speed_ just came out yesterday all over in Europe and it’s only 5£ a ticket. On me!”

“Oh Niall,” I exclaim, jumping up and shaking his shoulders. “You need to go out on more dates! Do you know how many films I’ve paid for you to see?”

Niall’s laugh almost turns into his deep-bellied, loud and funny as fuck laugh, and I smile wider. He claps my shoulder, flashes a quick thumbs up, and yells, “Get ready you wankers,” over his shoulder while leaving the kitchen.

I glance back at Louis to make sure he’s alright, make sure he’s still in a good mood and has eaten, then I follow Niall out into the hallway. I go into my room instead of his, though, because that is where my clothes are.

Louis comes in not ten seconds later. He plops down on my bed, I can tell by the way the bed creaks, and I turn back to smile at him. “Pick out my clothes,” I say spontaneously.

It’s not surprising that Louis is by my side in seconds, and sorting through my closet. And he seems so happy too, getting to undress me then redress me again. I almost regretted letting him pick out my clothes, because a light blue v-neck I didn’t even know I owned paired with a pair of stone washed jeans and my black boots…

But when I look in the mirror, I realize that I look amazing in this. Plus, paired with the dark blue studs and baby pink gauges, I look even more amazing.

All because of Louis Tomlinson’s perfect brain and perfect little hands. I take them in mine and pull him close, brushing our noses together. His heated cheeks and lip caught between his teeth make me want to kiss him forever and ever.

Wow. That’s a though I never thought I would have. Oh well.

“Thanks babe,” I call out to him, pinching his bum when he smiles and turns to leave. I notice Louis is wearing a pair of skinnys and my favorite RAMONES t-shirt that he must have taken. It’s big on him, but it makes his curvy hips legs stand out more and oh! What I’d do to him!

 _Stop! Stopstopstop! I can_ not _be thinking like this! Ugh!_

Movie. We’re going to the movies, right. To see a film. Specifically Need For Speed, the film I have been wanting to see for ages, ever since it came out.

Shaking my head violently, I rush after Louis. He and Liam are whispering to each other by the door, while Zayn and Niall are arguing on whether or not Niall will pay for popcorn and drinks too.

They are all seriously so cute, my best friends. I don’t know what I would do without them. “Let’s go then!” I call to everybody.

It takes a Kingdom’s army plus two to get them all into the car after plenty of whining and complaining on who is going to sit where and by who they want to sit by, amongst other stupid things. Eventually, though, I have Louis settled next to me, with Niall separating the other too in the back, and it’s with a smile that I pull out onto the street _._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

 

 

Louis holds my hand during the movie.

At first, while we’re all settling in our seats and watching the opening credits, he seems a bit stiff in his seat next to me, with Liam, Zayn, and Niall on the other side of him in that order.

I thought it was because he and Liam were sitting so close, but now I know. Now that he’s crept his hand over into mine, he’s much more relaxed and seems to be enjoying the movie a lot. Occasionally, I’ll catch him looking over at me. Even in the dark I can see the blush he sports when I smile at him.

His hand is small in mine. I wouldn’t doubt it if I could wrap my hand around his closed fist. And his skin is soft, so soft. I love his fingers, how delicate they look, how fragile and small wrapped in mine.

Louis himself too. His skin is illuminated by the large screen in front of us, eyes following whatever’s going on, and the soft fringe that almost reaches his shoulders in the back looks so soft. I’d run my fingers through it countless times if we were kissing.

Which brings me to his lips. Outlined with a soft glow from the screen, they look so wonderful, so edible, that I have to physically lean away a little bit so I don’t kiss him.

No, not here.

Even though we are just two rows from the very back anyways, and I don’t think anybody would notice enough to care.

But damn, do I really want to kiss him. Like a full on snog in the big stall of the toilet. My hands would have a mind of their own. Just like they used to whenever I’d stay up until the early hours of the mornings, just thinking about Louis.

But that was forever ago in the States and this is now in London. A lot has changed, both me and Louis especially. I’d have _a lot_ more restraint than I would if that were to actually happen back when we were both fifteen.

Although, even then, I probably wouldn’t have been _all over_ him in a heartbeat. I’d probably be scared and hesitant and nervous because I was still innocent back then. I was innocent up until I was seventeen. And even then I was super nervous as fuck.

Thankfully, Louis hassn’t notice me staring at him, and if he has, he hasn’t shown any reactions. His eyes stay right on the large screen, hand small and warm in mine, and I smile through biting my lip.

Looking down at my lap, I play when the hem of my shirt with my free hand. I have been waiting to see this film _forever_ now, and yet, all I can do is think about Louis and think about kissing Louis and being with him. Even at the part where the cute guy gets naked and his bare bum is shown, I just glance for a few seconds before looking back at Louis.

His response to the naked man on screen is priceless. Louis’ hand tightens around mine, he sits up straight, face drawn tight, and when I look down, his semi is totally obvious.

And when he shifts again just five minutes later, glances at me with a red face, and jumps up from his seat, I can’t hold the smile in. I watch the whole time he shuffles to the aisle, then as he makes his way up to the doors.

It’s the perfect opportunity, really, and I ignore the whistle. Zayn, obviously.

I stay quite as I slowly follow his shuffling body to the toilets. I can’t keep my eyes off his round bum and thick thighs, and wondering how they’d feel wrapped around my waist.

The toilets are empty so. At the sound of my shoes on the tiled floor, Louis jumps and turns, and visibly relaxes when his eyes meet mine. “Harry,” he breathes out in relief. Then he turns to the side a little, like he’s going into one of the stalls, but probably mostly to hide his tented jeans.

He’s not doing a very good job at it. “Yes me,” I say. I step forward and lean down to whisper in his ear, my hand traveling down until it’s resting on his bulge, whispering, “Need a little help?”

Louis shudders but he nods. It’s endearing the way he melts into my side, and follows too easily to the stall.

“Gotta be quick and quiet,” I whisper, and after I lock the stall door behind us, I push him against the far wall. Should somebody else walk in, they won’t see our feet, and if Louis stays quiet, we won’t get noticed at all.

He prove my suspicions right, when I push my palm against the front of his jeans and he squirms and huffs out loudly. “Shh.”

Nodding, Louis pulls me forward more and tilts his head up, sliding our lips together in an easy kiss. It keeps him quiet while I undo his jeans and pull him out of his briefs.

It’s so fucking cliché when my phone buzzes in my pocket right after I’ve started teasing at his head. It makes Louis jump, since my phone’s in my front pocket and is pushed up against his thigh.

“Why?” he whines, surprisingly quiet enough that I have to strain to hear it.

It keeps buzzing, meaning I’m getting a call, but I ignore it, opting for pleasuring Louis rather than talking on the phone. It’s a perfectly understandable decision, and I’d be lying if I said I’m not turned on right now.

Louis seems relieved when I keep pumping his shaft, his hips stuttering and breath faltering. I kiss him again, slipping my tongue between his lips softly. When he takes notice and kisses back the same, I nibble on his tongue a little.

His mouth tastes like popcorn and he shudders, cock twitching as my teeth scrape over the tip of his tongue. He really is a wonderful sight, and smell, and presence, and I am getting too attached, aren’t I?

Oh the fuck well.

I can deal with that shit later. Louis’ already panting, squeaking just the tiniest of squeaks when I squeeze his base.

But my phone buzzes in my pocket again.

“Harry!” Louis whispers angrily, pushing my face away from his. “Just answer it please.”

Louis’ blue eyes are pleading, as they stare up at me. “Alright,” I sigh, keeping one his on his pretty cock, and digging out my phone with the other “Hello?” I answer.

I didn’t even check to see who it was, and I almost groan when I hear his voice. “Harry, hey,” calls Nick from the other side of the line. Louis must recognize who it is too because he rolls his eyes.

But he stays hard in my hand which is wonderful.

“Hi,” I say back, hoping to not sound _too_ irritated.

Nick sounds different over the phone, but especially now. “You need to come up to work,” is what he says.

Now? Right fucking now?! Of fucking course.

“Why? Can’t you get somebody else to cover the shift? I’m not due until later.”

“We aren’t even open, Harry. You just need to come up.”

Well, if I don’t need to come in for work, then what? Oh, I know. The horny bastard. I hate that I’m angry right now, but who wouldn’t be? Keeping my voice low, I say, “Just because your dick is hard doesn’t mean I’ll come running. What we had is in the past now, Nick. Besides, I’ve got Louis here with me and I don’t feel like leaving him right now.”

Louis’ eyes light up and his dick twitches so I know that was the right thing to say.

“No, Harry. You don’t understand. Big boss is here, as in the actual owner of the club and he wants to talk to you.” Nick sounds more serious than he ever has.

Oh shit.

Big boss? I’ve never met him, or her, whoever they are. I’ve only heard a few things here and there from Nick.

“What do they want to talk to me about?” I ask, frowning. Louis frowns too and his hands come up to my arms.

“I have no idea but she wants you here now, so…”

‘Go’ mouths Louis. I didn’t even realize he could make out what Nick has been saying. I raise my eyebrow questioningly, because I really don’t want to leave him like this, but I have to.

“Zayn too? Or just me.”

“Just you. You had better get here soon, Harry. I can’t keep her waiting too long. Bye.” Then he hangs up. He never just hangs up.

What the fuck.

What did I do? I can’t think of anything that I’ve done lately to jeopardize my job. Nothing that might have made big boss lady notice enough to want to talk directly to me.

In the middle of my mental confusion, Louis puts himself away and kisses my lightly on the cheek. “You’ll be okay, Haz,” he whispers, and I really do want to believe him. But for some reason, I don’t. I know, deep down, something is very wrong. This isn’t promoting me to the new place that opened up on the other side of London, no. But Louis is adamant in proving me wrong.

The whole time we’re washing our hands and creeping back into the theatre, he’s whispering in my ear that it’ll be alright, clutching my hand tightly in his, looking at me with pleading eyes. He’s breathtaking, he really is.

I can’t stare at him all day though.

Niall seems a bit upset that I have to leave, and so does Zayn and Liam, but when I tell them it’s important and work related, they all shoo me off. “I’ll bring you back,” Niall whispers as he pushes me away.

I force a smile and let Louis drag me out to the parking lot before stopping him. “You don’t have to come.”

“I want to,” he responds without looking back, and I follow him along to the car.

“You’ll have to come pick the boys up when the film’s over.”

“I will. Come on, get in.” Surprisingly, he leads me to the passenger side and even helps me with my seatbelt. And before we pull out of the parking spot, Louis leans over and pecks me on the cheek, and takes my hand as he starts driving.

I didn’t even realize he had my keys. Probably stole them on our way out or something.

Who even cares?! Not me. All I care about, all I can _think_ about is what the fuck is going on. I really fucking hope I’m not losing my job. Then that would mean both me and Louis are out of jobs. Maybe then we could job hunt together, maybe we could get hired at the same place. That would be fun.

But no. I love where I work now. I love dancing and I love the attention and the great pay. If I do end up staying, I’ll still help Louis find himself somewhere to work. Maybe he could be a waiter or, if he learned how, a bartender at mine. That would be lovely, to be able to work with Louis.

To see him smile at me from across the dark lit room, him behind the counter, me onstage. I’d love that a lot.

“Hey,” Louis calls when we’re stopped at a light. His hand comes to my knee and I stop bouncing it, along with stopping my hand that’s tapping at the window. When I look at him, he looks super worried. “You’ll be okay. I promise.”

“And what if I’m not?!” I burst. I immediately regret it, seeing the way Louis flinches and leans away. He keeps his eyes on me though, hand on my knee. “What if I get fired?” I ask, a lot calmer.

“If you get fired, we can job hunt together, and I’m sure Zayn and Kat will come over all the time to hang out. Besides, you can’t have possibly spent _all_ that money you’ve made already. I know you have a fat savings account somewhere… We’re here.”

“Shit,” I mutter under my breath. Watching Louis pull into the back parking lot give me massive stomach flutters, bad ones, and I desperately want to beg him to take me home. She’d understand, wouldn’t she? Big boss lady wouldn’t hate me for running away.

She probably would.

After a few minutes, I decide fuck it. I have to go in sooner or later. “Text me when it’s over,” Louis whispers.

I smile and kiss him on the cheek before jumping out.

-

“Harry, hi!” A woman with long, dark hair pulled back on the right side by a single black clip, icy blue eyes, and a very skinny and tall figure says as soon as I walk into the main office. It was the only room with the door open and light on, and now I’m being hugged by this beautiful woman I have never seen before.

“Hello,” I say nervously, hugging back lightly. She’s even taller than me, though that’s probably because of her stiletto heels. They’re black though the heel is the same blood red as her form-fitting red dress that looks like it could be made out of silk.

She looks right out of a magazine, like the wife of a very successful business owner, or maybe a model. And she can’t be much older than 35, at the most. Unless she has enough money to keep herself looking young still.

She is nothing like I was expecting, and though her eyes seems a bit on the creepy side, her smile and warm and bright when she pulls away. “I’m Gaia,” she states, proudly it seems. “Come sit down, tell me about yourself.”

“Okay.” Nick is sitting behind the desk, and Gaia leads me to the two chairs across from him. He offers a small smile and I offer one in return, but my attention is quickly brought back to Gaia. Such a pretty name. “Such a pretty name.”

 _Damnit!_ Did I really just say that out loud? Shit.

“Thank you,” she says, smile even prouder. “It’s Greek. My parents were obsessed with Greek Mythology, still are today. Now Harry, how’ve you been today.”

Gaia doesn’t seem any types of the rude boss/owner lady I was expecting either. She smiles a lot and I am very thankful that she is a talker. “Pretty good actually,” I answer. A smile breaks out on my face when I think back to how I’d woken up, and everything that had happened after that. Up until the middle of the movie.

“That’s great! You know, I come in to watch sometimes. Not just you in particular, all the dancers. I do have to make sure Nick here is doing a good job with the employees.” She chuckles when she looks at Nick. Nick looks and sounds nervous when he replies with some short answer.

I know how he feels, and I hope the look I give him shows that.

“Anyways,” Gaia continues. “You are one of our best dancers, if not _the_ best. You and Katy. I’m very thankful that you chose to work here, because I honestly don’t think we’d be doing so well if it weren’t for you or her.”

“Oh please,” I blush. “It’s all of the dancers, plus the waiters and the bartender and Nick here. Not just me and Katy.”

“That is very true, but you two are a very important part of this business.”

I smile. I guess we are then. But I hate the fact that she thinks I’m the most important part of this business, along with Katy. It should be everybody she is thankful for, not just us.

It’s nice being in the spotlight onstage, but I don’t like it very much when I’m not onstage.

Gaia continues when both me and Nick are silent for too long, and she sounds much more serious. “And although I love having you here, I am very sad to say that I’m a bit worried about your relationships you’ve been having with other employees… I know a lot more than you would think,” she adds when I raise my eyebrows.

Well shit.

“Zayn, for example. He is another dancer like you, and there are no rules against dancers being together. -”

“We are together.” I feel bad for interrupting, but it had to be done.

She nods. “I understand that and I am not upset about the brief thing you two had going on. What I am a bit upset about, is the brief thing you and Nick had going on. It is a rule that managers and employees can’t be more than friends. It’s very unprofessional.”

The thing I had with Nick was nothing, I think to myself. He was, maybe still is, obsessed with me. We fucked a few times, flirted a bit before I realized how attached he had gotten, and now we are just friends.

“How is it unprofessional, compared to me and another employee?” I ask instead.

“Well,” she starts. “In some cases, when a manager and an employee are more than just friends, that manager may sway towards that employee more. They may not be as strict, may focus all of their attention on them. And the employee might get so distracted they lose focus on the work they are supposed to be doing.

“I’m not saying that’s how it is between you and Nick, and I understand that you and him weren’t even in a real relationship. But-” and there’s the word, _but_ , the word that always messes things up. “I still cannot allow this to happen again in the future.”

I spare a glance at Nick. He’s looking down at his hands on his desk, and he looks sad. Very upset, and it worries me. He may be annoying and almost rude with how adamant he is sometimes, but I still care about him.

It worries me too. What’s going to happen?

Then I notice the few boxes laying around the office. And how the picture of Nick and his family aren’t sat up anymore. All of Nick’s hats or bowties or collars that he sometimes has one of us wear for fun when we are on stage; they’re in a box on the floor, instead of on the shelves. His mini snack bar is vacant. His desk is empty.

What the fuck?!

Staring around the room only worries me more. When I look back up, Nick is looking back, lips in a thin line, and Gaia is frowning a bit.

“I’ve decided to transfer Nick to the new club I just opened up across town. The manager I had hired for there is coming here.”

My jaw drops. She can’t do this. Nick is till my friend, and he is the best, albeit creepiest, manager we could ever have around here. Fuck, I feel like such an ass now. All I had been is rude to him on the phone, and now he’s leaving. He’ll be working thirty minutes away from here now. And we’ll be getting a new manager.

Who know what they’ll be like? They might be super strict and rude, not as laid back as Nick. Not as nice and understanding and interactive.

This is complete bullshit. This club is not, will not be the same without him.

And the audience members will definitely be upset about this too. Nick would always talk to them, offer a free drink if it was their first time here, amongst other amazing things.

No offence to him or anything, but what if he finds a dancer there that he likes more than me? What if he’s even worse to them than he is to me? I can’t let that happen. I’d rather him nag me all day rather wish that upon someone else.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” I mutter my first words in minutes, since Gaia told me the news.

That explains all the boxes filled with his things, and the sadness in his eyes so deep. I’ve never seen him this way before, and I will definitely miss him.

“Why though? Why can’t he stay here? I promise, nothing has happened between us in quite a while, and I don’t think anything will in the future.”

“Harry, it’s okay. You don’t have to do that,” Nick speaks up for barely the first time.

“I do though. You can’t just leave.”

“Harry,” Gaia says slowly, cautiously. She places a hand on my arm and I force myself to not flinch away. She just seems like an evil fool now. She doesn’t seriously think sending him away will do us, _the club_ , any good, does she?

“It’s either send transfer him or fire you. I know, it sounds harsh, but something has to be done. It’s all in the rule book and I can’t just let something like this slide. Besides,” she smiles at Nick. “Now you’ll be able to date or do anything you’d like with any of the employees here, since you don’t technically work with them. And that means you can finally ask Ian out on a date.”

But seriously. This is the worst thing ever. I can’t believe – wait, what?! “What?!” I sputter and sit up. “You like Ian? When did this happen and why didn’t you tell me?”

Nick has a blush creeping up his neck, cheeks, and it’s kind of cute. “For a while now. I just didn’t want to show it or say anything because I didn’t want to drive him off like I did you.”

Ah, shit. That hit hard. “Do you seriously think you drove me away?” I feel like a complete asshole right now. Nick gives a small, insecure shrug. “Nick,” I sigh. “You are an amazing guy, you are. But I’m just not really the relationship type. I promise, you didn’t drive me away, I just didn’t want you getting too close because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“What about Louis then?” he asks.

“I-” That’s true. What about Louis? I’ve let him in, haven’t I? More than I have any other person before. “We aren’t in a relationship. It’s just – it’s a complicated and very long story. I guess someone could say we have a bit of a history. Like, before I even moved here to London. But anyways. You won’t drive Ian away, Nick. Alright?”

“How do you know that?” He doesn’t say anything more on the Louis and I subject, thank goodness. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Oh but I do. You know how Ian’s never really liked me?” Nick nods. “That’s because he’s jealous. He likes you and he hates that you’ve always shown so much emotions towards me. That’s why he’s always so nice too you. I’ve caught him staring at you more times than I can count. -”

“Alright, alright,” Gaia’s chuckling. Whether at me or Nick’s blush and smile, I don’t know. But she seems happier now, and so does Nick, and that makes me happier too. “We get your point Harry. See Nick? Now you can actually ask Ian out on a date, and you won’t get in trouble for it. Transferring you doesn’t sound that bad anymore, huh?”

Nick shakes his head, says, “Not so bad, no,” with a smile. “I will miss this place though.”

“Come back and visit whenever you’re not working. I’m sure everybody here will be delighted to see you around. You’d better say the best goodbyes, because tonight is your last night. Maybe you could even have a small party afterwards.

“But I do have to leave now. My husband is wanting to meet up with me.” She gets up, and both Nick and I do the same, hugging her back when he pulls us in. “I’ll see you whenever, alright boys?”

“Bye Gaia,” Nick shows her out.

I sit back down on the chair. The box with all the props catches my eye and I lean over, pulling out the black leather collar with a heart charm. Nick always picks this one for me, and it’s my favorite to wear.

I really am going to miss him. “You’d better keep me updated on yours and Ian’s dates.” He’s behind me, and maybe I don’t know how I know this, but I do.

“I will,” he answers not two seconds later.

He doesn’t say anything else, he doesn’t walk away or into the room any further, he does nothing. It’s a bit upsetting. Reminding me that he’s going to be gone. If the boxes weren’t here, and with Nick out of sight and silent, this is exactly what his – _the_ office will look like when he’s gone.

And who knows how the new boss will be? I am not excited for this. The whole entire place may change, for goodness sake.

Then again, it could possibly, hopefully, stay the same. I’d rather that than anything else. I’d rather Nick stay _here_ than anything else.

Why the fuck does this have to be happening?!

“We should probably get going,” Nick’s voice sounds out eventually. “Can’t be in here this early for too long.”

“I’ll help with your boxes,” I say immediately, not waiting for a reaction before picking up the props box. I don’t know what it is exactly that I’m feeling right now, obviously besides pissed and upset. But there is something else tugging at my gut, and I don’t like it.

It needs to go away right now. Leave me alone for the rest of eternity. _Please._

Nick picks up the other big box, says, “Alright,” simply. It leaves one small box that I’m sure I can carry on top the one I’m already holding.

“Put that on here,” I nod my chin at the small box.

“You sure?” But Nick does so anyways, with a frown. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he warns.

I role my eyes, but it really isn’t that heavy. About the weight of a small child. I carry Louis around quite a bit and he weighs more than a small child.

Nick still looks wary, as he locks the office doors, as he follows me out the back door, and as he locks the back door to the club. “Harry. You’re walking all wonky-like. You really shouldn’t be holding all that.”

“Harry!” Snapping my eyes over from Nick’s worried face, I find Louis waving from where he’s perched on the trunk of my car. The smile I sport is the first real smile I’ve smiled since before Nick called me back in the toilets.

I watch for a few seconds as Louis jumps of the car and starts walking towards us. Then Nick is opening the trunk of his car, so I turn away for a few seconds.

He’s there before I even see him. God, Louis is just amazing. The sound of his feet pitter-patting across the pavement, slightly staggered breath; all of him is just so cute. “What’re you guys doing?” He sounds curious, voice right next to me now.

The moment our eyes lock, his face falls, and his eyes flicker to Nick straight away. “You weren’t fired, were you?”

“No, not at all. Harry here is too amazing to be fired,” says Nick instantly. Then a moment later, “Ah shit,” he shakes his head. “Sorry Harry. Old habits die hard.”

“It’s alright. Thank you, though. For calling me sweet. I’m gonna miss your constant flirting.”

“What…” Louis trails off.

“I got transferred to the other club across the city.” Nick says it like it’s no big deal, like this isn’t, probably _couldn’t_ be the end of an amazing manager for our club. He sounds so formal, so _okay_ with this happening, that I snap my head to him.

“This isn’t a good thing,” I snap, though it’s with no venom. “Don’t act like this is okay.”

Because it really isn’t. Even Zayn will be sad about this, and he dislikes Nick the most out of all us employees. What a great turn of events.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says quietly, with a comforting smile. Only he could smile in a time like this and not look stupid or seem rude. His smile makes me smile, and then Louis’ pulling me and Nick into a group hug.

I, of course, hug back, squeezing Nick’s hip and holding Louis’ close to my side.

After Louis pulls away, he’s looking right at Nick with a hand on his shoulder. It’s a bit of a weird sight, since Nick is taller than Louis. “I know we’ve never really… got along, I guess you could say. But I really am sorry you have to move places. I know Harry will miss you, which means I’ll miss you too.”

Nick looks at me with his jaw dropped. I shrug, because I’m the same way. Louis’ never liked Nick. He’s always thought Nick was just a desperate older man. And hearing something so sweet, so nice, coming from his mouth, and not just about Nick, but _to his face…_

A bit of a shock, if you ask me. Very uplifting also.

“Thanks Lou,” Nick just pops out the nickname like it’s no big deal. Which. That’s shocking too because Nick’s always referred to Louis as _Louis_ , nothing else. He always seems to spit the name, like he hates just the thought of Louis.

But his voice is so calm and he’s smiling a real smile too. So many things can change within just an hour. _Too_ many.

“I’ve got to go,” says Nick eventually. He gives Louis and I hugs, then get in his car and leaves.

I watch as he goes. That’ll be the last time Nick pulls out of this parking lot. From now on he’ll have to park in the front, come in through the front, won’t be able to go backstage.

I sigh. “This fucking sucks!” Kicking a rock across the pavement hurts my toes, but it’s worth it.

“Hey,” Louis coos, his hands wrapping around my arms. He looks up at me with such an intensity, it almost hurts worse than everything that’s just happened. “It’ll be alright, Haz. You’ll still get to see him.”

“And he and Ian will be allowed to date now,” I add, even though I’m still pissed. “Can we just go home?”

Louis nods.

-

 Thankfully, Niall and Zayn had decided to hang out with Liam at his, so the flat is empty and dark and quiet when we walk in.

Louis doesn’t say a thing as we shed our shoes and make your way to my room. He sticks right to my side, and even pulls me into the little spoon once we’ve settled under the covers, after stripping to boxers.

I’ve never been the little spoon before, except for this one time Katy came over to stay the night and she made me. It’s nice. I like it a lot and I wouldn’t mind if Louis did this more often. Although I do hope to be the big spoon with him more often. He just folds so easily into me and it’s one of the most amazing feelings ever. To hold Louis close like that.

Now, though, I need this. I need him to hold me. To not let go, not let me down.

Even in a time like this, one that isn’t even that bad, he’s here for me.

“Thanks,” I whisper.

He holds me closer, toes tickles the backs of my calves.

I wish it could stay this way forever.

-

When I wake, it’s déjà vu. My face is pressed to Louis’ chest and I can hear him and other people talking. Zayn and Katy specifically.

The bed is soft under me, duvet warm around me and me and Louis both, and I almost fall back asleep. Maybe I could have more dreams about me and Louis. They’ve been happening a lot more lately. Ones of us eating breakfast together, cuddling on the couch, picking out clothes for each other at the mall.

They’ve all been nice. Some even _too_ nice. But they scare me a little bit also.

I have no idea what dreaming about Louis in such a great way every night means. What it _could_ mean. And anything I come up with kind of scares me a bit. That I like him more than I should; that I’d say yes in a heartbeat, if he asked me to be his boyfriend; that I’d bend over any flat surface for him in a split second.

Thinking about being Louis’ boyfriend scares me just as much, if not, _more_ , than the thought of bottoming for the first time. I don’t know how to act in relationships. What I’m supposed to do, how I’m supposed to act.

I really hope it’s very similar to how we act now, because I like how we are now. A lot.

Of course, I will take him on plenty of dates and I’ll find out what his favorite flower is. I’ll support him through whatever job changes he goes through, whatever job he decides to take.

Louis makes me so happy.

And I know I swore to never forgive him and the other’s for what they did, especially him, but that’s behind me. Just thinking about that hurts more than it used to. I don’t want to think about any of that, ever again.

Louis’ a changed man. He’s different from what he was back then. I trust him and I like him a lot and all of that is behind me. In the past, long forgotten.

His bare chest smells delicious, soft dustings of hair tickling my nose. I really do want to know what his perfect skin would look like with some ink. Maybe a tattoo right across the front of his chest. That would be so sexy.

When Louis says Nick’s name, I’m brought right to wakefulness. Right. Nick’s been transferred.

What a wonderful morning gone to waste.

Nick’s gone, we’ll be getting a new manager, and only I know.

Zayn and Katy are here.

Zayn’s soft voice is just above. He must be behind me on the bed. Katy’s probably curled up at the end of the bed. The hand that grabs my ankle when I start to stir confirms this.

“Mornin’” whispers Louis against my temple. His fingers dig into my back, right above the waist band of these boxers. Zayn’s hand comes up to my shoulder, over the covers which are still pulled up.

“Lou,” I croak, and though I’ve been lying here half awake for a while, thinking, I still feel super tired. I push closer, then turning my head, I blink my eyes open against the sunlight falling through the open curtains

 Katy’s face is the first I see. She looks beautiful, as always, and is smiling, thumbing right under my ankle. It feels so nice. “Morning.” She smiles. I look up to Zayn and smile at him and he smiles back.

Niall yells from somewhere else in the flat, probably from the kitchen if the sound of a dropping pan has anything to do with it. Liam’s voice comes a second later, faint. Those two.

Looking at Louis makes me gasp a little. His hair mussed, eyes still droopy, and lips sporting a crooked smile, all make him look so beautiful. I love waking up to Louis like this. Automatically one of the best things in the world now.

“Hey,” I smile. Then I frown. “You telling them?”

Nodding, Louis’ thumbs drip into the top of my waistband and stay there. They don’t go in further, and he doesn’t pull them back out. It’s a comforting feeling, no matter how much it makes soft tugs go through my gut.

“Just did, babe.” Louis has a thing for pet names sometimes. I love it. He’s called me Haz, Hazza, Bear, Love, Babe, Honey, Sweet cheeks, Cheeky chicken. A lot of cute names.

I sigh. The alarm clock behind Louis’ head says just past six, which means I have a little less than an hour to get ready for work.

Just a few minutes after actually getting out of bed, Louis joins me in the shower. We don’t have time for anything, except thoroughly washing each other with soft hands and shared kisses under the hot spray.

But that’s alright. I’m not in the mood for anything like that right now.

Maybe if he’s still awake after I get home later. Probably will be. He always is. No matter how many times I tell him to go to bed, to not wait up for me, he does anyways. It’s sweet and all, but I hate that he’s losing sleep just to stay up for me.

I feel bad when that happens. Louis refuses to listen to me though. He always says that he wants to wait up for me, to make sure I don’t get lonely at night. Even if he’s at his own place, I’ll have texts saying to call when I’m home or something along those lines.

Louis’ just such a wonderful guy.

I really do like him.

But that piece of information will stay with me until Louis himself says to my face that he likes me too, as more than just a warm body. Which, I have no doubt that that is the full truth, but it never hurts to be absolutely sure.

What I think I love most about Louis, is how he always says goodbye to me. Today, he’s decided to stay here with Liam and Niall, while me, Katy, and Zayn all head to work. Which means I have to say bye to him at the door, with the others around.

Not that I would care. But I kind of do. They always smile and coo and awe at us and it gets annoying sometimes.

“What’re you doin’?” he asks amusedly when I pull him into a hug, right by my bedroom door. It’s time to leave and I don’t feel like wasting a blush.

“Saying goodbye,” I say, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It is, duh. He hugs me back tightly, and leans up for a kiss. His eyes are so blue; I get lost in them so easily. And I can never get enough of his lips.

The suction sound our lips make when Louis pulls away makes us both giggle a little. “So cheesy,” I chuckle.

“Come on!” Zayn yells from the other side of the door, banging a bit. “Haven’t got all day. You can kiss later!”

“Bye then,” Louis knocks our foreheads together and smiles. I kiss him once more, then I run out and into the hall, following Katy and Zayn downstairs and into the car.

The moment Katy says it, I like her a little less. “You love him don’t you.”

“Nobody said anything about love. Especially not me,” I spit, just barely seeing the stop sign in time. Why the fuck?

Fucking smarty pants Katy says, “I did,” with a large smile.

“And it’s true. You do,” Zayn puts in from behind us.

“I don’t love him. My god. I like him, okay?” Seriously, why does this have to happen? Who the fuck thought it would be okay to bring up love?

Oh. Right. Katy did. Well she can shove that love shit up her ass. I’ve not believed in real love since before my high school days. All that phony baloney, perfect love stories just don’t happen in real life, Especially not for people like me.

I’ll continue to like Louis, maybe be in a relationship with him, but it won’t last forever. That just doesn’t happen. Eventually, he’ll realize how messed up I am and he’ll leave, and then I’ll go back to my life from before.

My life of dancing for money, have sex for money. And when I’m older and super rich, I’ll find myself a young male to spoil rotten with my money and with sexual needs.

That’s how it’ll go. If I don’t get jailed for prostitution, that is.

“Love is unneeded,” I mutter angrily at the steering wheel. “So please, can we not bring it up again? Why don’t we just worry about how our new manager might be a fucking prick.”

Thankfully, they seem to notice my anger and don’t say anything else. Katy rubs her hand on my arm a bit, over my white knuckles. Zayn stays quiet.

Maybe I feel a little bad about yelling at them, but I don’t care enough to apologize. I know they don’t know why, but at least they should’ve been able to tell that I’m not the kind of person looking for the one true person that I am meant to be with. Surely they’ve realized that a long time ago, but they’ve probably just been trying to get me to change my mind.

As if that’ll ever happen.

Nothing seems to have changed, since I’ve walked into the club. Everything looks and seems exactly the same, except for the open office door. There are a few boxes and a new couch along the wall, and I hurry to my dressing room.

Half an hour to get ready before I have to be out serving drinks for the crowd. That’s just enough time to grab a beer out of the mini fridge and sit back and scroll through Tumblr.

About ten till, a knock comes at the door. “Harry?”

That must be the new manager. He sounds different, yet very familiar. He’s standing at the slightly ajar door, hands stuffed in his pockets, nervous look across his face. “I’m Zac. Your new manager.”

“Hey.” Cautiously, I get up to shake his outstretched hand. I stuff my hands back into my pockets quickly afterwards, looking the man up and down.

He can’t be older than Nick himself, with long and blond shaggy hair that curls just past his shoulders. Pale skin, grey eyes, slightly on the chubby side form. His slacks are a bit tight, for nice slacks anyways, and his polo shirt is out of place here in the club. He looks out of place here in the club. With a cute baby face, nice prep clothes, and the nervous attitude.

“Gaia and Nick both said you’d be a bit iffy about me,” he continues when I say nothing. “So I just wanted to say, that I am very glad to be working here with you now. I understand you’ll miss Nick and that you’ll have to get used to me, but I promise. I’m not a terrible person. I want everything here to stay exactly the same as it was. I won’t change anything or anybody and I won’t force anybody into anything. I just want what’s best for all of you and the audience.”

What a nice speech. And he seemed very honest during the whole entire thing too, gaining confidence as he went. I didn’t know I was the one he had to please.

It’s nice, though. All of this. Zac seems okay enough, though he will _never_ be Nick. Nobody could ever be Nick besides Nick. Hopefully.

“Thanks, I guess,” I say and rub my neck a bit. “I have to get ready now, so…”

“Right, right. I’ll just go. I’ll check in later, make sure your keeping hydrated and whatnot. Have fun, Harry,” Zac closes the door behind himself, leaving me to decide if I like him or not form his first impression. All while changing into my tiny black shorts and the black leather collar with the heart charm, the one Nick always had me wear.

Katy gives me a look while helping me spread the sparkly lotion of my body. I don’t know what kind of look it’s for, what it means, why I deserve it, but I do, I guess. Whatever really. Doesn’t matter.

As long as I have a sweet Louis to kiss when I get home and not think about love any time soon, I’ll be fine.

That’s the perfect motive anyways, besides actually liking dancing for other men, is that I know I’ll get to kiss Louis senseless when I get home. It keeps me going throughout the whole night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and any mistakes. I have not edited this, _yet_ , although I will tomorrow or later probably. I just felt like updating since it's done now.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/).
> 
> \- Katherine Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

 

 

Like I had predicted, Louis is still awake when I get home. Although he’s sitting up in my bed, his eyes are drooping, head lolling, and I can’t keep the smile off my face. The blanket only comes up to his waist, his chest bare. It makes my mouth water a bit.

I stay as quiet as I possibly can while taking my clothes off and while I’m in the bathroom. But it’s no surprise when Louis stumbles through the door right before I’m about to jump in the shower. “Haz?” he sleepily asks.

“Yeah boo. Right here.” I almost coo at the way he rubs his eyes while walking to me. The green boxers are a pair of mine that I haven’t worn in a long while. He must’ve been digging in my drawers for a while in order to find those.

“Why’d you not wake me?” Louis blinks up at me, apparently not caring that I was just about to take a shower.

Oh well. My shower can wait for him. “You looked peaceful. Plus, it’s two in the morning. You didn’t seriously stay up this late…”

All he does is blink. I role my eyes, pulling the waistband of the loose boxers he’s wearing. “Come on then,” I say, then I slip in under the hot spray.

Not five seconds later and Louis’ arms are around my waist from behind, chin just grazing the top of my shoulder. “Can I wash your hair?” he asks, kissing my neck.

A shiver runs down my spine and the way my cock twitches lets me know this night won’t end with just a cute shower and cuddles. “Yeah,” I whisper.

I can’t remember the last time somebody washed my hair for me. Probably when I was really super young, before I had the I-want-to-do-everything-myself-or-at-least-try phase. I remember that clearly. It was way before mum or dad even thought about moving, back in Holmes Chapel. Mum always got so sad when I would say, “Lemme do it.”

Louis leads me to I’m sitting down, since I’m so much taller, he claims. Then he steps behind me and I see only the shower wall. I can smell my shampoo after hearing the click of the bottle. Louis’ fingers are cold, as they lather the soap through my tangley curls.

He takes his time, making sure to scrub each surface of my scalp, making sure that each strand of my hair is covered in soap. He even takes his time rinsing my hair out with the detachable showerhead.

“You’ll let me do your hair?” I ask while he’s lathering the conditioner behind my ear. It tickles a little, but feels really good at the same time.

“Of course,” he scoffs, like it’s the most obvious thing. “As long as you let me suck you off after we’re in bed.”

I mutter quietly to myself. “Shit, yeah.” My cock perks up a little more at the thought of Louis on his knees in front of me. Or leaning over my spread body on the bed.

Fuck. My back is not doing so well, me hunched over like this. Louis’ done though, so I’m able to stand up.

Louis doesn’t have to sit down in order for me to wash all of his hair. It doesn’t take more than five minutes before Louis’ kissing me while dragging the soaped up flannel up my arm.

When he’s to my legs, he gets down on his knees and I have to brace myself against the wall. His face is so close, I can almost feel his warm breath.

Louis smirks, glancing at my dick then to my eyes and back. “Got to wait,” he tuts. He’s smirking while scrubbing the dried sweat from my thighs and the rest of my legs. He doesn’t hesitate in nipping at my bum a little while washing the backside of my body either.

“Hey,” I bat his face away. That’s the closest anybodies came to my bum like that. Since my first and only ‘boyfriend’, though all I let him do was a bit of love bites. He moved from London before I was even close to letting him do stuff like that to me.

I’ve never trusted anybody enough to do that to me. Not even myself most of the time.

But. Maybe I will let Louis in. Sometime. Later in the future. _After_ we’ve officially become boyfriends.

“Done,” Louis whispers, handing me the flannel.

I hadn’t realized my mind had drifted away. It takes me a second before I remember why he’d handed it to me. Louis deliberately avoided my crotch.

-

True to his word, Louis is on me seconds after we’ve both fallen into bed, after finishing washing up and drying off. He kisses my mouth a few times, but doesn’t deepen it.

Instead, Louis kisses down my neck, nipping at my collar bones and brushing his teeth over my nipples. Damn he’s good at this. Why am I not all over him every single day? I’d let him do this every day for the rest of my life.

As long as he’d be okay with that, because I don’t expect us to be together for the rest of our lives.

But. You know.

I shrug to myself, shaking my head and spreading my legs so Louis can settle comfortably between them, since he’s already mouthing at my hip.

Fuck.

-

“Ah – shit!” I mutter, crouching.

Louis’ next to me in a second, picking up the plate I dropped. Thank goodness it didn’t break. “Haz?” He puts a hand on my bare shoulder and lifts my face up with his finger. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” I moan, plopping back on my bum. Ow. Fuck, that hurt too. What the fuck? “Just had a really bad pain in my back… When I reached up.”

“Where? Show me,” demands Louis as he takes my hand and brings it behind me.

I point, right in the very middle of my very lower back. “Here. Ow – it hurts when I touch it too.”

“Think you might’ve thrown it last night?”

“Early this morning,” I correct him, politely. “And no. My back shouldn’t hurt from fucking your thighs. If anything your thighs should hurt so much you can barely walk.”

Louis chuckles and spreads his knees. His bare thighs are red, even a little purple here and there. The only reason they aren’t chaffed is because Harry was nice enough to rub baby oil on them after. “Doesn’t really bother me too much,” he shrugs. “The pain, I mean. Now the marks… Liam’s going to regret asking what happened.”

“He should have enough sense to know _not_ to ask. He does know who I am, right?”

“I sure hope. I doubt that though. The moment he sees me he’ll freak the fuck out… And don’t,” he interrupts before I can get anything out of my open mouth. “Tell me to cover them, because I am _not_ going to let any fabric brush against them unless it’s pure silk or of the same like. I can handle pain, Harry, but not a lot.”

“Damn,” I mutter, biting my lip. Louis’ scoff is forced with a shy smile; his eyes hide nothing. Hm. “Speaking of. How’re you and Liam doing? I know you and him hung out at yours yesterday, while I was at work. You must’ve talked at least a little.”

“We did,” Louis confirms. “But more on that later. Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable than the kitchen floor.” He stands, telling me to take both of his hands. I am a bit worried, not wanting to make him hold all of my weight. I don’t want his back to go out either.

But he pulls me up with ease, more than enough. I have to cling around his neck and hips, in order to not fall. His hands come around, one resting on my upper back, the other under my bum. Waggling his eyebrows, Louis squeezes at my bum.

“Aye, off it,” I wriggle. It only makes my back hurt more, so I stop and stay still, having to endure the butt grabbing all the way into the living room, where Louis carefully sets me down on the couch.

It takes time and effort, but eventually, with Louis’ help, I’m able to find a comfortable position: lying face up with a small pillow under the small of my back. The pillow helps ease the pain a bit, along with the two acetaminophens and tall glass of cold water.

“’M gonna call Niall,” Louis speaks from the kitchen. He brings in the two plates of finished breakfast food I was going to make, before my back decided to piss off and leave me falling. He sets them down on the coffee table, then lifts my legs and sets them back on my lap after sitting down. “Ask if he can get you a box of those Icy–Hot patch things on the way home.”

Home. He called my flat home. Louis didn’t say Harry’s _home_ , he didn’t say here, he said home. Does he consider this home? But he can’t. Louis’ home is with Liam at their flat. Or maybe even with his parents. Not here.

His home can’t be here. It’s just not possible.

“ – yeah, his back is hurting him or something. Huge pain… yeah,” Louis answers. Harry can hear Niall on the other line. “His lower back… Yes, the Icy–Hot patches and maybe some more – mm-hmm… Thanks Ni. Breakfast is on the oven when you get here… Bye.”

“When will he be here?” I ask.

No more stupid thinking about stuff like that. I can save that for later when I’m watching Louis sleep. That is, if he agrees to a nap. I don’t see why he wouldn’t.

“He just dropped Katy off back at her place. Did she come home with you?”

There it is again. _Home._

I shake my head. “No, she didn’t. She left after me, so my guess is she snuck over. Good thing we were asleep before she got here.”

“Oh please,” Louis rolls his eyes. He so fucking cute. “If anything I’d feel more bad about Niall. He’s got to endure, ‘Ahh, fuck, Lou. Oh my – fuck. Oh god!’” he imitates in the lowest voice he can manage. “I think we’d have deserved it if we were awake when she got here.”

“Excuse me?” I poke his stomach with my toes, not stopping until he’s yelling at me with a large smile. I stop because he gets his hands on my feet, actually, and I hate when my feet are tickled. “You have _no_ room to be talking, mister. ‘Harry, Haz’,” I pull out my girliest voice I can. “‘Harder, harder. Please Harry, oh please, faster, oh my god!’”

“Touché,” is all he replies with, along with a deep blush.

“Touche.”

Slowly turning his head towards me, I see Louis’ eyebrow raised and jaw hung a little. “Did you just reference a Sonic commercial?”

“I did. So what?” I feel a bit smug.

But Louis answers with, “I do not sound like a girl.”

“No,” I agree. “But you sound amazing. I could listen to you moan all day.”

“You’d better stop that conversation right there.”

We both look up and see Niall standing at the other end of the couch. He throws the pharmacy bag and Louis catches it, looking inside. “And why would we do that?” I ask, amused.

“Because I bought you those back patches and more pain medicine. The least you could do is not talk about your sex life in front of me.”

“Pfft. Like you’d care. If me and Louis talked about our sex lives you’d talk about yours and Katy’s. And I don’t think either of us would be rude enough to stop you.”

“I hear enough of it already.”

“Fuck off and thank you,” Louis smiles up at the blond, hand coming to a rest around my ankle. His soft thumb soothing under my ankle feels amazing, almost like a massage. Pushing my feet further into his lap, I run my toes over his tummy, resulting in a very giggly Louis.

He looks at me, both hands wrapped around my ankles now, tight. “Nice grip you got there,” I tease, waggling my eyebrows. Fuck, though. He may have smallish hands, but he’s got a firm grip. There’re more places I want those hands on besides my ankles.

Before I can voice this thought, Niall is walking back in with an apple and an orange in one hand, along with a liter bottle of iced tea. “Fruit’s mine. You can have some tea if you want,” he offers as he’s sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

“Gladly,” I say to distract myself. Louis takes the bottle from him and opens it for me, because he’s so freaking nice.

“Thanks.” The cool tea helps me forget about my back for about two seconds before it throbs again. “Nngh! Help me put the patches on?”

Louis’ eyes, already locked with mine, say yes before he can get his mouth to. He’d do anything for me right now, I realize. “Sit up then,” he takes both of my hands and helps me sit up, slowly and surely. Once I’m sitting up, after plenty of wincing and hisses, the pillow is taken out from behind me. “Niall’s gonna do it, since he’s already behind you,” explains Louis as he hands the box of patches around me.

“Just point to where,” Niall informs. His cold fingers dance across my shoulder blade for a moment, and I feel like such a child. I mostly hate when people take care of me, unless it’s Louis and he’s taking care of sexual matters, or in this matter.

Mostly it makes me feel small, like I’m not independent enough, like I _have_ to have help. When I don’t.

But I trust Niall and I know he’s helping because he loves me and because he wants to. So I reach behind myself and point to my lower back, just like before in the kitchen with Louis. “Horizontal like, please.”

“’Course,” Niall answers.

“Might hurt,” Louis whispers, still holding both of my hands. His face is super close to mine and the only thing I can think of right now is kissing him. He hums against my lips, finally letting go of one of my hands, only to thread his fingers through my hair.

It does hurt, when Niall places the patch across my back like I’d asked, then uses his fingers to press it tight, to make sure it sticks. I wince, but my mind is mostly in the kiss. Slow and sweet, very, very wonderful.

“All done,” Niall’s hands go from my lower back up to my shoulders and he digs the pads of his thumbs right into the bottom of my neck.

God, that feels good. So good. So much better than it did last night, from lifting my neck up to watch Louis, and from the way I had my chin to my chest the whole time after, so I could see the way my dick slid perfectly between –

“Feel better yet?” Louis asks. I open my eyes and see that he is watching me curiously, thumb trailing along my jaw.

I nod. It does feel better already. “Think I can sit up now. Thank you Niall.”

“For sure,” he says with a smile, even though I can’t see it. I can hear it in his voice.

He and Louis both help me turn so my feet are propped up on the coffee table, the small pillow between my back and the couch again. Louis’ arm is draped over my shoulder and one of his legs is hooked over one of mine.

It’s hard not to let my eyes wander, especially when I know it’s all my fault Louis’ thighs are wrecked like that.

Apparently I’m not the only one who has noticed. “The fuck happened to you?”

Louis and I both look at Niall. He nods at Louis, eyes on his thighs. Usually, I’d get a bit jealous and I would try to cover him up. Louis’ mine. For now. But, I’m kind of proud. No matter how terrible it sounds.

“Harry,” Niall’s voice draws out, his head slowly turning towards me.

I glance at Louis and I see that he’s blushing, trying to cover himself by tugging his shirt down further. I shrug. “So what,” I say. “Not that surprising, is it?”

“I guess not,” agrees Niall, shaking his head. “Just confused me  a little at first. But I do have a question. Why’d you… fuck his thighs, when he has a perfectly nice arse right there?”

Both of us choke on nothing. “Niall!” I snap and slowly smile. “You’re straight which means you’re not allowed to talk about m – Louis’ arse like that.”

I refuse to look at Louis. Did I seriously just almost call him my boyfriend? God, I’m so glad I caught myself. Ugh.

Niall’s eyebrows raise, though he says nothing about that. “I can appreciate a nice arse every once in a while.”

“Thanks for the compliments, I guess,” Louis finally voices up. He’s sitting when his legs closed now, knees drawn up, feet planted on the couch next to my knees.

“You’re very welcome, Lou. But seriously. I mean, I guess if you’ve already done it quite a bit, you’d be okay with trying new stuff. But it still doesn’t make sense to me. –”

“We haven’t done _it_ before, Niall. Alright?” I cut in, hopefully stopping a conversation that I really would not want to have with my cousin. At Niall’s surprised eyes, I roll mine. “Don’t seem to surprised,” I snuggle further into Louis’ side, smiling at him. “We’re just waiting, I guess.”

Niall asks, “What for?” like he couldn’t possibly think of why we’d want to wait.

“I don’t know, actually.” I shrug. Louis bites his lip, then he must think better of doing so while staring at me, because he releases his lip and smiles a bit. “Until the right time. We aren’t ready yet. Waiting until we’ve confessed our undying love and need for each other. Probably some sappy shit like that.”

“Harry,” Louis flicks my nipple.

At least two of those are true. I think.

-

Zayn won’t let me do anything. And by anything, I mean _anything_. I’m literally sat on the couch in my dressing room, listening to the faint music, staring at the counter with all my stuff on it.

When I had showed up, with Louis’ arm around my waist, helping me walk, Zayn’d walked me straight to this couch and hasn’t let me up since. Only once so I could use the toilet.

He has been sitting in here with me, but it’s his turn out onstage. Katy’s been booked all night so here I am, sitting alone in my tiny dressing room.

It’s very boring. I almost want to call Louis up and see if he can come back, to keep me company. That would be very nice, but I know he’s having a guys night with Liam and Niall tonight, so.

I’ll text him anyways.

 

_Z’s making me sit on the fucking couch. I’m bored!_

 

It’s not loud enough for me to make out what song Zayn’s dancing too, but I can hear it has an amazing base and a fast beat and I really want to go see now.

Maybe I could put come darker clothes on and sit in the back, away from peering eyes. It would be just like if I were an actual audience member, wondering how on earth these sexy human beings are so fucking sexy.

Except. I wouldn’t be wondering how and why they’re so sexy, because I am one of them. I know what it’s like to be ogled at, to be the cause of all those whoops and howls. I’d just be sitting there, watching, enjoying myself.

That would be very nice and I’ve tried asking Zayn, even Katy, if they could help me walk out there. Both have said no. I had even asked _Zac_ if he’d help me up from the couch so I could go out there, yet all he had said was a quick, “Sorry, Harry. Can’t let you strain your back. Might hurt your back even more.”

And even though I know there was concern and actual care behind his words, I refused to believe anything other than he doesn’t want me straining my back even more just because he wants be back to work as soon as possible.

Eventually, after about ten minutes, Louis texts back, and I laugh.

 

**Ah fuck. Just saw your text, sorry I haven’t replied. I’m sorry you’re bored. Want me to come up? I’m sure Li and Niall wouldn’t mind**

 

Maybe he really does like me. He’s always so worried about everything when it comes to me. Whether it be when we’re in bed together and how he always wants to please me, wants to make sure I’m comfortable; whether I’m upset and how he always has to make sure I’m happy again, or at least not upset anymore; or whether I’m uncomfortable with whoever is around and how he always stays real close.

He’s always looking at me with bright eyes and a smile, is always seeking for a kiss or a simple touch. He steals my clothes and gets so damn happy whenever I’ll wear one of his shirts or slip on his briefs quickly by accident.

 

_actually_ , I reply with, _smiling at myself. see if liam can bring you up to the mcd’s on Gerard st._

 

“Hello!” I call out towards the open door. Someone is bound to hear me sooner or later. “Somebody! Get in here, please!”

It takes a bit, but after a little calling, Zac slowly walks into my room. He’s on the phone so I stay quiet, up until he finally pockets his phone. “You alright, Harry?” he asks.

“Please help me up,” I hold both hands up towards him, waiting.

“You shouldn’t move too much…”

Alright. He’s hesitant about helping me off this couch. I’ll just have to make him. “Well I have to piss so unless you want me to ruin the couch,” I say.

Zac takes both of my hands in his and pulls while I push with my legs, and after a struggle, I’m standing. My lower back throbs a little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I can just take another pain pill, maybe get a new patch. It has been since this morning when my back made me fall in the kitchen, that I’ve taken any pain medicine for it. That’s a long enough wait, right?

What irritates me is when Zac stays in my room, next to the door, as I take swallow down two pills with some water. “I can walk perfectly fine, you know. It’s just sitting down and getting up. And I just have to piss so it’s not like I’ll need help in the toilet at all.” I stare at him through the mirror.

“I know,” Zac sighs. “Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

I sigh, “Yeah, I am. Thank,” and smile.

“No problem,” he does this weird salute thing and half turns towards the door. “Just call me back in if you need help sitting back down, alright?”

“I will, yeah,” I watch as he goes, and quickly, I slip my wallet into my pocket and sling my back over my shoulder.

My phone vibrates in my hand while I’m peeking around into the hall way. I can faintly hear people talking down to the left, where the stage and private rooms are located, but nobody is visible. Keeping quiet isn’t hard at all, as I turn to the right, heading towards the door out to the parking lot, though I do have to walk slower than I would have liked.

Soon enough, I’m slipping outside in the back and into my car. It takes me some time to slowly lower myself into the driver’s seat without pulling or straining anything in my back. Once I’m finally sat and in a seatbelt, that’s when I check the my phone and it’s from Louis, just like I had expected.

 

**Dontown? Why there an not by your work?**

 

_because that’s where I want to eat_ , I quickly type back and hit send, so I can pull out of the parking lot before anybody notices I’m gone.

Louis doesn’t text back. Instead, he calls and I have to turn down the music in order to hear him. “Lou?” I answer while turning a corner.

“Liam says you owe him gas money,” is what Louis comes back with. Then he chuckles and I can hear Liam’s voice in the background. “But you don’t really. He’s just playing.”

“I can give him gas money if he needs it. We both know I’ve got enough.”

“ _More_ than enough,” Louis exaggerates. “But anyways. Is there a legit reason we’re going to the downtown McDonalds and not the one just _two blocks_ from your work?”

“There is,” I admit, feeling smug. “But I’m not telling.”

Oh, Louis has no idea. No idea at all. Both mine and his flat are both further away from downtown than the club is, so thankfully I’ll make it down there before he does. Especially if he’s just left.

“Of course you aren’t,” his voice has a weird lilt to it, but I know he’s not really mad about m not telling him. “What’s so special about that McDonald’s? Do they still have the Shamrock shakes even though the others don’t?”

The McDonalds is in sight now, along with the outdoor mall thing, whatever it is. I’ve never paid attention to the actual name of it. All I know is it has plenty of very nice restaurants, an amazing flower shop and a lot of other shops. All of which do not close until midnight. It’s only just past ten.

I park in the back of the McDonalds in wait. “Hurry and get here. I’m waiting,” I say, and with a cheeky kissing noise and a quick goodbye, I hand up.

I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. No, I _can_ believe it. Louis’ so wonderful. Seeing the way his face will light up when I announce we’re finally on a date, that will be the highlight of my day.

If he doesn’t get here soon, I will seriously be upset. I’m already anxious. It’s been so long since I’ve been on an actual date, and I’ve only ever been on a few too begin with. I’ve never actually taken anybody out on a date either, so of course my stomach is churning in ways that I don’t like.

Once Louis gets here, I’ll be okay. He always seems to calm me down, without even realizing it or trying. When I finally have Louis in my arms, I’ll be able to calm down and focus on having fun. I won’t have to focus on trying to _not_ be nervous.

I’m watching both enters to the McDonalds parking lot, in wait of Liam’s car. I fiddle with my hair, pulling it back in a silver headband that matches my boots. The dark blue skinnies and purple v-neck I have on match my purple gauges and the blue studs.

I don’t look bad at all. Especially for a first date. If Louis’ still wearing what he had on earlier when I left for work, it’ll totally work. Even though it doesn’t matter what we wear on our first date. I just want it to be perfect.

When I’d left him at my flat, he had on a pair of his white jean shorts that he’d left at mine a while ago, along with one of my old RAMONES t-shirts and his grey VANS. Neither of us will look too fancy or too underdressed for a first date.

It’s got to b perfect. I plan on taking Louis to whatever restaurant he wants. Then we can walk around and look in whatever stores he wants. And eventually, I’ll drag Louis into the flower shop. “To smell the flowers,” I’ll say if he asks, and before he knows it, he’ll have a bouquet of whatever is his favorite flower.

It _will_ be perfect.

And maybe –

A tap on my window jolts me from my thoughts. When I look up, I see Louis standing right outside my car, still in the very same clothes as earlier, just like I had suspected. Holding my pointer finger up as a way of telling him just a second, I reach into my back seat and grab the jacket I always keep back there.

Louis better get cold because I really want him to wear my jacket.

Upon opening my car door, I have two hands on me. One holding my elbow, the other holding my own hand. Louis’ smiling while he helps me out of the car and his hand comes to settle over my lower back lightly.

“Hi,” I whisper against the breeze, pressing a light kiss to his temple and kicking the door shut behind me.

“Hello,” Louis responds just as formal. He waves over at the car I hadn’t even notices idling behind mine, at Liam I see after I look over.

Liam waves back, flashes a thumbs up, then pulls out. Louis waits until Liam’s past the stoplight at the end of the street before turning back to me, and it’s with a bright smile. “I thought Zayn wouldn’t let you leave the couch. Did you seriously sneak out of work?”

“For you, yes,” I smile back. He seems taken back when I kiss him, but he kisses back. The sweetest lips, I swear. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”

-

Louis give me a weird look when I lead him past the McDonalds, but he stays silent, arm coming tighter around my back. It doesn’t hurt, like I thought it might have. The pain pills and the patch both have been doing their jobs.

Thank the lord jesus because I really don’t want my stupid back to get in the way of making this the most amazing night ever.

Louis still hasn’t said anything since the car, and we’re now passing by the different shops and restaurants. He shows some interest in a little Greek café place and I’m about to ask if that’s where he wants to eat, but he keeps walking.

There are a lot of different people out tonight. A lot of couples too. Holding hands, sharing whatever drink or food, laughing with each other. I want that with Louis. We already kind of have that, I guess. But I want us to be official boyfriends.

All that time ago, when I’d first seen Louis at the club, when I’d seen him at the grocery, that thought would have never crossed my mind. But now, it’s all I can think about. I want to hold Louis’ hand in public and I want to kiss him before going on stage and I want to call him my boyfriend while we’re sharing kisses between the sheets.

That’s what I want, and it’s what I plan to get.

“Why’re we here?” Louis eventually asks.

“Wanted to eat somewhere nice. Somewhere that won’t add on to my love handles.”

“Hey,” he scolds, poking at my sides. It tickles but I refrain from laughing. “I like your _barely there_ love handles.”

Sighing, I take Louis’ hand back in my own and pull him along past a few clothing stores. “I know you do. But greasy burgers don’t sound good right now.”

Louis asks, “Where are we going to eat then?” while scanning both to the left and right of us.

“Wherever you want that isn’t super greasy,” I shrug, jerking my chin forward to urge him along.

Louis looks up at me for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed like he’s trying to figure something out. He might just do that. Figure out that this is a date. Not that it would matter if he did. That would save me having to tell him that this is, indeed, a date.

Though I still have plans that he won’t be able to figure out. Hopefully.

Like getting him flowers, sharing a few chocolates and caramels from The Chocolate Factory, blowing him in the car.

Whatever he wants, because tonight is about me giving Louis the perfect night. It’s about making Louis happy, since it’s usually the other way around.

He pulls me to a slow walking speed, and as we pass by other people, other couples, Louis seems proud to have me by his side. He smiles up at me, squeezes my hand and pulls me closer whenever someone stares at us for a beat too long, and he kisses me when I say that yes, we can go into the cute little Italian restaurant.

It’s dimly lit with some very soft music playing in the background. It’s not crowded, just like I had hoped when I first brought him here, and we are seated right away, in the window seat.

A candle flickers at the side of the table, giving Louis a soft glow that makes me smile. The table is covered in a checkered tablecloth and there are very old looking empty wine bottles resting on a shelf on the wall behind Louis. The chairs are made of a dark wood and very soft plush cushions, and the waiter is very handsome with very tan skin, black hair, and a black goatee.

The whole place is very cliché, especially the chefs in the back yelling out different Italian things to each other and to the waiters. It’s small and cozy and smells amazing and Louis picked the perfect place to eat on our first date.

“I’m Alberto and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Here are your menus and I’ll be back to get your orders when you’re ready,” our waiter says with sparkling eyes and a heavy accent. Such an authentic place. We’ll definitely have to come back.

“Thank you,” I say for both of us. After he’s walked away, I turn my head back and Louis’ staring right at me. “What?” I ask.

“Waiter’s kind cute innit?”

I sigh. Of course he’d notice _that_ , out of everything else. “Yes,” I agree just for fun. “He is cute but I’m not on a date with him, now am I.”

Shit, I just said that out loud didn’t I? Oh well. Now that it’s out…

Louis’ eyes almost bug out of his head. I hope that’s a good thing. “A date?” he sputters. He glances around quickly and lowers his voice, like he has caught himself being too loud, leans forward. “Are we really on a date?”

Shrugging, I open the menu and look at the appetizers. “If you’re okay with that, then yes. I’d very much like to call this a date.” I try not to let my insecurity shine through, but there are still hints of it seeping through my voice and I look up over the menu a bit shyly.

A soft smile forms on Louis’ lips and he reaches his hand over, fingers brushing over mine in a small but very meaningful gesture. Taking a deep breath, Louis says, “Alright. Yes, we can call this a date. I’d like that very much too.”

All nervousness is gone as I take Louis’ hand in mine and smile.

Yes! YES! A million times yes! Louis’ glad we’re on a date, and I am too, and this couldn’t be going any better.

“Well then pick out what you want to eat. Anything you want, alright.” I hold up a finger to silence him, after seeing him open his mouth. “ _Anything._ I brought you on this date and I plan on making it the very best, okay? Please don’t argue.”

Louis takes a deep breath and nods, picking up his own menu. I watch for a few seconds, admiring the way his blue eyes flit over the page and the way he bites his bottle lip, very softly, I notice. Damn, I want to bite his lip too.

But then I glance back down at my menu because I can see our waiter lingering closer and closer, and I pick the first thing I lay my eyes on. Stuffed Ravioli with Cheesy Broccoli as the side. Sounds delicious.

“Are you two ready?” Alberto asks politely when he finally reaches our table, pulling out a notepad and pen from his fancy black half apron.

Looking to Louis, I nod and he nods, then he says, “Yes, I think we are. I’ll have the Spinach-and-Ricotta Tortelli with Browned Butter and Harry’ll have…”

I say mine and order extra breadsticks, along with a bottle of wine. Bruno Giacosa Roero Arneis, to be exact. It takes a little effort to pronounce it the right way and the waiter is chuckling at my attempt. A very good attempt, if I do say so myself. “I’ll be right back with your wine and your plates should be soon done.”

He walks away and I look back to Louis. With his jaw dropped a little and eyes wide, Louis’ fingers tighten around mine. “That’s thirty pounds for that,” he says like he can’t believe me.

“I know. It’s very good wine too. I hope you like it.”

Two glasses are set on our table and Alberto pours a little bit of the sparkling white wine in both. He places the bottle in the little bowl hanging off the side of the table, smiles at both of us, and walks away to a different table.

I pick up the glass and smell it. It smells delicious and I take a small sip. It tastes delicious too. “Try it?”

Louis groans quietly but takes a small sip nonetheless. He hums. “It is delicious,” he agrees. “But you still didn’t need to get thirty pound wine. This night would’ve been just as special.”

“Maybe I wanted to,” I shrug, for what seems like the millionth time tonight. Probably not. I’m still very nervous and I don’t know why. Louis knows this is a date and he’s perfectly okay with it.

More than okay, even though he seems a little upset that I’m spending so much. It’s not like I don’t have the money too. I have more than enough, and I’ve actually been finding a way to spend it. If that means buying some expensive and very great wine to get me at least a little tipsy for tonight, then I’m down for that.

Alberto brings the breadsticks to us and Louis tears one in half for us to share. This is so wonderful.

The breadstick has melted butter with some garlic and another herb I’m too distracted too remember the name of. Distracted by Louis’ thin, pink lips as he takes a bite of the bread, that is. And the way his slightly stubble-covered jaw moves while he chews.

Oh, how I’d like to feel that between my legs, to get a _beard_ burn on my thighs, have it brush over my bollocks while he’s deep-throating me.

“Louis, say something. Please,” I plead, taking his hand in mine and shifting until one of my knees are crossed over the other.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow, lips tugging down into a small frown. “You alright?” he asks as his thumb trails over the vain on the top of my hand, which is bulging out because I seriously need to calm the fuck down.

“Yeah,” I sound a bit too breathy so I take another sip of the great wine. Eventually I do explain, “Just need you to distract me.”

“From what?” asks Louis.

Staring at Louis doesn’t help at all, but it’s still nice. Louis’ bright blue eyes sparkle so perfectly. Sometimes when he’s in a gloomy mood, they’ll fade to almost a grey color, yet they are still the most beautiful eyes. I could stare into them all day.

Lowering my voice and leaning forward, I say, “You’re just so beautiful and I’ve not had enough alcohol to cover up the fact that I’m half hard under the table.”

“Oh goodness,” Louis covers up his blush with a wink and I feel his toes dragging up the inside of my calf. “That’s not really good now, is it? You’ll just have to wait until later, huh?”

“Cheeky does not suit you.” Louis shrugs and grabs for his wine glass, staring right at me while slowly taking a sip. “Louis –”

“I’m very sorry to interrupt you.” Alberto has two plates in his hands. I pull my hand away from Louis’ but I don’t sit back. “But you’re dishes are still very hot and done.”

“Thank you,” Louis says and I smile, as Alberto sets our plates in front of us.

God. The food looks and smells delicious. I can’t wait to dig in. It’s been since before five that I’ve had anything to eat, and having this wonderful looking Ravioli sitting right in front of me makes my stomach grumble a bit.

Thankfully, not loud enough for anybody but myself to hear.

“Looks delicious,” I comment, picking up my fork and stirring one of the Raviolis around. Louis’ dish looks amazing too. I wait until he takes his first bite, and the way his eyes flutter and the small sound that scrapes through his mouth makes my dick twitch. And I was finally almost fine again.

“Good?” I ask.

“Very. Oh my god,” he moans, literally. His words come out in a moan and I gape at him a little.

I wish I could cook good enough to make Louis moan like that. Like it would matter. I already make him moan like that and even more in bed.

But it does matter. I’ve always been critical about my food, about my cooking. It has to be perfect and whoever I’m cooking for has to love it. Maybe one day I’ll get Louis to moan like that at my food. I can try to seduce him with my –

Wait a fucking minute.

“Louis!” I whisper yell, kicking his shin under the table. Not hard, though, because he’s smiling like he knows he’s been caught. “ _You’ll_ just wait to wait till later too.”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckles innocently, almost. “I couldn’t help it. You’re cheeks grew so red. I wish I could’ve gotten in on video.”

I roll my eyes. “Just eat.”

-

I have to turn my phone off because Zayn will not stop calling and texting, while we’re walking through the less crowded mall. It keeps buzzing in my pocket, making both me and Louis jump.

He’ll be irritated, will probably come straight to mine after he’s clocked out of work. I don’t care all too much right now.

Louis’ hand is in mine and the flower shop’s sign is in view and the smile on my face couldn’t be any bigger. So what if Zayn comes home yelling at me for leaving. Not that I’ll care very much.

“Let’s go in the flower shop,” I poke Louis’ side, pointing to it. It already looks so wonderfully amazing. All the pretty colors from the flowers and the bright smells. “Please?”

“Okay,” he shrugs and leads the way.

As soon as we walk in we are greeted by a very bubbly teenage girl. With long blond hair in a ponytail and very skinny frame in a flower patterned dress, she looks like she very much belongs here. “Hello strangers. How are you this evening?”

“Very good, thank you,” Louis replies, a hint of the very cute small smile he rarely ever shows playing at his lips.

I pull him closer to my side.

“That’s great!” she smiles at us. “We have a couple of sales going on right now,” she continues.

I let Louis walk with her and make my way over to the large wall full of assorted roses. Maybe I could get a dozen of his favorite flower along with one rose. Unless his favorite flower is rose. Then I might get one carnation or something.

Whatever will make him smile.

-

“Harry, you didn’t?!” Louis squeals, snatching the flowers from me and stuffing his face in them.

“Shh, shh,” I wrap my hand around his wrist and tug him closer to the hallway. “Niall’s asleep on the couch. You’ve got to stay quiet.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis coos. He leans up on his tip toes, taking my face in one of his hands and kisses me so passionately I see stars. “Thank you sooo much. For the flowers, and the amazing meal, and just everything tonight.”

I kiss him in return. Mostly to hide the blush I know is bubbling in my cheeks. “You’re very welcome,” I whisper.

Louis shoves the flowers in my face and I take a large sniff. They do smell wonderful. “Let me see them.”

There are two different vases under the sink. Only one of them is big enough for a whole bouquet and thankfully it’s plain clear glass, not some odd color that will clash with the flowers. I fill it with some water and Louis helps me arrange them so they sit perfectly in the vase.

“We can set it on the dresser next to the window in my room. Just until you take them to your own room,” I suggest and pick up the vase around the middle.

Louis fingers lace through mine as I lead the way back into the living room. “Take these,” I whisper, handing them to Louis.

After I know for sure he’s got a good hold on them, I turn over to the TV that is muted, and I pick out a CD of one of Niall’s favorite musical artist. I pop it in the DVD player and turn it up. Not too loud as to not wake Niall, but loud enough to drown out any and all – hopefully – sounds that Louis or I might make in the very near future of tonight.

That is, if Louis wants to.

Seeing the knowing smile on his face and being practically dragged down the hall proves that he thinks that is an amazing idea. The music thing.

I come up with smart ideas. Sometimes.

He sets the vase on the dresser like I had suggested and turns back around to face me. I’m still standing on the other side of my bed, watching him. He looks so cute, standing there in my jacket, shoeless toes digging into the carpet.

The moonlight makes his tan skin look like heaven and I can’t wait to get my mouth on him. “Lou,” I whisper, catching the way his eyes flicker down my body as well.

All of a sudden, I feel a little insecure. Which. I haven’t felt insecure about myself in a very long time. It’s a very odd feeling to have again. I wish it would go away so I can just lay Louis out on this bed and make him whine all night.

Although that would require me to work my back and I can’t do that too much right now. “Lou,” I say again. “My back…”

“Harry,” Louis chuckles and finally walks over so he’s standing in front of me. “That’s why,” he pulls the scarf from my hair and the shirt from my body. “You’ll be laying down the whole time.”

I gape.

Louis’ taking control tonight. Louis will get to do whatever he wants.

God this night just keeps getting better and better.

“Really?”

Shrugging the jacket and shirt off, Louis presses in close so our bare chests are touching. “Yeah,” he whispers, peppering kisses up my neck, across my jaw. “You took me out to an expensive dinner, bought me chocolate, and a bouquet of my favorite flowers. It’s my turn to make you happy now.”

I shudder and he kisses me, softly at first. Then it turns heated once Louis starts fumbling with the button of my jeans. I hadn’t clearly thought this through earlier, because not only does it normally take about three minutes to take these skinnies off, but my back hurts like hell so it’ll take even longer.

Louis, though, does that for me. After helping me to sit on the bed, he gets on his knees in front of me and immediately sucks a mark into my hip. And he takes his sweet little time dragging the material down my ‘endless legs’ as Louis had put it.

I’m half hard in these briefs and I catch the way Louis glances at my crotch a few times. “Well don’t just look at it. Do something,” I urge him on, kicking the skinnies off of my ankles and spreading my legs wider.

He does do something and that something is taking my briefs off and flinging them to the floor. He then takes my cock in his hand and pumps it to full hardness, flicking his tongue across the head.

I mutter, “Fuck,” because it feels so good.

But Louis doesn’t spend too much time here. “What are you doing?” I whine as he stands back up.

I’m silenced as he pushes his shorts and boxers down in one go, leaving him naked and hard too. Louis kneels down so he’s straddling my thighs. I swear, he’s so beautiful. If I could _just_ lay in bed with him for a full twenty four hours I would. No sex at all, unless that’s what he wanted.

I kiss him fiercely and I’m glad to find that I can still do some things. Like hold onto his hips and bring them to mine. And squeeze at the wonderful flesh of his bum until he’s shuddering and his hips are jumping against my own.

“Harry. Come on,” Louis pushes my hands away. He crawls off me and onto the bed. He takes my hands in his and helps me to where I’m laying on the bed, a small pillow under my back. He does make sure that it’s under my back and _not_ under my hips after I have a little freak out moment, bless him.

“So pretty,” I say, smiling up at Louis as he swings a leg over so he’s back to straddling me. His bum sits on my thighs and his cock presses against mine when he leans down to kiss my collarbones.

“You are too,” he murmurs.

Louis’ fingers trail across the skin over my heart, tapping it a few times then pinching my nipple. “Hey,” I yelp through a smile, grabbing his hands and pulling him up so we’re face to face. “None of that.”

“But it’s my turn right now. I can do whatever I want and you won’t stop me.”

“Yes, right,” I didn’t actually process what he’d said, because Louis’ ass is sitting right in my lap. My dick is nestled between those damn ass cheeks and I swear I can feel his hole fluttering. Oh my fucking god, please. “You can do whatever you want…”

Humming, and with a bit of hesitancy, Louis grinds his bum back and fuck. “Good thing you agree with me on that, because I know the perfect ending to a perfect night,” he whispers.

I bite my lip, pushing my hips up to feel more relief. “Yeah?”

“Hmm. Yeah, Harry. Gonna ride you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch; I'll go back and reedit this once I've the time.
> 
> Oh well. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> \- Kat Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

 

 

“Hmm. Yeah, Harry. Gonna ride you.”

Fucking shit. Louis. He can’t just. He can’t sit in my lap like this and grind on me and say he’s going to ride me. It’s not an okay thing to do unless he actually means it.

But he is right. This would be – _will_ be the perfect ending to a perfect night. We’ve finally been on a date, at least one that I actually considered a date. And if Louis is willing to go all the way with me, then I won’t pass this offer up.

I like Louis. Like, really like him, and I want to hold his hand in public and kiss him in front of my coworkers as he’s dropping me off for work. As long as he is 100% positively sure that he is okay with going all the way with me.

“W – wait,” I put a hand on his chest, pushing him up. The warmth in my neck is gone, as Louis’ lips pull away from it. He raises an eyebrow, hands resting on my chest almost hesitantly, and I can see the withdraw in his eyes.

No. Fuck. I wasn’t trying to hurt him. Not at all.

Placing both of my hands over his, which makes his hands look super tiny, I offer a smile up at him. “Of course you can,” I answer the silent question he’s been asking this whole time. “But first. I need you to answer a question for me.”

When Louis nods, his whole body jerks with his head, causing his hips to move against mine, and I groan. “Shit,” he mutters apologetically.

I roll my eyes at his childishness, always so apologetic and worried that he’s done something wrong, trying to learn. “It’s alright, just not yet,” I tease and pinch his hip. Then I get serious again. “You have to promise me that you’ll answer this truthfully and not just for my sake, alright? You have to tell me the full truth.”

“Of course,” Louis scoffs. “Wouldn’t lie to you about anything. Haven’t really… Well, except for me losing my job, but… I promise, Harry.” He smiles.

Whew. Here goes nothing. Let’s just hope I don’t make a complete fool of myself.

I squeeze his hands tighter in my own and take a deep breath. Holy shit, I’m actually doing this. “So, um. Okay,” I take a deep breath. “You like me, right? You have feelings for me…”

Without hesitation, “Of course I do. You’re wonderful, Harry.”

“So you’d say yes if I asked you to be my boyfriend.”

Louis’ expression goes from soft smile and crinkly eyes to wide eyes and dropped jaw. He sits up straighter and I sort of want to sink into this bed and never come out. Maybe I could just stay there and live there and never have to worry about anything ever again.

Like the fact that I just asked Louis to be my boyfriend and he hasn’t said anything at all.

“Lou?” I frown, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

“Are you serious?” he sputters out. Looking surprised as ever, almost amazed, Louis bites his lip and waits.

I answer, “Of course,” squeezing his hands. “Lou, I like you. Like, a lot. Probably more than I’ve ever liked anybody before and I really want to make this official. No more just sleeping around, acting like love-sick fools around each other… I want you to be my boyfriend and I want us to be official before we go all the way.”

I still can’t decide if this was a good decision or not. Louis still isn’t saying anything, isn’t showing any emotion besides surprise and it’s a bit worrying.

And what if he says yes just so we can have sex. I really don’t think he would do that, but… The reason I want us to be official before we do anything like this, is because I want him to know that I’m serious about him. He needs to know that he’s not just another fuck to me, like all those other men.

Louis means so much to me and I really do like him. Having him as my boyfriend would be an honor.

“Yes. A million times yes,” Louis surges down and kisses me, his hands moving up to tug on my curls. There’s the reaction I’ve been waiting for. “Of course. I’ll always say yes.”

“Yeah?” I bite my lip. He uses two fingers to take my lip out from between my teeth and kisses me again. He rotates his hips down against mine, rubbing our erections together, and I let out a tiny sound. Sighing, “Yeah, alright,” I say while taking a hold of his hips.

My own hips jump up against his, he grinds his bum back onto me, and it feels amazing. His hair is hanging over his face, from how long it’s gotten, and sometimes, if Louis gets close enough, it’ll tickle across my face. It smells like my shampoo, no surprise there.

The moment my cock slips between his cheeks, has both of us shuddering and gripping on to each other tighter. “Fuck,” I sigh, feeling his hole fluttering against my length. Yeah, fuck. This is actually going to happen.

“Yeah. I know,” Louis agrees, and I tangle one of my hands through his hair to bring him down, connecting our lips, sighing. Louis kisses back with just as much effort as he’s putting into sliding against my cock. “Still got lube in your drawer?”

Ah. Fuck. Yeah, alright. “Mm-hmm. In the drawer,” I jerk my chin towards the night stand to the left of us, and I watch with hunger as Louis leans over to dig through the drawer.

He comes back baring an un-open bottle of lube that I don’t remember ever buying. I don’t remember ever running out, but oh well. We’ve got it and it’s time to use it.

Louis must be thinking the same thing because he rips off the protective plastic around the lid, throwing it off the bed somewhere, before popping the lid open and looking to me with his bottom lip between his teeth. He offers, “I can do it,” while already pouring it over three of his fingers.

“Maybe I wanted to,” but I let him do it, because he’s already got his hand behind himself. Alright.

I take the bottle from his hands and close it before he spills it from moving so much, dropping it next to his knee so we can find it when we’ll need it again. Louis must’ve started, because his face is turned in pleasure, lip bitten red.

Bringing my hands behind him and without holding back because I know how much he likes it, I grasp both of his bum cheeks and squeeze. Then I extend a finger to trace around his rim, stretching around two fingers.

Wait. Two? Already? “Two already?” I whisper in amazement, gazing up at Louis’ red face.

He opens his eyes and shrugs. That must’ve done _something_ , because Louis whimpers and drops forward until our chests are flush. His arm must be straining, but Louis doesn’t seem to care, as he’s still pumping fingers in and out of himself. “Was…” he starts quietly, and as he pushes back on his fingers, his hip drags over my erection. “Was kind of doing this… when you texted earlier. ‘S why I didn’t see it right away.”

“Fuuuck…” Dammit. Why does Louis have to be so god damned sexy?! I don’t even think he realizes how wonderfully wonderful he is. Ugh. It’s not fair. Except. That it is, now that he’s officially my boyfriend.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and bring him down for a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated from the start, because neither of us can concentrate hard enough to kiss properly. Especially not now that Louis’ pushing a third finger in along with the other two.

His wrist must hurt like hell, but it’s okay, because soon, he’s shoving the bottle in my hand and kissing over my chest. “Come on,” he breaths. His cock rubs over mine for a split second before I’m taking it in my hand and slicking it up. “’M ready,” Louis insists when I ask, and then he’s taking me in hand and rubbing the head of my cock over his hole.

When he starts sinking down, going slower than should be possible, I have to hold onto his hips, tight, because holy fuck. Is he tight or what? Louis has his eyes squeezed shut, sweat on his brow, lip caught between his teeth, and he’s the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen. If he weren’t full of my dick, I’d beg to feel that stubble on my thighs.

“So big,” he compliments, rotating his hips in small increments, sinking the last bit of the way down, and goodness. Louis Tomlinson is sitting in my lap, arse filled with my dick, and I couldn’t be happier.

Except, of course, for when he rolls his hips back while he kisses me. “Lou,” I pant, already feeling hot all over. Normally, it would take me forever to get here, but Louis is the most amazing person I’ve ever felt and I absolutely adore him. Of course I’d already be this far under. “Feels so wonderful.”

“God,” mutters Louis as he pulls up an inch and slowly falls back down. His cock is leaking, curved up towards his tummy, and his hand is twitching, probably wanting to touch himself. “You too.”

Rising up again, and falling again, and again, Louis starts a slow rhythm. I’ve never really liked this, all that much. If it’s my choice, I choose to have the other underneath me. But. I love having Louis in my lap like this; I love Louis being in control like this.

His soft lips meet mine on a particularly hard down thrust, which punches the breath out of my lungs. I’m pretty sure his hips will have bruises in the morning, but neither of us cares.

Louis keeps it deep and quick, not pulling up too far. It doesn’t bother me. He feels incredible and he’s kissing the breath out of me, with his soft lip that I love, and his arse feels abso-fucking-lutely fantastic.

The moment he sits up, both hands gripping my shoulders, is the moment I fall deeper than I ever thought possible. Looking breathtaking, Louis starts ride me for real, little whimpers punching out of him each time he falls down, hard. It’s like the whole universe collapses down to just us on this bed. Our labored breathing, soft moans, sweaty bodies. Nothing could ever compare.

I never thought sex could be this good. Sure, I love sex. It’s always been wonderful. But this. This is a whole new level of amazing. Astonishing, even. It’s so much better than it ever has been before, and it’s with Louis, my boyfriend.

A soft whine hisses through my teeth, a sound I’ve never made before. Maybe it was thought of Louis finally being my boyfriend. My toes are tingling, gut wrenching every which way, and I’ve never been this close to orgasm so soon. Maybe when I was still a virgin. But not now. Not as an adult.

“Boo,” I pant.

“Haz,” he whines in return, forehead dropping down to my chest. His hips keep working, though, thoroughly bringing me that much closer. His cock leaks down onto my abs and if that isn’t a wonderful thing. “’M so fucking close.”

Oh. Alright. I guess this is working out perfectly. I –

“Sorry,” he looks up at me with pleading eyes, quickening his pace. “Sorry I couldn’t last longer.”

“No, babe,” I bring him down for a kiss, my hips jumping up on their own accord. We both shudder. “It’s alright. Don’t be sorry. I am too.”

Louis’ face lights up. “Yeah?” he asks. I nod and he seems to calm down even more, staying down and rotating his hips. “Wish it could last longer. My thighs are aching a bit,” he confesses.

Wrapping an arm around his back and one around his hips, I sit up and flip us over. Louis gasps but his arms come up around my shoulders, ankles hooked behind my back, and I’m still buried deep inside him. This is how it should be, at least for right now. Louis beneath me, moving up the bed each time I punch my hips in, pretty sounds I’ve never heard but love falling from his lips.

“Ah fuck!” he cries out and pulls me even closer, so I keep that same angle and continue my relentless thrusts in and out, in and out, and hope I won’t come too fast.

The thought hits me then, that we forgot the rubber. Maybe that’s why it feels so good. I’ve only ever gone bare once before.

But. No. That’s part of the reason, a very, _very_ small part. This is Louis I’m doing this with, and that’s why this is the most amazing sex I’ve had.

Louis chants, “Harry, Harry, _Harry_ ,” while pushing his head back in the pillow, exposing his neck. I lean down, folding Louis in half, it seems like, and suck a love bite right into his pulse point. Gasping, his hips buck and one of his hands snake between us. “Gonna come,” he warns.

Looking down and keeping my thrusts, I see Louis’ hard cock _pulsing_ , drops of precome oozing out onto his tummy, and so I push harder, feeling my own orgasm nearing.

With a jolt and a loud cry, Louis spills over his hand, splashing onto his stomach. He constricts impossibly tight around me, enough to make my eyesight blurry, pulling me that much closer to the edge. He pulls me down for a deep kiss, and one, two more thrusts and I’m coming deep inside him.

His face screws up a little, but he still looks beautiful as fuck and it isn’t hard to keep my eyes open while streams of come are pulsing out of me. He’s too beautiful _not_ to look at. Especially with that fucked-out look that I’ve only ever dreamed of.

“Forgot the condom,” is the first thing I say as I slowly pull out, not wanting to hurt him any.

Nodding, Louis whimpers when I pop out and he stays wrapped around me. “I know… Does it… does it matter?” he asks. I can see the worry in his eyes and I frown.

“Of course it doesn’t matter. Haven’t had sex with anyone for a long time and I promise I’m clean,” I’m quick to assure him, and the look of relief washing across his face calms me down.

“Same.” Louis finally brings one arm away from me, fingers skimming across the red mark that will soon turn a light purple, on his neck. It’s beautiful. “Can’t believe you’re actually my boyfriend.”

That confuses me, but he’s smiling, like he literally can’t believe it. “Same,” I mock, and he hits my chest playfully. “Gonna spoil you rotten.”

“You’re not gonna spend anything on me unless I approve of it first,” he demands, sliding his legs down. I roll us over onto our sides and pull him closer, our bodies lined up from head to toe. His cock is already half hard against my hip and. How did that happen so quick?

Maybe a quick handie will suffice.

“I meant with kisses and sex and homemade food, but that’s alright too,” I agree, and Louis’ eyes shine even brighter than before. His hand tangles in mine, warm and a little sweaty. “Maybe,” I start, kissing his forehead. “We should go get in the shower, and I can help with that in there.”

“With what?” Raising my eyebrows, I tilt my hip forward. Louis’ eyes go wide then flutter shut, and he sighs. “Right,” he sighs. “Yeah. Just. Let’s relax for a little longer, alright?”

“Of course,” I answer with a kiss to the forehead.

-

“Harry fucking Styles!”

I startle awake, feeling a warm body next to me jump and burrow closer to my side. Right. Louis. Louis, as in, my boyfriend who I went all the way with last night. As in, Zayn needs to get the fuck out of my room so I can give Louis proper good morning kisses.

I groan, rubbing at my eyes a bit, before looking up. Sun light streams through the open curtains and Zayn is looming over the bed with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. “You do realize I’m going to kill you once you’re dressed.”

“No you won’t,” Louis speaks up next to me, head still under the blanket. I pull the blanket down just enough for his face to come into view from where it’s smushed into my chest. He looks up at Zayn with a very serious look. “You can’t kill him.”

“And why not?” Zayn counters.

“Because,” Louis says. “he’s my boyfriend and if you kill him, I’ll have to kill you in return.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and his arms drop and Niall comes running into the room, Liam right behind him. Those eavesdropping dicks. “Did you say boyfriend?” Niall spits out, staring right at me. Liam’s eyes are wide too and he’s watching Louis.

“Yes, he did,” I answer. “Now if you would please leave…”

Zayn and Liam immediately turn and walk out, smiles on their faces, while Niall hesitates for a few seconds. He looks like the happiest man alive, though I know that’s not true.

I’m the happiest man alive, now that I’ve got Louis.

When Niall leaves, he shuts the bedroom door behind him. “Didn’t know we were going to tell them so soon,” I say, though I’m not upset. I’m glad they know. Now I just need to text Katy, if Niall hasn’t already.

“Was the perfect opportunity so,” Louis shrugs, and he’s looking at me like I hung the moon and the stars just for him. I feel the same, so it’s a look I hope Louis has every time he looks at me for the rest of our lives.

Twisting my head around, I see it’s half eleven. Later than I thought it’d be, but we did stay up way late. The boys were all dressed, so they probably just got back from Liam’s. Which reminds me…

“I still haven’t asked how yours and Liam’s talk went.”

“Oh, right,” Louis stirs a bit. His skin sticks to mine as he rolls away, and it should be gross, but it really isn’t. He stays close enough for us to still share body heat, because it is a little chilly. “He wasn’t mad, or anything. A little upset that I didn’t tell him about me not working and very confused about the video, but I cleared it all up. Liam’s fine now, loves me just as much as before, so.”

“That’s good,” I smile, rubbing my thumb over his hip. I wonder if he really does have marks there from last night. “And you’re okay, right?”

Louis looks at me like that was the dumbest question ever asked. “Duh,” he states and rolls his eyes.  “I’m more than okay.”

“Of course you are.” Kissing his forehead then stretching a bit, I yawn. My stomach grumbles a bit, which reminds me of dinner last night, along with the flower shop. I look up and the flowers glow in the sunlight, looking pretty. Not as pretty as my boyfriend, no, but still very pretty.

“Think we should go get some breakfast?” Louis nods. “I can make homemade food, just like I promised.”

Louis smiles, “Yes, love. Please do so. You know I love your cooking,” he showers me in praise.

“Kiss me first,” I demand, and Louis doesn’t hesitate before doing so.

We get dressed in silence. Louis’ hips do have small marks on them, though they’re barely noticeable. Especially after he pulls on the flannel pants I hand him. He looks smaller in my flannels and jumper, and I probably look bigger in his boxers and t-shirt. We’ve both agreed that we love the other wearing our clothes.

The wobble to Louis’ step might be to the fact that we just woke up, or the fact that he just had my dick inside him last night. (This morning?)

“Both,” Louis whispers back, sticking to my side, after I ask. “And I don’t remember. Probably this morning, because of how late I picked you up, but does that really matter?”

Shrugging, “I was just curious,” I say, while reaching around him and grabbing at his perfect bum. Both of his perfect, large, rounded cheeks in my large hands, like they were made to fit there.

“Just because you’re boyfriends doesn’t give you permission to have sex right in front of us.”

Right. We aren’t in the confines of my bedroom anymore. Even in the hallway, though, they shouldn’t be able to see us. Unless they’re Niall and they’re standing right at the end of it, watching us with a smirk and a beer in hand. “It’s not even noon, Niall. What’re you doing with alcohol?”

I turn and drape my arm over Louis’ shoulder casually. Louis tucks his head between my shoulder and collarbone, his hot breath fanning across my chest.

“I think I spoke to you first,” Niall raises his eyebrows, tipping the rim of the bottle towards us. But he explains, “Don’t have to work today anyway,” with a shrug.

“Well if you’ll excuse us then,” Louis speaks up, giving Niall a curt nod before pulling me closer. He leans up to peck a kiss to my cheek, and I hear Niall pad off and grumble something to the other lads as Louis’ warm lips tickle my neck. “Can’t wait to get your cock in me again,” he whispers.

“Lou,” I quietly groan, my hands taking their place on his bum again. “Maybe later before I go into work, yeah? We’ve got plans.”

My blue eyed pixie looks up at me with curiosity in his eyes. The way he tries to subtly push his bum back against my hands is super cute. And hot. And he fails at being subtle about it. “What plans? And you’ll be fine for work? I haven’t heard you complain about your back at all this morning.”

That is true. My back hasn’t hurt at all. “It doesn’t hurt. Maybe I’ll be fine for work later, but until then, we’ve got some running around to do. Jobs can’t find themselves.”

Louis follows me out to the kitchen, and I ignore the looks from the boys. Once in the kitchen, I open the fridge to see what we’ve got, while Louis brings his arms around my middle and asks, “You’re really gonna help me find a job?”

“Of course,” I scoff, because he’s being a bit dumb right now. “Unless you don’t want a job. I make more than enough to support you too.”

Louis’ eyes light up and I can’t believe he’s finally my boyfriend, that I get to call him that. Then he gets serious and shuts the refrigerator door that I was holding open for longer than I should have been. “How would that work then?” he asks, as if we really are planning it out. Maybe he doesn’t want a job…

“How would what work?” I ask, leaning in between Louis’ knees after he pulls himself up to sit on the counter.

“You supporting me, since I won’t have a job,” explains Louis, while playing with the fabric of my – _his_ shirt, that I’m wearing. “Would you be paying half my rent? And half the bills and groceries, even though you already have to do that here?”

“Who said you’d still be rooming with Liam?” I ask, and where did that come from? That thought’s never crossed my mind before and before I even had five second to think about it, the question spilled out of my mouth.

This is not where I thought this conversation would be going. I didn’t think we’d ever have this conversation, of us moving in together, because he’s soon going to realize how terrible I am at relationships.

“What are you saying Harry?” Louis says lowly, and I step in closer, pulling Louis closer to the edge so he’s forced to lean on me.

Now that I’ve asked, there’s no going back. Not that I would take it back. I already wake up to Louis most mornings anyways. He’s barely at his own flat anymore. And having Louis as my official boyfriend that I am officially living with. Well. How freaking amazing would that be?

“What I’m saying is,” I continue, pressing my lips to his briefly. His hand tightens around the shirt, knuckles pressing to my chest, and I really hope he says yes, that I’m not asking of this too soon. “You’re already over more often than not, and I’m sure Liam and Zayn would love the privacy…”

“Are you asking me to move in?” he whispers, like he can’t believe me asking. It’s not the kind of disbelief of which he is disgusted. No. As in he really does want to move in with me, but he doesn’t believe it’s actually happening. Or that it might happen.

I’m thankful that he’s being quiet. The boys don’t need to know of this yet, since we don’t even know the full extent of it.

“I might be,” I answer in whisper too, lifting my shoulders up in a shrug. “Why not? Niall might be a little shit about it, but he gives everyone shit.”

“Let me get this straight. You want me… to move in here… with you. So I can stay home while you work and pay the bills and cook for me…” I nod, maybe a little late, because whoever said it would be here. “So you want me to be your housewife.”

“What?” I laugh, slapping a hand over my mouth. “First, we won’t be living in a house, and second, you aren’t a woman, so you can’t be given the title as my wife.”

“I was just asking,” Louis says. He’s kept a serious face this whole time, except I did catch a glimpse of something akin to adoration run through his eyes when I had laughed. “I want a job,” he admits. “A job that I’ll love and will pay enough for my half of the expenses... But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to move in with you.”

“Who’s moving in with who and how come I wasn’t informed?” Liam asks from the doorway, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He ventures further into the room, but stays on the other side of the island. “You didn’t even tell me you were dating.”

I sigh with a small chuckle, looking to Louis in lieu of his explanation. Louis rolls his eyes at me, as if he knew I’d leave this to him. Maybe I’ll just take him to a café or coffee shop somewhere for breakfast.

Louis finally looks back up at Liam. “Well. We made it official last night,” he looks to me for a quick second. “And I was kind of busy, so that’s why you didn’t get the text or call you’ve been waiting for. And Harry just asked me about us living together… so.”

A look of realization crosses Liam’s face and he shakes his head a bit. My mind wanders off to last night, and just how busy we were. “Well… does that mean you’re moving out?” he asks.

Louis rolls his eyes, knees pressing harder to my hips. “I don’t know just yet,” he says. “We were in the middle of discussing that when you interrupted.”

“Oh, right,” Liam must get the hint because he wishes us good luck in figuring everything out, along with putting his empty glass in the sink and promising to not tell the others until we’ve made a final decision.

Once he’s out of the room, Louis turns to me and says, “We have a lot to talk about and we probably shouldn’t be doing it here, while they’re all here.”

“And that’s why,” I pick up his hand and pull him down from the counter, turning to pull him out of the kitchen. “I’m taking you out for breakfast. And then after we can go drive around, see where you might be interested.”

He leans up so his lips are pressed to my ear, fingers finding my right nipple through the tight shirt and rubbing at it while whispering, “And then after you’ll fuck me again?”

Humming, I nod and pull him in for a close hug and a quick kiss. Then I drag him back to the bedroom, not missing the small smile Liam gives, Niall’s eye roll when he sees our clasped hands, and the way Zayn whistles after us. The bastards are lucky I love them or I’d probably flip them off and yell at them to leave us alone.

I flip them off anyways and they all chuckle, before we disappear in the hallway, and behind my bedroom door.

-

“That’ll be right out,” the teen with bright eyes says. She seems too happy to be working in the food business, but I can understand. Especially in a cute café like this right outside the city limits. It’s small and everybody here is friendly and nobody is judgmental.

I didn’t know of this last part until today, after walking in with Louis’ hand in mine. Miss Layla looked at us with warm eyes when we had walked in not too long ago, even though she’s older. It wasn’t much of a surprise, when she gave me a hug and welcomed Louis warmly when I had introduced him. She’s always been so kind, not one to be against anything, as long as it makes people happy.

I wish more people were like her.

I’ve been coming to this diner ever since I had moved here to London. It’s been too long since I’ve came and I’ve been wanting to bring Louis here. It was the perfect opportunity to this morning.

Louis’ had this big smile on his face ever since we pulled into the driveway. I had to order for him, because he couldn’t keep his eyes on the menu long enough to pick something. His feet are tangled with mine under the table, and we’re sitting by a little window near the far side, a few tables away from the hallway that leads back to the restrooms and the kitchen.

There are only a few other people here right now, though there should be more soon. It’s just now noon, which means people will be coming in for lunch.

That’s alright, because even though this place gets crowded during lunch, it always manages to stay somewhat quiet, as if the customers know to be quiet, they know that it’s not just another place to eat and be disrespectful.

Our waitress comes back with our drinks, setting the orange juice in front of me and the tea with a little milk in front of Louis. She smiles and asks if we need anything else, then prances off when I shake my head and smile politely.

“Try it. Best tea around, I swear,” I nod to Louis’ tea, toeing at his ankle under the table.

Louis’ eyes light up even more after he takes a small sip, and he nods. “It is. Goodness. We have to come back all the time.”

I had already been planning that. Making this place our favorite place to go. We’ll have plenty of dates here, big breakfasts whenever I’m too lazy, late night coffee whenever we plan a Modern Family marathon.

“Well,” I continue, waving my hand around like it’s no big deal. “You know. If we live together, we might be able to do this every day.”

Louis sets down his tea and smiles, one of his small smiles that I love very much. He says, “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask after taking a long sip of my orange juice. “I was serious about Niall moving in and that was a split second decision. I’ve loved living with him.”

“Yes,” Louis agrees. “But Niall’s your cousin. You’ve known him forever now. If one of my cousins needed a place to stay I would offer right away too...” He looks up. I follow his gaze to see our waitress slowly creeping up with our plates of food. That was quick.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” she says apologetically, setting the two plates in front of us. “If you need anything else just call.”

Nodding, “Thank you and you weren’t interrupting,” I say, and she smiles as she walks away.

Louis’ staring down at the veggie omelet and hash browns I ordered for him, eyes hungry, licking his lips. I wander what it would feel like to have him look at me that way, like he can’t wait to sink his teeth into my skin.

Shuddering, I suppress my current thoughts and look down at my own food. A large Belgium waffle with fresh strawberry syrup topped with strawberries and banana slices. The first bite is like heaven in my mouth, even though I’ve eaten this before, even though I’ve had Louis’ wonderful dick in my mouth before.

“You okay?” Louis asks, and I look up to see him staring with that look. The look he gets when he knows what I’m thinking.

“Yeah,” I shake my head a little to get rid of those thoughts _again_ , and take another bite. “You practically live at mine and Niall’s already. And we can look for somewhere else, if you want.”

Louis still looks hesitant, as he nibbles at his breakfast, and he’s really starting to worry me. Maybe he doesn’t want to live with me. Maybe I’m taking this too fast. I just really like him. A lot. And I want to wake up next to him every morning and hear his wonderful voice every day as I’m cooking.

I won’t push him thought. I don’t want him to move in with me because he feels like he has to.

Louis looks up in surprise, after I voice all of this. He takes my hands over the table, locking our ankles tighter. “Of course I want to live with you,” he says with more sincerity than I’ve ever heard. “You’re wonderful and Niall is too. But that is exactly why I’ve been so hesitant. You’ve always seemed like the kind of guy to not want a serious relationship, and when you do, you like to take things slow.

“We’ve only been boyfriends for, not even a full twenty four hours and you’re already asking me to move in. It’s just a bit surprising really.”

That does make sense. Of course I’ve just been overreacting about this. Louis does want to move in with me.

“And we’ll of course have to talk to Liam about this some more, along with Niall. I can’t imagine they’ll be very happy if we don’t tell them of anything.”

“True,” I agree, and Louis smiles down at the table. “I’ve only ever been in one other relationship, Lou. I don’t know how to do this properly, if there even is a proper way to do this. All I know is I like you a lot and I want to have you in bed next to me every night, and I want to go grocery shopping with you all the time. You’re a wonderful man and I won’t take no as an answer… Well I will, if you really don’t want to because I won’t force you into anything, but…”

Louis’ smiling so wide even my cheeks hurt. “Well I’m not saying no,” he says in a small voice.

“Harry,” Louis and I snap our gazes up quickly, and there is Miss Layla, staring down at us with the biggest stars in her eyes. “I know I saw you two holding hands earlier, but I didn’t know you two were actually going steady.”

“I guess I should’ve told you, huh,” I say while standing up and pulling her into a hug. When I pull away, she looks down at Louis, her hand going to his shoulder and squeezing. “Louis, this is Miss Layla, the owner of the café. Miss Layla, this is my boyfriend Louis.”

Louis stands up as well, smiling an accepting the hug he’s offered. He looks bigger with his arms around her dainty little figure and they both are smiling as they pull away. “You’re just the handsomest, aren’t you,” she compliments, hands tight on his biceps. “Harry,” she looks at me. “You picked a good one.”

I chuckle and sit down, Louis following shortly after. He looks to me for a few seconds, before Miss Layla gets our attention again. My feet knock his under the table, and his eyelashes flutter. “How’s my little Katy doing,” the grey haired woman asks, pulling a chair up to our table. She snags a banana slice off my plate and I laugh a little.

Miss Layla is also Katy’s aunt. She knows about Katy’s occupation, along with mine, and she doesn’t care one bit. That’s a huge part of why I love her so much. “Kat’s wonderful,” I say. “Lovely, just like her aunt.”

“Oh stop it you,” she rolls her eyes at me.

Louis looks a little confused, though he stays quiet and eats his hash browns.

“Though,” I add. “You might have to give her a little scolding.”

She hums and I feel Louis’ eyes on me. “Why?”

“You remember my cousin, Niall, right?” I ask, and Miss Layla smiles wide, nods. “Well. He and Katy have sort of… been going out on dates with each other,” because I can’t just say they’ve been fucking, and just recently started dating, because that might just be what breaks Miss Layla’s heart. “And I don’t think she’s told you.”

“Oh no,” she chuckles. “She hasn’t told me a thing, and I just asked her last week about her love life. Thank you for telling me, Harry… Niall and Katy would make such a cute couple. Almost as cute as you.”

I look at Louis and his cheeks are tinted just a shade darker. I want to kiss him so bad, but I can’t. Not in front of Miss Layla, or anyone else here. It’s starting to get a little bit busier, I notice as I look around. Miss Layla will have to get back to working the register soon.

“I’m sure she had a reason of not telling you. Maybe she wanted to make sure Niall’s a sure thing,” I say, and it’s not entirely a lie because I wouldn’t actually know. It is a very valid reason as to why she wouldn’t have told her aunt just yet.

“Of course,” she says, like she understands a lot better now. “Well. I’ll have to call her up then, won’t I? I’d better get back to work. Don’t forget to come say bye before you leave, alright.”

She’s looking at both Louis and I, and we nod. “Of course,” Louis says for me, and we’re both quiet as she walks away. “She’s wonderful. Why haven’t you brought me here before?” he asks.

Thinking back, I probably should have brought him sooner. I haven’t even been here myself since before Niall moved in. It’s been too long, it really has. “I don’t know,” I answer truthfully and shrug. “Guess I’ve been busy.”

Louis takes a few last bites of his omelet and pushes it away. I do the same with my own plate. “So. Am I really moving in then?”

“Unless you’d rather us find a different place,” I offer.

“No,” he shakes his head, and I smile. “We don’t have to look for another place. I want to move in with you, at your flat.”

My heart leaps in my throat and it takes me a few tries to reply. “For sure. We can start looking around for free boxes and you can use my suitcases, whenever you’re ready. After we’ve talked with Liam and Niall to make sure it’s okay with them.”

“I need to find a job first,” says Louis in a very serious manner.  “I’ve been filling out applications here and there for different acting websites, theatre websites. Hopefully I can find a different teaching job, or maybe an actual part. Not in a school of course, but – ”

“We’ll find you a job, I promise,” I assure. Lowering my voice, I run my toes up the inside of his calf. “Until then, it’s been forever since I’ve kissed you so why don’t we pay and get out of here, yeah?”

Louis’ eyes darken just a smidge and his jaw opens and closes a few times. Eventually, he nods and stands up, and I stand up too, draping my arm over his shoulders. I pull out a five and a few ones from my wallet, tucking it under the orange juice glass so our waitress will see it.

After I pay and we say our goodbyes to Miss Layla, Louis practically drags me out to the car and his lips are on mine the second we’ve both got our doors shut. Thankfully I parked near the back of the parking lot, so nobody will walk by and chance a glance at us.

Not that I would care. People can look all they want. This is just for us, though. Nobody gets to know what it’s like to kiss Louis, what it’s like to have him as their boyfriend. At least, not while we’re together.

Louis trails a hand down my front slowly, and for a few whole seconds, I’m sure his intentions are far more inappropriate and not for a café parking lot. Especially when his hand snakes into my pocket.

Though two seconds later he pulls out my car keys and settles back into his seat, smirk pulling his lips up and making me huff. “Tease,” I mutter, snatching the keys from him and starting the car. “If you think that will make me go easy on you later,” I scoff. “You’re so wrong.”

“Does it look like I care?” he asks, settling a hand on my thigh, high and very close to my semi. “Just drive, will you?”

“I’m taking you home,” I say as I pull out of the parking lot.

My boyfriend’s hand comes up higher and he squeezes me through my pants. I huff out a breath, pulling his hand back down to my thigh.

“Why?” Louis asks, and he sound so innocent it makes me wince, because I know just how innocent he isn’t. “The boys are probably still there. Don’t think they’d appreciate how loud you are.”

“Me?” I scoff, looking at him incredulously. “I’m the loud one?” He nods. I shake my head and chuckle, slowing down for the stop sign up ahead. “You proved yourself wrong last night, if I’m remembering right.”

Louis huffs. He sounds so cute and I lean across to peck him on the cheek once we’re stopped at the sign. He says, “Whatever. You weren’t entirely silent yourself. Besides, you’ve never had a cock inside you before so you wouldn’t know.”

“You’re wrong.” When he looks up at me in surprise, I laugh. “Sucking dick counts as having a dick inside me.”

“Fucker,” Louis hits my chest, playfully of course, and it’s with a small smile. “I meant in your arse.”

Right. I knew what he meant. I don’t like staying on that topic for too long, though. “I know. Just messin’.”

Thankfully, Louis seems to understand that I’m uncomfortable with this topic, of having a dick in my arse. He quiets, keeping his hand lower by my knee. It’s comforting, to know that he won’t push the subject onto me, that he knows not to take it any further.

I’ll get there when I get there. And of course I’d let Louis do that. I’d bottom for him. He has a really nice dick, not too small, not too big, and very pretty. And I like Louis. A lot. If we’re together long enough, I know I’ll be comfortable, I’ll trust him enough.

But not today, and not any time soon, and Louis understands that because he’s wonderful and caring.

Neither of us says anything until we’re about five minutes away from the flat. Louis speaks up. “Let’s go to mine.” I look over at him and he nods, squeezing my knee. “Come on. You’ve never been inside before and nobody else is there.”

“Alright,” I agree, turning instead of going straight. He doesn’t live very far at all, and it doesn’t take us long to get there. He instructs me to park in the back, since the front drive is for dropping off and picking up people.

I’m not hard anymore, but I know Louis has the ability to change that quickly. Louis bites his lip and nods, eyes sparkling, after I say this out loud; quiet of course, since we’re walking into the lobby now. Everything is light colors and very posh, nothing like I would expect coming from Louis.

There are two elevators and the stairway is lined with dark red carpet, unlike the white tiled floor and white walls covered with various pieces of abstract art. A small water fall/inside garden is to the far right and there are large goldfish swimming around in the small pond, I see as we walk by.

Louis leads with his fingers tangled in mine, waving to the very nice looking doorman, who waves back. He looks familiar, but I don’t know why.

“Why does he look so familiar?” I whisper to Louis when we’re almost to the stairs.

Louis takes a small peak at the doorman, and whispers back, “Look at his nametag.” I look and it says Higgins. What? “He’s Paul’s brother.”

“As in, Paul, the door guy at my work?” I ask, and now that I think about it, they do look very similar. Huh. I didn’t know Paul had any siblings. It’s a wonder how these things work out.

“Yeah,” he answers, and I follow him up the stairs.

The further up we go, the more expensive everything looks. The hallways have less and less doors and more and more art pieces. I count the floors, until we get up to the fourth, and that’s when Louis pulls me away from the stairs. We walk up in front of a dark door, silver numbers right above the peep hole that match the very sleek looking silver door handle.

“Remind me again what Liam does for a living,” I say as we step in.

Inside isn’t as rich looking. It’s all still very posh and very chrome, especially in the kitchen. Expect they have nonmatching living room furniture that looks a lot more like something me and Niall would have in our tiny little flat, along with an old, large wooden entertainment center, complete with an XBOX, a PlayStation 4, and a large flat screen.

There are pictures of Louis and Liam all around with people I assume are their family members, a record player and a shelf next to it full of records.

It’s all very homey, except for the open kitchen. They’ve kept the rich, classy appearance in the kitchen.

“And what school you were working at,” I add.

Louis rolls his eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the hallway. There are four different doors, and when I ask, Louis points to each door and explains, “That’s the toilet, that’s Liam’s, mine, and the guest room.”

He opens his bedroom and shuts it behind us. A queen sized bed with the sheets rumpled, clothes and shoes strewn everywhere, black curtains drawn shut, wooden dresser, and messy closet. This is more like Louis.

I toe my shoes off like Louis does and flop on his bed. “You big oaf,” he plays, though he falls right on top of me.

It’s a comfy bed. “You have to let me cook in that kitchen before you move out.”

Looking up at me, a small spark runs through his eyes, and he bites his lip. “Liam will still be here. He’ll still let you use the kitchen even after I move out.”

“Good,” I grab his hips and pull him up. He tucks his face in my neck and sighs as our hips settle together. “You have a laptop and wifi, right?” He nods. “After this, we’re going to do some more of those online theatre applications, yeah?”

Louis hums. I feel his lips nipping a bit at my neck, suckling here and there, and shivers run through my body. “Yeah,” he answers as he grinds his hips down on mine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever. I've had other stuff going on, like school and family and other fics. But you know. I hope it's everything you all have been waiting for/wanting? I'll stop now.
> 
> \- Katherine Xx
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. Me and my cousin have started a fic recing blog called Versatile Larry Library. Check us out [here](versatilelarrylibrary.tumblr.com) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry in advance for any mistakes.)

**Part Eleven**

 

 

It’s been around a month since I’ve woken up to a text from Nick, two weeks and one day since he’s been moved to the other club, and two weeks to this day since Louis had said yes to being my boyfriend.

Zac has turned out to be a wonderful new boss. He’s funny and outgoing and doesn’t make anything or any of us change at all.

But back to the point.

I used to wake up to a ‘good morning’ here and there, or sometimes I’d get him asking if I wanted to go out for breakfast, or he’d call me sweetie pie with a picture of a pie slice.

Which is why I’m a bit thrown off when I wake up to find Nick’s name in my notification bar. I can hear Louis’ voice coming from somewhere else in the flat, along with Niall’s. They’re being loud and are why I had woken up, but I don’t mind, since they sound like they’re getting along quite well and having fun.

The boys had all taken very well to us being a couple, as well as when we’d announced last night that Louis is moving in with me. Niall had been ecstatic about it, jumping right in Louis’ lap and kissing all over his face. Zayn hadn’t looked surprised in the least; in fact, he had been giving me very smug looks and smiles the whole time Louis and I had been explaining things. Liam had been _very_ surprised, though he I could tell he was somewhat faking.

With Louis and Niall both out, probably in the kitchen, I’m left to take care of my morning routine – use the toilet, brush my teeth, make sure my hair doesn’t look half bad – and check the message, alone.

 

**Ian asked me on a breakfast date**

 

And then just two minutes later:

 

**I of course said yes**

I smile, knowing that Ian has liked Nick for a very long time, and even though Nick had been too caught up in thinking he was in love with me to realize it, that Nick has had feeling for Ian too.

 

_congrats! don’t be dumb :p_

 

My lips pull up into a smile because I know when Nick reads this, he’ll role his eyes the usual way he does.

Because I’m nice enough, I pull on some boxers. But only for Niall’s sake. And also to hide my morning wood. If Niall didn’t live here, I’d be walking around starkers all the time. Plus, I doubt Louis would mind me walking in the kitchen with my cock half hard.

Niall is teaching Louis how to whisk some eggs when I walk into the kitchen. Louis is looking very intent, like it’s one of the most important life lessons he’ll ever need to learn. Which. That’s a bit funny. Whisking eggs are pretty easy, shouldn’t need that much concentration in order to learn how. But, this is Louis and he always pays more than enough attention if he’s trying to learn something.

Like the night before last, for example, when he’d decided to be on top so I wouldn’t have to do all the work. It was very sweet of him to sit in my lap like that, to keep giving me kisses and smiles as he worked himself on me. I loved every single second, even if he had been a bit jerky. It had been his first time riding a real cock; he’d said so himself, along with the fact that trying to ride a dildo is nowhere near the same as an actual human.

Neither seem to notice me walking in. Not until I’m behind Louis and he jumps when I put my arms around him. “Jesus, Haz,” he says breathily as he turns in my arms for a hug. “Scared me.”

“I know,” I reply, a smile on my face. Niall rolls his eyes at me but it’s with a very fond and amused look, and then he turns back to the eggs he had been preparing.

Louis presses his face to my neck and breaths in and it’s hard for me to just stay still. He only has on a jumper and some very tight and soft looking pants with stars all over them. They come up right under his bum and outline it and his thighs in the most wonderful way.

“Nick texted,” I say eventually, after Niall’s got half of breakfast done and Louis’ made my neck really warm from breathing on it so much.

Louis pulls away from my neck and Niall turns to me and they both have skeptical looks on their faces, so I pick my phone up from where I’d set it on the counter when I’d walked in earlier and unlock it, showing them.

“He won’t be harassing you anymore,” Niall says cheerfully.

“He wasn’t before,” I say in return while Louis slips the phone from my fingers.

I walk to Niall and pick up the pepper, sprinkling some in to the eggs in the pan. Niall thanks me, though he doesn’t say anything to my remark about Nick. Instead, he continues scrambling eggs and making sure the bacon does not burn in the other pan.

A loaf of bread is already sitting out on the counter so I grab a knife and set out to cutting a few slices form it to make some toast. While the bread is toasting in our four slot toaster – because Niall had insisted we get one when he had gotten his first paycheck – I get the butter and orange juice out of the fridge.

The toast, eggs, and bacon all get done about at the same time and we all sit down at the table to eat. Louis still has my phone sitting next to his plate and I am very thankful that he does not touch any food with the hand he’s using on my phone.

It’s quiet as we eat, though that’s how it usually is. In the morning like this, Niall isn’t one to talk too much while he’s eating unless someone speaks to him first, Louis is concentrated on whatever on my phone, and I’m too hungry to even think about starting a conversation. It’s a comfortable quiet.

By the time me and Louis are done washing the dishes, Niall is saying bye and rushing out of the front door for work. All that is left is drying them and putting them away in the cabinets. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis and I had gotten into a towel flicking play fight that ended in us making out heatedly against the wall, we probably wouldn’t just now be getting ready to go over to his.

Louis and Liam have a way newer and faster computer, compared to my laptop that was from uni, and they’re internet runs faster also. Much better if Louis is wanting to apply for jobs anywhere and everywhere that he’d be willing to work. We’ve been going over there almost every day during the day while Liam is at work. Once Liam returns home and changes into something more comfortable, we all head back over to mine for an early dinner, before me and Zayn have to be at work.

It’s been very nice, the way things have been working out. Niall, Zayn, and I are both off on Sundays and Mondays, which for the past two weeks have been the days we’re all hanging out.

Louis makes me put on more than just the basketball shorts and t-shirt I had picked out; he says it’s still sort of morning and mornings are getting cooler little by little, so now we’re both dressed in sweats and thicker t-shirts. It isn’t even that cold, in my opinion, though Louis’ arms have goosebumps.

I grab a spare jacket from the backseat of my car and wrap it around Louis’ shoulders. He thanks me and kisses my cheek as I start the car.

“Nick asked how you’ve been,” Louis says when we’re about half way to his flat. I look over and see that he’s still got my phone. So that’s what he’s been doing, talking to Nick. Then Louis smiles one of his biggest smiles yet and adds, “I said you’ve been better than ever.”

I smile too, taking his free hand in my own and pulling our hand to rest on my thigh. Louis looks down at them and bites his lip. “You weren’t lying,” I squeeze his hand and turns down the street his building is on.

“Good,” Louis states. He looks back down to my phone and I roll my eyes. Only he could be so interested in having an actual conversation over text with Nick. I’ll have to look back to what they’re talking about later, but for now, I need to concentrate on getting to Louis’ because it’s been forever since I’ve kissed him.

There’s a note on the inside of the door with Liam’s handwriting on it. I snatch up before Louis even has a chance to see it, though he races me to his bedroom once he sees I’ve got something. He tackles me onto the bed but I’m faster than him and I end up with both of his wrists locked in one of my hands, his thighs straddling my stomach as I hold the note high above my head.

“Dork,” he mutters as if it’ll actually insult me.

“You’re the dork,” I come back with, bringing his wrists up and kissing the inside of both. “Can’t even come up with a real insult.”

“Oh whatever. I like you too much to actually hurt your feelings,” Louis bites his lip and he knows how crazy that makes me. Seeing his thin, pink lips trapped between the white teeth that always leave little marks on the inside of my thighs always sends shivers through me.

I jerk him down so his face is inches from mine, raising my eyebrow. He looks confused. “Don’t bite your lip,” I say eventually, and the look of understanding that runs through his eyes has me scoffing out, “Seriously just kiss me already.”

Louis does, but on my chin. I huff and push our hips together, eliciting an almost silent hiss from his lips, and this time when he kisses me, it’s proper and on the lips. He hums and I do too, our lips moving languidly.

“Gonna let me see that then?” Louis asks after pulling away, because he can’t seem to stay still for too long, at least not long enough to properly snog me.

I chuckle and turns my eyes over to Liam’s note.

 

_Dear L + H,_

_No more sex on the couch!! Took me forever to clean that stain you two left. I went to the grocery early this morning before work so please make dinner. Ni and Z are coming over later._

_Love you both, Liam_

_Ps. Don’t let Lou cook <3_

 

Louis jumps when I snicker. “Scared me,” he mutters, finally getting a wrist free and snatching the paper from my hand. He rolls his eyes and throws it to the floor before grabbing my chin and jerking me into a kiss. It’s much more aggressive than he’s ever been with me, and I must say, I kind of like it, coming from this angle on top of me.

“Eager?”

Louis knees my side. “I’ll come wherever I want and Liam will just have to deal with it,” he huffs, sitting up and straightening out my hair. “Besides. It was your fault. Wouldn’t turn me over before and _made_ me get it all over the couch.”

I smile, remembering that very well. “You felt so good around me though,” I mutter in my defense. “Couldn’t stand even the thought of pulling out.”

His face does this thing that I can’t even begin to describe. He sort of smiles, but at the same time it turns up a little, like it always does whenever he gets turned on. He says, “Alright, yeah. That’s a good point,” and he’s already out of breath, half hard against my hip.

A thought runs through my mind and I’m smiling while pulling Louis up from the bed. Louis looks like I’ve punched him or something, so I explain as I pull him to the chairs by the computer desk. “Y’know what we’ve not done in a while?”

Louis hums. Reaching forward, I click open a new tab and type in the url. Louis hums again, but it has a bit of confusion laced into it, as if he still hasn’t figured out what it is I am looking for. As I had suspected, Louis is logged in, but that was obvious. This is his computer.

“What’re you up to?” he asks curiously, and I feel his hand travel to rest on my thigh.

I don’t answer, instead choosing to search one of my favorite blogs. When it pulls up and click to open it, Louis’ gasp is more audible than should be. Maybe he’s just realized what I’ve been hinting at.

It’s been a while since I’ve gone through this blog, or anything on Tumblr really. But it doesn’t take long to find a video that I know both of us will like. It’s a homemade video, but it’s by a couple that I’ve seen before, that have made more, and they’re actually really great.

Despite the fact that Liam will be at work for a long time, Louis still rushes to shut his bedroom door and lock it. When he comes back, his cheeks are tinted, and I have a feeling it’s not from how turned on he is.

“Can I press play now?” I ask, and when Louis nods, I do so. He settles down in his chair after pulling it as close as possible to mine, and I settle a hand over his thigh. The front of his pants are still tented; they probably won’t be going down any time soon. Hopefully.

Louis turns the volume up. Why it was on silent, I don’t care about too much to know.

The video starts out slow, the couple half-clothed and kissing lazily on their bed. Louis isn’t sitting still, the hard-on in his pants seemingly too much. I don’t really care about the video. Louis is hard right next to me, obviously struggling to not just whip it out right now, and I haven’t had Louis in my mouth in a very long while.

“Hey,” I say calmly, though Louis still jumps a little, eyes jerking to where I press my fingers to the bare skin of his forearm. “Here,” I slide to the floor, pushing the chair away behind me and pulling Louis away from the desk so I have room to settle between his spread legs and the desk.

Louis’ eyes are wide and he’s staring down at me like this is the first blowjob he’ll ever be given. “Harry…” he trails off and I hook my fingers over the top of his pants.

His thighs tremble so I say, “I’ve got you, love. Keep your eyes on the screen, yeah?” Louis nods and I watch to make sure his eyes go back up to the computer. When they do, I continue until his pants are off and I push them away on the floor.

Louis pretty cock is standing at full attention, a little amount of pearly precome already pooling at the slit. He slides down just a fraction when I wrap my fingers around the base, his dick twitching.

Okay. So maybe our relationship has been a bit more sexual than most, being two week in and whatnot. But our relationship was already sexual before we even declared ourselves as boyfriends, and it hasn’t made me like him any less. If anything, I like him more now than I did when I first asked him to be my boyfriend.

That’s not really anything to worry about, though. Not in a moment like this, with Louis leaking and _very_ hard in my hand, labored breaths huffing out of his chest, tanned thighs shaking.

The moment my lips make contact with his skin, Louis almost jumps right out of his skin. I puff out a silent laugh against the inside of his thigh and glance up to see his wide eyes on me. “Screen,” I demand, and immediately his eyes flick back up.

I continue my assault to his thighs because his skin taste to delicious. It tastes clean, like how it should. His skin is to tan and pulled tight across his wonderful thighs. Who _wouldn’t_ want to lick and kiss and nip at them until his sex god is squirming and multiple marks have been made?

“Haz,” Louis wheezes when I bite softly at the juncture between his thigh and groin, and I can hear the noises of the video in the background.

My own dick is hard, straining against my own pants. I don’t need to worry about that right now. What I need to worry about is Louis hard cock and pretty panting.

Seeming Louis has had enough by now, I breath out slowly along the length of him, my tongue  flicking out to lap up the precome gathered at his tip. Louis’ knee jerks and hits my shoulder. It doesn’t hurt as I thought it would.

Again, Louis drawls out my name in a shallow breath when I don’t do anything. I give in, because I can’t refuse Louis. Not when he’s being good and keeping his eyes on the screen like I told him to. I pump hy hand up and down a few times, making sure he knows I won’t tease him _too_ much anymore, and then I wrap my lips around his head.

We both sigh, though his is sort of a whine while mine is silent, he because he’s finally finding some relief and me because he tastes wonderful and it really has been forever since I’ve sucked him off. Since way before we became official.

“Tastes so good,” I mumble after pulling off, and Louis’ hips buck into my hand. I lean back in and take him back in my mouth, squeezing my lips tight. He whines again and I smile when his hips buck. “Stay still.”

Louis does. And he keeps his eyes on the screen too. I almost blurt out good boy, but. I don’t, because that is a kink that I’ve only ever acted out with past people, and it’s not even one that I’m sure I’m into that much. Maybe _far_ in the future, if Louis would be one hundred percent for it. Maybe he would be, considering how responsive he is being right now, but that is something that I will not rush into, two week in to a relationship. That’s something I will not engage in fully until I am in a very serious relationship, possibly marriage serious, and Louis and I are _nowhere_ near there.

I’ve got Louis half way down now, and I push all thoughts away besides the task at hand. Or really, at mouth. Louis is full and warm on my tongue, twitching every so often when I suck harder and bob faster.

I’ve always enjoyed giving blowjobs, but Louis is always so responsive, always so loud and lovely, and his cock is the prettiest. Louis has been, and hopefully always will be, the best person to give a blowjob to, to do _anything_ with, from what I’ve experienced so far.

His moans always start off soft, very pretty sounding, but as I continue bobbing my head up and down, tightening my lips, sucking harder, lapping at the tip, they get louder and more drawn out. Louis is just so wonderful. I could do this all day, if it didn’t accompany me losing my voice, and Louis’ fingers tangling in my hair and roughly pulling me away.

Well. That’s something I’ve never experienced from him, the roughness. It sends tingles down my spine though, arousal popping through my groin. The way he pulled hard on my hair, that is.

“Wha –  ”

“Harry, stop,” Louis says, pushing further back from the desk and leaning over to pick his pants back up. I sit back on my haunches, hands resting on my thighs as I watch Louis pull the pants back on and shake his hair out to style it a bit, his face a bit worried and looking very serious.

I frown. “Lou… What’s going on?”

Louis eyes snap back down towards me and they soften. He reaches out to pull me up so I am standing, then pulls me down into a quick kiss. He says, “Sorry, babe, but I’m getting a Skype call from the London Theatre Agency and I really need to take it.”

“Oh, of course,” I instantly understand, wiping a bit of drool form the side of his lip away. I kiss him again then straighten up, and when I look to the screen, the video has already been exited out of. Hmm. “I’ll just wait out in the living room, yeah? Good luck, sweetie. I know you’ll do good.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis replies, squeezing my hand once more before looking at the screen.

I’m a bit disappointed that I don’t get to finish Louis off, that I don’t get to feel Louis’ come  sliding warm down my throat. But Louis really wants to work with a theatre here in London and him finding that sort of job is really important to him. I want him to do good and get this job, because he is important to me and so this interview is important to me too.

Louis has a large smile on as he answers the Skype call, I see from where I am peeking through the doorway. The computer camera can’t show me from where I am, so I could actually sit here and watch this whole thing go down.

But I won’t. This is Louis’ business, and besides, he will tell me after if everything has gone down well or not.

Hopefully it will, because I can’t stand the thought if Louis not acing this.

I make my way down the hall and into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a water bottle. I _know_ Louis will do well. He can’t not woo those interviewers. That’s impossible. And if they decline him of a job, then I will officially get them the title of the stupidest people to have ever walked this earth.

The best option right now seems to be watching the TV, on quiet obviously. I wouldn’t want anything to be overheard in the room over, so I settle back into the couch with a  random jumper that smells a lot like Louis nuzzled to my face and the TV remote in hand, thoughts of Louis preventing me from paying any attention to the TV at all.

I’m still hard, but I can fix that later, once Louis’ not super busy with super important things.

-

Nick texts again when I’m about half way through making lunch. Louis’ been in his room for quite a while and even though I really want to see him, to see how he is and how that interview is going, I won’t interrupt.

Lunch is a loaf of French bread toasted with salad, because I didn’t want to make anything that would go bad easily, if Louis is going to be in his room for a long time. Plus, it’s what sounded best of what they had in their kitchen, so.

I’m just about done putting a light layer of butter on the toasted bread so it isn’t dry when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and I would be chuckling from how proper Nick’s texting has become, but the content confuses me to no end.

 

**Sorry, mum had me take her to the store . And you need to make sure that’s alright with Harry. Ian says he’s up for it.**

 

It must be one of the weirdest texts I’ve received from Nick, but maybe that’s only because I don’t understand _why_ he’s saying something has to be alright with me and that it already is with Ian.

I scroll up until I get to the first text he sent me this morning, and there are a lot of messages. That must be what Louis had been doing with my phone earlier during breakfast. As I’m scrolling through the messages and reading them, my smile continues to grow.

Even though Louis knows how much Nick had liked me, how often he spoke to me and everything that had happened, he is still super nice to him. But then again, I am too. I think Nick is a pretty cool person, when he isn’t obsessed with every breath I take. Louis must think the same things too because the conversation goes from Louis explaining it is him that Nick is speaking to and not me, to how Nick has been and vice versa; from how the job at the new club is, to how Louis’ job search is going; from how Nick and Ian have been getting closer in these past few weeks, to how Louis and I are officially boyfriends.

I am a bit surprised that Nick doesn’t say anything. He has asked me to go out on date after date with him, has asked me why I don’t want to be in a relationship at all. Maybe Nick will ask eventually, what the difference between him and Louis is, why I swore off relationships, but not with Louis.

And I will give him the truth. How I like Louis more than I’ve ever liked anybody before, that we used to go to school together and even though we didn’t necessarily get along, I had always had the hugest crush on him, and that crush must not have gone away when I had moved back here to London.

Then there is a bit of nonsense small talk, a bit of playful bickering, and finally, Louis asking Nick if he and Ian would like to double date with us sometime. Which. Well then. It would’ve been nice to know of these plans, but it’s not like I’m upset or anything. Maybe now that Ian finally has Nick all to himself, he won’t hate my guts.

I like the idea of double dating with Nick and Ian, but also with Liam and Zayn, and especially Niall and Katy. Goodness gracious. We’re all with someone now, whether we’re officially in a relationship, like me and Louis, or like Zayn and Liam, or Niall and Katy, who, to my knowledge, are only ‘dating’.

How is life so perfect? Really.

After spreading butter on the rest of the toast, I put the butter away and get the only salad dressing they have out, raspberry vinaigrette. Not one of my favorites, but I like it enough. It will compliment the almonds and fresh strawberries I sliced up very nicely.

Then, after setting out two plates and two glasses of apple juice on the other side of the island where the barstools are, along with the plate of toast and salad bowl, I sit and start getting spoonfuls of salad for myself. I don’t know how much longer Louis will take, but I will sit here until he’s finished.

Unless that takes all evening. Then I’ll probably put the food away in the refrigerator and go to lay down on the couch.

But for now, I sit and bring my phone back out, typing out a reply while taking my first bite.

 

_hey its harry. i can make lunch sometime whenever we’re all free_

 

As I sit and continue eating my own lunch, I can hear Louis’ voice and the faint sound from the computer wafting down the hall. I can’t make out what they are saying; they’re too quiet, but that’s alright too.

Nick’s answer is within minutes, which isn’t too much of a surprise. He’s always had the tendency to reply as soon as he gets the message, or as soon as he possibly can.

 

**Hi Harry. :) And that sounds great!**

 

Not ten seconds later, my phone vibrates in my hand again, and another message pops up from Nick.

 

**Are you free to talk? I know you’re probably annoyed from all the times I called you before, but it’s been a while since we’ve spoken.**

 

Way to make me feel bad. I’ve always thought Nick was – still is, an awesome person to be around. From the beginning, I’ve thought he was very interesting and funny. It wasn’t until about a few months into me working at the club that Nick started paying more attention to me more than anybody – any _thing_ else.

Yes, he annoyed me a lot. A Lot. And yes, I did wish he would hurry up and find himself a boyfriend so he wouldn’t be all over me all the time. But I still respected him, still do, and I never really intended to hurt him. If I had, while being annoyed and trying my hardest to make him understand that I didn’t like him _that_ way, well then I am truly sorry for doing so.

I go to his contact in my phone and tap the call icon, bringing the phone up to my ear and listening to the ringing.

Nick picks up on the seconds ring, not that that’s anything new. His voice sounds cheery when he answers, and it really has been a while since we’ve spoken. Since the day he moved to the new club. “Harry, hi.” The smile is obvious in his voice and I can’t help but smile too.

“Hello,” I reply with a silent chuckle, chewing another bite of salad quickly so I can still talk. “How’ve you been?”

-

Nick and I speak for almost forty five minutes, about ourselves, how we’ve been, what’s been going on in our lives and whatnot, when Louis’ bedroom door clicks open. I go silent as Louis’ feet pitter patter down the hallways, and into the kitchen. He’s wrapped up in some thick sweatpants, a thick jumper that is too big on him, probably Liam’s, and his favorite quilt. His eyes are tired and his yawn makes me smile a bit.

Nick’s voice startles me out of staring at my super adorable boyfriend who obviously needs a nap. “You alright?” he asks.

I answer, “Yeah. I’ll have to let you go, though. I think Louis’ done with his Skype interview.”

Louis’ eyes snap up to mine and he smiles and he comes to stand between my legs, arms snaking around my waist and face burying in my neck. He really is the sweetest boy.

“Tell him I say hi,” Nick says, and he doesn’t sound disappointed about me having to hang up, like he always has in the past when we’ve spoken on the phone. “I’ll text whenever me and Ian are free, yeah? Bye.”

“Bye Nick.” I hang up before he can say anything else and set the phone on the counter, bringing my arms up around Louis’ shoulders. He’s warm, almost too warm, but I’m not bothered. His face warm, soft breaths fanning across my neck. If I could keep him in my arms for the rest of time, I totally would. “Hey boo,” I murmur.

Louis hums, snuggling closer. “Hi,” is his answer, very simple. “Is that food.” His eyes light up and so I help him up onto the barstool, knowing full well he can do it himself. I couldn’t help myself; Louis is just so wonderful and cute and when he’s sleepy, it’s all I can do but to take care of him as much as I can.

“Some fruity salad and cold toast, yeah…” Figuring he’s being too quiet, I ask the question that we all know I’m dying to hear the answer too, “How’d the interview go, sweets?” while stroking my hand up and down his back, hopefully soothingly.

Louis bites his lip, then, forgoing the plate altogether, he takes a bite of the salad straight out of the salad bowl. “Better than I thought it would… but we can talk about it later. I’m hungry and tired.”

Bringing to fingers under his chin, I turn his head and look him straight in the eyes, searching. I believe him, when he says the interview went great. But I also can tell something is up. “We can go nap after you eat, if you want.”

Louis nods. “Yes, please. A nap sounds wonderful.”

“Alright,” I plant a kiss on his lips, his cheek, and pull back so he can finish eating, although I do keep a hand on his back, comfort him, to remind him that I’m here for him and always will be. “I can set an alarm so we don’t sleep too long, or would you rather sleep until Liam gets home?”

“Well,” Louis contemplates this, I can see in his eyes. “Considering I plan on coming to work with you tonight, let me sleep until Liam gets home. I’m quite tired.”

“Are you alright,” I ask, concerned, because of course I am. I rub his back more, frowning, but my frown goes away when he kisses me, quick and with a smile as he pulls away.

“Of course,” he answers like that was the dumbest thing I ever asked. Louis waves his fork around as he explains. “Just exhausted is all. Don’t know why though. That interview was a bit stressful.”

I nod, understanding. Of course it had. It had been one of the biggest interviews Louis has ever had, probably will ever had. Plus, it lasted over two hours, so. “Well then eat so we can go rest, alright?” Louis looks up at me, eyes sparkling through the tiredness, and then turns back to the lunch.

-

Katy texts me while I’m napping with Louis. I’m not too tired, so I had sung Louis to sleep, and now, with his head tucked under my arm, body curled around mine, I’ve got Katy asking me questions upon questions about Niall.

It turns out that she’s been planning this big date thing for her and Niall, which is sort of surprising. She’s never really seemed like the type of girl that would plan big dates. With her and Niall, that role has always been Niall’s.

But, you know. Whatever. I think it’s sweet, what she’s doing. She asked about his favorite types of food, favorite activities, favorite color combos. God knows why she needs to know his favorite color combos. All I had said was red and green, because those are the colors he wears the most. They may not go together all too well, but they are his favorite.

I can’t wait for whenever this is going to happen. Niall will be so happy. Maybe they’ll start being in an actual relationship, rather than just dating.

Too many times now has Niall walked in on us, or after, or right before. He’s threatened to move out if it ever happens again.

Although, Niall may also be so excited that he busts in to my room again, and it might not be after, like when he and Katy had their first date. I’ll have to start locking my bedroom door from now on.

Maybe this time, if they actually claim themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, I’ll be the one to tell her aunt. Miss Layla deserves to know right after it happens this time. If that means I get an even bigger scolding than I had when Katy found out about me telling her aunt about her and Niall in the first lace, then oh well.

Besides. That’ll just give me and Louis another reason to go see Miss Layla. We can’t always say just because.

Yeah we can. Okay. Whatever.

Miss Layla will be happy to see us again. We’ve only been twice since the first time, and every time we walk in, we’re greeted with hugs and smiles and free tea.

The best tea in the world.

-

“And he’s been asleep ever since?” Liam, from where he’d just walked in the front door not two minute ago, asks. It’s not like he cares that I am the first and only person to greet him as he came home today. Liam had a smile on his face, up until I told him about Louis’ napping after he asked why it was so quiet.

I nod, taking in the way his eyes narrow, fill with worry. I follow Liam down the hall and stand in the hallway, watching Louis sleep through the doorway, looking beautiful as ever. Liam slips into his own room, and not even a minute later, he comes back out clad in a thin jumper and sweats, instead of the nice jeans and polo. His eyes follow where my gaze had just been, and his features soften when they land on Louis.

“Ate lunch and went right to sleep, huh,” he mutters, and now I’m a bit worried.

“I don’t think anything bad happened. He seemed to be in a good mood when he came out,” I whisper, because I don’t want to wake him up just yet.

Liam raises an eyebrow at me, like I might be the dumbest man in this apartment. What. “He was a theatre teacher and is the best actor I know. He fooled us into thinking he had a job for who knows how long…” And his point? Why – “I’m pretty sure if the interview hadn’t gone too well, he would be perfectly capable of acting as if he was alright.”

Ah. Okay. “Yes, okay. He could, but I don’t think he would do that.” The moment Liam opens his mouth to respond, I point a finger at him and narrow my eyes. “Don’t you try to deny it or I will jab you with my lip ring. We both know how important this was to him, more important than being a teacher had been. He wouldn’t just act like everything is alright.”

I snap my eyes up when Louis starts to stir. Liam’s gaze follows mine and in a moment, his hand is around my forearm and he’s dragging me to the kitchen. “Tea?” he asks, quiet as ever, and I nod.

A minute later, Liam asks, “So why do you think he went straight to bed?” His voice carried a curious tone, not one of annoyance like it had before.

“I think he was just stressed. A big interview like that can be very nerve-racking and draining. I’d take a nap after something like that too.”

Liam turns away from the three cups of steaming tea he had been stirring, and I shrug. It’s honestly what I think. Louis had been very stressed out and needed a nap. I don’t blame him either. The possibility of getting the job he’s always wanted – to be an actor in a major show, particularly ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’, which just so happens to be what those people are interviewing for – would be very amazing, very stressful.

“You really think he was just tired then?” and his voice wavers, but he sound hopeful, like he’s really hoping that is what it is.

“I do,” I answer, and Liam sighs as he turns to the cups on the counter. He hands me one, grabs the other two, and I follow him back down to Louis’ bedroom. “How was work, by the way?” I ask, because I don’t think I’ve asked that like I usually do.

“Spoke with The 1975’s manager today. They’ll be here the last weekend of the month,” Liam says like it’s nothing.

“You’re serious.” I wince, realizing how loud I had been. Now in Louis’ room, I see Louis stir again. Both me and Liam set the cups on the side table, then I slide in behind Louis under the covers while Liam sits carefully by Louis’ hip on the other side. “The 1975 is going to be in the building you work at for a radio interview.”

Liam takes one look at my face – because I am fucking serious right now, okay? The 1975 is one of my favorite bands – and rolls his eyes, though it’s with a fond smile. “I can try to get you an autographed CD, if you’d like.”

“If you’re getting anybody an autographed CD by The 1975, it’s me,” Louis’ groggy voice drifts out from under the covers. He stirs, leaning further into me as I pull the covers down to his shoulders. Louis’ eyes are still closed, but he yawns and stretches. Only when Liam mentions tea does he crack an eye open. Only one, though. “Tea?”

“Yeah,” I answer, and Louis sits up. I sit up with him, my hand coming up to rest on his back. Back to what we’d been talking about before. “It can be for both of us. We’ll have it framed on our wall.”

Liam chuckles, a sad lilt to it if I know anything. “Still can’t believe you’re moving out,” he says.

“Aw, Li,” Louis rolls his eyes, and he is too cute after waking up. Like, I think I have a couple of cavities now. Stupid Louis and his stupid cuteness, and stupid me for loving every single bit. “We’ll see each other all the time, and as long as you and Zayn don’t have a fallout, I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

Even if we are moving in already, even though it seems as though we’re moving too fast, I can’t bring myself to care. Louis’ at my place six nights out of the week, and the one night he isn’t is because Liam actually begs him to come home.

I do feel bad whenever that happens, but I can’t imagine Louis actually living with me would be any different. The other half of his closet will be at mine, along with his computer and half of the pictures he and Liam have accumulated.

Louis’ bedroom will be exactly the same, Louis’ favorite tea will still be in the kitchen, and Liam has his own computer. Not much will be changing. Plus, Louis will probably come over all the time now. He’s said as much, the morning after we told the boys and Liam had been a little quieter for the rest of the evening. Niall has already said he wants to see what’s so amazing about Liam and Louis’ building anyway, and Zayn is over there more now than he is here.

I still understand why Liam is a bit upset. I would be too, if Niall decided to suddenly move in with Katy the day after they declared themselves in a relationship. Liam has every right to feel this way. I know he doesn’t hate me, nor does he hate Louis. He’s not mad at us, isn’t going to hate us. He’ll miss Louis, but after a while, he’ll grow used to the flat being empty. Already has, kind of.

This is all what Louis has told me, from the conversations he’s had with Liam. Louis and Liam aren’t acting any different towards each other. If anything, they’re closer now, so I don’t feel as bad about the whole situation as I had that first night.

“You’re right,” Liam says eventually, smiling back and forth between Louis and I. “Anyways,” he picks up a tea cup and hands it to Louis. “Drink up.”

Louis looks like Liam is the sun. Maybe I should be a little jealous about that, but I’m really not. Louis and Liam are best friends, and I’m his boyfriend. There is no reason for me to be jealous over Liam.

Besides. I don’t think Louis would be too happy if I were jealous over Liam.

Louis chugs down half the tea in one go. When he looks back up, it’s at me and with a large smile. “Hi,” he whispers sheepishly. Liam still heard him. Louis knows as much, but it’s nice that he put the effort it.

“Hello, love,” I reply, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and my thumb harder against the soft skin of his back. Louis sighs, eyes fluttering.

It’s nice to know I have this kind of effect on him. He has the same effect on me, honestly. Louis takes me breath away every time our eyes meet, and – _and_ , I need to stop having such sappy thoughts, damnit. That’s Louis’ job, and he always does so well, being the sappy, lovely little dork he is. He’s rubbing off on me, and not in _that_ way either.

Although he does do that too. Only sometimes though.

Back to reality, Louis is still staring up at me, the steam from the hot tea curling up over his face. “I’d say good morning, but it’s late in the afternoon, almost dinner time actually.”

“Good evening, then,” Liam adds in, and both me and Louis chuckle a little.

“Alright, yeah.” Louis smiles and lays his head on my shoulder. “Good evening it is. I could sleep for another hour.”

“But you won’t,” I shrug, and maybe it was on purpose. But if so, only to see the way Louis’ head bounces up in surprise, before he rolls his eyes at me. He’s so fucking cute. “Won’t sleep tonight if you do.”

Liam makes himself more comfortable, pulling his legs up and under him so he’s sitting crisscross, angled between us and the window. Louis kicks his foot out when Liam’s knee knocks into his, though we all know it didn’t hurt and that Louis is only playing. “True,” Louis agrees, nods.

After a bit of a silent stretch, me keeping my eyes trained on Louis as he sips at his tea, I see the way his eyes cloud over. It’s not by much; if anybody other than me and Liam, or even Zayn and Niall, were to look at Louis, they wouldn’t be able to tell.

But I can; I know the he has the same expression he did after the interview was over. “Babe,” I murmur.

Liam looks up at Louis and his face falls. I know exactly how he feels.

Louis sighs a heavy sigh, keeping his eyes down on the teacup. “Well.” He sighs again. I bring my arm tighter around his waist. “The interview went well. I’ve got an audition set up for the day after tomorrow.”

“That’s great,” I smile at him, hugging him tighter, and Louis smiles back. It’s a real, genuine smile, all worry vanishing from his eyes for a few seconds. Until his face falls again.

“Isn’t it?” Liam asks the question that’s on both of our minds.

Louis slumps against my shoulder, face buried in my neck. I rub his back and neck while Liam rubs his feet. Louis groans, quiet enough to where I can barely hear it, let alone Liam. “Yeah, of course it is,” and Louis sounds like he’s trying to be happy, like he’s, at the very least, trying to make himself sound excited. Maybe it’s for mine and Liam’s sake.

Hmmm…

“Lou,” I press my lips to his hair; it smells wonderful. “What’s wrong?”

Louis groans again, louder this time, and Liam’s frown only grows deeper. “It’s just…” Louis trails off, voice straining, like it’s physically hard to force the words out, like he’s forcing them out. Eventually, after plenty of foot and shoulder massages and hair sweeps from both Liam and I, Louis rubs his face and spills. “So the interview went wonderfully. They were both nice and let me talk and very cheerful. They said they loved me and would love to have me in the show, but that I _have_ to give an audition, just like the rest of the cast.”

“I knew they’d love you,” I comment quietly. Liam nods in agreement. Louis blushes a bit.

“Right, yeah. They said I’m a lovely person and if it weren’t required to have to give an audition, they wouldn’t make me. I did send in still portraits and videos of past shows I’ve been in.”

I roll my eyes. “You’re obviously good enough to not need to. You’re wonderful, yeah? And I know you’ll do great… But I still don’t understand what’s got you do down. If you’re nervous about the audition, you know Ni, Li, Z, and I are all more than willing to help you.”

“That’s not…” He sounds a bit exasperated, looks it too as he brings hi head off my shoulder and looks at me with pleading eyes, like he’s trying to get me to understand. “That’s not what’s got me down,” Louis tries again, and this time he’s more calm. “I found out, after they had me set up an audition with them and after they had said that I was guaranteed a part, mind you, that the show isn’t just one weekend, like they usually are.”

That takes a moment to sink in. And it still doesn’t make sense. “I still don’t see why that would be a problem. Come on, Lou. So what if it’s for two or three weekend in a row. That’s just more money, right?”

“It’s more than just two or three weekends, Harry,” Louis says. “It’s every weekend for six months.”

“What… It’s a travelling show?” Liam stutters, and both he and I gasp when Louis nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and the usual lady that edits my chapters (check her out [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife) she's so lovely and wonderful) is very busy right now, so I'm super sorry if there are a shit ton of mistakes! Hopefully I will be able to edit them myself soon enough, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.
> 
> Anyways. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr [here](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/), along with my cousin, Bonnie, who is the lovely lady that I mentioned up there (her tumblr is [here](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/).) Also, me and Bonnie have started a fic-recing blog called the Versatile Larry Library, and you can follow it [here](http://versatilelarrylibrary.tumblr.com/).
> 
> \- Katherine Xx


	12. Author's words + Pics

Hello beautiful people! I know this isn't an update and you can kill me about that once you're done reading this, but I am putting this on hold for the time being. I am currently working on two other one-shots, along with a second part to a new series I am making. The first story in the series is already up in my works, so please feel free to go check that out.

I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused by putting this story on hold. I've just been super busy and I really want to get these other fics done. I've already started on the new chapter and I will continue to work on it as often as possible. Also, if any of you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in the last chapter and/or epilogue, just comment below and I'll try to use all of your suggestions.

_~~ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND AN EPILOGUE THEN IT'S ALL OVER!~~ _

 

Also, as I have said before, me and my cousin have started a fic reccing blog on Tumblr called Versatile Larry Library. It's exactly what it sounds like, can be found [here](http://versatilelarrylibrary.tumblr.com/), and we would greatly appreciate it if you could check it out, maybe even give us a follow or recommend a fic?

 

Because I feel bad, here are some lovely pictures. :)

 – Katherine Xx

 

Credit for the lovely, bubbly Niall goes to Lauren (RockitRocket), and she, along with all of her work, can be found [here](http://rockitrocket.tumblr.com/)!

 

I don't know who to give credit to for this picture, but seriously. Zayn is a god and his lips are heaven. Perrie is sooo lucky ♥

 

FUCK kill me please. THIS IS ~~_**REAL**_~~. I found this [here](http://atharrystyles.tumblr.com/post/100269172673).

 

He is a GOD.

 

Can't forget _one_ of the (many) main reasons I am in this fandom. They look so happy :) (Louis' eyes look almost green?!)

 

Alrighty, I'm done.


End file.
